With A Snap
by ADdude
Summary: A snap is all it took for half the people of the world to be brushed away. The devastation spread all over and touches everyone in one way or another even into other Universes. Heroes from various must come together to win. Ch1-45 many worlds get snapped away, start with MCU into anime/movies/TV/cartoon worlds. CH1 & 46 Onwards story focus. NO LONGER TAKING REQUEST OR SUGGESTIONS
1. Chapter 1:People on the Ground

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own marvel or any other series.**

* * *

Chapter 01: People on the Ground.

In the jungle of in Africa a purple man snapped his fingers, all the Universal trembled.

In New York, Erik Selvig was meeting with some colleagues.

"I'm glad you could meet me."

Erik smiled at her, "Of course Jane, nothing in the world would stop me."

Jane Foster greeted her old friend. "I thought you'd be working with the Avengers."

"Don't worry about it, I mostly consult on specific sciences and it doesn't seem like they require me at the time."

Darcy walked into the lab they found themselves in.

After her work on wormholes and everything she learned from her experiences with Thor Jane had made quite a name for herself. She got a lot of notice and grant money but she decided to keep her intern.

"Hey Erik," Darcy greeted the old man,

"Good to see you, Darcy."

"So is he here because Thor showed up."

Jane asked, "What?"

Darcy held out some paper to her, "Yeah, I can still barely read those notes but it says the rainbow bridge …. I don't know landed in Africa, right?"

Jane looked over the paper, "Yeah, near that African Nation that's been on TV."

"Wakanda?" Erika asked, "But why would Thor be there. I haven't heard of him being on Earth in a while. He's been off in space trying to find those stones he told me about."

"So he's been looking for jewelry?" Darcy asked she looked up to find both of them staring at her with horrified expressions.

Darcy felt strange she looked down, "What?" Slowly her body was turning to ash, "Jane? What's happening?" The usual confidence and nonchalance in her voice had faded way leaving behind only fear. "Jane, please make it stop."

"Darcy it's going to be okay." Jane reached over to her friend but her hand but as she raised it she watched it fall apart.

Erika stared, "Someone gets help!"

He yelled but as he looked he saw a few other researchers working in the lab starting to vanish and other staring in horror.

"Help." Darcy let out, her voice usually frail as the last of her faded away.

Jane's breathing was hard, she looked around for a cause, for a solution, for anything, her eyes meet Eriks. "Ah," she had precious for seconds she had to make this count, "Tell Thor I-"

Her words were lost in ash.

Erik stared dumbfounded her heart beating against his chest as tears filled his eyes. He never really had a family of his own, Jane was the closes things he had and now she was gone.

0000

Pepper was a worried mess, Tony chased after a space ship and Friday lost track of had been no words from him. But that didn't mean the world had stopped, she still had a company to run.

She was getting herself ready for a meeting, Happy would be here any moment to escort her. She was certain that Tony had left him special order that if anything happened to him to keep an eye on her.

The way Friday had connected herself to all of Pepper's devices meant Friday had a similar order.

As she was getting ready the nearby TV screen flipped on as words of an invasion over Wakanda flashed on the banner.

"Friday?" Pepper asked.

Her phone's speaker spoke with an Irish voice, "It was just confirmed by NASA alien crafts over Wakanda have been detected."

"Are they the same ones that were in New York?"

"Determining that now,"

Pepper rung her hands and paused for a moment as she looked at the ring on her finger.

Her assistant coming in with her cup of coffee.

Pepper barely noticed as commentators on the screen talked about the news. She did notice a yelp and the sound of her favorite mug crashing on the floor.

Her eyes went wide when Ashley trembled as her body began to turn to dust. Shock took Pepper she didn't act, she didn't know what to do and just watched this young woman fresh out of collage looked at her begging for help in silence her body vanished. She heard yells and screams coming from the hall outside.

"Pepper!" Happy's voice rang out as he forced the doors open. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on? Friday answers!" Pepper demanded, she paused as one of the commentators turned to dust during the broadcast to everyone's shock and horror.

"We have-" Happy stopped as he felt weak.

Pepper gasped as she watched her long time friend start to turn to dust. He looked at her, "Friday! Doomsday protocols! Activation Code: Harold Joseph Hogan TS 45."

Sheets of steel fell over the windows and over the door.

Happy sighed in relief, "Stay safe." With those final words, Happy was gone.

"Friday?" Pepper looked down at her hands half expecting to be next.

"I don't know." The computer told her in the closes tone to panic she had ever heard from her. "I'm detecting a massive loss in heat signatures all over the planet. I'm detecting something, its everywhere I can't analyze it. It's happening all over the world."

The book cases shifted revealing three iron man suits, two moved around her to protect her form anything that might barge into the room. The third suit broke apart and placed itself around Pepper.

It was Tony last attempt to protect her.

Pepper trembled not knowing if she would be next or not. She feels to the floor and into a ball, alone in the silence of her darkened office she whimpered, "Tony."

0000

Principal Morita was scolding the class and looking right at Ned. Peter had been missing since the field trip as they returned it was obvious and Ned's claim that Peter was never on the bus wasn't holding.

"Ned," Morita was using his tough but easy voice, "you're not in trouble. Peter is not in trouble. We just want to know where he went, we just called his aunt and she's worried. We just want to help her, she's been through enough."

Ned winced, yeah she had been both she and Peter had been. He couldn't betray Peter, May was having a hard enough time knowing that her nephew was Spider-man but would the school say.

"Whoa!" MJ's voice the silence.

They turned to where the student's backed away from Cindy, she was in a panic. "What's happening? What's happening?"

"Stay back!" Morita ordered they all did as they watched Cindy turn to ash and fall away into nothingness.

"No! No! No!" Flash shouted, "No, not me. Please!" Flash begged, "I- I-" His voice was breaking as his skin turned to ash, he looked at them, "I-I-"

He was gone, the class broke into shock and panic as roughly half their number had started to turn to dust.

Ned looked up to see Principle Morita looking lost and as terrified as everyone else, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." He tried to reassure them as he faded away.

Ned had never seen anyone, he didn't want to see anyone day and in the last few moments, he'd watched several of his friend die.

Someone grabbed his hand, it was MJ tears filled her eyes and the usually unflappable MJ sounded scared, "We're okay, we're okay," she looked at him, "is Peter okay?"

Ned felt throat was so dry, "I don't think so."

0000

"Daddy!" Cassie ran up and hugged Scott.

"Aw, that's a nice moment," Luis stood close by making waffles.

Maggie shock her head, yeah was a criminal but he was genially a nice guy.

She looked at Scott hugging their daughter. There was no doubt in her mind that Scott loved her and would do anything for her. The proof was when he nearly killed himself to protect her from some crazy villian with a yellow suit. That's why she didn't mind his fault or dropping her off for a visit.

The sound of a pan hitting the floor pulled her out of her thoughts. "Scott?"

Luis' voice was shaky, "Uh, what's happening?"

He smiled as his body turned to dust and fall apart.

"Mommy?" Cassie's voice was soft as a bell.

Scott held Cassie close to him. Maggie felt herself fade, "Scott! Don't let see this."

Scott turned his daughter and buried her face into his chest so she didn't have to watch her mother die, he closed his eyes now able to bare the sight himself.

Maggie let out a sob, "Cassie mommy loves."

Silence followed and gathering his courage Scott opened his eyes to find themselves alone. He held his daughter close as he was afraid she'd be begone to.

"Daddy?" The girl quaked in his arms.

She wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed his phone and hit redial, it would go to the office, it rang, "Pick up, pick up."

"Scott?" Hank's voice rang out.

"Hank! Are-"

"Scott tell Hope I'm sorry."

What followed was the sound of the phone clanking on the floor.

"Where mommy?"

Scott kissed his daughter daughter's forehead and held her close. He had to find Hope, he wasn't sure if he could take it if he lost another person.

0000

Rhomann Dey, member of the Nova Corp overall considered himself lucky. He and his family had survived two attacks on Xandar,

The attack lead by Thanos was devastating. Many friends and comrades were gone now. But the Nova corp limped along helping rebuild.

He sat down on a nearby bench to take a breath, he watched as nearby people worked on rebuilding and removing debri. In the distance, he saw machines rebuilding sky scrappers.

He recalled that this was the park built where Ronan was defeated.

Like that attack, they would-

He gasped as a strange feeling over powered him. There were screams and yells and as he looked around her saw people in panic. Woman nearby was screaming for help trying to run as her body started to crumble.

He tried to move, tried to help but his legs refused to move started to turn to dust. He reached his helmet and put it on. He was desperate to contact his wife his daughter, to see if they were safe to-

There was a click on the radio before he could even speak a single word he was gone.

0000

Jessica Jones walked into a bar, almost a joke within itself but it was just a common occurrence. She looked over to the bartender, who pointed to a table.

"Hello."

Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Claire Temple, and Colleen Wing sat a nearby table. The whole bar was empty.

"Did you rent out the place?" Jessica asked as she realized the bar was empty except for them.

Danny held out a bottle, "I rented it for a private event, got you a drink."

Jessica moved over to him and grabbed the bottle taking a swig, "You could have called."

"You haven't been picking up your phone." Luke told her.

"Well, yeah, I used to have a guy who answered my phone but he's moved onto better things. So what? Just bought out a bar and expect me to show up."

"It worked." Colleen pointed out.

"It did." Jessica finished off her bottle, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"We need to work together." Danny told her.

"No, that thing with the ninjas was a one time thing." She stared dagger at him, "And it didn't work out so well for Murdock or that cop without an arm."

Luke stood up and faced Jessica, "More aliens showed up, people are scared, everyone is expecting another incident to happen."

"That's why we have to work together," Danny got up, "there are going to be people who prey on the scared and we can stop them, we can help."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

Clare spoke next, "I get why you're hesitant, I heard about what happened with your mother."

"Don't start." Jessica warned, a dangerous edge in her voice.

Glass shattered, Jessica looked to her hand half expecting to crush the bottle in her anger but it was still intact.

They turned to the bartender tumbling over the glass as his body broke apart beneath him, finally hitting the floor as dust.

"Danny?" Colleen said terrified now her body turning to dust.

"Colleen!" Danny reached for her hand and only got dust.

"Not like this, please not like thi-" Colleen trembled as her body turned to dust.

"What was that?" Clare spoke stunned, "I've never seen anything like that."

"Get ready then." Jessica looked out the window as more people were turning to dust.

"Okay," Luke spoke as calm as he could muster, his training in the Marine Corps kicking in as he tried to reign in the situation, "We have to stay calm, we have to start getting people out of here and to a shelter. Whatever-"

"Luke!" Jessica and Clare yelled.

Luke raised his hands as his body had half way turned to dust. With all of his power, he would not be spared, he couldn't do anything to stop it. All his usual eloquence was gone, what was there to say in a moment like this where random chances were deciding who lived and who died. Luke took a breath and closed his eyes and he prepared for what was next.

The others just watched as Luke became nothing more than dust on the ground. What followed was stunned silence.

After a moment Jessica asked, "What now?"

0000

Robbie Reyes was driving his car, he'd been gone a long time to somewhere very far. He was the ghost rider, the spirit of vengeance but at the moment he only wanted to find his little brother.

Then he sensed it and pulled over and stopped out of the car. He could sense it, he could sense the screaming, the pain, and the fear. He could feel it consuming the world, billion on billions of lives vanishing with no rhyme or reason.

No, he could feel it spreading across the Universe. This scale was something else, something that made him sick.

That was nothing compared to the thing that was inside of him. It was raging, screaming, demanding vengeance be paid.

THANOS. THANOS. THANOS.

He knew the name of the man he'd have to kill. The spirit could feel all the pain and death that this monster had brought to the universe.

And-

And-

And it was panicking, the rage was replaced-

Robbie looked down, his body starting to turn dust.

He couldn't control it, the Spirit transformed him and his skull lit up in flames. The spirit wanted to act but it was too late, something more powerful than him was tearing apart his physical form. He struggled trying to move but soon he was little more the dust on the road.

0000

Korg looked around as he and Meek were helping settled the refugees.

They had been lucky that Thanos hadn't followed them. They landed on a small livable planet, it didn't look like there was any civilization near there.

Thor, Heimdall, Loki and the Hulk had all stayed behind to try and stop Thanos. The Valkyrie was sent with them to protect them should they fail.

They hadn't heard from them since.

Valkyrie looked up at the stars, Thor told her to find Lady Sif. Sif was a warrior that had been off world on a long term mission and would be a great help. If Thor failed then it would be up to her to find her and help their people. It was not a task she'd want, but it was also one she couldn't refuse.

She stood in silence hoping from word from Thor and for a drink.

Then screaming began, she was all to familiar of that scream, it was a scream of fear of impending death. For a moment, a moment her mind flashed back to the Valkyrie battle against Hela.

She looked around to her horror as people were starting to vanish, men, women, and for the All Father's sake children.

"Scrapper?" Korg came over holding Meek both of them turning to dust, "Ah, what's happening? This shouldn't be happening to me for like a couple more decades."

She stood there forced to watch people die around her unable to save a single one, again.

0000

Clint Barton sat on the floor of the home he and his family shared. He had on a shell shocked expression as tears flowed from his eyes. They had been there with him, he could still hear them, he remembers there panic, he remembered holding her daughter tightly as she scared and cried that she was scared.

Now he was alone, they were gone and his hands covered with dust.

0000

On Sakaar, Hala, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Contraxia, Sovereign, Berhert, Ria, Korbin, Paramatar, the Badoon and countless worlds all experienced that same fear. The same dread as at random half their numbers were culled.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: So yeah I wrote this because I kept wondering what happened to all the minor and recurring character in the universe. I think I touched upon every corner of the universe minus a few exceptions. Like Runaways, never watched it and don't have Hulu, and honestly, I'm not interested. Plus the Inhumans since… no one watched it. If it gets on Netflix I might watch it. Plus Agents of SHIELD but I think they have something planned for the season finale so…yeah. This is a quick thing so no beta I'm just looking it over once. So I'm thinking of doing some one shots here. Basically, its how other character in other series would react if this phenomena happened there. So give me some series suggest and some character you'd like to see have an existential crisis. I'll do them if I can, though I'm letting you guys know this now, I'm only doing this while i'm interested which probably won't last long. So leave a review make a suggestion and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Like Daughter

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own marvel or any other series.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Like Daughter

Snap.

The whole universe trembled, and effects felt across all of creation. It's effects reaching the young, the old, the rich, and the poor.

No one was safe.

All because one man in the jungles on a small unimportant planet called Earth.

0000

Queen Moon the Undaunted at on her throne her husband by her side. They were trying to work out some issues with the kingdom when most of the high commission came in. Lekmet, Rhombulus, and even Omni hovering above them.

"Your majesty," Omni greeted.

Moon had this unsettling feeling in her gut, "Is something the matter?"

She feared the answer, as of late the universal was in turmoil. They had lost contact with a number of worlds and worst yet it seemed that Asgard had been destroyed. One of their strongest and most fierce allies had been lost. She'd hope to hear word from them but there had been no word of any survivors.

Omni sighed, "The Universe is in chaos and rumors has it the titan Thanos is gathering the infinity stones to form the infinity gauntlet."

"But that is just a myth." Moon retorted.

"I'm afraid it's not, I once handed the space stone to Odin Borson for safe keeping. And if rumors have it Thanos found someone to built him the gauntlet and he holds at least two stones."

"Was he responsible for Asgard?"

"I don't know if he destroyed them or merely used the disaster as a chance to gather the stone but there is word he decimated Xandar to gather the power stone. There is also talk from a few survivors from Knowwhere that he was there looking for the Collector."

"Him?" Moon growled, that _eccentric_ man had more than once tried to add the family wand to his collection and had tried to capture Glossaryck once, a decision he regretted and since then he never showed his face to Mewni.

"Did the Collector get his hands on one of the stones?" Moon questioned.

"I would wish to say he probably couldn't." Omni sighed.

"Who'd be crazy enough to let him have any of the stones?" Rhombulus let out.

"Baw!" Lekmet agreed.

Moon wrung her hands, this was troubling, the Titan had been know to travel to world to world killing half the population in his twisted sense of saving them. If the legends were true with the Gauntlet he'd be able to do anything he wished.

As tension tugged at her every nerve she felt River large a burly hands on hers, it was a small comfort but a welcome one.

Moon took a breath, "We must gather out forces, gather any allies who will join and hunt this Thanos down before he has a chance to claim the stones. Omni I will need you to start searching for him. Hekapoo I-" Moon paused, "Where is Hekapoo?"

"We couldn't reach her," Rhombulus quirked up, "It's her day off and she said she was going to spend her day with her daughter. She probably didn't bother to have her mirror on."

Moon sighed, she knew the situation with Hekapoo and her daughter and couldn't blame her for wanting to spend time with her but it couldn't be today, "Find her, we need all hands on deck for-"

Moon shuddered and the commission looked tense and scared.

"Dear?" River asked.

Moon squeezed his hand, "Something just happened, I felt it to my very core." She didn't dare speak her fear.

"I don't feel well." Omnitraxus let out,

"Omni?" Moon looked on stunned.

Omni's star like body was turning to ash before them. His mist liked body turned to ash and started to consume his skull. Before they could even urge their bodies to move his ashes were swirling around them.

Moon's thought stirred, "Lekmet you-"

"Baw!" Lekmet let out collapsing to the ground his body turning to ash.

"Lekmet!" Rhombulus reached for him but his hand screeched as it started to turn to dust.

"What's happening to him?!" His other hand yelled out.

As one of his hands and Lekmet collapsed as ashes on the ground Rhombulus groaned in pain as he held his stump.

"Moon Pie I love you."

Moon felt him squeeze her hand, but it felt so much weaker then before, she turned to him to find him smiling through his tear. She almost didn't notice his body crumbling to dust and when she did it was too late, he was gone.

Moon opened up her hand to find only ashes."…River?"

0000

Marco and his friends were gathered at his house with a bunch of snacks. They had decided to have a movie marathon that day, since Seraph failed often get references they were trying to catch her up.

Seraph was an odd case, conceived at the end of his trial in Hekapoo's dimension and because of their unique timelines Seraph didn't age normally. While Marco would snap back to the age he left Earth when returning from Hekapoo's dimension Seraph would age rapidly in her mother's dimension and it would not wear off. That is why a seemingly teen Seraph was living with seemingly teen Marco.

It was an odd adjustment to Marco's life but after everything he wouldn't have changed it, he loved his daughter.

It was a bit difficult for Hekapoo, not being able to see her daughter as much as she wanted to so that's why she tried to make the most of it. She was happy enough to share a snack and watch a movie with her.

Marco was honestly glad that everyone agreed to watch movies, he had heard on the news that there was some incident in New York and he was worried that it would upset Seraph.

That's why he pleaded with Janna that she didn't bring any horror movies. Janna had told she brought a good movie but he had doubts. Jackie brought bunch of snacks for everyone to share. Star made a mess of pop corns and got it ready for everyone.

As the movie started Marco found himself sharing the couch with Seraph and Hekapoo. It was a small thing but Seraph loved nestling between her parents.

Star was chomping on handfuls of popcorn when there was a screeching.

Nachos the dragon-cycle came roaring in a panic.

"What's wrong girl?" Marco tried to calm her down.

Around her all the laser puppies were yelping.

"What was that?" Star shivered, "It felt like a cold wind just passed or something."

"You felt that too?" Hekapoo looked around.

"Ah, Marco," Jackie spoke up, "what's wrong with Nachos and the pups."

Nachos whimpered, her tail was starting to turn into dust and flake away.

"Star?" Janna asked, "Is this your doing?"

"What? No!" Star picked up on the crying puppies, "I didn't do anything! But I'm sure I can fix it-" As she held out her wand the puppies faded away.

With a mournful whimper Nachos blew away like so much dust.

"Ah, Star?" Janna spoke up, "Are you sure you're not doing anything?"

"Janna I'm…" Star paused, she saw Janna start to faded away.

"Janna…" Marco gasped, "Hekapoo?"

"I don't know." The red head pulled Seraph away, "I've never seen anything like this."

Janna turned to Marco as she started to tremble, "Marco I-I-" She reached out for Marco but soon she was gone.

Seraph clung to her mother in fear.

"Ah… Star?" Jackie whispered.

"What? No!" Star flailed as she looked at her feet turning to dust. "No! No! No! Star's eyes began to glow as she was desperate to stop this before it continued.

He wand glowed but it didn't stop it but instead she saw a vision.

She saw a large purple man with a golden glove with jewels on it radiating with power, a power that Star had never felt before, one so grand it dwarfed everything she had ever felt before.

Her body began to turn to dust faster, fear over took her as tears filled her eyes. "Marco…" Star's voice broke as fear as gripped her, "I-don't want to go…Marco-" Star looked at her best friend, "Marco I-Seraph!" In a panic Star pointed at Seraph as she started to turn to ash. Star began to pulled out all the magic she could, to try and save her if she couldn't save herself she could at least try to save Seraph.

Star pulling out all the magic she could called out her power and it faded away, Star gasped as she flaked away into dust before she could cast anything.

Tears filled Seraph eyes and as much as she wanted she couldn't stop her body from shaking, "Mom…. Dad…" Hekapoo grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that was soon joined by Marco. "Mommy! Daddy! Please make this stop!"

"It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine." Marco repeated hoping to reassure her, but he was already crying. He knew what was going to happen next and there was nothing he could do to protect his own daughter.

"I love you!" Seraph cried out, holding her parents tightly, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't talk like that!" Hekapoo ordered her, "Don't talk like this is the end-"

Seraph mustered a smile for them even when she was crying "I love you." She sobbed, "I don't want to leave you-"

Her voice faded away as her parents found ash swirling around them.

Marco fell to his knees crying unable to stop.

Hekapoo starred dumbstruck at the ashes on her hand, "….I should have said I love you… I should…" Hekapoo sniveled as her tears started to flow.

Jackie stared as she too started to cry, she wanted to give them some words of comfort, something to ease their pain but what could do that now. Even the remaining puppies huddled under the seats mourning their lost brothers and sisters.

* * *

Author's **Notes: So yeah, the people who read my stories** wheres **what would happen in my Star Vs AU. And before you start, I could have gone a lot worse. I thought** at **peeking at Buff Frog, the underworld, and St O's. I got lazy and you should be grateful for that. Okay, moving on. leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cataclysm

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own marvel or any other series.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Cataclysm

Heroes, they inspire us, they make us feel that we are safe and that we can do anything. The best heroes inspire us to be better.

In this world there was a pair that stood amongst others, The City of Paris was under their protection.

There was a villian known as Hawkmoth, he worked through butterflies and somehow became an actual threat. He could use his power and the butterflies called Akuma to turn someone into a villian with power to boot. They were corrupted versions of what the person felt in a moment of negative emotion.

The villian of the moment was called the Spider-King, he had been just a kid who got scared by a spider and his classmates made fun of him. Embarrassed and upset he got turned into the spider King, a half man-half spider who created hundreds of thousand of spider to command to make other share his fear.

But the people of Paris were not scared, for one they had gotten used to this and two was because they saw their heroes coming.

The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir were jumping across buildings as they headed towards the Spider-King.

The Spider-King saw them coming, "Is this the best decision? A little ladybug running towards the spider?"

Ladybug and Chat paused as the buildings all around them were covered in webs and countless dark shadow like spiders crawled towards them.

They both paused for a moment noting that their school was covered with webs, and they could just make out that some of their classmates where there.

Not that the other knew they went to the same school, the whole secret identities thing seriously.

Hawkmoth saw everything unfold, "Spider-King, get me their miraculous."

Hawkmoth wanted little more than two get the source of their powers, the miraculous came with a being known as kwami, and together could make people into heroes. But the miraculous of those two was said to be able to grant any wish. Hawkmoth had one of his own but it would not grant him his wish.

"As you wish, Hawkmoth." The Spider-King grinned, he was more than eager to let out his frustration on the heroes.

Chat Noir poked the nearby webs with his staff, testing it and his staff got stuck to it. "It looks like this is going to be a real sticky situation, Lady."

Ladybug did her best not to let out a sigh with a roll of her eyes. "Chat, focus we-"

Chat and her both stopped in their tracks as they felt something wash over them.

0000

Hawkmoth was about to do his evil gloat when he sensed something wash over him. It was unnerving sensation. Something grand and powerful had just happened. Since he became Hawkmoth he'd never felt anything like that.

It made him feel small and alone.

0000

"What was that?" The Spider-King let out confused.

In the school a certain blonde girl by the name of Chloe looked out at the window, "Why are they just standing there? Ladybug! Come save us!"

Many of her class mates rolled her eyes, she had been not only one of the kids to pick on the boy but by far the one who took it farthest. No one would be surprised to hear it was her fault. "Chloe! Be quiet!" Alya was trying to film the fight with her camera, she ran a blog on the heroes and wanted to make sure she caught it.

Next to her stood Nino, he was looking around mildly wondering where his friends Marionette and Adrien had gone.

"You felt that too?" Lady commented.

"Ah!" The Spider-King let out a confused gasp as he looked down at his hands as they started to turn into dust. He looked around in a panic at the heroes before letting out, "Please help me-"

His body turned to dust before them.

0000

Hawkmoth stared dumbfounded, his connection to the Spider-King was cut off completely, Even after his Akuma was removed and purified he still felt the connection to the person. Usually a faint residual trace. It was gone now, nothing remained.

"Something is wrong. Something is wrong." Hawkmoth gasped as suddenly he reverted out of persona.

It was Gabriel Agreste and the father of Adrien, he saw a small purple almost fairly like creature fall to the floor.

"Nooroo? Explain what happened?" He ordered the creature.

"Master?" Nooroo let out a small pained whimper as his body began to crumble into dust. The small body quickly vanished into dust.

Gabriel took a step back unsure of what happened, he needed information he rushed out the room.

0000

Chloe had started to send text messages when she was shoved to aside.

"Hey watch it!"

A young red head collapsed the ground.

"Sabrina, don't push me while I'm on the phone-"

"What's happening?" Sabrina let out ignoring Chloe.

She had tumbled as he left leg had started to turn into ash. "Chloe! Please help!"

For once Chloe was speechless as she watched the girl before her slowly turn into ash.

"What's happening?" She stumbled backwards, fear chipping away at her prideful shell as all around her people were turning into dust.

The school was filled with panicked screaming and teachers and students began to dissolve all around.

Their homeroom teacher Miss Bustier was doing her best to keep everyone calm, an impossible task to begin with but it was worse as her body began to dissolve. She didn't even notice as she tried to the last moment to keep her students calm.

The petite Rose was whimpering as her body dissolved around her. "I don't feel so good…"

"It's going to be okay,"Juleka told her as she held her, "It's going to be okay…." She stoped as she no longer felt Rose's body. She gasped as she felt tears streak across her face.

Alya heard her phone fall to the ground, her mind went blank seeing her friends vanish around her.

She felt Nino's hand slip into her and squeeze it. She looked at him, he was just as terrified as her, she quickly hugged him just glad that he was still there.

0000

The effects were quickly spreading all across of Paris and the city streets quickly fell into disarray and chaos. Cars began to crash and people fell into dust.

In a small room an old man looked at a TV, he was the guardian of the miraculous and so he had a vested interest in the actions of the two heroes.

The news was playing since the Akuma started to attack and Nadia Chamack was reporting it like normal until there was a clatter. She looked off camera as people began to panic and turn into dust. She turned to one of the screen revealing the same event occurring all over Paris. She tried to remain calm and inform the people.

"Something is happening… I can't say if it's related to the current-" She found the air leave her lungs as her hand started to dissolve. She felt her body fading, every once of her being just turning into nothing ness. She stared blankly one last entered her mind one last fear, "Manon."

The screen turned to static as the shut down the broadcast in an attempt to prevent panic.

Master Fu was horrified. This was way beyond Hawkmoth, he couldn't imagine what could be behind this.

Wayzz his kwami was in a panic, "Master! It's affecting the miracle box!"

The hidden box that contain the other miraculous was glowing and shaking.

"Wayzz! Check on the others!"

Wayzz didn't hesitate and flew into the record player that hidden the small box, entering a swirling portal the small turtle like creature enter into a pocket universe. The small world was filled with all sort of treasures that the Kwami had collected over the centuries. Wayzz was horrified by what he saw several of his brothers and sisters just turn to dust.

Pollen, the bee Miraculous, yelled as the snake miraculous turned to dust, "What's happening?"

Wayzz could only reply "It's affecting all of Paris and reaching even in here. Stay calm, I will get my master to let us all out until we discover the cause of all this."

Wayzz flew right back out, "Master-"

The small creature gasped as all he found was a swirling pile of dust where his master had once stood and a small bracelet next to it.

0000

In a small bakery a rolling pin fell to the floor, no one picked it up. The bakery had grown silent as dust fell into two small piles.

0000

Nora Césaire, held his younger sister Ella in her arms. Ella was crying uncontrollably unable to stop not that Nora was doing much better. Nora held her sister close and did her best to turn her away, turn her from where Ella's twin Etta had been sitting.

0000

The Mayor of Paris André Bourgeois was doing his best to stay calm as the world was falling apart around him. A moment one of his assistants was bringing some paper work to sign and his wife followed suit complaining about an event she was planning. In the background the news was reporting about the latest akuma attack.

Pretty standard stuff but that normalcy was broken when his assistant turn to ash.

The couple stared in silence for a moment, even the usually loud and arrogant Audrey found herself speechless.

"André!" She finally managed to let out as she saw her husband begin to dissolve.

André stared in shock at his dissolving form, at first he couldn't understand it. It took him a moment to grasp what was happening. He felt pieces of himself leaving him and he looked at his wife. He thought about his daughter and he knew he wouldn't see them again. As his body turned to ash he only said, "Chloe is going to need you. Be sure to be there for her-"

Audrey stared dumbfounded at as that swirled in the air. She looked around half-expecting to see to see her husband there again. She couldn't speak, she let the silence linger except for the screams and panic that she heard from outside.

The first sound she made was a sob that escaped her lips.

0000

Gabriel left his study trying to understand what was happening. Nooroo was under order to stay near him and it was an order he couldn't disobey. As she stepped outside into the halls he found Natalie fallen on the floor.

He reached for his assistant but as he reached to help her up his hand went through dust. He stumbled up just seeing ash. Panic set in and he rushed into his office and turned on the news. It only showed images of people dissolving and dust.

"Adrien!" He gasped, he had to find his son.

0000

Chat Noir and Lady big stared dumbfounded unsure of what to do. Both their bodies began to shake and in a flash of light they fell backwards. Marionette and Adrien fell to the floor, their eyes locked unsure of what they were seeing. They had both wondered about their identities and now they knew who they were.

Plagg the cat like kwami groaned, "Why did you change back to suddenly? And why in front of her? Its supposed to be a secret identity-"

"Marionette!" The red lady big kwami yelled out.

Marionette looked on "Tikki?"

The small kwami dissolved into ash before her. She felt the ear rings on her ears dissolve with the kwami.

"Ah, Plagg?" Adrien gasped as his body started to dissolve.

"Adrien!" Plagg let out to no avail.

Adrien looked at Marionette and muttered, "My lady-"

His body dissolved into ash like so many others.

Marionette fell to her knees as tears streaked her cheeks, all around them the city fell into panic.

Plagg looked around, he'd been used to destruction, he'd cause so much of it in his time but that all paled at the moment. He turned to a pile of ash where a small ring stuck out.

Marionette sobbed her partner, her friend, her crush were gone and so was the kwami she loved like family.

They were gone, she knew it with all her soul. Shaking she plucked the ring from the ash. She forced down another sob as she slipped it on.

"Plagg?" She spoke her voice breaking, "Paris is in trouble and it still needs help."

Plagg couldn't bare to look at the pile of ash, "Lets go."

They both had to keep going, after all thats was their friend would have done.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So** heres **a glimpse into the miraculous lady Universe facing the** snappening **. Why? If you'd the last few episodes you know what scene inspired this. Anyway, leave a review let me know what you think and maybe a suggestion. i got a few ideas but not really in the mood to do them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decay

**With A Snap**

* * *

Chapter 04: Decay

Being a hero often means sacrifice is needed. Shota Aizawa was the hero known as Eraser Head and teacher of school that taught the next generation of right now he knew he was going to make a big sacrifice.

All the teachers were gathered in a meeting, he hated waking up early especially for a meeting. It was bad enough he had to be there on his usual day off, but he had foolish agreed to have a training day with Ketsubutsu Academy High school. It just happened that this was the only day that the schools could meet. It was just supposed to be a class from there and his own Class 1-A but now 1-B was tagging along. Sure the other teachers were going to be there to help out but it seemed it was going to be a long day.

A small white haired creature, maybe a bear or a dog no one was sure, sat at the end of the table. That was Principal Nezu a super intelligent creature with a quirk that made him smarter than most humans on the planet.

In this words most people were born with super powers called quirks.

"Thank you for coming so early." Nezu informed the assembled teachers. "I will try to be brief as I know that another school is coming. There is a threat coming and I don't believe we can stop it."

The teacher's gathered around looked confused before the cowboy themed hero asked, "Threat? Something up with the League of Villains?"

"I'm afraid not." Nezu said, "How to explain it? While my quirk gives me intelligence like few would dream I am still an animal, since this morning my fur has been on end. Much like how it before an earthquake, but much worse."

Vlad, the teacher for class 1-B, spoke up, "So, it's just a bad feeling?"

Nezu shook his head, "No, I wouldn't say anything if I didn't have anything to back it up." He pulled out some paper and spread them across the table for the teacher to look through.

"I did my research, all across the world people with precognitive quirks have been have strange episodes. Some having strokes, some passing out, some needing to be hospitalized, a few managed to manage to say something akin to ash or dust before they did. I can't fathom what it means though."

It seemed silly at first but they all saw report from all over the world and all said the same thing and it was happening all around the same time.

Nezu followed up, "I can't say what is going to happen or even when but this is worrisome. All I can ask is for all of you to be on alert."

Nezu was not one to worry needless, the teacher's took his words to heart and hoped for the best.

0000

The students were excited by the prospect of a chance to test their skills against another school, they were even allowed to use their hero costumes.

They had gathered in the field and most starting to get warmed up or just making small talk before everything got started.

Aizawa was walking along with a small girl called Eri close behind. Eri had a quirk that allowed her to rewind a person body to a previous state. This ability was sough by criminal organizations and lead her to an abused life. She was saved and Aizawa basically adopted her. She wasn't all that comfortable around people but Aizawa's ability to cancel out abilities gave her some comfort, some comfort that her power would go wild or hurt people. Still, she was curious when she heard about more students coming over and wanted to tag along to watch.

Considering Nezu's news Aizawa felt it would be better to have her near him.

Nearby an almost skeletal figure stayed to the shadows, this was All Might. Once he had been the number one hero and looked way more buff. But after an injury and passing down his powers to a successor he found it near impossible to hold that state. His last heroic act was televised and his form was revealed to the world.

He wanted to help but for the moment he stayed back not wanting to draw to much attention to himself. It was time for the students to stand out and he'd just take away from their moment.

Nearby he spotted Deku, the boy he decided to pass his powers to. Deku was a hero fanboy and was looking at his phone, at a news broadcast of a hero fighting happening somewhere in a nearby city. He was talking in a rapid pace as he took notes all of the heroes in the fight.

Other students were mingle and Aizawa watched them closely.

"Hey Eraser Head!"

Aizawa's body grew stiff. Miss Joke the teacher from the other school approached with a big grin. He had forgotten about her.

He sighed, "Hey."

"Eraser Head, let's go out on a date!"

"No," He shot her down quickly, she tended to do this. Even now she was finding it hard to stiffle a laugh.

"Date?" Eri asked curiously.

"Whose this cutie?" Joke asked.

"I'm Eri." She blinked unsure.

"That's a lovely name." Joke bent down to look her in the eyes.

Eraser head didn't want to admit it but Joke might be helpful here, Eri had trouble smiling but Joke had a talent to bring out joy even without her quirk to make people laugh.

"Aw! Isn't this a cute picture?" Present Mike walked up, "Aren't you guys the perfect picture of a family?"

"Really?" Joke's eyes glimmered as she picked up Eri and gave her a cuddle.

"Don't get her started." Eraser Head groaned.

"Family?" Eri looked on unsure.

Eri blinked her red eyes looking around unsure, she pushed back a strand of her white hair. She didn't know what to make of this but it didn't feel bad.

Eraser Head didn't waste any time before pulling Eri away.

"Who is she?" Eri asked.

Joke started, "I'm his fiancé!"

"Fiancé? What's that?"

"Person he's going to marry."

"Marry?"

Aizawa was trying to stop it but for every question the curious girl had Joke answered it before he could even think. In the background Present Mika laughing all the way, he was enjoying his friend's misery.

"Say that again to my face!" A loud voice cracked the air.

That was Katsuki Bakugo, his power was explosions and he was just as loud. He was hot headed, prideful and arrogant. The issue was he could back it out. He was super talented he just had a terrible personality.

"What did I say that was wrong?" Monoma began, "I only said that with a personality like yours you'd have work extra hard to catch up to everyone since you failed to get your hero license."

Monoma was a member of class 1-B and he couldn't help put down 1-A, he too was kinda ass.

Kirishima was trying to pull Bakugo away, he was kind young man with a good heart and put up with him.

Itsuka Kendo the class rep for 1-B had red hair too but her method was a little more effective. Her quirk let her grow her hand which she used to smack Monoma unconscious.

"I'm so sorry for him."

Bakugo huffed, "Keep him in line."

Deku wasn't paying much attention everyone had kinda got used to this stuff. Ochaco was sitting next to him as he watched the news on his phone.

A villian with the ability to turn into a giant was fighting Mt Lady, a hero with the power to grow as well. They were fighting while various other heroes provided support and helped clear out civilians.

They almost didn't hear the other students running around.

"You little perv!" Jirou was chasing after the mini would be hero Mineta.

"What did he do now?" Ochaco noticed that a good sum of the female students turning their attention to Mineta.

"Kaminari help!" Mineta begged for help from a nearby blonde friend.

Kaminari held out his hands, "I didn't do anything and you probably had this coming."

He wasn't dumb enough to get all the girls angry at him for no reason.

"Now, now," Ida 1-A's class rep got in between the groups, "If Mineta did something wrong let's have our teacher decide his punishment. There is no need for violence."

0000

The fight was going on much like any other giant fight to be going. Mt Lady was doing a great job keeping the fight from damaging building and protecting civilians her hero agency making that a huge point with her.

The villains swung his fist to strike at the hero and she said he arm to block it but it kept going and going.

The villian expected to make contact with something but his fist went right through her arm and her head. As he looked before him he didn't see Mt Lady but his fist going through ash basically shaped like the hero. Her entire body was turning into ash and as winds picked up the ash swirled all around and filling the streets.

The other heroes gathered turned to the villian, the villian fell back into a building, "I didn't do it! I didn't do that! I can-"

The streets were suddenly filled with panic as another hero dissolved into ash followed by several civilians.

0000

The news report was quickly switched a reporter to make sense out of it. It didn't help that he too started to turn into ash.

"What?" Deku gasped, "Is this a quirk? I've only ever seen one quirk like that and he couldn't use it on multiple people like that."

"Wha-" Mineta yelled out.

Deku looked up from his phone to find the grape boy Mineta yelling out. "What's happening?"

His body was slowly dissolving.

Eraser head jumped into action, using his quirk to cancel out other quirks he tried to use it on the boy.

"Help!" Mineta yelled out as ash consumed his form.

The students all started to yell in panic as several class mates began to turn into dust.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, two of the smarter students, looked around confused as everyone as their friend around them began to turn to ash.

"This impossible!" Yaoyurozu let out, "This is far too wide ranged to be any quirk."

Todoroki looked around hoping to spot someone doing something, maybe someone sneaking in with the other class.

"Well, it's happening, something has to be causing it. We have to find it."

"Ah!" Kirishima fell to the ground as his legs dissolved, he tried to harden his body to prevent this but it wasn't helping.

Mina a pink colored hero moved over to her friend, "Kirishima! Stay with me! Come on!"

Kirishima was doing his best not to show his fear, "Yeah, I'm trying… Mina…" He felt all his strength leave him, "Thanks… I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you…"

"Kirishima don't talk-" Mina felt his turn to dust and filter through her hands.

"What sort of madness is this?" Tokoyami yelled out as his body dissolved like so many others.

Jiro stared in horror as Toru the girl with invisibility powers became visible only as her body was covered in ash and then consumed. Then she watched Koda, Sero, Sato turn to ash.

She stumbled backwards bumping into Kamanari, "Jirou, you okay?" His voice was trembling.

"Yeah, you still here?"

"Yeah," They went back to back.

They hoped to spot the attacker, to try to get a head start if they were targeted.

Kamanari shuddered as he saw Tetsutetsu, Tokage, Honenuki from class 1-B turn to dust.

"Mind doing me a favor?" Jirou asked him.

"Ah, what?"

"Use your power to fry your brain. I could use a good laugh." Jirou tried to make a joke, "What no come back?" She turned around and only found ashes.

Ida and Kendo were trying to keep their classes calm, Ida yelled, "Everyone back to class in and orderly and calm process! We need to stay orderly."

As everyone panicked Ida felt someone bump into him after tripping over the crumbling Monoma. Tsuyu their resident frog girl had been pushed to him.

"Tsuyu, are you all right?"

"No," Tsuyu told him.

"Just stay calm we can get Recovery Girl-" Ida's voice dropped as he saw her body begin to fade away.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Please tell my brother and sister that I loved them. I just want them to-" She didn't get to finish the sentence.

"It's not working." Eraser Head felt his eyes going dry as he tried to cancel it out.

"What's going on?" Present Mike let out, as his body was consumed.

"Aizawa?" Eri clung to him, with everything that was happening he forgot he was carrying her. "It hurts."

Aizawa looked down into his arm as Eri was turning into ash. She was crying clearly in pain. It took him a moment to understand, whatever was happening was affecting her too and her powers must have been working unconsciously desperately trying to reverse it. it pained her body, her power always did, but this was far worse. Whatever this was, it was far more powerful than the scared little girl.

"It's going to be okay." Aizawa held the crying girl closely. "It's going to be okay."

He whispered as he felt her weight dissolve in his hands. He couldn't bare to look at his hands.

"Eraser?"

"What?" He snapped at Miss Joke.

"I- I- I-" She stuttered.

Aizawa looked at her as she took a step forward and dissolved into a pile of ash.

0000

In Tartarus, the most secure prison on the planet All for One waited. He had managed to stock pile many powers over the many years and was considered one of the worst villains in the world. He was in a very good prison, guns pointed to him and if he ever even tried to use one of his power they'd fire.

So he sat and waited for plans to go in effect. There wasn't much for him to do. It got boring, sometimes he'd try to talk to his neighbor Stain to kill time. Not that the conversations would go very far.

Alarms rang out, he couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

"Stain has escaped!" One the guards passed his window yelling at a walkie. "He vanished in ash-"

The guard quickly vanished into dust himself.

One for All could hear panic through the halls both from inmates and guards. Was someone launching an attack?

He wouldn't risk it.

He huffed and activated all his power ripping through his binds and rushed to the glass wall. He heard gun fire but didn't feel it.

He didn't feel it.

As he reached the glass he felt weak, there wasn't blood or anything… just ash.

He was going to break through the class and escape but he never managed to.

0000

"What happened to Spinner?" Toga the young villian yelled out having seen the lizardman turn into ash.

"Yeah, it's happening here too." Twice let out. "Uh, Boss mind not doing it!"

"It's not me!" Shigariki let out, it was a lot like his power but it wasn't him. Sure, he'd been tempted a few times but he didn't have any reason to do it right now.

"It's not!" Kurogiri the almost smog like being looked at a nearby screen. "It's happening at the Nomu tanks too and news reports are coming in. It's happening all over."

"Then what's doing this!" Flames shot around Dabi, as he panicked as his body began to turn.

He reached for Shigaraki but failed as his hand only turned to ash.

"Someone help!" Twice let out.

Mr. Compress was speechless watching as his allies turned to ash. His mask hiding the expression of terror. He was helpless as Twice turned into dust, he just wondering if he'd be next.

Soon the room became quiet as half the members of the league vanished.

0000

All Might was near but unsure of what to do, he didn't have his power anymore and this wasn't a moment were power could help. His students, his colleagues, his friends were turning to dust and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Ah!"

"Deku!"

All Might turn to see Deku collapse to ground his body slowly turning to ash.

"Deku!" Ochaco yelled out, "Please you have to hold on! Just a little longer."

Ochaco felt helpless, she was supposed to be there to help people but she was just there watching as her friend began to turn to ash. Now Deku was going away, she didn't know what was happening but there was an old instinct. Something that she felt when the league of villains arrived, the feeling of death lingering.

"I- i- Don't feel so good." Deku muttered, his hand shaking.

"Deku!" All Might yelled as he ran towards the boy but he found himself tripping and falling to the ground.

Deku felt his chest tighten, his body screaming to do something. He looked at Ochaco his hand gripping hers.

"Deku it's going to be fine," Ochaco tried to smile, like how he often smiled. "It's going to be okay. It's go-"

Ochaco didn't say anything else as she found Deku leaning and kissing her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his lips against hers. Her mind went blank forgetting about the world but feeling a small spark between them.

He pulled away and she gasped, gulping at surprise.

"I- I- " Deku started both of the teen blushing wildly.

Deku caught sight of All Might in the corner of his eye, "All Might-"

Wind blew by just as his body turned to ash and his remains were blown away.

Ochaco shook horrified, her hand going to her lips, Deku was gone. It was strange she could still felt his lips warmth and his taste.

Bakugo looked on shocked as everything began to settle, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He just watched as they turned to dust. He whispered, "What happened?"

0000

Days had passed and there were no answers to so many questions. Recovery Girl was now in charge of the school and as Nezu was one of the many people to vanish. The world was grieving and things were going insane as riots and villians were going crazy around the world. The remaining heroes trying their best to keep the peace.

At the school, those who survived were getting ready for a ceremony to morn all the teachers and students that were gone now.

Ochaco sat in Deku's dorm room, she was trying to make sense of it all.

"Why did he kiss me at the end?" Ochaco asked no one.

"He kissed you?" Passing by the open door was Bakugo, he walked inside looking at the girl. "Right," He almost laughed, "That little twerp actually manned up and kissed a girl. Heh, even when he was about die- I didn't think he'd have to balls to try something like that."

Something snapped inside Ochaco, Bakugo had always picked on Deku and now he was gone. This was just too much for her to deal with, she couldn't stand him belittling him anymore.

"Stop it!" Ochaco slapped Bakugo.

0000

All Might was walking down the halls checking in on the students the ceremony would soon starts and this was important for everyone. They had grieve or try. They had to try to move on.

He knew he had to. His successor was gone and with him the power that he had helped cultivate. All For One was gone too but that was little comfort. He had tried to inform Deku's family but both his mother and father were nowhere to be found, it seemed that the decimation happened to the whole family. It was a bitter pill, at least they would not have to grieve for each other.

There was not battle to fight, no enemy to defeat, and he was no longer the symbol of peace the world needed. The world needed one now to give them hope. Even Endeavor and Best Jeanist were missing.

He still hadn't heard from his friends over seas and that haunted him with possibilities. His mind boggled, how many people were missing, how many were hurt, how many were list forever. There was nothing he could do and no one that could help.

CRASH!

One of the walls ripped apart as Bakugo shot through it.

Bakugo groaned out in a pile of dry wall, "What the hell?"

All Might looked into the room to find Ochaco confused and scared, sparks of lightning jumping over her body much like How Deku was when he used One for All.

The kiss.

Deku knew what was happening and acted to pass on the quirk that needed a new host to swallow DNA from the one giving it up. It wasn't an act of desperation from someone who barely had a chance to experience life, it was him making sure a gift for the world was passed on. Deku gave up this gift to someone he trusted and maybe even cared about.

"What's happening to me?" Ochaco asked looking down at her hands as energy cracked around her.

All Might walked towards her calmly a small smile finding its way to his face for the first time in days, "Calm down," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have something to tell you about."

They might no longer have a symbol of peace but there was a chance for a symbol of hope.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, did the** snappening **in the My Hero Universe… yeah, I hate that** Bakugo **survived in this too. Still this was probably my most hopeful ending so far so there is that.** Atleast **Grape Boy is gone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Crisis

With A Snap

Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own marvel or any other series.

* * *

Chapter 05: Crisis

Possibilities were endless. There were countless worlds and each with their own uniquene knowledge to collect.

Brainiac had been known to travel to world and destroy them, saving one city from each world into his collection. To preserve their knowledge.

As his ship cross the distance between the stars he scanned signals from passing ships and his own scouts. He was looking for the next planet to visit.

As he waited for results he looked over the various functions of his ship. It took a millionth of a second to make sure everything was working properly. But the green alien blinked something was wrong.

That itself was uncommon, there were usual errors and perfect as his equipment was there was always faults to correct.

No, the issue was coming from his cities. He walked over to the room filled with countless cities in bottles. His scanners were detecting changes. He pulled up a screen and he check the numbers, suddenly the life signs on the words were dropping in remarkable rates.

That wasn't uncommon, sometimes the cities would try something drastic to escape and they would regret it. But this was happening in all the bottles.

As his mind absorbed all the data he realized a strange yet simple pattern. Half the populations were vanishing.

Before he could do anything his system blared. His ship was getting distress beacons from all over, Thanagar, Tamaran, Rann, Daxam, and even his own homeworld of Colu.

The same message was coming across. Brainiac's mind race with all the data he was collecting, the population all across the universe was dropping at the same rate and the same percentage.

His mind raced with the possibilities, what would be able to cause that?

Then terror struck him, he felt his hands start to dissolve.

And for the first time in a very long time he felt true terror override his mind. He couldn't come up with rational thought. And as he faded away leaving his ship alone but various trapped cities in a panic.

0000

Barry Allen was the fastest man alive, he raced across his city on patrol he did so in spectacular speeds. For most going such speeds they would miss the world around them.

But not Barry, he saw the world in a much faster rate than anyone could hope. So for him it was worse as he suddenly saw people all around the city fall apart and turn to dust.

Panic struck him as he raced around in horror, he needed to help them.

But what could he do? What could possibly do this?

He couldn't do this alone, he'd have to find his friends? The Justice League had saved the universe countless times before, he was certain they could save them. He needed to act quickly, he needed to get everyone not affected to safety. This could be some sort of pathogen or something and he couldn't let-

Barry didn't finish that thought going as fast as he was he didn't slow down to realize he too was falling apart. As he took a step to run his leg grumbled to the ground and so did the rest of him.

No one even notice a red blur suddenly turn to dust in the wind.

0000

Hal Jordan was a man without fear and one of the greatest green lantern if not the greatest.

He was flying in deep space, next to the green Lantern known as Mogo. He liked to check in on him. Some saw it as a strange action as Mogo was a living planet, but Hal thought he liked the company.

That was when their rings rang out. It was loud and so strong that it gave him a headache.

It was distress call, as a green lantern he always had the ring on alert for them, but he was suddenly getting swamped with thousand and the number was rising. It looked like the whole universe was going crazy.

Hal tried to get a handle of what was happening.

"Attention: All Green Lanterns!" The Ring started to project images of the Guardians. "We are in the midst of an unprecedented event. Distress calls from all around the universe are being received. We must-"

Hal's eyes went wide one of the guardians started to dissolve before. The other guardians around him looked just as surprised and that was only made worse as half their numbers began to vanish. The signal cut off before anyone could ask anything.

"Green Lantern 2014.1" The Planet's voice rang out in his head.

"Mogo?" Hal turned his attention to the planet and he was speechless. "Mogo!"

The whole planet was turning to dust, Hal gasped as whole continents were suddenly converted to dust,

"I'm going to stop it!" Hal raised his hand and raised his ring shooting energy all around the planet trying to hold it together. Trying to run scans. Trying to-he didn't know what but he was not just going to stand there and do nothing.

"Endure." His voice was clear. "The Universe needs you."

As the world turned to dust Hal dropped the shield around him and a glowing green ring flew through the dust and past Hal.

Hal barely heard, "Looking fro new ring bearer. Scanning."

0000

Clark Kent. Kal-El. Superman.

He was a hero that inspired, a hero who gave hope to people.

Not just on Earth but across the universe.

He floated above the Earth, with his hearing it gave him some semblance of quiet. Though even now hundreds of miles above the Earth he could still hearing people talking. He opened his eyes and looked at the blue pearl before him, for all its troubles and everything he was still in awe of the world he called home. A smile spread across his features and vanished quickly.

Suddenly he heard pained scream and shouts of terror all across the world. Every corner, in every nation.

Terror struck his heart, he didn't know where to start or what to do.

"Clark!" A voice rang out clearer then any other.

"Dad!"

Without another thought he sped across the sky, it took seconds before she rushed into his apartment through the window.

"Clark." Her voice cracked.

The man of steel trembled, he wasn't used to hearing Lois' voice sound so weak and defeated.

"Dad?" John Kent their son, was there looking so scared and Clark pulled him back.

Lois forced a smile her eyes filled with tears as her body was turning into dust before them.

Clark hopefully scanned her with his microscopic vision but only saw her cell dry and up and turn to ash. There was no reason for it, it was just happening.

Silence struck them, it took them a moment to remember the panic and screams outside. But Clark only focus on the sobbing next to him, of his scared son. He pulled him closed and held him tightly afraid that he would vanish too.

0000

The cave was a strange home, not for bats but for people. Yet somehow despite all the darkness in his life it was sort of a home.

Or maybe it was because of certain changes in his life. Selina Kyle, the catwoman, had agreed to marry him and maybe that why the dark knight was starting to find some light in his life. As the bat-mobile rolled into the cave and the Batman and catwoman got out they found Alfred brining some food to the current Robin Damien Wayne, Batman's son with another one of his rogue.

He was only ten and he had a chip on his shoulder that would give his father's a run for the money.

The boy was raised by killer and taught to kill and if not for his father's influence he would be a monster. Though there were former robins that would argue. Honestly, they gave the kid a lot of slack but it would easier to deal with him if he had some better people skills and didn't think he knew everything.

"Master Wayne. Miss Kyle." Alfred greeted the pair.

"Father." Damien said in his usual almost emotionless tone.

Damien had expressed some concerns over the recent engagement of his father, but what child doesn't have feeling of his parent getting married.

He paid them no mind as he watched a computer screen as Alfred brought over a snack.

There was a clatter and as Damien turned around he was surprised, Alfred's body was turning to ash before his eyes.

Batman moved over to him to try and help him in anyway he could but Alfred held out his hand. More and more of his body was turning to dust and he felt himself fading away, just vanishing. "Stay back… stay back… if it's an infection you can't come-" Alfred never finished, his last thoughts being concern for those he'd cared for all these years.

Those in the cave remained silent unsure of what to make of what they saw. The cave began to buzz with sounds as the bats all around the cave began to screech in panic, Selina to her horror saw several but break down into ash in mid air.

The computer scream into life as countless reports and signals filled the screen showing images of the same thing happening all around the world.

"Bruce…" Selina said, her voice shaking with worry.

Bruce knew it had to be bad if she was using his real name.

"What's happening?"

"Father!" Damien yelled out.

Bruce looked at his hand as it began to dissolve before him, bits of his clothes and body were starting to turn. Bruce had always had a keen mind, he could feel his just all vanishing the rate it was happening he didn't have long. His mind came up with one thing to say, "Selina don't let him."

Terror had struck her but she understood his concerns, she grabbed Damien and pulled him away. She blocked him from his father and held him tightly, they boy tried to pull away but she didn't let him go. Selina knew the request, Bruce didn't want his son to watch his own father die. Bruce had been through that and would never want his son to go through that.

Selina closed her eyes not being able to bare to see what was about to happen.

"I love you." Filled the cave.

What followed was the sound of a boy crying and a woman trying to hold back a sob.

0000

Arkham Asylum was crazier than ever, as inmates and staff started to dissolve at random. It started out with a pained scream from Mister Freeze, when the orderlies arrived they found only dust amidst frost and snow.

No one really understood what was happening until the Scarecrow cried out.

His body slowly dissolved, he felt every ounce of his being vanish into nothing. He stared dumbfounded watching his body turn, he was a scientist but all he knew failed to provide any answer to myriad of questions. He often questioned how he would feel upon his death. Would he scream? Would he beg? Would he delight? Would he feel nothing? Exposure to his own gas had left him empty, unable to feel even fear. Only the Batman able to truly bring out that primal emotion in him.

He gasped as he felt something rise in him. "The unknown… man's earliest and strongest fear….Is this true fear? The inability to do nothing against an overwhelming power, so… beautiful…" He smiled, "to not even know the cause or the reason… just to be torn apart like this….But what feels me with dread … is that I will never feel this fear ever again."

He turned to dust without so much as a pained whisper.

Bane struggled in his cell, beating against the glass barrier that held him back. It was shaking but as his hands shattered into a burst of ash. He fought to escape until he longer couldn't.

One of the orderlies opened a cell door to check on the man, and they yelled out in pain as a blade plunged into his gut.

Victor Zsasz was a mad man and killer, he'd smuggled a knife from the kitchen a while ago and hid it. He had saved it for the right moment and with all this chaos he could easily escape. He stood above his latest victim, he enjoyed the kill but now he felt an urge bubble up in him. His body was covered in scars, each one was made by himself, for everyone life he cut his cut into his flesh like a tally. It was too hard for him to resist and dug the knife into himself.

He didn't feel the regular pain, as he looked down into his arm he didn't see blood but dust. This wasn't right, he stabbed into himself over and over again as his body dissolved as he tried to make another mark. He continued wildly desperate to cut into his flesh.

Soon enough his cell held only a corpse and some dust.

Two-Face continued to flip his coin, it mades to do that for him. That was his order his mania and his sense. He drew comfort in it especially when the world was turning into chaos around him. After a moment the coin tumbled to the ground as dusted settled around it.

"Haha ahahah haha!" Across the hall in his own cell the Joker laughed, "I guess you lost that coin flip, Harvey." He looked around in glee watching people randomly fade away. The chaos and the sheer amount of death. "Oh! I can really get behind this. I could really go for some pop corn for this show." Slowly the Joker noticed his body slowly turning to dust, "Huh? Too bad I always wanted Bats to be the one to do me in. Oh well, can't have everything. HahahahahahaahaHAAHAHA!"

The Joker cackled until the very last ash fell to the ground. His laughter echoed through the asylum.

Nearby Killer Croc Remarked, "Can't say I'm going to miss him."

0000

"Red? I don't feel so good."

"Harley?" Poison held Harley Quinn as the blonde started to fade in her arms.

"Come on, smile for me," Harley said weakly as more of her body turned to dust.

Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley, looked at her and tried to give her a smile. Before she could say anything she found Harley Kissing her.

Harley pulled way smiling to her, "You always had a nice smile…"

Ash crumbled in her hands, Pamela Isle could only stare dumbfounded after a moment she broke down and sobbed.

0000

"Something is happening! Something is happening! Make it stop!" Raven screamed out in pain.

The Titans and the Teen Titans had gathered for a training exercise and not disappointed that Damien didn't show up. He just wasn't a team player and made team exercise like this rather fruitless.

That had all been broken up with Raven falling to her knees screaming. The Empath was sensing something and considering she didn't usually show emotions getting this reaction got everyone attention.

Beast Boy went to her side in an attempt to comfort her. "Raven," he took her hand, " I'm here, we're all here."

The alien princess, Starfire, floated towards the empath, Tell us what's happening, we can try to help."

They had been friends for a long time and she knew she was often a calming influence on the young half-demon girl.

"No," Miss Martian looked around, "I'm hearing screaming… a psychic scream…" she tried to explain, "something is happening and minds are… blinking out on a massive-"

The Martian failed to finish her thought as she was quickly consumed by ash.

The teams were silent except for Raven who collapsed at the strain.

Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing looked on trying to make heads or tails about what was going on. "Stay calm." He tried to keep them calm.

"Dick!" Roy Harper let out, "What's happening?"

Roy along with the young Titans Crush, Roundhouse, Djinn and Donna Troy had started to turn to ash.

"Nat!" Nightwing let out. "Do you have anything?"

Natasha Irons was the hero known as Steel used her steel suit to scan them, "I'm not picking up anything. No exotic energies or biological-"

Natasha's words died in her throat as she watched her friends and team mates dissolve into nothing.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy ask holding Raven close, almost afraid that she would be next if he let go.

"They're gone." The Kid Flash Wally west moved closer to a pile of dust, he half expected the dust to reform but nothing.

"It's happening every where." Natasha admitted, the computers in her suit blaring, "I'm getting reports from everywhere-"

A blur of light and crimson, a red haired man in a suit ran in, "I can conform it. I just ran from Central City."

Dick looked at the other Flash and other Wally West and his long time friend. Dick was revealed that he was safe but considering the news her brought he couldn't feel anything but dread.

"Everywhere," Wally repeated, "I ran here and it was just people falling apart and there was nothing I could do."

Dick looked around, the flashes, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Steel, himself were the only Titans he knew were alive. He hoped that they weren't the only ones.

0000

Wonder Woman was fighting Cheetah on the streets of DC. They had been fighting for the last twenty minutes. Cheetah had trashed Wonder Woman into a nearby Police car. She raised her claw ready to slash at her throat.

Diana was not wonder woman because she had power but she had skill. The moment that Cheetah shifted her weight Diana turned the table and flipped away. Mid air Diana wrapped her lasso around her to bind her. The fight was done.

"Let the lasso calm you." Diana tried to soothe her, the lasso glowed with power but it dimmed a little.

Screams filled the street, at first Diana thought they were in panic because of the fight but she was corrected. Cheetah screeched as her body began to dissolve until only ash filter through the binds.

Diana looked around confused as people around the city began to dissolve into ash. She was loss at what to do, fear entering her heart. As she held the lasso, a gift from the gifts she felt its power waver, she felt the gods were dying along with the mortals.

0000

Lex Luthor never held much trust in the heroes. Still he knew the importance of such powers. When he watched members of his companies board of directors start to turn to dust in his office he thought a power might be useful. He had countless plans for attacks from force shields focused on his seat to assault rifles hidden in ceiling.

But for a wide scale attack powers were the best way to go. A streak of lightning rushed into the room and pulled him away and quickly ran him down to the hidden bunker below the buildings.

Luthor was mildly impressed he didn't have to reach for the hidden button. Lex Luthor had on is security staff a speedster. This speedster had no illusions about using their powers to be a hero and had enough morals not to use them to try and become a criminal mastermind. They were easy to hire, their main job was if such a large scale attack were to occur they were to take Lex to safety.

Lex made a note to send them a bonus for quick work, for all the things that Lex was he knew to reward good work.

He settled into the computer in his bunker the doors closing just giving the speedster enough time to escape. Well, that was the plan as the speedster collapsed to the ground, it was as if their feet turned to ash. The doors seal close as they crashed into it as a splatter of ash.

"Hm, I suppose I don't have to worry about that bonus." Lex mused to himself, he wondered about possible contamination. His computer were scanning the remains and detected no virus or chemical that could cause such a thing.

He looked at the ash, "Maybe they will be a sufficient sample at the very least."

Computer were blaring with news about this global pandemic. Lex Luthor was not considered a hero by many but if someone was as foolish as to attack his world they were certain to learn the error of those actions. After all when the heroes failed to save the world Lex Luthor was more than happy to prove who was the real superman.

0000

Barbra Gordon was as much a shock as everyone as people all over the GCPD started to turn to ash. The phones ringing with emergencies and the TV reporting the news of how wide spread this was.

She had only come to check on her father when this all happened.

She couldn't help but feel proud as he remained calmed. "Listen! I don't care what is causing this. What I care about is that people need help, people need us to keep things from falling apart. I don't care what new madness is happening in this city, we've seen worse. Take a breath and then I want every uniform out on the streets and helping out where they can." He glanced at the car crashes being reported in, "We need to clear the streets to let emergencies services through. We need to turn on the signal, I'm sure he's busy doing his part but that light is a symbol that we in Gotham don't have to be afraid. That everyone one of us can stand up and do out part. So let's get to it."

Jim Gordon clapped his hands to break up the meeting and his just collapsed into ashes all at once. All the hope and courage he managed to raise were dashed in and instant.

Barbra Gordon looked and the fear she felt she crushed it down. He was gone but he was right, the city needed help. The signal was going to be the start.

0000

In El Paso at the family home of the Reyes the current Blue Beetle sat along with his family and friends around the dinning room table.

Jaime Reyes was the keeper of the scarab and the Blue Beetle.

His parents were having a nice dinner with everyone because he brought over his girlfriend Traci 13 a magic super hero.

They wanted to meet her properly since the first time had ended with their house being blown up by an alien invasion.

"Jaime," was scolding him in the way mother's do, "why didn't you introduce us earlier?"

"Yes, why not?" Traci teased him.

Jaime buried his face in his hands.

Milagro, his little sister jumped in, "Is she because she's too pretty for you?"

The group broke out laughing at the young girl's comment, Paco Jaime friend said, "That viscous, I love it." He offered the girl a high five which the smiling girl was happy to return.

Alberto, Jaimes father, smiled after all he was proud of his son. He had grown up in to a fine young man, the superhero thing was a surprise but he was more than he could ever ask for his son. That what father didn't enjoy seeing their son squirm in moment like this, his own mother pulled this on him too when he introduced him to Bianca.

"Actually," Traci finally stopped laughing, "I can't really blame him. Every time we seem to get together the world goes nuts."

Brenda sat nearby, "Alien invasion, the former spirit of vengeance, demons, yeah I noticed the pattern."

The mirth died down as the blue scarab armor grew around Jaime blaring alerts.

"Jaime?"Alberto asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's the scarab!" Jaime answered, "It's not me! It's screaming!"

"Something is happening." Traci agreed summoning up her staff. "I can feel is, something washing over-"

"What's happening?" Brenda yelled out her hand turning to ash before them.

"Jaime!" Alberto yell out as he collapsed onto the chair as his lower half began to turn to dust.

"Mommy!" Milagro ran to her mother's arms as she started to turn to ash.

Traci began to try and use a healing spell.

Jaime was scanning them, "What's happening? Stop it!"

The beetle in his head was already scanning them trying to understand the phenomena and to undo it. But it had no answers.

"My magic isn't working."Traci admitted.

"Jaime do something." Bianca told her son as she held her daughter.

"I-I don't know-" Jaime went silent as he watched his friends and family fade in front of him.

0000

Booster Gold the hero from the future and a secret defender of time sat in the time vault, it was the hidden hideout of the time master Rip Hunter.

"I'm bored," Booster let out. "We haven't had a mission in ages."

Nearby his twin sister Michelle looked on, "Isn't that good. No one is messing with time."

A gold orb like drone floated nearby, this was Skeet and personal assistant replied, "I must agree, less time distortions are for the best. After all the last one nearly resulted the Dominator Invasion succeeding in the elimination of all Meta-human life."

"Right," Booster conceded, "I'm glad we stopped a genocide but I'm just bored. I need a little action. Anything new Rip?"

Nearby a man wrote on a chalk board, "Nothing, if you're that bored why don't you-"

The chalk fell to the ground, a moment paused where Booster looked on confused, "Rip, you going to pick that up?"

"I can't." Rip turned around to show half his body fading.

"Michael!" Michelle let out as her body dissolved.

"Skeets! Scan them and tell me how to stop it!" Booster ordered.

"On it!" Skeets let out, "Ah, sir all scans are coming inconclusive.I am not detecting anything to explain this" Alarms rang out, "Sir, I'm getting reports of this happening everywhere! And I do mean everywhere, I'm picking up alert and distress calls from other worlds!"

"Skeets! Historical reports! What caused this!"

"Sir…" Skeets was unusually somber, "I have no reports of this. No historical record has ever indicated anything like this. This is - I don't know."

"Micheal," Michelle chocked back her tears as Rip faded away, she reached her brother and stroked his face, "I love you."

"No, don't say that. I'm going to figure out what did this, I'll go back and time and make sure this never happens and-"

Booster stopped when he and Skeets were the last ones there.

0000

In a bar a blond in a coat slept half drunk.

"John," A man came over to wake him up. "Let's get you home."

"Chaz? Oh hey." John Constantein noted it. "Where'd you come from?"

"The bar called him, it really says something when a bar known your designated driver's personal number."

"What Can I say? I'm a good tipper?" John tipped over. "Watch it mate. No need to drop me."

"John…" Chaz let out.

"Chaz?" John looked on stunned as he watched Chaz turn to ash, all around him half the people turning to ash.

"What the bloody hell?" John let out, getting sober real quick.

0000

Desaad collapsed to the floor as his body began to turn to ash, "Lord Please-"

The whole throne room was filled with chaos as like the new god turn to ash as did many slaves and other gods.

From his throne stood and looked at the computer screens revealing to him how this was affecting the whole world. More to it that it was affecting all worlds including New Genesis.

He cared very little that Desaad was gone but it was an insult that his own people were being killed. No one stole from him and didn't suffer for it. Darksied stood over the console and his eyes glowed red, the universe quivered as his goals were focused on fiddling the source of this and crushing them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There you go. I've been meaning to write this for the DC universe and finally done. Okay few notes. I hate the Nu52, the whole flash point thing was a mess and I hate it. Not going to lie that is 100% why Barry dies here. And yes I know they are claiming Doc Manhattan is really behind it and let's face it that is just DC's attempt to shift the blame after they had to get rid of the reboot.**

 **That being said most of this is based on the new Rebirth world, mostly** i **taking elements from the pervious world like Jaime and** booster, **since I loved those incarnations and their supporting casts. I really think the recent writers have screwed them over. Though I do accept that DC is trying to fix things which is why I added bits of the new Titan teams, Superson and the Wallys. Still** for the most part **can't stand it for the most part,** why why **the CatBat wedding! Why? You promised us!**

 **Okay, rant over. What did you guys thinks. I couldn't have gotten very character I wanted in here. I wanted to do stuff with Doctor Fate, Swamp Thing, the Marvel Family, the Legion of** Super Heroes **, Gem World- gak there is** somuch **in this world. I do love it which is why I get so upset when it seems like character are getting for no reason. yes, the irony doesn't escape me here. Anyway let me know what you guys thinks and what other worlds you'd like to see deal with the snap. I got ideas it's mostly finding motivation and time to write** thats **the problem.**


	6. Chapter 6: Decimate

**With A Snap**

* * *

Chapter 06 Decimate

The Universe was a vast and wild thing. It was always filled with wonders and horrors that the Doctor just so often found far too easily.

The Doctor's gray coat flapped behind her as she ran around the console, the Tardis had changed a lot recently. The columns around the console were arching over and crystalline and they gave the large room a warm light. The Tardis was the best ship in the universe and a living being on its own, the warmth one felt walking in was from the Tardis core itself. The Doctor had lost how many times they had done up the desktop. Though through all the changes the Tardis had always been there for her, always waiting loyalty for her in any form she took. The Doctor had taken plenty of forms, this was the first time she'd become a woman after a regeneration but she thought she was adjusting quiet well.

She adjusted her coat and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had short blonde hair, what was this the third time she'd been a blonde? She was still hoping to be ginger at least once.

The Doctor had taken a break from her companions. Graham and Ryan went to visit Grace, and the Doctor had never been too good at visiting those already gone. Yaz decided to stop to check in with her family. The Doctor didn't like being alone but thought it would be a good chance to do some maintenance on the Tardis.

That endeavor was forgotten as she chomped on custard cream provided by the Tardis.

"I'm hungry," The Doctor realized pulling a level, "hm, Indian food? Chinese? Italian? Maybe Martian. Oh! I haven't had a traditional Draconian meal in years! Let's get our shift on!"

The Doctor started to dance around the Tardis controls, she had a vague Idea of where to go and hopes that she wouldn't end up somewhere else before lunch. She stopped mid stepped, her gut churning and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

The Tardis roared into life with bells.

"The Cloister Bells?" The Doctor hated those bells, they only rang if something was truly wrong. The Tardis was picking up something but the screens were telling her nothing, and that was telling her a lot.

Well, not a lot but it was telling her something. The Universe was restructuring itself something passed over… over everything… and the Universe was changing. The Doctor couldn't detect what just passed… some sort or energy? She was barely picking up that it had swept over.

Her head was aching, something changed and it was something major space time was affected by it in a major way.

Doctor.

Doctor.

DOCTOR.

DOCTOR!

DOCTOR!

She held her head, she was hearing voices, countless of voices. "It's coming through the Telepathic circuits!" She tried to filter the messages, someone was trying to call her but she couldn't make it out.

Doctor!

The Doctor grit her teeth, as her mind was filled with visions of Gallifrey, her home world.

It had been so long since she'd been there after the Last Time War and mess of other issues her people hid their world at the very of the Universe at the very end of time.

She struggled with the psychic message, they were trying to message her it had to be important.

Suddenly she saw her world crumbling and falling into nothing, all her people vanishing as if they were never there.

She leaned against the console, "They're gone…. They're all gone…," she felt it, the timeline was changed so drastically that the future they were in was gone and took them with it. She was a timelady, she had great sight into time and she could feel it all possible timelines were being wiped away leaving only one.

She was struggling to breath trying to cope with it but the bells were overwhelming.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong. All the systems on the Tardis were going wild as the ship started to fly wildly.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor did her best to steer the Tardis. The Doctor turned the controls as hard as she could. She did the her best but suddenly tumbled to the floor. Did she break the handle? The Doctor looked into her hand to find a clump of dust.

"What?"

The Doctor climbed up and looked at the screen, it was showing her some strange scans reading all over the earth life signs were vanishing. It was happening all over the Earth, just half of all life was vanishing… no teleport or anything else they were just gone. The Doctor stretched out the scans and she was getting the same readings across the galaxy.

"That's impossible."

To prove her wrong she was bombarded with distress signals from all over from hundreds of species, hundreds of worlds, countless ships, asking for help. The Doctor was stunned by all this as her hearts went out to them, she wanted to help but she could barely keep the Tardis from falling out of orbit.

The Doctor felt pain, there was a strain, the Tardis was connected to her and she was screaming.

The Doctor's eyes went wide as she started to see the Tardis walls dissolve into dust. Bit by bit the Tardis was starting to dissolve and the Doctor couldn't understand it.

The Tardis shook as they hit the ground, The Doctor barely managed to steady herself as the Tardis door flung open. Wind rushed through the console room blasting the Doctor right out of the door. The doctor tumbled onto on the ground and got up rushing towards The Tardis.

It hit her, the Doctor heard two words echo in her mind, using the voice that the Tardis had for only a day, Idris' voice, "Good Bye"

The Tardis crumbled into dust before the Doctor could reach it. She dug into the dust looking for something, anything ….

She'd been with the Tardis for centuries and she'd been connected to it but now there was just nothing. She didn't move even hearing the panicked screaming from all over the city.

0000

The Doctor let out a long tired sigh. It had been days since decimation wave, or as people were calling it. The Doctor didn't much like the name, after all decimation meant ten percent and in this case it was half.

Half of all life just seemed to blink away, it didn't matter what kind of life it was it just turned to dust. The Doctor still found it hard to wrap her mind around it, her Tardis was something special there was little if anything that could harm a Tardis and this did far more than hurt the Tardis.

The Doctor found her way to UNIT base, thankfully Kate had survived the decimation and had done incredible work keeping what remained of UNIT together and working on helping people. They needed a scientific advisor, both Malcom and Osgood were lost and the Doctor was more than eager to help. She'd taken everything she thought might have been half useful from the Black Archive and started building whatever she could. She was at least managing to get clear signals from outside of Earth.

She had hoped that maybe someone out there had given something, a madman somewhere demanding their surrender or they would destroy the reaming 50% but no. The stars were filled with messages and distress beacons. The Shadow Proclamation was demanding answers and trying to keep worlds from going to war with each other as everyone turned against each other.

No one was getting answers. The Doctor's equipment hadn't picked up anything new, whatever happened had come and gone. Nothing to trace or dissect.

The Doctor just tried to discern anything. She had to keep working on something.

She couldn't think about it.

Graham and Ryan were both gone, at least they didn't have to mourn eachother… after Grace … they had enough of that.

Yaz had survived but she was a police officer and doing everything she could to help and keep the peace. These times were hectic but she was standing up to the challenge. The Doctor couldn't be prouder.

Knowing how her companions ended up…. She made a mistake. The Doctor had a lot of friends on Earth and she never looked back, she couldn't but this once she did.

So many of them were missing or just gone, it broke her hearts.

Jo Grant was the worst one, she survived but she had made it but it might have been worse. Jo had several kids and even more grandchildren and she survived knowing they were gone. The doctor checked in one her and found her weeping for them, it didn't seem right for the smiling and bubbly Jo to cry like that. She knew what it was like to lose children and grandchildren and would never have wished that on Jo.

Donna and Wilf were both gone, and maybe it was for the best - she hated that thought-it just would have been too hard to cover that up for Donna. They would have lost her again.

There was still some hope, Sarah Janes kid made it and even after loosing Sarah those years ago they were strong. Luke and Sky were doing everything they could to help, they used Mister Smith to help distribute help and supplies and try to connect everyone to everyone else. The Doctor was sure Mister Smith and K-9 were the sole reasons why the telephone system hadn't gone down.

The Prince of the Rhodians that the Doctor hid at Coal Hill was safe and helping out where they could with his friends.

Ace, she'd started a charity foundation and giving out supplies world wide and making sure people were being looked after. The Doctor was surprised that explosion loving companion of his had done so well.

As many tragedies there were there were just as many marvels, her companions were still helping. She couldn't be prouder.

She couldn't give up, she had to keep working she had to find out what was behind this. It felt like the answer was right before her and she just couldn't see it.

"Excuse me? They told me the Doctor was here?"

The Doctor spun around in her chair to find a man in the doorway, a dashing man with a long blue coat.

"Jack?"

Captain Jack Harkness looked on before it sunk in, "Doctor?"

"Jack!" The Doctor ran to him and gave him a hug, happy to see another familiar face.

Jack chuckled, "New regeneration? This one is a hugger and a woman."

"Oh! Yeah. What do you think?"

"You're short."

"I was going to say this isn't my shortest one but it is. How are you?"

"I've been better. Torchwood is gone, has been gone for years now. Gwen was the only member left and I left Earth, I had to. And Gwen rebuild it but when the decimation wave hit she was gone and most her new team. Rhys and their little girl Anwen made it, they're mourning." Jack looked at his hands, "I was in a bar when it happened and people all around me just turned to dust. Doctor, I've never seen anything like this. I don't know anything about this, I don't even know if it hit me and didn't take or-"

"It would have worked, Jack." The Doctor said quietly, "Whatever this was, it was powerful than the Bad Wolf. I've seen your resurrection first hand and what this was would have made it looked like nothing. The Tardis didn't even make it."

Jack snorted, "Well, thats humbling," He ran his finger in his hair. "Wow, so I just got lucky of all the people on Earth. Do you even know whose behind this?"

"No, whatever this is hit every corner of the universe all at once. It hit hard and fast and left no clue or trace."

Jack tried to muster a smile, "So, where do we start? There got to be something we can do?"

"We help where we can. There were a load of disasters right after, people left scared and alone. We help and look for answers. It's not much but it's something."

"It sounds like you need a doctor." Turning the corner came Martha Jones who was followed by Mickey Smith.

Mickey smiled, "Ah, so you did turn into a woman."

"What is something wrong with that?" The Doctor scoffed, but was still overjoyed to see two more friends.

"No, just a little surprised that you went blonde." Martha hugged the Doctor. "I guess Rose rubbed off on you."

"Come here." Jack moved to hug Mickey.

"I missed you too, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey greeted the immortal Jack.

They quickly caught up, Martha Mickey were on a mission in Peru and were just both lucky not to be effected. With the world falling apart it just took them a little longer to find their way back home.

The Doctor smiled, it wasn't the family she expected but she had her fam.

"Oh, isn't this a touching reunion." A familiar voice walked down the hall, she wore a victorian dress and carried and umbrella. He ruby red lips curled into a smile.

"You know, how long I was waiting for everyone to show? I was getting bored."

"You!" The Doctor snarled.

"So, you know her?" Mickey noticed, his experiences having told him that this woman wasn't human and was very dangerous.

The Doctor pointed a finger at her, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"This? Doctor you wound me." She smiled at her, "What? Did you think this was a rehash of the Logopolis scheme? I don't do repeats. Gotta stay fresh." She gave her a wink.

"Doctor," Jack questioned, "who is she?"

"Please, now that's just rude." The stranger spat at them, "The freak and the girl don't remember me? I spent a year killing one of you and forcing the other to walk the Earth. I know the year never happened now but I'm hurt you don't remember."

"The Master?!" Martha realized.

Jack pulled out his side arm, Mickey pulled out a pistol, Martha pulled out her own gun pointing it at the woman.

"I go by Missy now." She didn't seem put off by the guns, "Oh, please after all the stuff I've survived you think a couple of pea shooters are going to slow me down? Put those down before someone-You- gets hurt."

"Put those away." The Doctor ordered them as she walked up to Missy.

"What no surprise?"

"With you? I've given up trying to figure you out."

"Oh, what a shame. I had this whole speech prepared about the younger me betraying me-"

"Makes sense." The Doctor snarked.

"and I killed them right back, well, first-"

"Makes even more sense."

Missy scoffed to show her irritation at being interrupted, "Well, we will just skip it this once." She looked over the Doctor over, "So you decided to upgrade after you saw the wonders of my new regeneration. I can't say your taste in clothes got any better. And, are you dyeing your hair? You need to touch up to those roots dear."

"It's natural, it just looks like I have roots." The Doctor shot back, "Now what are you doing here."

"Okay, right to business. I noticed it too Doctor. Our people calling from the end of time, screaming as the timelines were shattered. They're gone. We are the last timelord-timeladies- and half the universe is gone. Why don't we put out heads together and figure it out? Because whatever you think of me, I don't like the idea that someone out their who can just wipe me out like nothing if they choose. So come on!" She smacked her hands together, "Let's go team! Let's figure this out!"

"Why should I trust you?" The Doctor told her, "For all I know you are going to try and take the power for yourself."

"Okay, good, good point. How about a peace offering?" Missy smiled, "I was waiting for your little fam to show up. Trying to time things out." Her umbrella beeped, "She's here! That worked out nicely, didn't think she'd find her way here."

"Who?" Mickey asked his trigger finger getting itchy.

"Tracking her was a pain, was saving her for a special Occassion and with this mess-well, the walls of time and space and everything getting twisted I wasn't sure the beacon was working-"

The air cracked as glass shattered and the building shook as something crashed outside.

Missy smiled before racing outside, the other chased after her. As they raced outside they found a space ship crashed right outside the UNIT facility.

The small one man ship popped open and a young woman in a red body suit armor decorated in Gallifreyan seals. She smiled at the group her long blonde hair done in a pony tail.

"It's you."

"Jenny?" The Doctor gasped, her daughter she watched her die, she held her as she died so soon after she was born.

Jenny jumped out of the ship and ran out reaching for a hug. The Doctor raised her arms and Jenny passed her as she hugged Martha.

"Martha! I wasn't sure I'd ever see you."

"Jenny?" Martha smiled in relief. "I thought you were dead."

"Have you seen my dad? I don't know what happened, when I came to you were all gone. He must think I'm dead too." Jenny asked, "There was a beacon and it was telling me my dad needed my help."

"Actually," Martha gestured to the Doctor, who'd gone through a couple regenerations since the last time she saw her.

"Hello," Jenny smiled, "do you know where my dad is?"

Doctor opened her mouth to try and explain this.

Missy just smiled to herself, "Awkward."

"Jenny," The Doctor looked at her, "look at me, really look at me."

It slowly dawned on her, "Dad?"

"Yeah," Doctor just pulled her into a hug, she was just so overjoyed to have family again."

"Well, you're both blondes now." Missy commented, "You probably look more alike now."

The universe had just gone through the greatest disaster since the reality bomb, half the population of everywhere had just been turned into dust and countless were lost and scared. They didn't have a single clue what was behind this.

But the Doctor had friends and family, there was hope.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, yeah, Doctor does seem to get lucky a lot so I'd say yeah she might survive the snap. The Tardis being alive was not so lucky and lets face it the Master/Missy is too slippery to stay dead. Lets face it sooner or later there will be a new Master. I did like her death, even in the dark alone and with no glory, she did chose the doctor in the end. And yes I am doing the `13th doctor here. My take, Jodie is doing a great job, i like her. from what I've seen she does seem like she's still getting into the character, finding her version of the doctor. The writing itself seems off, like they are trying too hard giving messages about human condition and everything. Its not bad once in a while but it feel like its every episode and lets just have some fun. Anyway, for this I brought in some** spin offs **and some of my favorite character and mentioning some others. And I just wanted to bring in Jenny, they never brought her back in but comics do tell her story so going off that. Anyway, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Human Restoration

With A Snap

* * *

Chapter 07: Human Restoration

Ritsuka Fujimaru, the last master of humanity walked down the halls of Chaldea. There joyous sounds of celebration from all over. The staff and the servants that stayed were all celebrating the restoration of humanity. Because of Goetia humanity was wiped out throughout time. They had fought many battles to save humanity before they won.

And it did come at a cost, they Doctor Romani was gone, he gave everything up to make sure they won. They had lost Mashu too but she found their way back to them thanks to their pet, Fou. Yeah, that was a surprise to everyone.

Ritsuka walked on, he wondered how long it would last.

Down the halls he found Stheno and Euryale leading along their young sister Medusa and following close behind was the adult Medusa. Ritsuka had tried to get the older sisters to stop picking on Medusas. They called the adult too big and teased the smaller one all while getting them to do whatever they wanted.

All the while Gorgon, the oldest and a monster version of Medusa hid in her room to hide from them. They all knew about her, they could sense each other. He didn't know how to talk about that. Both Medusa's hated their older self knowing what they had become. The sister never mentioned her but gorgon didn't want them to see her, she didn't want to remind them of how they died and what she did. Despite everything they did love their sisters no matter what form they took. He wanted to do something for Gorgon but he was unsure of what do to help something like that.

As he continued to walk through the halls he couldn't help but smile, the servants that remained all seemed happy.

Boudica was walking along with the two young servants Nursery Rhyme and Jack. Boudica was such a mom and both of the young servants never really had someone like that in their lives. In her life Boudica lost her daughters and getting to take care of those two girls always seemed to bring a smile to her face.

Nearby Saber Nero and Lancer Elizabeth were talking about putting a special one time show together to celebrate their victory. Assassin Elizabeth Bathory looked on and rolled her eyes, she had issues with the younger version of herself.

In another hall Tesla and Edison were bicker over which one was more correct over… who knew they would argue about food toppings. They would bicker and that was their nature. Helena Blavatsky was nearby to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble.

Passing by one of the room Ritsuka noticed a kotatsu set up with Oda and Okita resting beneath it and vegging out, Okita helping herself to an orange. They could argue with the best of them they were nice and content for now.

The young master caught the sight the Ruler servant Jeanne held out a magazine excitedly to two Avenger servants, One being Edmond Dantes and the other her alter that he'd come to call Jalter. Neither avenger eager to hear the things the saint was saying. He held back a chuckle, nearby Jalter Lily watched them she would often act like a little sister to the pair. None of the version of Jeanne got to have a proper teenage life becoming a soldier so early so it warmed his heart that these version could just like that, a moody teen, a big sister, or a little kid playing Santa Claus.

Ritsuka had to stop for a moment as he saw a group walking together. There were many tragedies in the world and the dead coming back and spirits often gave them a chance to repair a regret.

The Emiya family….

Damn, there was an unlucky family. It took him a while before he got the Archer Emiya to talk about his life and it was sad. He lost himself in fire, but was saved by a man who gave him a new life after he lost his wife. His hero tried to reclaim his daughter from his wives family and that didn't work out. Eventually he died and left his dreams about being a hero to a young Shirou Emiya.

Shirou Emiya became a servant in red and dangerous with a bow and a sword. Then as fate would have it in a strange timeline He ran into another version of his hero, a servants himself, he meet another version of his father Kiritsugu Emiya and in that world they meet Irisviel Einzenbern a homunculus who took on the holy grail and servant. They returned with them when they left that singularity.

They somehow remembered lives they never lived, Iri and Kiritsugu remembered other worlds and times they had fallen in love. Though Kiritsugu was gloomy Iri was a ball of light and joy and seemed to brighten even him.

Then more strangeness happened, magical girls, three girls arrived well copies of the ones they meet with their memories but… okay, he wasn't totally sure what happened. It was some sort of weird pocket magical girl world.

There was Illyasviel was the daughter of Kiritsugu and iri just from another world. The pair he knew could remember worlds were they did have her but it seemed they always lost her. Emiya did know a life where he saved but she would die a year later. It was hard for him to look at her, remembering the girl that died in his arms.

Still this Ilya was bit confused but found some comfort in finding a version of parents. Then there was Chloe, a magical clone of Ilya who somehow bounded with a version of the Spirit Emiya. Yeah, that was weird for Emiya for a number reasons. Then there was the quiet Miyu, she was from another universe that then went into Ilya's universes. In her universes she was taken in by Kiritsugu and when he died her version fo Shirou took care of her. Emiya was actually happy for her, if he had her brother's memories of just knew how that version had used his spirit to protect her … the master didn't know but he knew that Emiya was happy for it.

"Let's go~! Let's go!"

Okay, how is this one going to be the strangest one. There was a young excited woman in a fluffy tiger suit. Emiya knew her as Taiga but the master knew her a Jaguar Man. A spirit copied and inhabited the body of someone Emiya knew. She acted pretty much the same but it was still pretty weird.

Taiga seemed to be friends with Kiritsugu and when he died took care of Shirou. She didn't seem to remember any of that.

Right now the cat themed servant was pulling along Emiya with the rest of the family following close by.

"Let's chow down! The Kitchen is this way!"

"Let's have a nice family lunch together." Iri smiled happily.

Ilya blushed unsure about all the hectic mess that seemed to be Taiga in every timeline.

Soon Ritsuka arrived at the control center of Chaldea half expecting to see Doctor Romani there….

"Fou fou fou"

Soon a small white squirrel like creature danced around his feet.

"Hey Fou."

"Sempai" Mashu Kyrielight, the demi servant smiled before him. "You're here, good."

Da Vinci, a young looking woman followed behind, "Good, I wanted to get something out of the way. We need to clean up. I just got a new message from the Clock Tower, Mage Association, and the Church. Since everyone lost a year it's been hard for them to get going but they are promising to come here soon. They will send someone people here in the next few days to pick up the other masters."

Da Vinci waved over to a screen that showed the condition of the masters, when this all kicked off many master had been hurt and now remained in status until they could get help. They were all out but at least they were alive so there was some hope.

Various members of the staff were keeping a close eye on them to make sure they would make it until help arrived.

It had been a terribly long journey, one that took him all around time and space to save the world but now he was happy to see the end.

In the center of the control room sat CHALDEAS large sphere that manifested as a perfect miniature replica of Earth, accurate showing of how the world was in every way. Countless little lights glowed on it showing all the lives that now were on Earth. He would lie to say it wasn't a bit of pride knowing he help bring back all those lives after they all vanished.

A loud noise blared from one of the computers. Da Vinci ran to the screen, "That's coming from the systems monitoring the master! Did we lose one?"

A random staff member told her, "No, I just checked everyone was doing fine."

They brought up the picture of the pod the master was in and no one was in it, just a cloud of noises rang out as more screen were shown in the same state.

Then there was a scream, they turned to a corner of the room where one of the staff was starting to dissolve before their eyes. Then another and another.

The Universal Genius Dan Vinci looked around utterly confused, she snapped out of it and typed out commands across her computer. She was desperate to discover what was happening, she wasn't detecting anything.

"What's happening? I'm not detecting anything. Is this an attack? Are the demon pillars back? Wh-" Da Vinci was stunned, horrified even.

The light on the Earth were staring to vanish in rapid succession, all at the same time billions were vanishing.

"Fou! Fou! Fou!" The small animal ran into Ritsuka's arms, The creature whimpered.

"Fou?" The Master Gulped as the creature's tale was starting to dissolve. Soon he was gone, Ritsuka stunned at the dust in his hands.

"Sempai!" Mashu screamed.

The master looked on seeing Mashu's body begin to dissolve before him.

"Mashu!" Both Ritsuka and Da Vinci let out.

Tears started to stream out of her eyes, she had felt this sensation before one. Her glasses dissolving on her face with the rest of her body, "Sempai…" She sniffled, "I don't want to go again… I don't want o leave you."

"Mashu" He yelled at her,"We're not going to-"

"Sempai I-" Her words drifted off as her body fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

Ritsuka's throat went dry, they got Mashu. He watched her die protecting him but she found her way back … he didn't think they would be so lucky.

He touched the dust almost to make sure it was real, that all of this wasn't some terrible joke.

Then he felt a pain in his hand, at the glowing command seals that resting on the back of his hand.

"…No."

He raced out of the room desperate to be proven wrong.

"No!"

He was connected to his servants, all of them and now he feeling them vanish one by one.

"….Mommy?"

He found Jack looking on confused as her body dissolved.

Nursery Rhyme crying in Boudica's arms, Boudica crying with her and holding her tight too afraid to let her go unless she vanish too.

He kept running, he had to keep running.

Lancer Elizabeth looked on horrified as both her older-self and Nero were vanishing before her.

"Medusas! Stop that right now!" Stheno ordered.

Euryale yelled, "Stop it! You're scaring us!"

"Sisters?" Both versions let out terrified.

Both versions of Medusa were vanishing into so much dust. The twos sister remained their and hugged one another to stunned to do much else. They were divine spirits and they felt it, some force tore their sisters away leaving nothing but remains behind.

The halls trembled shaking them out of their stupor, Gorgon sensed it as well she sensed her younger selves had been taken.

Both version of Jeanne vanished into dust while Dantes pulled the younger one away, he was a spirit of vengeance and her felt an anger boil in him, he would not let this stand. Whoever was behind this would soon feel his wrath. But for now, he wrapped his cloak around the sacred and crying Jalter Lily.

"Don't give up now!" Oda yelled trying to shake Okita.

"That's not working! I-I-" Okita coughed up some dust before she was little but ash.

Various caster were doing their best to heal those who were turning to dust to undo whatever was causing this mess. It wasn't working, with some of them vanishing too. Even Gilgamesh was pulling items from his Gate of Babylon in attempt to hold off this strange attack, to no avail.

Nearby by the spoiled goddess Ishtar looked on in horror as much as anyone else. She was the goddess of discord but this was horrible to even her. She watched Tesla dissolve trying to punch Edison one last time. It just made the Lion faced servant confused as he found his face covered in ash.

The blonde haired goddess turned to her blonde double, "Ereshkigal! Stop it! I know you're the goddess of the underworld and-"

Ishtar stopped talking when she met the other goddess' eyes, she was trembling and crying.

Her body turning to black dust.

"I- I- I I'm not doing this! I'm not!" She protested to her tears, "I don't want to go! I was having fun! I was happy here. I was happier than I have ever been. I-"

Ishtar was a loss for words, what could take a goddess of death so easily, what kind of power could terrify her like that.

Ritsuka ran and ran and all he saw was that people were vanishing. He found his way to the cafeteria that was a mess. The Knight of the Round table were trying to stay calm but as people including their own member were vanishing.

"Saber!" Emiya screamed.

There was a young woman in a blue dress fading in Archer Emiya's arms.

She smiled as she vanished into so much dust.

"Father!"

"Your Majesty!"

"King!"

"Saber!"

Arthur!"

Various Knights yelled out.

"What's happening to meow!" Jaguar Man yelled out in a panic taking a bite of her food as she vanished.

"Miyu! Please hold on!" Ilya held Miyu as they both cried.

"Yeah, come on, someone here has to figure out something." Chloe mustered up a smile hugging them too.

Iri held out her hands trying to use magic to heal the scared girl. But soon like so many others she was little more than dust.

There was a flash of light and a man with a beard collapsed before the master.

"There you are."

Click.

Assassin Kiritsugu Emiya held a gun to his forehead and Emiya raised a pair of swords to the man's neck.

The man looked around, "Huh? This weird, it looks like the Emiyas are all intact. I think thats a first for any timeline under any reason."

"Talk." Kiritsugu growled, "Explain why you did this Kaleidoscope."

The man huffed, "This isn't my doing." He held out his hand which started to dissolve, "

That was Kischur Zelretch or Kaleidoscope a magus with power travel to other worlds also he was a vampire.

"Look, I don't have time so listen," He turned to the master, "This is affecting the whole world. The Church, the Clock Tower, The mage association, the Dead Apostles Ancestors, Merem Solomon, the Crystal Valley, ORT, and every mundane in the world are being affected. Even Alaya and Akasha were crippled by this!" He pushed into the master's hands a Jewel sword with a try chuckle, "This might help." He hissed as he felt more of his body dissolve, he was a vampire and his body natural tried to restore it's to a previous state but even adding more and more magic into the process was jut buying him time in a loosing battle.

"You're not my first choice, You are Humanities Last Master and our best bet. You must find the source of this to stop it! To undo it!"

"How? I don't know what's happening? Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know. I just know its effect everywhere, even creatures on other worlds and even other un-" The ancient vampire vanished into dust like so many.

Ritsuka held the sword in his hand as silence settled as the disaster seemed to pass. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was going to get his friends back. He was going to save everyone.

He had lost too many already he wasn't going to let any thing take anyone else. He could feel it, his servants felt the same way. They would find out who did this and put a stop to their plans.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm going to be real with everyone. I started writing this back early** january **. Like right after the event in** fgo **. So I beat the game with everyone and came up with this little story and just never got around to writing it. I had to leave a lot of servants out because lets face it there is a lot to work with and none of you would want to read a 20 pages story where I keep saying this and this guy gets dusted. I think the** intertesting **thing is peoples reactions and what they do. So anyway, one month to go before** avengers **four. In the meanwhile let me know what other worlds you want me to destroy.**


	8. Chapter 8: One Snap

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 08: One Snap

Power.

It seemed the world ran on power. Those with power could do whatever they wanted. The desire for that power could twist and transform the world and its people.

Some people became monsters because of power. Some decided to user their power to help people, and those people were called heroes.

The world had faced many threats thanks to these heroes they overcame them but today it seemed a little more personal.

After an alien invasion The Heroes association restructured itself and built one massive building in the remains of a fallen city.

But as it is often the case, when one power and equal and opposite one would rises to counter it.

In this case after the Heroes Association Victory against the Monster Association they thought that was it.

Yeah, several monsters survived the battle and some were captured and kept in the cells under the Heroes Association. Well, the monster that managed to escape wanted to get their leaders and comrades.

There were many heroes living in the headquarters and without much in the way of leadership and their numbers seriously diminished the monsters weren't doing that great. The only thing they really had on their favor was that they had the element of surprise when they attacked.

Still, that didn't seem to be enough. After a massive alien invasion that wiped out a massive and major city the Hero Association tried to be ready for anything.

The heroes fought the monsters and managed to held them off well.

Bang one of the foremost martial artist of the world sped through the barrage of monsters and tearing them with ease.

The Hero Metal Bat jumped into the air with his name sake bat raised smashing it down on one of the attacking monsters. The more the monsters attacked him the faster and more fierce he fought back.

Puri Puri Prisoner … was naked, the buff man fought like a beast attacking the monsters. Most of the monsters were trying to stay clear of him anyway. Also, most of the heroes were giving him a lot of space.

Atomic Samurai, the samurai like hero wielded his sword with skill few could ever dare hope for. His disciples fought him taking down as many monsters as they could, though impressive in their own right they were still impressed by their Master's skill.

Dogman Mark 3 fought off the monsters, Child Emperor controlled the robot from a safe distance. Child Emperor was one of the smartest people on the planet but still a child so no one put him on the field unless they had to.

Tornado was the 28 year old that looked like a very youthful and petite. She was by many in the association considered the second most powerful hero and possibly the second strongest being on the planet. She was a small green haired esper, an aura covered her body as with her mind she willed monsters to collapse onto themselves.

Nearby Blizzard, Tornadoes little but much more mature looking sister used her own esper powers to fight off the monsters.

She slammed one of the monsters into a wall until it bled, she walked over to it. "Talk, tell me why you are here or-" The monster sqealed as it's claw bent backwards.

"We are here for our leader! Psykos!"

Blizzards blood ran cold, Psykos was a powerful esper and at one point had been her friend. Blizzard felt some responsibility for the path she had taken, the horrors Psykos had done.

A blur of yellow grabbed her as flames erupted around them.

Blizzard barely noticed a huge monster claw caught in the flames, a monster had tried to attack her but the flames killed it and the monster she had been speaking too.

As the flames died down, Genos stood stoically, the cyborg tended to do that, "Master?"

"I got her Genos, but be a little more careful."

Blizzard blinked as she found herself in Saitama's arms, he was dressed in a rather silly yellow costume with a red cape and a noticeable bald head.

"You okay?" The hero asked her concerned.

"No, they are here for Psykos. We have to stop them."

0000

In the cells below monsters stirred realizing their chance for freedom had arrived. Psykos waited in her cell, her power was in the mind. She knew this would happen, one of her powers was to see into the future. Even now she saw the most likely outcome.

Terror suddenly filled her body, her mind, and her soul.

"…Ash."

She looked at her trembling hands, monsters around her began to scream as they began to dissolve. Psykos' mind screamed as her hands turned to ash.

0000

Another monster charged at them and without time to put down Blizzard Saitama raised his hand and readied a punch. "Hold on."

Saitama moved to punch the monster but found himself covered in ash.

"Okay, that was new."

Genos ran over to him,"Master! That was amazing! You punched it so hard it dissolved."

Saitama looked at his fist in dread, "Have I gotten stronger?"

Blizzard just smacked his face, "It's not you!"

She pointed to the group around them monsters and heroes started to dissolve.

Puri Puri Prisoner vanished in a gust of dust as did some of Atomic's students.

Child Emperor looked through all of his equipment, "What's going on? I have reports coming in it's happening everywhere."

The Hero association was confirming it too, though it was hard to make out over the comms as Child Emperor heard people screaming from inside the building.

Bang looked around in horror, he'd been around a very long time and seen much but this was something new. Terror filled his soul as he wondered if he would be next, as he saw young heroes taken without so much as a fight he would have preferred it. He had made many mistakes in his life, he would loved to do many things, but he had a long life and it was lived well he would gladly take any of their places. But this was random and senseless.

Metal Bat pulled out his ringing phone, it was his sister's special tone. "Zenko!"

"Onii-chan! S-omething is happening." Her voice rang out of the phone, terror gripping her. "Pl-" the next thing he heard was the sound of the phone hitting the floor.

"Zenko? Zenko?! ZENKO!" Metal Bat screamed hoping for a reply.

"What the hell?" Tornado let out, she didn't know the last time she was properly scared or confused. She felt it as a chill her core, something washing over all of them taking half of them. Then she felt something. She felt her sister and she turned towards her.

Blizzard was starting to dissolve.

"Fubuki!" She called out to her.

Blizzard opened her mouth to reply but her body was consumed in dust, stealing her last words.

"What?" Saitama was shaken by seeing Blizzard vanish that he almost didn't notice his own hands start to dissolve.

He just looked at them strangely, "Huh?"

"Master!" Genos called out, Genos didn't know what to do or what this was. His scanners were activated as he tried to gather some information to understand it and fix it. He was trying to contact the doctor who repaired him but it wasn't going through as quickly as he needed to.

Saitama just felt himself vanish, "Okay, now this is new."

Saitama must have sensed his panic, he was a fighter and a cyborg but he still so young. Saitama could sense what was happening, bits of his body was just gone so it wasn't to hard to figure what was happening. He looked at Genos and he smiled, "I guess I'm leaving the rest to you."

As his body dissolved Saitama thought, "Hm, I hope that sounded cool."

Genos stared his mouth wide open in shock. Saitama was one of the most power beings he had ever met and he was gone now… no fight, no grand struggle and he was gone.

It didn't seem right. It didn't seem possible.

After few moments silence returned and the survivors looked on confused. Some of the monsters stood there in terror and some fled.

The heroes stood there wondering what they would do next.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Okay, back. So I still have ideas for what if the snap happened in some worlds so I'll do some of those. I will take suggests too. I will try to do more but I'm probably going to do short ones, maybe a few longer ones but mostly quick** one shots **. So let me know what you guys think. Also watch one punch man season 2.**


	9. Chapter 9: Disastrous Life

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 09: Disastrous Life

Saiki Kusano sat in his class, the pink haired teen had a neutral expression on his face. In this world he was considered fairly average and bland, he was also hands down the most powerful esper on the planet.

He worked hard on putting up the bland exterior, he didn't want the attention. His powers made it hard to be taken by surprise, when he could read anyone's mind, move buildings with his mind and just about anything he could imagine he didn't get surprised.

Nearby his friend were talking about one thing or another, most of the class fawning over Teruhashi the star idol of the school, or just talking. Nendo and Kaidou talking about Dark Reunion and getting ramen after school, Saiki was sure they were talking about the same thing.

Nearby Mikoto Aiura sat with her friends, Mikoto just happened to be a real fortune teller and one the few people who knew Saiki's secret. She looked at her crystal ball to see her friend Chiyo's future.

"Hm, lets see Chiyopipi. I see into your future and I see…" She looked at the crystal confused, "Dust, all I see is dust."

Chiyo just asked, "What does that mean?"

Mikoto just looked up and her tan completion started to grow pale as she saw the mark of death on Chiyo. She gasped and her body trembled as she looked around and saw the mark suddenly appear all over the faces of several of her classmates. It was a part of her power to read people's aura and usually if Saiki was near his powerful aura would drown their out. If they were coming through now it would only mean something was more powerful than Saiki.

"Saiki! Saki!" She shouted getting the class' attention by her sudden panic.

Saiki got up to her panic to try and calm her down or at least understand tired to read her mind. They felt it, something wash over all of them.

"You got some dirt on your shoulder, Runt." Nendo nearby ignored their panic

Kaidou wiped a bit of dust from his shoulder but found more and realized that his shoulder was vanishing.

Panic filled him, "What's going on?!"

"Hey my hand is doing it too." Nendo noticed his hand start to dissolve.

To Saiki's surprise he saw this happening to several of his classmates and even heard screams from all over the school.

"Chiyopipi" Mikoto tried to comfort her friend as she dissolved.

Chiyo started sobbing as she felt pieces of her body just vanish. "Miko! I-I don't know what's happening. Please make it stop."

Mikoto shuddered as she watched her sobbing friend turned to dust before her eyes. All around them people screamed and begged hoping for some sort of salvation.

Saiki used his clairvoyance to looked around for other people, and he found that that this was happening where ever he looked.

His genius brother stared blankly at the two piles of dust that used to be his grandparents. He tried to find his parents but only found their robotic pet cat poking at some dust.

Saiki was shaking when he pulled out, silence remained except for people sobbing over Teruhashi being dusted.

Mikoto walked over Saiki, "Fix this, fix, please."

"It's not that easy,"

Mikoto was actually startled hearing him speak, he usually didn't bother, he usually just sent his thoughts into people's heads.

"I can't bring people back from the dead."

He could feel it, they were gone.

"Rewind time! You've done it before!"

Saiki shook his head, " What would that do? I don't know what caused this, if I don't stop it, it will just happen again."

"We can't just leave them like that." Mikoto tried to argue, "They're gone, we can't just leave-" Mikoto sobbed as the severity of the situation hit her.

She had come to this school because she had a vision that told her the boy of her dreams would be there. While looking for him she made a friend and happened to meet a boy though outwardly cold did everything to protect his friends.

She saw him do a lot of crazy things, which included saving Japan from a volcano. He spent who knows how long in a time loop to make sure everyone survived. Now she saw him and he was shaking a little.

Whatever facade of cold aloofness that he used to keep people arms length was crumbling as the realization hit him. He had great powers but none of them helped.

Saiki leaned down and let his fingers touched the pile of dust that was once Kaidou. He could rewind time if he chose to, there were always limits and he knew it couldn't bring anyone back to life. He silently told himself it wouldn't matter. A twinge of power he willed time to rewind around dust and for it to be undone.

Nothing happened, for all his powers he was powerless. He could try it a thousand times, he try it a million times, he could try it on one person or he could try it on the whole world and it wouldn't do a thing.

He tried again and he didn't know how long he was trying.

When he finally raised his head he found the room empty except for him, dust and Mikoto.

He didn't realize the survivors had left, the school had become empty. Someone who didn't stand out like him was forgotten.

Mikoto watched him in silence, maybe hoping he'd succeed and bring someone back.

"It's not going to work." Saiki finally spoke.

Mikoto just stared at him until she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Saiki wasn't much for hugs or shows of affection but he wrapped his arms around her. They had powers but it didn't matter any more, they were just two of billions of people mourning. At least they weren't mourning alone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, so I'm sick with something while writing this. So be kind. This one takes place int he disastrous life of** saiki **k. Its an anime I really like but doesn't get enough attention, for someone odd reason season was dubbed by** funimation **but the rest just went to** netflix **without a dub. Its a funny anime so you guys might want to check it out. Or let me know if you have seen it. Anyway, for this I thought it would be interesting to see two of the most competent character with powers unable to** to **anything and** it **aftermath. Anyway let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Such Misfortune

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Such Misfortune

In a dark world, there roamed gods. They were banished there because their presence in the normal world could destroy it. Honestly, they were pretty good with it now. This New World was pretty much the same as the regular world but nothing living that they had to worry about. Better yet there were no lasting consequences, they could destroy everything and everything would reset.

They continued on as they spent their days when something happened. There a wave of something, something vast washed over them and rivaled their power-No-this was something far more powerful then them.

That was pretty obvious when one of their numbers dissolved into dust. And then another and another and nothing they did could stop it.

0000

Touma Kamijou was the most unfortunate boy in the world. In the city of science filled with amazing technology and esper power he was a number zero. The only thing special about him was his right hand, it had the ability to negate any supernatural force be it from espers powers or from magic.

He was at his school, instead the usual lessons and stuff he found a fair going on. A lot fo stuff had happened in the last few months so to recoup some losses the school decided for this fundraiser.

As Touma walked along he found a young nun dressed in a white almost tea cup like pattern habit. That was Index the Keeper of every magical grimoire, all kept inside her perfect memory, she carried along a small cat that was Sphynx

"Index Please," he pleaded with the nun, "don't get too much food, my poor wallet can't take it."

"Accept your fate, human," a voice spoke up from underneath Index's habit, a moment later a small head poked out.

That was Othinus, former magical god turned into a fairy and now freeloader of Touma's.

Touma lamented his fate, Index could and would eat a lot and there was little to nothing he could do to stop her.

As they walked along Index looked around for more food to eat and Touma tried to stop her.

Nearby the third strongest esper walked along, "There he is," Mikoto Misaka was an esper with the ability to manipulate electricity.

"Onee-sama! Did you come to see me?" A pink haired girl glomped on her."I know I told you I was recruited to patrol this school for the festival but I didn't imagine you'd come to keep me company."

That was Kuroko an esper with the ability to teleport and a member of judgement a sort of law enforcement organization.

"Ah, yeah, something like that," Mikoto told her, at a distance she notice a blue haired and a blond haired pair of boy joining a certain misfortunate teen.

Mikoto failing to see a pair of starry eyes turning towards her.

0000

Of course the world also had other things going.

In a dark secluded building a cabal of magicians gathered they planned to carry out a grand and terrible ritual.

In the center stood a magician dress in a black cloak and holding a scythe engraved with ancient runes. The spell was supposed to invoke the earliest depictions of the being known as the grim reaper. If the ritual worked their leader would essentially become death and be able to choose who lives and who dies, of course the ritual called upon sacrifices so pretty much everyone outside of the spell circle would soon drop dead. Since that was in the center of London the number would be exceptionally large amount of bodies.

As they began to chant the ancient spell the walls to the room broke apart as Necessarius raced in. Necessarius were a group of magicians that worked with the Anglican Church and they fought magicians.

A red haired Stiyls Magnus took a drag off his cigarette. Next to him was a tall young woman with long hair, she wore ripped jeans and held a kodachi. That was Kaori Kanzaki, one of the less than 20 saints in the world. Following close by were the Amakusa Church, Kanzaki's friends and followers.

Stiyls tossed his cigarette to the side, "Let's do this,"

With those words the group charge at the death dealing cabal.

0000

The world wasn't always adventure and magic.

In the streets of the Academy City an albino boy who went by Accelerator walked along with the help of a futuristic cane.

Nearby by were Misaka Worst and Last Order. Both were clones of MIkoto Misaka. Last Order was a small child dress in a blue dress and a white shirt, there were thousands of clones all connected via an electronic network and Last Order was the admin of it. Worst was the latest clones and who looked older than Mikoto she was made out of the negative aspects of the network.

Last order said, "Misaka wants to go eat! Misaka tugs on Accelerator's arm pleading with cute eyes."

"Shut it Brat!" Worst yelled. "We came out to do some shopping, not to fill your gut!"

Accelerator sighed, "We can get something to eat after we finish the shopping. Now move it."

Nearby a blond haired delinquent carried several bags as he followed behind a group of girls.

The girl with long brown hair was Shizuri Mugino one of the strongest espers in the city and known as Meltdowner. Saiai Kinuhata and Rikou Takitsubo both powerful espers in their own right and this group together were a members if a mercenary group known as ITEM.

Takitsubo paused and looked back at the blond, "Hurry up Hamazura."

The delinquent sighed but smiled, "Coming."

That pair were couple and were happy despite how crazy their life could get.

0000

Touma and his friends were on the ground as a girl with a large forehead stood over them.

"Can you three behave?" That was Fukiyose and the one who was responsible for this classroom.

Next to her stood a quiet girl with long black hair, that was Himegami and the only known person in the world to kill a vampire.

"Why am I getting lumped in with them?" Touma asked, "They were the ones arguing about bunny girls."

Fukiyose began to scold them in a rather epic fashion, just totally break them down.

Nearby a blonde esper known as Misaki Shokuhou eyes glimmered.

"I hope your not planning on causing trouble," an older girl with black said walked up to her.

"Kumokawa, it's a pleasure to see you." Misaki greeted her, in a less than honest tone. "Fear not I have no plan to ruin the day."

"There you are!"

The voice caused both girls to roll their eyes.

"I knew It!" Mikoto shouted at the blonde. "You have this weird electrical field, I could sense you. You're here to ruin my day!"

"It's not all about you Misaka." Misaki told her, "I'm just here to enjoy a day of my own."

Yeah that was wan't going to happen.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko followed along by their friends raced for Mikoto.

That's when it happened.

"Touma! Touma!" Index skipped towards the pile of boys as they got up. "I need money for this snack!"

Something passed over the world and they felt it, something crawling over their souls.

"What? What's happening?!" Himegami let out.

She was usually quiet and stoic so her to yelled like that got their attention. Then they saw why she was panicking.

Bit by bit she saw her skin turn to ash and fall of her. She was dumbfounded, he looked at herself wasting away. When a vampire bit her they would die, she saw hundreds of them drawn to her blood turn to ash before her. They weren't monsters they were people, and she killed them. Her power was to kill vampires, for a long time she thought of it as a curse. Now as her body began to dissolve she wondered if this was karma, to die like those she had killed. She looked at the friends she made as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to go…"

Her body transformed into ash and was taken away by the wind leaving on lookers shocked and horrified.

"Himegami!" A pink haired small girl walked to them, well, I say girl she was a grown woman who looked like a pre-schooler. That was Komoe the teacher of these students.

"Wh-what happened? Where did Himegami go?"

The entire area was shocked and talking amongst themselves at the strange phenomena.

"What was that?" Saten one of Mikoto's friends asked.

Next to her a girl with flowers in her hair, Uiharu, "I'm sure it will be okay. We just have to get everyone calm."

"Right," Konori, a girl with glass tugged on the green arm band that matched "Okay, everyone please remain calm we have-"

"Konori!" Saten yelled out, "It's happening to-"

Uiharu yelled out as she turned into a cloud of dust.

Mikoto took a step back, "Kuroko? Please tell me its some sort of weird teleporting."

Kuroko shook her head, "I-I-don't know. I've never seen anything like this before. Whenever a teleporter teleport there is a small rupture into a higher dimension, I can usually feel it. But this-" Kuroko's words were caught in her throat.

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't feel the electrical field around them, it didn't disperse or anything. It was-"

Onee-Sama!"

It took the esper another moment to realize her own body was dissolving.

0000

"I will master death!" The magician is alive, "I will choose who lives and who dies! I will have dominion over-" He dissolved into dust.

"Was that apart of the spell?" the spear wielding Itsuwa asked.

Stiyls looked around seeing the cabal looked on scared as more of their members vanished, "I don't think so."

"Stiyls!" Kanzaki yelled out.

Ash dissolved Stiyls' body around them member of the Amakusa and the cabal began to vanish.

"What's happening?" Itsuwa asked.

"I-I- don't know." Kanzaki answered honestly.

0000

In the Anglican Church nuns started to panic as they too started to vanish.

Laura Stuart, the leader of the organization was confused. The church has some of best protection spells in the world and it wasn't stopping what was happening.

"Everyone please remain calm! We-" She didn't finish as her body was dissolved too.

0000

A blond man walked through a ware house were few men laid on conscious on the ground. All around them were cages filled with exotic animals.

Ollerus, was a man who could have been magical god. He touched one of the cages and smiled at a tiger cub, "I'm sorry these mean men were going to take you away from your homes. I'll get you back there."

Nearby a maid walked towards him, Sylvia sighed, " Why did we have to get involved?"

"Sylvia, these are endogenous animals and these men were going to kill them for trophies."

The animals began to squeal as many vanished.

Sylvia looked to find one of them men turn to dust.

"Ollerus!" She turned around an only found a cloud of dust where Ollerus stood.

0000

Bags dropped to the ground.

Mugino turned around to find Hamazura gone and the bags on the floor.

"Where did Hamazura go?" Takitsubo asked.

"That's super weird," Kinuhata looked around, "he couldn't have run off so fast."

"What the hell was he thinking just leaving them there?" Mugino walked over to the bags. "Takitsubo can you find him?"

Takitsubo had a power to track people as her eyes went wide, "I can't find him." She looked around, "I can't find him at all."

Dust engulfed her body and she was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Mugino shouted.

Nearby Last Order fell to her feet and clutched her head, "Misaka's head hurt, Misaka says as countless of the sisters starts to vanish from the network."

"What?" Accelerator said, "Someone killing the sisters?"

"I feel it too," Worst Confirmed, "the Network is changing."

"Misaka hurts!" Last Order struggled to say.

"Just tell me what's doing this," Accelerator told her, "tell my and I'll tear them apart."

"Misaka doesn't know,"

A shiver when down his spin as Accelerator twitched. He felt it, he felt his body start ti turn to dust. He flipped the switch on his collar but found it was useless. He could reflect vectors to reflect any attack but this didn't have vectors this was something he couldn't understand or calculate.

The strongest esper vanished into dust leaving two scared and confused girls.

0000

"Everyone please calm down!" Komoe tried her best to keep her students calm so much so that she didn't realize her own body start to come undone.

"Komoe!" Aogami Pierce yelled for his teacher before his own body was consumed.

Touma looked over to Tsuchimikado, "What's this? An attack by magicians?"

The Blonde shook his head, "I don't know, this is nothing I've ever seen."

Fukiyose was the next one to vanish.

"Index anything?" Touma asked.

"I've never seen this either." Index admitted, "I don't have anything about people turning to ashes, the level of magic needed to do something like this-there would be all sorts of stuff happening!"

"Kami" Tsuchimikado grabbed Touma's hand and put it on himself.

Touma's stared, Tsuchimikado was turning to dust too.

"It's not working," Tsuchimikado gasped his sun glasses slipped off, "this isn't supernatural, this isn't magic or and esper power. This isn't slowing it don't and it's not stopping it." He shuddered, "Kami, listen to me. Its not helping me, but maybe it's protecting you or for once your got lucky. But make it out of this and look after Maika."

Touma didn't get a chance to reply as he was gone before his lips could move.

Touma's mouth felt dry.

"Touma" Index clung to Touma.

"Index…"

The young nun cried as she held to Touma her body starting to dissolve.

Touma pressed his palm onto her head.

"It's not going to work, "Index told him,

"I have to try"

"Touma…" Index tried to be brave, "I'm going… I can feel it… I'm going…I- I-" she sniffled, "Don't be sad, I know you'll try something stupid, but please don't" she felt the ash crawl up to her chest, "I'm going to better place. I don't know what is causing this but I'll be going to a nicer place to me. So," the small nun made the sign of the cross, "may God bless you Touma Kamijou, my friend. Maybe god blessings never reached you before but maybe …" her voice faded into the wind along with the final bit of her ashes.

Othinus fell to the ground without Index holding her up, Sphynx the small kitten batting at the ashes on the ground.

"Human," Othinus said looking up, "this is bad, even when I was a magic god this was-its not destroying the world it's rewriting it. It's changing it."

"How do we stop it? How do we bring everyone back?"

"Pick me up! Pick me up!"

Touma picked up the small fairy like creature, "Touma…"

He started to notice she was dissolving too.

"Othinus!"

"This is where we part." Othinus held her head up bravely, if the nun could hold up her head in the last few moments then as a former god of war she could face dead with dignity. "If anyone can fix the world I know you can. Either try and be happy."

Touma watched her turn into dust in his hand and she did so all the while smiling at him.

Seria had already started to dissolve ignoring the panic all around them, once Mikoto was dusted Kuroko and Konori did their best to keep everyone from going into a full panic.

"Pick up, Mari!" Seria yelled into her phone, "Pick up!" She had to know her sister was safe, she had to know she was all right.

"Seria? Are you okay? I'm at the apartment and it looks like a riot is happening outside."

Seria took a finally breath of air as the phone hit the ground.

Misaki looked around in a panic, her own body was started to dissolve and she forced herself to do something she never did and ran. She ran to Touma and grabbed him.

"My Prince," Misaki smiled through her tears

Touma blinked, "Who are you?" She seemed familiar but he couldn't place her.

Her smile twitched, "I didn't think you'd remember." She caressed his face, "You never remember me. That is our fate," her body began to dissolve, "if you do remember something, remember that there was someone that loved you." She moved in and kissed him.

Touma blinked, he touched his lips and dust swirled around him. He could smell the faint smell of honey and he felt something warm on his face. He brushed a warm tear from his face.

He couldn't remember where it came from, he felt something was wrong, that something was missing.

Touma looked around and found only dust and terror.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay a lot of people asked for the snap in the world of a certain magical index and there you go. I hope you guys liked it. Review people and I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ben 0

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ben 0

Life hadn't been normal since they were ten. Two years ago they fought off a horrible space monster that turned everyone on Earth into it's servants. At that point, they thought that weirdness had topped out.

There had been a lull there for a while but they should have known it wouldn't last.

"A new Negative Ten, " Ben sighed, he had been enjoying a smoothie when they were attacked.

Ben pulled up the sleeve of his green jacket to reveal a watch like device. That was the Omnitrix, by many considered to be the greatest weapon in the universe. It had the power to transform him into one of countless aliens with super powers.

Next to him was his cousin, Gwen. She was a red head with wearing a red sweater and black skirt combo. It turns out their grandma was an alien, an energy being and Gwen inherited her ability to manipulate mana.

Gwen raised her fist and a bright purple glow wrapped around them.

Then there was Kevin, once their enemy turned friend and Gwen's boyfriend. Kevin placed his hand on his beloved car and his skin copied the texture and general characteristics of the metal.

"I don't think that's ten," Gwen pointed out.

First up there was Doctor Animo, a mad scientist wearing home made high tech helmet ridding a giant mutated parrot. His skin was a bit yellow, Gwen wondered if he needed to check in with a real doctor.

Then there was a ninja robot with crimson armor, the Forever Ninja. Ben thought he'd destroyed it before. There were still remnants of the Forever Knights maybe someone repaired it.

Then there was Clancy, a big man some sort of mutant who not only looked like a big bug but also controlled them.

Then there was Rojo, a biker criminal. She used to be just a normal biker who'd rob people, now she was a tall burly red head in black high tech alien armor with spikes and a skull emblem on the chest.

Then there was Sublimino, a short hypnotist with a fancy pocket watch.

There was Thumbskull a mutant whose head looked like a giant thumb. He looked dumb but he was strong.

There was the thing and gangly Acid Breath, as with his name he could breath acid and use it as an attack.

Frightwig was a young looking woman in a black body suit with pale skin. She had long red tentacles on her head with black orbs at the end.

The laughing clown smiled at his enemies was known as Zombozo, he was paled and looked like a goth kids dream clown. They were never sure if he was truly human, he had a number of strange powers that messed with people's minds.

Vulkanus was a large suit with an orange alien head sticking out of it. He favored a drilling on his hand as his weapon.

Sevenseven was the newest in the series of bounty hunters with a grudge against the group. This one was bulky guy with a purple armor.

Kraab was a crab like alien in cooper colored armor, another bounty hunter that had their sights on the team.

Kevin shrugged, "I don't think we ever accused anyone here of being smart."

"Maybe I got carried away," an older man wearing a gray jumpsuit and holding an alien gun walked forwards.

"Phil?" Ben asked.

Phil was a plumber, a guy who dealt with alien threat on Earth and a friend of their grandpa but he went rogue. When things died down he used alien to make a small fortune.

"You left me in the Null Void for years, it took me so long to find my way out," Phil snarled, "longer to track everyone who had a grudge against you."

"Huh," Ben let out, "is that why its been so peaceful after Dagon?"

Phil snarled, "Yeah, I know about that thing. It cracked the skin of the dimensions it let me escape." He smiled coldly, "I'm done catching up, let's do what we came to do."

"Right, its hero time." Ben slapped down on the face of the omnitrix and in a flash of light Ben changed.

Instead of a teen there stood a fiery hot alien.

"Heat Wave!" Ben called out his hero name, "Let's get things warmed up."

The two team charged at each other and attacked.

Ben shot fire balls at his enemies.

SevenSeven got struck by one of the fire balls and fell back. Forever Ninja jumped towards Ben but a mana whip from Gwen wrap itself around it and hurled the robot away and slammed it right towards Sublimino knowing him and Thumbskull right out.

Acid Breath moved towards Gwen ready to spit some acid when a metal fist struck his head and knocked him out.

Rojo blasted Kevin away with a laser shot and Gwen blasted her right back.

"Get her!" Clancy yelled out, as a swarm of insects rushed at Gwen.

Gwen reacted and raised a shield around her.

"I got them!" Heatwave wrapped a wall of flames scorching most of the bugs.

"Enough of that!" Zombozo yelled out holding a large spray bottle, a strong stream fo water hit him drowning the flames.

In another flash of light Diamond Head took Heatwaves place.

"Oh no!" Zombozo yelped staring at a diamond alien.

"Oh yes!" Diamond Head fired crystal shard at the clown forcing it back.

Phil fired at Diamond Head, and he just scoffed, "Phil, I'm made out of diamonds. It doesn't hurt me at all."

"How about this?" FrightWig Tentacles grabbed Diamond Head.

"Leave the rest for me," Vulkanus got his drill ready, "this drill is special made, it can break even the hardest diamond."

"Yeah, no." Kevin said, sending Clancy flying right at Vulkanus knocking him away.

"What?" FrightWigs tentacles glowed as Gwen started to move them. Gwen pulled her away and yanked her toward Rojo tangling them both up.

"Today you will finally meet your end!" Animo declared, his helmet was sparking as his mutant parrot squealed.

Gwen was the first to feel it, the chill running down her spine, the cold sensation down her soul and the feeling of lives vanishing.

Animo was screaming as he charged when suddenly he wasn't. In a flash of light the parrot reverted to it normal form and flew away.

"That was weird," Zombozo mused before his body was consumed by ash.

Diamond Head only remarked, "He usually disappears in confetti.

"What's going on?" Phil spoke up as his hand began to vanish in so much dust. The group stared dumbstruck as he vanished.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Gwen stared as some of the civilians had started to vanish along with Thumbnail and Acid Breath. "They're gone! I can't sense them anymore! Not a trace."

"Gwen!" Kevin's voice rings out.

Gwens look at him, the Forever Ninja broken at his feet, Gwen barely registers it as his own body starts to grumble into so much ash.

"Kevin!" Gwen races to his side and summons up all her manna and bathes him in, she doesn't know what she can do or if anything can be done but she tries. She wills her life force to try and heal him.

"Gwen it's not working!" Kevin yelled as panic entered his voice, "Gwen…." Kevin breath left him as his whole body was consumed in ash. Dust was caught in the bubble of manna.

"Ah!" Diamond Head yelled out, the Omnitrix beeping insanely.

Kraab and Vulkanus were the next ones to vanish.

"Ben not you too" Gwen barely got the words out as she started to see Diamond Head's arm began to dust.

The omnitrix had several safety precautions set up, one was that if anything was about to kill the user it would cycle through the aliens to find someone that could survive.

Ben turned into Goop, the slime alien failed to slow the dusting down. He turned into Way Big his durability and size did nothing to help. Then Canonbolt, Wildvine, Ghost Freak, Upgrade, and Finally Alien X.

Alien X was his strongest alien, one capable of altering reality.

He spoke, "Gwen…"

Gwen was surprised by his voice, he never spoke in this form, Ben was tied up with two personalities that inhabited this alien form. It was powerful but they could never decide on what to do.

Ben spoke to her, "It's happening… it's happening everywhere and I mean everywhere…. Alien x can't do anything to stop it… it's already destroyed the other two in here… this is something crazy powerful and…" Ben tried to think of what to say, he could feel his body fading and any possible form he'd choose would still go the same way. He was going and there would be no coming back. So he said the only thing he could say to his cousin that would make sense, "Good bye."

The omnitrix flickered and Ben turned into human again and as the ash consumed him it jumped onto Gwen's wrist.

Gwen barely noticed as she was left alone with dust and a few baddies too afraid to speak and just wondering if they'd be next.

0000

Gwen stared at the omnitrix on her wrist, it changed a little, she didn't dare try it. It changed a little, when Ben had it there were Green and black highlights but now they were blue and red.

She was in a Plumber base, she was delighted to know that her Grandpa Max was fine less happy to hear that her mom was gone and they didn't know about her brother Ken. She was horrified to find out this happened all over the world, and that they were getting reports of this happening all over the Galaxy.

Gwen had sent out a message to all their allies trying to get an account for them. The world was falling apart as people panicked. Max was worried about Verdona, he said she'd be here if she was around. Neither said it but they both felt an absence and thought it meant she was gone.

Still, it did bring out some good things, Rojo and Frightwig were terrified by what happened and were staying close trying to help at least to stay in somewhat safety of the base.

"How are you holding up?" Max walked over with a drink for her.

"I'm fine," Gwen ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just a lot to take in. The scale-"

"I know, I've never seen anything like this. Early numbers are saying it was half of all everyone, it didn't have any other pattern."

Gwen sensed something and in a flash of purple light and smoke appeared Charmcaster, she looked exhausted. She was trembling and barely able to stand up. She still spat out the words, "Help, please, Ledgerdomain is in trouble. I don't know what happened, just-just people just started to disappear and turn to dust. I know were not friends but we really need your help."

Gwen got up and helped her into a chair, "Charmcaster," Gwen paused, "Hope," she used her real name, she didn't usually like that name but Gwen thought she needed to know how serious this is."It happened here too, Ben and Kevin are gone too."

Max pulled out a chair for her, and helped her into it.

Gwen spoke soft calming tones, "Maybe we can work together, try to find what caused this and maybe try and maybe reverse it."

There was yet another flash of light and a small grey alien with a cane walked up to them.

"Azmuth." Max looked at the creator of the Omnitrix, "Somethings happened-"

Azmuth raised a hand, "I've noticed, it was hard to miss when my assistant Myaxx turned to dust before my eyes. Not to mention how half of the population of my planet and the moon were also turned to dust!" He sighed, "I'm sorry, it's been stressful. I've been running scans, all forms of life was reduced to half at the same instance across the whole galaxy and if I'm correct the whole universe." He looked around, "I expected that time traveler to be here."

Gwen looked around, "Paradox?"

"Yes, I suppose he's been taken too. I very much doubt he wouldn't get involved to try and resolve this otherwise."

"Do you know what caused this?" Charmcaster asked, hopeful to get at least an answer.

"No," Azmuth admitted regretfully, "something happened, energy of some sort but it's hard to say. My equipment detected something but as it passed it was hard to detect what happened, everything happened but for no apparent reason or origin and left nothing behind. Though the effects stretched into the Null Void I'm getting some strange readings there, something worth checking though I don't expect much." He went over to Gwen, "I didn't come to discuss that puzzle, I came to check on the omnitrix."

"It jumped on me when Ben…" Gwen let her words trailed off.

"Yes, you must have been the closes genetic match. The omnitrix must have detected the danger and unable to save Ben found the optimal replacement. Being genetic similar helped the transition." The small alien tapped the screen and swiped through it.

Gwen said softly, "I guess you came to take it back."

"I'm tempted, but it's no use as things are I cannot remove it." Azmuth showed how the screen had lit up purple instead of its usual green. "The Omnitrix does adjust itself for the user. That's the problem when it did and scanned your DNA it too in some for manna as well. It's affecting the systems, if I were to try and remove it the feedback would likely kill you and the explosion might kill everyone near you as well." He looked Gwen over, "I suppose we could do worse."

Gwen tuned out the rest of Azmuth was saying, the Omnitrix felt heavy on her wrist but that didn't matter. Azmuth was considered the smartest person in three galaxies and maybe the universe and he didn't understand any of this and ti sounded like he had given up already. Gwen moved over to Charmcaster who looked ready to break down, It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she whispered to her, Gwen had to believe. She had to believe there was something they could do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** okay **, so I do this whenever I feel inspired or motivated or what have you and I just felt motivated to do a Ben 10 so here we are. Okay, few notes, I never liked Omniverse, it felt off and not just the art but the** story telling **and lore it just felt like it was something else. So no omniverse in this universe takes place after Ultimate and stuff has happened but a lot of recurring** villians **just haven't be all that active. Alright, I've gotten a lot of suggestion lately and some I just can't do such as one for the Warrior series since I don't know anything about that series and even with research I would be able to do it justice. The way I do these stories is that I have a good feel for the world, what the character would say and how they'd act. And since Steven Universe is been a big request I'll do that one next for you guys so just wait until I get to it. Otherwise leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Universe

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Broken Universe

They were celebrating on the beach, Greg was strumming his guitar. Things have gotten crazy in the last few months. For the first time in so long they had.

Steven was delighted; his friends and family were there with him on that beach. There had been a moment when he went to Homeworld when he wasn't sure he was going to get back home.

Everything worked out fine, Steven had finally gotten the Diamonds to see things his way, and they went to Earth. Steven wasn't sure he had ever seen Pearl or Garnet so happy as when they healed all the corrupted gems. It was indeed the end, the end of the seemingly endless war that had taken so many of their friends. And somehow they managed to get them back.

The Sun was setting, and Steven sat on the beach at the setting sun. He raised his shirt a little to see the gem in his stomach; he hoped that his mother would like how things turned out. Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond, they weren't exactly how Steven had imagined them, but either way, she gave up her physical form so that he could live. The recent event had confirmed that she was gone, they removed the gem from and found that it wouldn't bring her back; it was just another piece of him.

Connie tried to find an explanation that every that was Rose had been overwritten like a computer hard drive with the new information that made up Steven copied over her information. It didn't change anything for Steven; she gave herself up so that he could live simple as that.

At a distance at the other end of the beach, they heard some people and some music. Sadie and her band would start their concert soon. Lars and the Off Colors would be there soon. Steven was still eager to hear of what adventures they had gotten into while they made their way back to Earth.

Pearl was by the barbeque grill with Amethyst looking over the hot dogs. Garnet was talking to Bismuth as Peridot showed off her skill on her magnetized trash can lid to Lapis.

Connie walked over to Steven, "I think the hot dogs should be done soon. I think we should just be done eating just in time for the concert."

0000

Homeworld was entering a new age; hopefully, it would be a better one.

The Diamonds stood before there together. Blue worked up a small smile, Pink wasn't there, but for the first time in ages, the three of them were together. Many of the gems they had corrupted had returned home.

Still, not everyone was celebrating.

Before the diamonds stood Emerald, "Your Diamonds, How can we possibly let Lars and the Off Colors just leave?!"

Emerald had been a loyal gem soldier to them and thus was granted an audience with them; they didn't expect her to use it to make a complaint.

Yellow shook her head, "Emerald, our choice has been made. If this is about your ship, we will replace it."

"That's not the point!" Emerald yelled, "Where the Justice?!"

Yellow raised an eyebrow, "Don't forget your place and watch your tone."

The Pink Pearl stood close by, "Yes, I think its best to take a moment to collect yourself; these are our diamonds."

Emerald took a moment to collect herself.

White smiled, "Emerald, we promised Steven that we would do nothing against Lars or the Off Colors, and that is final."

Emerald moved forward to confront them when Pink Pearl stood in her way, holding out a hand to stop her.

"Ah!"

Something happened, none of them took it in right away.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"What's happening?" Pink Pearl let out a yell as her arms began to crumble into dust.

"Is it damaged?" Emerald asked, her gem had shown signs of being damaged.

"My Diamonds!" Pink Let out, "What's happening?"

The gem had been consumed in dust, and now that was all that was left.

"What just happened?" Blue asked, "That wasn't damaged, a gem reshapes itself before it breaks apart. That was-"

Emerald yelled out, "It's happening to me!"

Emerald waved her hands in a panic, and more of her body started to dissolve into dust.

"It's happening," White Spoke up looking out a window, "I feel it; it's happening all over the world gems are vanishing."

Emerald vanished to Yellow's unnerving surprise, "We have to put a stop to this. Whatever-"

"Yellow!" Blue yelled out in a more energetic voice than usual, "It's happening to-"

White Diamond held out her hands as she watched them fall apart into dust.

"White!" Yellow let out, and this couldn't be possible White was the most powerful gem, the most powerful diamond, and nothing could do anything like this.

The thing that surprised both Yellow and Blue was what happened next, White Diamond whimpered. As White Diamond dissolved she cried, she felt her body fading away, and after everything that happened, she was not ready to leave.

She dissolved into dust, leaving the other two diamonds alone in silence and with that silence they heard gems all over homeworld scream in panic.

0000

Sadie and rest of the band were tuning and getting ready for the concert and had already gotten a small group going. Sadie smiled to herself she saw Lars amongst the group, and the Off Colors were nearby.

Sadie smiled and looked at the rest of the band, "Okay, I think its time to get started."

Sadie picked up the mike and spoke, "Hey So-"

There was feedback as the mike hit the floor. Sadie looked down; she didn't feel the mike slip from her hands. She looked down, and her hands were gone, and pieces of her body were falling off as glumps of dirt.

"Sadie!" She heard Lars yell out as the small crowd of people started to panic.

Saddie looked around, and Jenny was screaming in a panic as Sour Cream and Buck dissolved into dust.

"Captain!" The Off Colors yelled out for Lars he turned to them just in time to see the fusions split into them base gems half of them turn to dust along with random of the Off Colors. The One of Rutile Twins turned into dust leaving her twins stunned and horrified feeling where the gem of their twin use to be.

Lars ran to them to try and help in any way he could; they were his crew; he couldn't just stand there. He pushed past his fear when- "Ow!"

Ronaldo ran into him, "I gotta film this!" The fry haired boy filmed people fading away with his camera.

"Ronaldo this isn't the time!" Lars told him.

"This is important!" Ronaldo yelled, "This needs to be documented-"

"Ronaldo!" Lars tried to stop him.

"Don't try to stop me, I will expose this and-" He dissolved into dust without any more fanfare, Lars wanted to alert him, but he was too stubborn.

Lars looked up just in time to catch the last bits of Sadie blowing away.

0000

"No! No! No! No! No!" Garnet started shouting in horror.

Bismuth asked, "Ah, what's wrong? Did you burn them? I can't tell I never really got the whole cooking thing."

In a flash of light Garnet unfused and turned into Sapphire and Ruby.

"Sapphy?" Ruby asked, "Please give me a head up when you do that."

"No, please, no," Sapphire begged as a huge tear ran from her eyes.

"Sapphire?"

Bismuth noticed people screaming at the other end of the beach.

"No!" Sapphire scrambled towards Ruby.

"Wh-" Ruby trembled as she felt something was wrong, her body began to fall apart. "Wh- what?"

"Stay with me! Please don't go!" Sapphire grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Sapphire?" Ruby look at her as dust overcame her.

Sapphire trembled as dust filtered between her gloved hands.

"What?!" Bismuth yelled, "What was that?"

"Guys!" Peridot yelled out, "Something is happening here!" The green pointed at Lapis who had started to turn.

"What's happening?" Pearl let out as her body started to turn.

"It's happening here too." Connie alerted the others as Greg started to dissolve.

"Dad!" Steven yelled out, "Maybe I can heal you." Steven ran to his father and licked his hand and started to wipe his saliva on him.

It did nothing.

Greg was scared, but he couldn't be that when his son was in a panic. "Steven," Steven listened up, his dad was always serious when he didn't use his real name, "listen, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. You have everybody else. I promise you it's going to be okay. I love you." Greg pulled him into a hug.

"Dad," Steven fought back the tears, "Dad- dad, please."

Steven felt the pressure around him let up as soon his surrounded by dust.

"Pearl!" Ammythst screamed as her longtime friend vanished.

Perdito was crying as Lapis turned to dust around her.

Tears flowed freely from Steven's eyes as he saw Bismuth trying to console Sapphire.

"Steven," Connie gasped as she trembled barely able to raise a finger towards Steve's shoulder started to turn.

0000

Padparadscha was shaking, "C-captain?"

Lars looked around people were screaming and running around, and his crew was torn apart, and he didn't understand anything.

"Padparadscha? What do you see?"

Padparadscha saw the past, this resulted in seemingly reacting to things a little late, but it also gave more of scope and let her see things they missed.

"C-captain." Padparadscha she crying and trying to get words out between the sobs. "Something is happening-" she shuddered, "People. Gems. Animals. Everything." She fell to her knees, "The Diamonds. Everywhere, It's going to happen throughout the universe. People are turning to dust- they're gone- they're all gone- trillion on trillions."

Lars stared, what he was saying would haunt him for the rest of his life, but if what she was saying was right, it was happening everywhere. How many people were gone? Where his parents alright? What about everyone else?

0000

Steven looked at Connie, not sure what to say or do; his body was starting to crumble. His father was gone, and so many of his friends. Steven fell to the ground and wondered about his life about everything he had done.

Also, hadn't he seen this before? He remembered a bunch of Steven's showing up once and dissolving into dust. What was that with that? Was this that?"

"Connie stay-" he tried to mimic the words that Steven gave him, but he ran out of time. His crumbled into dust as the last bits of himself started to dust.

His face was gone, and the last of his tears slipped into the pile of dust.

There was an uneasy silence as the screams in the distance faded away.

A faint pink light beamed out from the dust.

With trillions of lives in the balance, there was one miracle in all the tragedy, a one in a million shot happened.

The glowing bobble rose into the air as a human-like shape formed out of light around it and shifted form. With a Thud, a new figure stood on the sand to the surprise of everyone there.

"Rose?" Bismuth asked.

"Rose." Amethyst couldn't believe it.

"Whose that?!" Peridot asked

A woman in a long stylized white dress and long pink hair looked around confused unsure.

Steven was gone, everything he was had been destroyed and so would have the gem but the healing tears it the last instance. The tears couldn't heal him or anyone who was dusted, but like Lars, it could bring someone back. As the last bit of Steven faded it managed to bring back Rose with the smallest fragment of that was left, a fraction of her memories the gem that had once been her. If the tears didn't hit the gem at that moment, this would have failed to work.

Rose took a step and looked around, "Where am I? I- was-"

"That's Steven's mom?" Connie asked.

"Steven?" Rose's mind was a swirl of things, but that name struck a cord. She reached her stomach where a gem rested. "Steven! How am I here? Where's Steven?"

Bismuth and Amethyst walked up to her, Bismuth speaking up, "Rose."

Her eyes went wide, "Bismuth? You're not supposed to be here!"

"Yeah, about that," The purple gem held out a hand, " Yeah, we know, it's okay now."

Bismuth spoke softly, "Pink Diamond, we know about that too. Rose, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

A **uthor's Notes: I honestly don't care. I know what your comments are about to say and I don't care. I had this idea in my head before the finale for SU and the gem got plucked out. I'm going with it, to justify it everything that was steven was gone, the gem had fragment of Rose still in there that would have been gone in a moment but the tear hit it right as the last bit of steven went tear revive and grew back the whole from there, the snap had already locked on steven and not going after rose. You can assume that the snap hit both halves of steven or like** me **both halves counted as one whole** unlike **other fusions where two** wholes **for a double.**

 **Anyway, business.** Please **no one use this chapter to leave a review telling me when I'm going to update another story. That always makes me angry. Second, if I don't do the series you suggest its because I usually don't know it or am familiar enough with it to do it justice, There are only so many things I can do with people facing sudden death, something has to stand out to me, either something unique to the character, setting or abilities that would make it interesting to write about.**

 **C, here is some from fringe horror for you guys. Rose was willing to give up her life to give her son** a life **and she was brought back and her son and Greg are both now dead. Peridot had a hard time when Lapis left and now she was taken and for all she knows won't come back. Sapphire had a vision of Ruby's death and then had to see it happen again. Padparadscha saw a vision of all over, she saw more deaths across the universe than any other person. She got a grand scope of all the deaths and mourning across the universe. The reason she's falling down at the end is** because she **saw more death than anyone else there and it was too much.**

 **Okay, I'm off. Leave a review telling me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: SCP-5000

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 13: SCP-5000**

* * *

By Order of the Overseer Council

The Following File is Level 4/5000 Classified

 **Unauthorized access is forbidden.**

Item # SCP-5000 Dusting

Object Class: Apollyon

Containment: As of this moment no proper containment has been discovered. The origin of the "Dusting" Incident has yet to be discovered or understood. The far-reaching range of the effects are well beyond the Foundation's scope, while it is recommended to focus on what the foundation can control there are too many factors to maintain a proper cover.

The Foundation is currently working with other organizations to gather as much information as possible in order to contain or possibly undo the effects of the incident. Groups include The Global Occult Coalition, Chaos Insurgency, Church of the Broken God, Prometheus Labs Inc., Gamers Against Weed, Office for Reclamation of Islamic Artifacts, Manna Charitable Foundation, Unusual Incidents Unit, Anderson Robotics, Horizon Initiative, IJAMEA, and Nobody.

While many of these organizations have unpleasant histories, they are all under the agreement of an armistice while working on the incident. Agents from Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd, The Black Queen, Sarkic Cults, Fifth Church, and Doctor Wondertainment have come forward offering their help in these matters. Pending their approval into the group is a pending vote by current members.

Description: At April 23, 2018, at roughly 1430 EST, the Incident began at lasted for approximately 2 minutes to finish. An estimated 50% of all life dissolve into dust, the remains have been tested and showed all cell had broken down. The process is under investigation, test shows that it broke down all living matter of beings targeted along with all inorganic matter they were holding such as clothes.

While the Incident occurred various equipment detected fluctuating levels of common background radiations, cosmic energies, Hume, █████ and gamma radiation. None of the of which have shown signs of causing such effects before. The fluctuation of Hume levels suggests that the Incident is similar to a CK-class restructuring scenario.

There is some question of classifying it as a CK-Class restructuring scenario as while reality did change it seems to have gone back to normal after the incident and there is no proof of historychanging or any memories being altered as everyone still recalled everyone who dissolved.

There is little known about the cause, source, or if there is a will behind the incident. The fact that a near-perfect 50% of all populations were effected suggested that this was intentional. There has been no pattern discovered between connecting all those who dissolved or those who were unaffected. The process seems to have been done randomly with the only limit being that it only affected 50% of the population regardless of class, age, health, or species.

Various SCP were affected by the incident shedding new light on the incident, what follows is a list of various notable SCP and what observation we have drawn from them.

SCP-173, The Sculpture, was the earliest SCP detected to dissolve. D-Class were in the middle of cleaning SCP-173's holding cell when it dissolved into dust. They alerted the nearest Guard who set off the breach Alarm and put the site on alert. It was the first case to suggest that normal forms of life were included in this incident.

SCP-179, The Lookout, the anomaly that stands out as a lookout for threats coming outside of our Solar System. Equipment detected the entity acting panicked before the incident occurred. SCP-179 was the spotted dissolving. Following the Sun was detected as ██████. This instance has proven that the Incident stretched out beyond our planet. Further observation on the Sun is requested should it ████████ again.

SCP-963, The Immortality Medallion, The medallion that holds the consciousness of one Doctor Jack Bright. The medallion has shown no signs of damage no matter what it was put through. The Medallion allowed Dr. Bright's consciousness to live by taking over the body of whoever held it. When the D-Class who held it began to dissolve the medallion was lost as well taking Dr. Bright's consciousness with it. This example demonstrated that it affects all types of life regardless of resilience.

SCP-999, The Tickle Monster, the small blob-like anomaly was amongst many of those discovered dusted. It should be noted as it was our hopeful Counter against the Scarlett King a new strategy is needed immediately. It is quite possible that the Incident while allowing the Scarlett King greater movement and should it turn its attention to our world things would be dire.

SCP-993, Bobble the Clown, an unconstrained SCP was in the middle of one his broadcasts which the Foundation was intercepting as to protocol when it began to panic and dissolve. In the midst of dissolving SCP-993 was shouting expletives. Children who have watched SCP-993's show for prolonged periods show signs of mental instability, showing signs of permanent psychotic and schizophrenic symptoms. After the Incident, many of those children seem confused and describe a feeling of something missing and a show a decrease in symptoms of mental disorders.

SCP-343, God, this SCP is currently MIA. His cell has returned to the previous state of being a standard cell and there has been no dust found. SCP-343 is noted for being impossible to contain and it's possible that he simply left. Reasons for leaving are unknown, he might have to deal with something or fled from the incident or from us unwilling or unable to explain this situation. It should be noted all reality-warping SCP have been noted reacting to the incident with many such as SCP-239 being turned to dust regardless of powers and protections. Many others have become catatonic, panicked or otherwise fearful and unable to explain what happened. Some have actually committed suicide in their fear. Considering their sensitivity to such incidents all reality benders are under close watch.

SCP-2935: SCP-2935 is an anomaly that leads to a reality nearly exactly to our reality with the exception that everything on that Earth is dead. The cave that houses the anomaly was sealed with cement and seal is confirmed to be holding yet our sensors detected a spike in energies during the event. More study is needed but at the moment we don't believe the anomaly is the cause to this incident, the dead on that world remained intact and did not turn to dust.

SCP-2295, Bear with a Heart of Patchwork, SCP-2295 broke out of its storage locker during the incident and raced around in what was deemed an attempt to save those who started to dissolve. It quickly became confused as it tried its usual method of creating and replacing damaged organs with fabric in the shape of organs. It was noted to have started crying before it too dissolved.

SCP-2845, The Deer, as its usual containment ritual was underway SCP-2845 was noted bellowing before it dissolved. Thus far the ritual has been put on indefinite hold.

SCP-105, Iris Thompson, was in the middle of a test with a researcher using a new test to examine her abilities when she began to dissolve. Currently, all tests are being examined in hopes that they might shed new light to the process of the dusting.

SCP-055, its containment cell is now empty except for a pile of dust. No one is able to remember what used to be in there.

SCP-073, Cain, is notable for having the ability that when someone attempts to cause him any sort of harm recoil on its attacker leaving him unharmed. He dissolved with no signs of any recoil. It is unknown if there was a recoil or this was outside of SCP-073's previously unknown range or it was far more power than his ability to recoil.

SCP-076-2, Able, is noted as being awake and outside coffin right after the incident. It made no action against any personnel only demanding "Tell me: is he dead?" It was later reported to him that SCP-073 was amongst those gone. SCP-076-2 became silent for ten minutes before he sat on his coffin and examined his sword as if preparing it for something. He was noted saying, "Find whoever did this. Then tell me where they are. Don't return until you can."

No one had dared to ask him any follow-up questions.

SCP-3000, Anantashesha, A large eel-like entity located in the Bay of Bengal was amongst the SCP that dissolved. This is troublesome as it produced viscous fluids used by the foundation for amnestics.

SCP-085, Cassy, a hand-drawn image of a young woman that has come to life. After the Incident one of the researchers went to check on her and found only dust clinging on the sheet of paper SCP-085 is usually on. The influence of this incident seems to stretch even into Two-dimensional spaces.

SCP-682, the Hard to Kill Lizard, this SCP is noted for adapting and regenerating to any damage it sustained. Security cameras capture it trashing in its cell as it began to dissolve, there is no sign of it returning or recovering. Whatever affected it was so effective that its own regeneration was overpowered easily.

Note: This might be the one bright spot in this whole mess. - O-5-█

SCP-507, The Reluctant Dimension Hopper, SCP-507 abilities activated when the incident began. It has been theorized that SCP-507 often shifts into other dimensions due to some subconscious sense of danger. When the incident occurred he made several shifts right after another. SCP-507 noted that in every single dimension was to be going through the same incident. Many Universes that SCP-507 shifted into were previously visited and deemed safe. One notable dimension seemed to match the description of the Wanderer's Library. It is notable as even the librarians seemed to be affected by the incident.

SCP-507 returned shaken and at a near break down having seen many people dissolve including several doubles of himself also shifting.

Note: It has been confirmed by the Serpent's Hand that agents visiting the Library were affected and those who survived saw several Librarians dissolve.

At first glance, it seems that these universes were all experience their own versions of this event. But seeing what happened in the Wanderer's Library and SCP-2935 it suggests that these are all the same event. It is theorized that something has affected the whole multiverse at once.

Which suggest that the incident originated outside our known universe.

SCP-001, the Gate Guardian, O5-14 noted that before any reported incidents SCP-001 drew SCP-001-2 as if expecting an attack. SCP-001 outstretched its wings covering completely the gate and its body glowing brightly. 05-14 then noted a nearby bird starting to dissolve. SCP-001 remained in that position for the next five minutes before lowing its wings but has yet to lower SCP-001-2.

05-14 upon request by the 0-5 council walked into SCP-001 range and heard a voice in his head say, "IT WAS NOT OF OUR DESIGN"

A complete list of both personnel and SCP that were affected is still being compiled.

Note: You will have to forgive me for this report not being up to the usual standard. To say it has been a hectic few days for all of us is an understatement. I've done my best to collect all notable information from reports from all sites.

The question of using SCP-2000 is under debate at the moment, what follows are some details that might influence the decision.

It should be noted that while it could potentially recreate those lost it might also not. MTF Tau-5 "Samsara" had three member dissolve. This MTF is composed of cyborg clones who when they die are recloned with their memories up to their death. After they were dissolved they were cloned again only for the process to fail. Their memories were purged from the systems and their bodies could not be recloned.

Also, any attempt to used SCP-2000 must be thought out, if there is some intelligence behind this incident there is no telling how they might react to any attempt to undo its work.

\- O-5-█

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi, so this is my first attempt at writing something for SCP mythos. I don't think** its **perfect but a good first go. I honestly got into like a couple of weeks ago.**

 **Okay, some people have started to guess something and might as well reveal is here. Yes, all these snap stories are connected and goody for SCP for figuring it out first. DC Universe would be next most of the heroes are just busy putting out** fire **and being like the Monitor and people with greater overviews are still figuring it out.**

 **So, yeah I do have a story in mind. I think I will do a few more** one shot **visits of certain worlds before I get that story started. Any questions or stuff will be addressed in** story **when I get to it so hold your horses. In the meanwhile let me know what you guys think. Did it come out good what do you guys like of this or other** chapters. **Do reactions seem right?**


	14. Chapter 14: Madness of Balance

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Madness of Balance

Death the Kid was the new Lord Death; he stood in front of his late father's mirror. The mirror stood in the middle of his father's office, even now it didn't feel like his own office. Kid half expected his father to step out of the mirror and say something with his goofy voice. That wasn't going to happen, in the mirror, all that Kid saw was himself the three white stripes circling his hair. He wore the black cloak that was his father's.

Kid was silent with countless thoughts filled his mind. Could he fill in for his father? What kind of reaper would he be? What kind of man would he be? Could he be one his father would have been proud of him?

"You okay, Kiddo?" Patty chirped up next to him.

Patty was a young woman with short blonde hair, a red top with a white tie, and jean shorts. With a pair of boots and a small hat to finish the cowboy style she had going.

"Yeah, you've been a bit silent," Liz stood on his opposite side.

Liz was Patty's older sister; she was tall and had long dark blonde hair. They had a similar outfit, but the top was a bit different, and she wore long jeans.

Kid gave them a weak smile; they were his partners and often kept his quirks in check. They were his support structure and best friends.

"I'm fine," he reassured them.

"You sure?" Patty poked him in the side in her playful fashion.

"I am, thank you for asking it's just been a bit busy lately and I got distracted."

Liz just stared at him, not buying it for a moment, "… We miss him too, Kid."

Kid sighed, he knew he had to be strong they had worked to do, and people were coming.

0000

"No, I want to be the car!" The small witch Angel pulled on the board game piece.

"No, I'm going to be the car!" Black Star argued, pulling back the piece, "It's the coolest piece so it should go to the coolest person!" The loud blue-haired ninja shouted.

Tsubaki nearby shook her head and sighed; they had pretty much adopted Angela after her last guardian died.

Tonight they were having a sort of board game night, and things were going better than Tsubaki expected. She looked back at Black Star holding out the car piece to keep it away from the young witch as Angela continuously smacked his head with her tiny fist.

Tsubaki smiled to herself as she went into the kitchen to gather some snacks for the game night.

0000

Maka Albarn walked down the street with her weapon partner Soul sticking close. They both had hands filled with bags.

Maka juggled her bags as she looked at a sheet of paper in her hand, she hummed a tuneless song to herself as she checked off more of the shopping list.

Soul smiled to himself, the sharp toothy grin of his. Maka was a good mood; her mother was coming in for a visit soon, so the book worm was in a tizzy trying to get everything ready with plenty of time to spare.

"Come on Soul we have a lot left to pick up," Maka said in an overly chipper tone.

Soul knew there was no sense in arguing her with this so he just slumped his shoulders, "Okay, but I'm not sure how much more we can carry."

They made their way to the people that filled the streets of Death City. Maka paused and looked up; something caught her sight.

The black moon that hung overhead, the moon hadn't always been that bit the once yellow laughing crescent moon was covered in black blood. Their friend Crona sacrificed themselves to help trap the god of madness within that black blood. They were trapped there together, and every time Maka looked up to that moon, she thought of them and the promise she made to one day save them.

Soul knew this, "Don't worry, we will get Crona out of there."

0000

Stein was by every definition, a mad scientist. He even had his very own laboratory, though he didn't work in it all that much.

In the kitchen, Marie, the one-eyed blonde placed their baby Shelly into the high seat as she finished seating dinner ready.

Making sure the baby was safe and sucking on her pacifier Marie huffed. She stomped her way into the lab.

"I'm not having dinner alone with the baby! Again!"

0000

Spirit Albarn drank his glass until all that was left was half-melted ice. He sat in his favorite spot in Chupa Cabras.

The witches that ran the place busied themselves sat close by and prepared him another drink. Blair the cat who would use her magic to turn into an attractive purple-haired woman, beat them to the empty glass. Blair, with a flick of her wrist, levitated another bottle close to them and poured it into Spirit's glass.

Blair hummed, "Spirit, are you still upset."

"My wife is coming back into town."

"Ex-wife." The witches and Blair told him in unison.

"Ex-wife," Spirit correct himself.

"Remember," The witch Lisa told him, "You played and around and cheated,"

Risa added, "So you shouldn't be surprised she got a divorce."

Spirit winced at the reminders.

Blair spoke up, "Besides she probably doesn't even want to see you. Maka told me they were already making a lot of plans to spend time together. They probably won't bother to see you at all during her visit."

Spirit gulped the entire drink at once.

"I thought you guys were going to cheer me up!" Spirit bellowed out.

0000

In Eastern Europe, there was a man who killed and devoured human souls. It killed and devoured souls in a mad pursuit for power.

As it ate and grew in power, its own body grew wildly more distorted and monstrous in the woods outside of the city that had become its hunting ground.

With its' long claw-like fingers it slashes the two people who fought him.

These were meisters Kim Diehl and Ox Ford both wielding their weapons partners in the fight.

Their weapons were people who could transform into weapons, and by resonating their souls, they could bring out their real powers.

Ox wielded a spear called Harvar as he thrust the spear sparks of thunder shot off it.

Kim flung around a lantern on a long metal chain; the lantern was Jackie, her partner.

Kim opened up the lantern and flames erupted outwards towards the killer, and the fire landed. The creature let out a terrible screech; then it fell apart is so much ash.

"Huh?" Ox remarked, "I've never seen anything turn to ash so fast. What happened to his soul? It's usually here?"

"Kim? Kim, are you okay?" Jackie asked, feeling Kim tremble and a strange reaction in her soul.

Kim felt something, something powerful, her magic reacting to it.

"Ox?" Harvar asked, his usual leveled voice was peppered with worry. "Something is wrong."

The spear dissolved in Ox's hand. "Harvar! Harvar! What just happened?"

"Ox…" Kim called out.

"Kim!" Jackie yelled out.

Ox turned to the pink-haired witch the yelling and her call, pulling him out of his shock.

Kim was crying tears, filling her eyes as her body started to dissolve.

Kim smiled through her tears, she could feel her body dissolving, and everything she was was going away. "Goodbye," Kim managed to whisper as she disappeared.

The lantern fell to the ground, and in a flash of light, it transformed into Jackie. She looked around half expecting Kim to be there.

Jackie cried she felt it, she felt what Ox must have felt, partners resonated their souls, and it connected them in a sense but when Kim vanished it wasn't torn or broken it was just gone. Her soul, everything that she was or could be was just gone.

0000

Stein looked at a beaker he was preparing as Marie stormed in, "Stein! It's time to go to dinner!"

"Ah-" Stein opened up his mouth to talk but was stopped.

"No butts! Its time to spell sometime with your family!"

Stein knew she was right, and he would never win the fight, "All right, let me just turn off the bunsen burners."

"Good,"

Marie turned her back on Stein and started to walk away when she heard glass shatter.

Marie expected to turn around to see Stein cleaning up a mess, but when she turned around, all she saw was the broken beaker he was holding, the liquid that was in it spilled out and bubbling on the floor.

"Stein?" Marie called out, "Stein?" The lad wasn't all that big, but she didn't see him, "Ah, Stein? Are you playing another prank?"

Before Marie could search, she heard Shelly crying out. She pushed Stein to her side, reasoning it was another joke from him. Marie raced back to the dinner table, following the cries of her child. As she ran into the room, the crying stopped, and she found the tiniest of wisps of dust on the high chair.

0000

Arisa and Lisa were both leaning against the bar as they felt the pressure. They heard glass shattering and turned to see a broken bottle on the floor, and Spirit tumbled to the ground as he dissolved. The red-haired man hit the floor and burst into ash, leaving nothing of his form.

Blair trembled on the floor, she was feeling the same pressure they had but worse as her animal instincts screamed at her. Blair hissed as her body fell apart bit by bit, she managed to turn to the witches and ask, "What's happening?"

Blair's ear twitched as her body vanished.

0000

Tsubaki cam into the room with a tray of snacks to her surprise that the other's yelling and shouts had all gone quiet. She soon realized why the room was empty. Tsubaki placed the tray down on the table in the middle of the room, where the board game sat.

"Black Star? Angela? Are we playing hide and seek?" Tsubaki guessed, Black Star was good at hiding when he wanted to.

Black Star had been teaching Angela to hide too, and sometimes they would sneak off to hide from Tsubaki to hide from her. They did expect Tsubaki to find them. Tsubaki smiled, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Tsubaki announced as she got ready to look for them. Her hand swept past the table, and she noticed a thin layer of dust on it.

She put the thought aside and remember she'd have to clean later, but for now, she had a game to play.

0000

Eruka and Free walked in the prisoner the Owl Witch Pallas. The witch had attacked many people and was now chained up and gagged to be sure she didn't get away,

They lead her to the Death Room; there waited Kid and his weapons along with the newly arrived Head Witch and Witch Judge.

A part of the deal DWMA made with the witches was that the witches that caused chaos and trouble would be caught and brought to them to be tried and punished.

The Head Witch and Free traded dirty looks, they had an unpleasant history, but they were civil enough.

The Witch Judge Maba looked up and down Pallas, "You have caused a great deal of trouble.

"I'm sure you will find her a suitable punishment." Kid remarked.

Then it happened, the unpleasant pressure filling the room, the Thompson sister who weren't adept in magic or could see souls didn't feel it.

Pallas struggled against her chains, thrashing about in a panic. Her body crumbled away even the change around her melting into dust around her. Pallas let out a screech as she vanished.

"What happened?" The Witch Judge demanded an answer.

"I don't know," Kid admitted, he used soul perception trying to find her soul. He searched pass the room as saw countless soul glowing in the distance; he gulped as one by one souls just seemed to vanish.

"What the-"Free groaned, the immortal werewolf felt his body begin to crumble.

"Nyamu!" The Head Witch let out.

"Free!" Eruka let out as she watched two of the most powerful being in the room, one said being unable to be harmed or die, dissolve into nothing.

"Kid please do something!" Liz's voice broke.

Kid then noticed, Liz was crying as Patty began to dissolve.

Patty held out her hands which were slowly dissolving.

"Kid?" Patty squeaked out, "What's happening? This feels weird."

Liz wrapped her arms wrapped around Patty squeezing her.

Liz and Patty were sisters; they had been partners switching between weapon and meister at a drop fo a hat, their souls resonated stronger and more efficiently than most. Even just being to one another they both subtly felt each other, and at that moment Liz felt her sister, her soul, being pulled away and she knew she couldn't do anything.

"Kid," Patty hugged sister back, "I'm scared, what's happening? It feels like…"

Kid hugged them both.

There was a soft sniffle from Patty as she placed a hand around his hand as she held them together. Both Liz and Kid tumbled forward as dust swirled around them.

0000

A bag fell to the ground as the streets broke into a panic.

Maka wasn't sure what happened, she missed the first one. She looked at her list and then felt a terrible chill tingle down her soul. Suddenly she heard a scream as people began to move away from an empty spot.

Then she saw it just a random person fall apart into so much ash.

She didn't even think she just reacted and searched for their souls with soul perception. Their bodies were gone but with violent of sudden deaths like that the remains popped out a soul. This whole thing was strange; she didn't spot a single soul; when a body vanished, so did their soul. This was impossible; this was impossible for so many reasons.

"Soul, we have to do something," Maka said, she felt his familiar rough hand on her shoulder squeezing her.

Maka heard something; she listened to a familiar tune a song that Soul had written and played for her, she felt it resonate in her very soul. Maka felt the music course through her body and into her heart; it made her feel secure even when she was scared.

The song came to an end, and she felt Soul loosen his grip.

Maka stifled a tear, she forced herself to turn around but found that Soul was no longer there. The world around her went mad as people screamed for friends and loved ones and ran around in fear and desperation to find them.

Tears filled Maka's eyes as she stayed silent, Maka knew the song and knew Soul and understood why he would resonate to play it for her out of the random. She felt Soul being pulled away and knew he was saying his last goodbye to her.

Ash rained down on the city, and it took Maka moment to notice.

Maka turned to head up the source of it, the black goo that covered the moon peeled away raining down as dust on the world beneath.

It took only a few moments before the sky was lit up by the light of a crescent-shaped moon laughing in the might to a world in chaos.

* * *

Author's **Notes: I've been meaning to write this one for a while and here it is. I hope you like it. Why do you guys keep coming back to this when you know I'm killing half your favorite characters?! Leave a review telling me what you think** or **answering that question.**


	15. Chapter 15: Luck of the Devil

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Luck of the Devil

The Clover Kingdom was recovering, slowly but recovering. A misguided Elf had nearly killed everyone, possessed the wizards of the Kingdom with the spirits of fallen elves, lead and attack, got corrupted, turned into a demon, released a demon, and well it had been a couple of complicated days.

The Black Bulls were doing their best to repair their base.

To complicate matters their base had been used by their member Henry as a giant mech and had been teleported across the country to do battle and also got turn apart.

It took a lot of effort to gather as much of it as they could and put it back together.

Henry once inside, and once he recovered a bit of own power helped, but there was only so much that he could do.

The rest of the Black Bulls kept a safe distance from Henry as being too close to him drain his energy. Well, Except Asta who had no magic of his own helped him inside. Charmy whose own magic could help replenish people's magic if they ate some of her food helped and made lots of food.

Honestly, they assumed she was making the food so she could chow down while they worked.

Yami, the leader of this group, took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched the others work. He shook his head; work was being generous. Luck was trying to get Manga to fight him. Vanessa was more interested in drinking, Noelle was not doing much saying as a royal; this was not for her, Finral was still recovering from his injuries so not much there.

Grey, Gauche, Gordon, Asta, Henry, and Zora were trying to work.

Nero, who had up until recently being a small bird but now was a petite woman, stood next to Yami.

"I have to say," Nero started.

"Yeah, go ahead and say it." Yami had heard her tone before,

"I've been watching this group for a long time and-"

"They're knuckleheads who'd likely get themselves killed as they would save someone."

"Well, yes, I was going to say unorthodox, but yes, but they are capable and have done much despite no one believing in them. You must be proud of them."

Yami smiled, "I never said I wasn't proud of them. I wouldn't have brought them in if I didn't think they were worth the trouble."

A small red velvet cat sat next to Vanessa, that was Rogue a spell of hers that turned into a cat that could alter fate. It was a playful creature that would change fate to keep this odd group safe.

The little cat screeched as it scurried around in terror.

Vanessa put down her drink and said, "Hey, what's got you worked up?"

There aren't many unifying factors in this world; status and power issues are worse when magic is involved. Those with a lot of magic rule over those with little and often make a point of it.

Today magic allowed to feel the same thing at once.

Terror.

Every person on the world sensed something, something that made the very mana of this world shudder. Even someone like who lacked the faintest bit of magic felt the Ki shift and if dimming.

"What's happening?" Nero was the first to speak as ash started to consume her body.

"What the hell?" Gauche screamed as his body began to turn.

"Hey! Hey!" Grey yelled for once, "It's happening to Gordon too!"

"What's this?" Zora called out, "Is this an attack?"

Manga grabbed the dissolving Luck, "Come on Luck, don't let something as cheap as this get you!"

Luck let out a strange whimper, "I- I- I can't feel anything. My body! It's just going!"

The doors burst open as Asta rushed out with his sword in hand, "Something happened to Henry! He just started to turn to dust. I tried to use my sword; it didn't stop it!"

"A-Asta…" Noelle let out as parts of Asta began to dissolve.

Magna felt as Luck literally slipped through his fingers.

Gauche looked around feeling his body fade away, he thought of his sister and hoped she would be fine, "Marie" he wished he could see her once more but if he had to leave maybe being around these guys wasn't so bad. He was sure they'd at least look after Marie for him. As he dissolved, he was at peace.

Gordon vanished without making much noise, his final words being. "I'm glad I had all of you as my friends."

No one heard his words.

Nero fell to the ground trembling; she grabbed onto Yami, "This- whatever this is- its' not magic."

Yami turned to Asta; he had drawn his magic negating sword and was smacking himself with it to negate it. "Work, dammit!"

"Asta calm down!" Noelle grabbed Asta, "We will figure this out just hold on!"

"Noelle! Guys, I feel everything just going away." Asta mumbled as his journey came to an end right there.

Yami was silent as there was nothing he could do. Nero's message came through clearly, whatever this was wasn't magic if Asta's sword couldn't do anything against it.

That only left the question of what it was and how they were going to stop it?

0000

The Kingdom was going insane; people were running in the streets in a panic as people just randomly turned into a pile of ash.

Yuno watched stunned as the fairy-like wind spirit clung to him. The spirit, for once didn't adhere to him because of her affections but just out of fear. Klaus was dissolving while Mimosa was desperate to try and save everyone around her with her healing spells. They weren't doing much, but she was trying.

Yuno looked on trying to find a trace of where this was coming from, only to find nothing.

0000

Mereoleona Vermillion grit her teeth anger boiling inside of her. Her squad had been decimated and to her grief both her brothers had just been taken. Fuegoleon had barely woken up from his coma, and something turned him into ash.

She felt a shiver go down her spine the flame spirit Salamander appeared on her shoulder, choosing her for its next partner.

"We are going to find who did this and make them pay."

0000

The Witch Queen was on the floor in pain, she received a terrible vision, and as she forced herself awake, he found ash swirling around her. She couldn't help but hear the screams of her witches coming from outside her castle.

0000

The Wizard King Julius looked out the window, he didn't see it coming until the very last second.

He barely escaped death, and now it looks like the nature of the world was coming to reclaim him. His body slowly turned to dust as he watched the Kingdom he swore to protect break out into chaos.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Sup.**

 **I'm sleepy.**

 **Well, I'm going to try and do a bunch of a short of these fics. There are a bunch of worlds I want to, so I'm going to try and shot them off and get through this writer's block. I might do a bunch in one** chapter, **but for now** heres **the chapter.** Anyway **leave a review telling me what you guys think or how many of these worlds do you recognize.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dust and Blood Breed

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Dust and Blood Breed

Femt, the self-proclaimed King of Depravity, and Aligura, the Queen of Monomania, sat ina giant robot monster as they attacked HellSalems's Lot. Both maniacs wore steel half masked that covered their eyes.

"Oh! Don't you guys ever get tired of this dance." Femt said, "I've just been feeling a tad repetitive."

Aligura told him, "Maybe you should try something new."

"I thought about that, but everything I can think of feels like I've done it before."

Femt didn't even really notice as Libra was attacking him. "I just want something new."

"Come here!" Zapp yelled as he charged at the window.

Zapp was in his usual white suit, and his blood spilled out, forming a large blade. At full force, he collided at the window and just smacked into it.

Aligura asked, "How's that? That's kinda new."

Femt just shrugged. "I'm sure I've seen him do that before."

He blinked under his mask as Zapp just dissolved in front of them, leaving ash on the windshield.

"Okay, that was new," Femt admitted.

More screams filled the streets bellow; he looked out the window to see more people start to vanish.

Aligura asked, "Is this your doing?"

"Uh, this is wonderfully chaotic, but I can't claim credit for it." Femt felt strange, "Maybe this is one time we just leave." As he turned around to find a bit ash swirling where Aligura was standing.

0000

Libra was in a frantic state.

The only one not moving was Leonardo Watch, who was lying down on the couch in the office with a wet rag over his eyes. He had the All-Seeing Eyes of the God, and when the dusting happened, his eyes went nuts and started to look through the eyes of everyone who was turning into dust. But all he saw was black as the person vanished, it repeated until it stopped and he passed out.

Around him, everyone was frantically trying to contact their allies, friends, and family to see who was still around. They weren't having much progress as it seemed everyone on the planet was trying to do the same jamming the phone lines.

Zed, the fish like man, looked at the news reports of the incident. They thought this was just another strange occurrence of Hellsalem's Lot, but they were getting reports of this from all over the planet, all happening at the same time.

There was news of the Vice President being sworn in as the new president. Reports of how people were rioting all over and how people were trying to keep the peace.

Near the back of the room stood Dog Hummer, the handsome man felt tense.

"Hey, take a deep breath, you gotta keep it together."

The voice of Deldro Brody spoke, Deldro used to be the boyfriend of Aligura when she decided to turn him in a liquid and replaced Hummer's blood with him so that she could have a boyfriend with both their best traits.

"I know," Hummer reassured him, "just this is all crazy, and I can't help to think we both dodged two bullets. If either one of us vanished then…"

"Yeah, it's scary to think about," Deldro agreed, "if either one of us lost the coin flip we've both be goners."

It made them even more uneasy, how long until their luck ran out.

Gilbert, the butler with bandages wrapped over his face, tended to Leo. "I'm afraid we haven't managed to contact your sister. Don't give up hope, stay strong; she is a girl of strong spirit. I'm sure she is looking for you too."

Klaus was a large, almost gorilla man but with the style and grace of a true gentleman. He was disheveled for once; he was going over report appalled from what he was finding. The vampires they had captured and couldn't kill they found had turned into dust. They were gone, and they had thought that impossible until now. And to make matters worse, it seemed that other dimension connected to Hellsalem had been affected in the same manner.

Chain on the other side of the room was a young woman in a sharp suit. She was making calls to her friends to little success. She drank from a bottle; there didn't seem to be much reason from holding back on the drink.

The door opened up Steven walked in looking ready to drop. He was usually so put together, but his clothes were tore, he tried to stop the riots and the fighting, and he came out okay, but his suit didn't.

Klaus turned to him, "Did you find K.K.?"

Steven sighed the weight of the day clinging to him, "Yes, I found her ….I found her finishing up a bottle and ready to follow it up with her gun." The room went silent with that comment.

Klaus got up from his chair, "Her sons?"

Steven collapsed onto a chair, "They're gone, her husband too. She was with them when it happened. Or that's what I managed to get between her sobs. She finally cried herself to sleep, and I took away all her weapons."

Klaus like everyone felt a pit form in their stomach, K.K. was their friend and a joy to be around, and she lived for her family, they doubted they'd ever find someone more loving or devoted to their family.

Steven buried his face in his hands, "I'll check on her again but-"

No one tried to stop him; they understood it; they would all need a break after that.

Leo reached out half expecting to find his pet monkey there but then remembered he was one of the first to vanish.

Leo started to shake, and a bright blue light erupted from his eyes.

The room was suddenly filled with energy as a figure manifested above Leo, and the place seemed to stretch out to make room for it.

Riga El Menuhyut.

It was a massive being; it wore a purple cloak with four arms, one pair being much bigger than the other. It had something akin to a pair of wings and a bulbous head with one single eye in its mouth. A structure around its head was covered his eyes. It radiated light and power, and the world seemed to tremble at its mere presence.

"It's you." Leo mumbled, "You're the god that gave me the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods."

Riga spoke with a soft and indifferent voice, "Leonardo Watch, the Last Keeper of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods."

"Last?!" Leo yelled while everyone else just tried to keep their cool in front of an actual God.

"Yes, events have come to pass and has spelled the end of all things. Now Leonardo Watch Stand witness to the last days of this and all worlds."

Leo jumped off the couch, "What?! WHY?! Why would you do this?!"

Riga had no obligation to answer but chose to, "You misunderstand, this was not of any gods making. _This_ is beyond our power and our reach."

With that, the god vanished, leaving them with the knowledge that all their days were numbered.

* * *

Author's **Notes: Okay, so Blood Blockade battlefront is fun to say. I love alliteration, don't** you. **So this was a fun series and I don't know how many saw it. If you haven't I'd** reccomend **checking it out.** Anyway **review and everything.**


	17. Chapter 17: Non Stoppable

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Non Stoppable

A dark-haired woman wearing green walked down the hallway. Walking right behind her was a tween with dark hair with a purple top. The woman was known as Shego, and following behind her was her daughter Athena.

Athena herself was walking with her eyes focused on her smartphone. Shego didn't want to yell at her kid, she might not have the best history with tween and teens, but she didn't want to be a bad mom.

The girl got her sarcastic streak and a lot of her father's nerdiness; it just made it hard to connect to her kid.

"I don't get it!" Athena shouted, "It's my money. Why can't I spend it how I want to?"

Shego suppressed a groan, "You aren't spending all your savings for some movie prop!"

"It's the movie prop from the biggest movie in my lifetime!"

Shego repressed another groan, "Let's just talk to your father."

"Fine with me, I'm sure he'll side with me."

Knowing how Drakken could be Shego wouldn't be surprised if he did, she only hoped he'd have enough sense for once and not let her blow all her money.

Drakken was working on something in his lab all day, so he was easy to find.

Shego busted through the doors, "Hey Drakken! You need to talk to your daughter!"

There was no one there, the machines humming and stuff boiling, which Shego thought was weird since Drakken always made sure to turn off any beaker burners before leaving a room.

"Hey, Drakken!"

Shego looked around half expecting him to call out to her; he'd been in here all day why would he leave?

"Maybe he went to get a snack," Shego sighed, "Let's go check the kitchen."

Shego turned to where Athena was only to find her gone.

"Athena?"

0000

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The blue watch device on her wrist continued to beep.

A small pink hairless creature scurried to it and hit the button it's side.

"Kim!" Wade yelled at the device, "Kim! Are you there? I don't know what's happening? I'm getting emergency requests from all over, Global Justice, the Yamanouchi Ninja School, Team Go- just everywhere! Kim, please answer!"

The Naked Mole Rat squeaked in a panic.

"Rufus? Where's Kim and Ron?"

The little rodent moved the device, turning it to show a red-haired young woman curled up, so her face was on her knees.

"Kim?" Wade's voice broke.

Slowly she raised her head, revealing her green eyes had gone red with tears.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Wade hesitated "did Ron?"

"…" It took a moment before Kim managed to work up the words, "…he's gone, he was just next to me when it happened, he just turned to dust. I don't know what happened."

"Kim it's happening everywhere not just-"

"They're gone too."

Wade silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what happened, what she meant? Then he realized that Kim was in a pink room.

Kim was sitting by a baby crib.

Ron and Kim had twin babies they named Anne and Dawn, and they were just a little more than a year old. Wade could make out two small piles of dust in the crib, and he gasped.

Kim's eyes filled with tears again, "Me and Ron were just here watching her sleep and then she just started-" Kim let out a sob and Rufus went to her side trying his best to comfort her.

Wade didn't know what to say, Kim had always been strong and brave and just unstoppable. But watching her life long companion, and their baby dissolve in front of her would break anyone.

Kim sobbed alone, and Wade couldn't do anything to help. His computer system rang out with more alerts of people asking for help as the world went mad, but there was no help coming soon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so yeah Kim Possible, but since years passed why not make everyone a little older. In an interview the actress for Kim said that she imagine by now Kim and Ron would have a married and had twins and living in a nice house in upper Middleton so sure not lets do that here too. I didn't like the** live action **movie but I loved Drakken and Shego in it and when Athena was with them she was fun, it was a fun evil family. So yeah it's been a while for them so I don't see why they can't have a kid by now. So yeah they're families have been dusted, not counting to the siblings they've also lost. Good news Rufus is still alive. Okay and just to be clear I'm not taking requests, I'm going to start wrapping up these world tours. But if anyone here has their own ideas for worlds they want to touch upon then yeah write them out, I'd be happy to give you guys a shout out. Like I said this story is happening in every possible world, if you want to write your own versions do so and share. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think of my take of this world.**


	18. Chapter 18: With the Power

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 18: With the Power

Glimmer hadn't left her room much; she didn't have it in her to leave. No one could blame her after all her mother was gone. Her mother wasn't dead, but that might have been worse; her mother was trapped in wormhole between worlds.

Adora and Bow did their best to pick up her slack, and all the other princesses did everything they could to help. But in the end, what could one do for such a loss?

Glimmer walked into the meeting room, her eyes red, and the others didn't say anything.

Glimmer would try and work to take her mind of everything.

"What are the movements of the Hoard?" Glimmer said, looking down at the map on the table.

Adora and Bow looked at each other, unsure if they should say anything. Adora finally said, "They're pretty steady. There hasn't been a lot of movement. With everything that happened with Hordak and the portal-" Adora flinched at the word and the reminder, "I'm sorry,"

"Keep going!" Glimmer ordered.

Bow hesitated, "Well, they're a mess right now. It looks like they're waiting for orders."

Glimmer was about to speak when she felt this wave of nausea sweep across her forcing her got to sit down.

"You okay?" Adora asked, trying to wave off a stifling feeling.

"Yeah, something feels weird." Bow told them, "It's windy or something."

"Windy?" Adora looked around, "All the windows are shut."

"Bow?" Adora gulped.

Bow looked at his hands as dust began to grip over his body, "What's going on?"

"Bow!" Glimmer let out just in time to see her oldest friend vanish. "What just happened?"

They heard screams in the hall; they both bolted outside to find guards turning into dust before them.

0000

Catra was emotional, more so than usual. Scorpia just dissolved in front of her, which was screwing her up. There was no attack, no weapon, no illness, no spell; she just turned to dust. Catra might have guessed it was some attack from the princesses maybe Shadow Weaver helping them. No, this wasn't their style; they liked to have the moral high ground. There was no warning or anything.

It was verified later when they got reports of this happening not only at their bases but everywhere in the world. They even managed to get reports that this was happening in the princess territories to their people.

Catra wouldn't put it pass Shadow Weaver, but this didn't sit right. If she had this kind of power, why didn't she use it before? If it was because she couldn't control who got targetted, then why use it? Shadow Weaver was messed up, but this seemed random there was no telling who could get hit. They hadn't gotten verification, but it looked like a couple of the princesses were now dust in the wind.

None of this made sense!

Catra almost wished she didn't ship off Entrapta; if that geek made it, she would be going nuts on trying to figure out what happened and how to replicate it.

"Catra!" A young man ran towards her.

Catra groaned, "I can't believe you made it; I didn't even get to keep the good Kyle."

Kyle just handed her a report, Catra just scanned it only more news on how half their people turned to dust and that several others seemed to run off.

"Kyle, listen closely cause I can't have you getting this wrong. Send a message to all the Captains have them hunt down every deserter. Then have them make an example of at least one they catch, make sure no one else things od running off."

Kyle gulped and ran off.

Catra just knew he was going to screw that up.

She walked into a dark room and sat in the main chair, it was one Hordak's, but he was gone now, and she was still there. Typically being put in charge of the Horde would have made her happy, but she couldn't enjoy it. Hordak and that stupid imp of his just fell apart into dust, and she was left with half an empire ready to fall apart.

After that portal incident, the Horde was weak, a lot of their stuff was damaged, and without Entrapta, their tech was glitching out. She would love nothing more to go after Adora while she and her friends were weak, but now, a fight like that might end them too.

No, she had to play her cards right. They still had armies of robots, and if they could get their troops in line, then they could crush that precious Princess Alliance and make Adora pay.

0000

Adora was in Beacon trying to find answers. Glimmer was busy trying to keep things from falling apart. Perfuma, Spinnerella, Shadow Weaver, and Sea Hawk were confirmed to be gone. Frosta was still there doing what she could for her kingdom and the same for Mermista.

The AI system was not giving her much help. Light Hope was telling her nothing, just walking her in circles.

Light Hope flashed graphs and all sorts of things she couldn't understand.

Adora rubbed her face, "I don't understand any of this!"

"I think I have someone that might get this first one stuff." Glimmer announced, walking in with Entrapta walking behind her, her hair carrying her. "Ooh!~!" Entrapta cooed, "Look at all of this beautiful First One Tech! It's so pristine!"

"Entrapta?" Adora started.

"Yeah," Glimmer reported, "we caught her at the end of the forest trying to find her way here."

"Oh yeah," Entrapta waved her off as she tried to open up a console. "Catra zapped me, which hurt a fair bit, and then I got shipped off to some island. Luckily I came to I took control of the pod. No biggie. When all sorts of critters and people just started to dissolve, I figured I'd check in on you. I'd figure maybe we work together, give me some assess to the first one tech you have we might have a chance to find out what happened."

The science princess stared at the information displayed before her, "It looks like you already started…. huh?"

"Huh?" Adora asked, "What does it mean?"

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, I already knew that."

"No, the dimensional barriers that kept this world secluded they've been shattered."

"What?!" Adora and Glimmer yelled.

"Yeah, weird."

"Shouldn't that, I don't know, destroy us?" Glimmer began.

"Yeah, I thought something like that would." Entrapta explained, "It didn't, it seemed to happen at the same time that everyone got dusted. The process is very different from the portal, the whole thing weakened the barrier, and it penetrated it. It would be something like osmosis that left the outer membrane weaker. It was some unidentified wave of energy, it swept by quickly distorting space, and it affected organic life. I can't get the details from this, but whatever distorted time-space seemed to specifically target people, but I can't see why it was so random. I'd need to run some more tests.

Glimmer kept wondering if this meant her mother was safe or…

Adora had to ask, "Was this an attack? From the people that Hordak was trying to contact? Are they trying to get in?"

Entrapta shook her head, "I don't think so, " she hit a button, and various distressed messages began to play, "Messages are coming through, and it looks like it happening to them too."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so more stuff. I like Entrapta and she should have friends. Like no romancer right now let her get some friends and then maybe down the line people can think of shipping her. Anyway, I hope she makes it back to the good side after being zapped. I mean, the princess left her behind by accidents thinking she died on a rescue mission and when they found out she was alive they did try to get her back. Catra then zapped her and shipped off when she was going to try to stop her insane place.**

 **Anywho, yeah, this group had issues with dimensional barriers and they figured out what the snap did. Luckily for them it didn't blow up everything.**


	19. Chapter 19: What time is it?

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 19: What Time Is it?

A lot of things had changed in the Land of Ooo.

In a few months, there was a war between the candy kingdoms, fight GOLB, and the return to humans to the mainland.

For Finn, a lot of things had changed. One of them was during the fight against GOLB, the Tree House was destroyed, and Fern was gone.

Jake had moved in with Lady, and with Finn turning to 18, it seemed alright for Finn to live on his own. He'd been bumming around. Finn got tired of that, and in the plains, he and his friends came along and helped him build his cabin.

Well, mostly on his own, NEPTR and BMO lived with him, but they had their own space and everything.

They were having a mix of birthday party and house warming. All his friends and family had gathered together to celebrate.

This was an especially important gathering for Finn; he was going to introduce everyone to his mom.

His mother was now living in a computer that was brought over with the humans. Minerva was displayed on the computer screen while a robotic likeness of her stood her and Finn.

Finn was happy how things were going, humans had been isolated for years, and it was a good sign his mom wasn't freaking out or anything.

He looked around seeing how everyone was mingling, Simon was talking to Princess Bubblegum about science stuff. Simon was still trying to find Betty and Bubblegum were telling him about some of test she had been running for him.

Marceline was close by, not adding much to the discussion but there for support. Sometimes it seemed like Marcy was the only thing that Simon had. He'd been the Ice King for so many years and everyone he knew before that was long since gone except for Maybe Betty.

"Huh, well, here you go." Huntress Wizard walked up to Finn, "Its home warming present, not sure if it's right."

Finn turned to see Huntress Wizard holding out a potted plant.

"Oh, thanks!" Finn gladly took the plant; he liked it; he used to live in a tree, so he liked the idea of having some more plants around.

He looked at the distance where he could barely make out a small tree it was Fern or what was left of him. After that battle, all they had was a seed, and he planted it.

"You're The Huntress Wizard," Minerva spoke up. "Finns told me about you."

"And you're his mom, correct?" Huntress Wizard said in her usual even tone.

Huntress Wizard felt a bit uneasy as it seemed the robot was looking over, though she was pretty sure if Finn's mom were using humans eyes, it probably wouldn't be any more comfortable.

"So how long have you been together?" Minerva asked.

"Wait for what?" Finn sputtered out,

"You said you kissed, right?" Minerva smiled at her son. "You like her."

"Yeah, he's totally in love with me." Huntress Wizard didn't even change her tone.

"Whaaaa?" Finn let out, "It's not like- I mean- It was one kiss and-"Finn's face was turning bright red.

"Are you still hung up on that flame, girl?" Minerva motioned to Flame Princess, who was chatting with some other guest.

"Oh! Well, No! We're friends."

"But, are you still hung up on her?" Huntress Wizard asked him.

Finn and Jermaine were two yellow dogs who were raised with Finn, they were brothers, and there are just times you have to step in to help your brother.

"Hello," Jermaine spoke up, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jermaine; I'm Finn's brother, the other better-looking brother."

Jake snorted at the commented.

Finn hurried out to place the plant on a table and away from this conversation.

"You're Finn Family," Minerva's face broke into a smile, "I saw Finn's memories about growing up with you."

"Yeah, I might not be as close to him as Jake,"

Jake spoke up, "Yeah, well, you got stuck watching dad's stuff."

The Minerva bot grabbed both of them and gave them a big hug.

"Thank you when my boy was lost your two parents took him and gave him a home. You gave him a family. You were his brothers and helped him become who he is. I can never thank you enough for that."

The two dogs were at a loss for words but were happy for them. Huntress Wizard couldn't help but smile at the moment.

"Yeah," Jake spoke up, "Well, you're family too, speaking of which, Finn's an uncle and a great uncle. You want to meet the rest of the family."

Nearby Lady and the pups and a few of their kids waited.

0000

In a dark void, GOLB hovered, it was a space between worlds, and it roared. The emptiness shuddered as GOLB vanished within the dust.

0000

On Mars, The President Normal Man ran out in a panic, "What is happening?"

He didn't have his magic anymore, but senses lingered, he felt something wash over reality itself.

His eyes went wide as people on the streets started to vanish.

0000

Lumpy Space Queen looked herself in the mirror. She was running late for the party. She would say since she had been crowned as Queen, she was super busy. She wasn't; she was looking into the mirror so much she lost track of time.

She barely noticed her body starting to dissolve.

0000

Prismo and Comic Owl were in Prismo's place, ready to head out. Prismo was a humanoid pink chalk drawing that clung to flat surfaces, and Comic Owl was a gold comic owl.

"Whoa!" Cosmic Owl let out, "Did you just feel that?"

Prismo just said, "I'm not blind- sense blind- whatever the word for it is. I sensed that. It happened everywhere. Aaaah!"

"Primos!" The Comic Owl let out as Prismo flaked off the wall and into dust.

0000

"Huh?" Finn let out, "Hey Huntress Wizard, what kinda plant was this? It just turned into dirt."

"Hey, Where TV?" Jake asked out, "They were just here."

Lady Rainicorn said something in Korean, but before anyone could translate anything, Lady dissolved into dust.

"Lady!" Jake let out just before he dissolved into dust.

Half the pups suddenly turned into dust. Jermaine looked on stunned as half his family just vanished.

The party went insane as people just started.

"What the Glob?" Princess Bubblegum let out; she watched as Flame Princess just vanished. "We have to get back to my lab to figure this out."

Bubblegum took a step forwards before she crumbled into dust.

"Bonny!" Marceline yelled out, reaching out for the dust, dropping her umbrella as she did. She hissed as the sunlight hit her skin, causing her to burn; after all, that's what vampires did. Suddenly a hand grabbed the umbrella and pulled her close.

Simon kept her close, making sure she was covered, "Don't worry, we will figure this out."

Minerva was busy scanning everything she could, "This doesn't make any sense. My sensors aren't picking up anything useful. I'm getting reports that this is happening in the human settlement."

Finn looked around, unsure of what to do as everything was going bonkers. He then saw it at a distance, the Fern tree dissolve.

"What's going on?" Finn was on the verge of panic, his mom was still there, but he just saw Jake and half his friends vanish.

"It's going to be okay, Finn," He heard Huntress Wizard call to him. They stood there, unsure of what was going to happen next.

All over the Land of Ooo kingdoms were in disarray as half their populations began to vanish.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I wrote this a while ago. And now Adventure time is coming back. Oh well. Anyway, yeah stuff is happening.**

 **anyway, I'm not taking request since I already have a huge list for this. But I will answer questions in the author notes from here on out. So leave a question in the review or you know leave me reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20: It All Changed When A Snap

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 20: It All Changed When A Snap

Aang fell to the ground; he felt sick all of a sudden. It was like every sick day he ever had hit him all at once. They were outside of Iroh's tea shop, having a relaxing day when it just hit him.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara moved to his side

Aang felt like throwing up, he didn't understand it, but he felt the balance of the world had just thrown out of wack. "No, I don't think I am."

0000

In a dingy, dirty cell, a once-powerful Firelord Ozai sat in the dark. He was a man filled with rage and pride. He thought he could rule the world. Even without power or anything, his anger grew, and he waited for a chance to rule.

His body began to crumble before him; he yelled out, "Guard! Guard!" For the first time in a very long time, he felt fear truly, and his cries went unheard until his voice died down.

0000

In a small restaurant, long-time friends Mai and Ty Lee meet to share a meal.

"Okay," Ty Lee started, "I still don't get it."

"What's there to get?" Mai sipped on her tea.

"You're the whole break up with Zuko."

"He kept a pretty big secret from me."

"Yeah, okay, not opening up to his girlfriend if a big deal. But to be fair, your not exactly open person either."

"I understand that I really do, but I tried."

"Okay, but Zuko's had it rough. I'm not going to excuse anything, but he's been an outcast even to his own family, and his own father is a big-time bad dad. He forced him to do impossible things just to get his attention much less his approval. I think Zuko knows that but knowing it won't make it end. His dad really screwed his mind over, look at how Azula turned out." Ty Lee sighed, "I'm not saying what he did was right, but he's still working on fixing what his dad broke not only with the Fire Nation but with himself."

Mai was quiet for a moment, "Why do you care?"

"You're my friend, I guess Zuko is too, but you're my best friend." Ty Lee smiled, "It's just your always gloomy, but with him, you were gloomy and happy. Your aura was still gloomy but pink too. It's your choice, and I'll support you, but I want to see you like that again."

Ty Lee smiled to her friend, that was the last thing Mai saw. Both girls sat there and turned to ash before either could react.

0000

Firelord Zuko walked down the halls with his family. He found his mother, Ursala, to discover that she married the man she loved before meeting his father and had a daughter. His step-father Noren was a far better father than Ozai and a good man. His little sister Kiyi was a bright girl.

It was a bright spot in his life, this new family that loved and accepted him; they were a balm to his heart.

Kiyi ran ahead and tumbled Zuko reacted and moved to help her up.

Ursala was happy seeing Zuko pick her up, they didn't know each other for most of their lives, but they got along. This whole situation was a strange one, but she could see her children get along.

"Zuzu?" Kiyi squeaked.

"Zuko? Kiyi?" Ursala let out, "What's going on?"

Zuko held her sister close, but before they could even call for help, the small girl became nothing but ash in the Firelord's hands.

0000

Azula was much like her father, prideful, powerful, and out of her mind. She became very unstable after her brother defeated her, and revelations and the return of her mother's hadn't helped.

She gathered some followers, they thought she planned to put Ozai back on the throne, but she had other plans. To control the nation through Zuko by making him into someone like her.

She was working on another plan to do so when there was a scream. She turned back to see a follower dissolve and then another and another.

Azula always thought that fear was her most significant power, a tool to control others. Then she felt it; she felt the ash and death creep over her body.

"Someone help me!" She ordered, but no one did anything caught up in their fear.

Azula feared in her last moment, she ruled through it and was governed by it in the end.

0000

There was the sound of people dropping plates and cups.

Iroh stumbled out his shop, "Something is happening, my customers, they're-"

The usually calm Toph said, "They're gone,"

Toph was blind, but through her bending, she could sense things through the earth, sort of like sonar. She suddenly felt people all over start to vanish, not move and not carried just gone.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked her.

A customer ran out of the shop but only made it a few steps before they dissolved.

"That!" Suki shouted, jumping back to Sokka's side; she grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Aang? What's going on?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Aang told her, "I've never felt anything like this. It's like the whole world is falling apart.

Nearby the giant flying bison Appa moaned and crumbled to the ground in more ashes. Momo, the flying lemur, had been sitting on Appa at the moment tumbled to the ground, confused and frantically trying to get out of the ash.

"What?" Toph let out as her own body turned to ash, soon the girl was gone.

"Oh, no!" Sokka gulped his body started to dissolve.

Katara rushed to his side, pulling out a small pouch of water she kept with her. Bending it out, she moved it towards her brothers desperate to use it to heal him.

Sokka watched in awe of his brave little sister how much she had grown up. Suki held his hand tightly, seemingly telling him she wasn't going to let him go. He was lucky to have them in his life.

He felt it; even as he felt the water pushing him to heal, he felt his body fade into nothingness.

He looked at them, "I'm going to miss you two so much."

"Sokka-"A catch caught Suki word's in the throat, and he was gone.

They heard fearful screams coming from all over as the world settled.

Aang forced himself to his feet, Iroh helping steady him. Aang looked around, he felt it, something hitting the spirit world the same way. Even at a distance, he could hear spirits crying out as they vanished or their friends being taken away.

The balance was being shattered and lives destroyed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It all changed when Thanos snapped his fingers and half the population turned to dust. But in my heart I believe Aaang could save us all.**

 **Or maybe not.**

 **Anyway, I did this story based on the canon post series avatar comics, I'd check them out if you haven't read them.**

 **Anyway, If I haven't stated I flip a coin to decide to lives and who does. Minus a few people I decided live because of story purposes but lets face thats why the OG avengers survived. I'm pretty happy who got snapped here, I couldn't do it to Iroh. RIP Mako you were a gift to us all.**

 **Anyway, we just did Adventure time and now Avatar. Leave a review and questions. I might do something a bit more modern for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21:OK Let's Go

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 21: OK Let's Go

Lakewood Plaza was a shopping center for heroes; literally, it sold to superheroes.

The teenaged Enid sat behind the counter as she messed around with her phone. The store was pretty quiet, Rad was in the shelves stocking, and KO was mopping the floor.

Enid smiled to herself, she wouldn't tell them, but she liked it when things were like this. Part of her wanted this to last forever.

A wave of sickness washed over her; she was a ninja, but she started as a witch, and she felt something happen. Her mind was pulled away from this as she heard glass shatter.

Enid walked over to the shelves where Rad was supposed to be stocking. "Did you drop something?"

Enid was confused; Rad was an alien with a finger beam that let him levitate things. She found a broken jar of pickles on the floor but didn't see Rad.

"Must be goofing off," Enid sighed, "Hey KO bring over the broom." Enid was surprised; she assumed KO would have rushed to her side before she even finished talking.

"KO?" Enid looked for KO but only found a mop on the floor with a small pile of dust.

0000

"Come on, Fink," Professor Venomous told his rat-like minion, "You know you have to practice your scales. You can't just play video games all the time. How about this? You finish your scales, and I'll buy you that new game you've been wanting."

Fink smiled and cracked her knuckles.

Music started to fill the room; Venomous looked out the window. He'd screwed up a lot of stuff in his life and was working on fixing it, but he was glad that things were good with Fink.

Music played until it suddenly stopped.

"Fink," He called out, "You can't just quit in the middle of it."

The purple mad scientist looked around confused; he didn't see any sign of Fink. "Have you been practicing your stealth, I must say it's a marked improvement. Still, you need to finish your scales if you want that game." He looked around, still not seeing any sign of her, "Fink? Fink?"

A car crashed outside, and he looked through the window once more, seeing a few more cars crash into each other. A bird passed by his window only to crumble into dust.

0000

"Daddy!" Darrell, a red robot, ran through the halls.

Sharon and Raymond, Darrell's robotic siblings, ran behind him.

They burst the doors open to Lord Boxman's office,

"Dad!" Sharon yelled.

"Father!" Raymond called out.

Darrell placed his hands on their faces, "Something is happening! Those Plaza jerks are just…." His eyes went wide as in Boxman's chair was a swirl of ash, "…dust."

0000

Elodie was struggling with the controls of the POINT Prep Jet; she could barely react in time when the pilot vanished. She heard screams from some of the other crew members as others disappeared. Elodie couldn't worry about it right now; she just had to make sure they landed safely.

Suddenly the jet slowed down. Someone had caught the jet in mid-air and was helping them down.

"I got you," A voice called out, as they landed, Elodie jumped out, "Mister Gar?"

A muscled man with a mustache and sunglass was settling the jet down. "What's going on?" She pulled out her communicator alerting about these events happening all over.

"Elodie?"

Elodie looked up as the Plaza she found herself in was going into chaos as people all around them started to vanish.

"Carol?" Gar let out as his own form dissolved.

Elodie noticed a woman in blue at a distance looking to where Gar once stood.

0000

"Come on Red," Enid told Red Action as she filled with her device, "You're from the future you have to know something about this. Let's forget about paradoxes of spoilers or anything and tell me what's happening."

Red huffed, "I wish I did, trust me. I would know if history said half of everyone just turned to dust one day. I really would have remembered that. I don't know anything about this."

"Enid?" Elodie walked into the store.

"Elo-"She couldn't even finish as her sometimes rivals, and sometimes friend hugged her. "Yeah, I'm glad your safe too."

"Got it!" Red said, getting her device to work, "I've been trying to get someone from the future to answer, and nothings working, so let's just go to them."

Red threw out a device and a gate formed, but all they saw was static before the machine shorted out and broke down.

"What was that?" Enid asked.

Red was quiet before she found her words, "I don't know, that should be possible. I did everything right. If it can't lock on, it has to mean that the future doesn't exist. My future…"

The store grew quiet.

0000

Venomous knocked on the door, "Come on,"

He had made calls all over once he realized the spread of this, he didn't find out who did it, but Cosma did confirm this was happening on every planet they could contact.

He tried to call someone else but didn't get an answer. He pulled out a small device from his pocket that he used to unlock the door quickly.

"Carol? KO?"

He walked into the living room to find Carol sitting on the couch, not moving or speaking.

"Carol? Sparks?" He tried to stir her attention.

He used to be a hero; he used to be her partner in every sense, and KO was their son. He had to see at least if they ….

"Are you okay?"

"…" She stared blankly before she turned to him, her eyes filled with tears, "They're gone. I saw Gar just… and- and"

"And?" Venomous tried to pry an answer from her.

"KO is gone…"

Venomous felt all strength leave his legs, and he fell into the chair couch next to her, "…Fink and Boxman are gone too."

They were both silent, what was there to say? Their children, their loves, and countless more were gone. They were there alone with themselves and their grief.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so wrote this a while ago just barely getting to fixing it a bit and posting. I wanted to wait for the series to come to an end before everything. Like if someone died, I wanted to have that in here. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, I liked the series so I wanted to kill half the character.**

 **Something might be wrong with me.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. I was trying somethings. With the first one with Enid not noticing the dusting happening right away. I liked the suspense and the fear of not knowing whats happening to your loved ones.**

 **Now to the Q &A**

 **omega5342: Infinite! No, 17. 9 written and others planned. Though some will be fairly short so it's not huge. I will try to have these worlds all wrecked by the end of the month but I got stuff in my life so there could be delays.**

 **Okay, leave reviews or questions and tell me what you guys think.**


	22. Chapter 22: Man in the Black Hat

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Man in the Black Hat

The Offices of the Black Hat Organization were lively, they were one if not the greatest resources for those out to do dastardly deeds.

Behind a desk in classic victorian style sat someone known as Lord Blackhat. He wore a black suit, with a red shirt and gray vest, and sitting on his head was a black top hat. His skin was dark, gray bordering on black, and his eyes were beady, and a monocle hid one. He wasn't human; no one was very sure what he was; all they knew was he was evil and was not someone you wanted to anger.

In front of the desk stood a young woman with red and black sleeves, she wore a black and green hoodie that was designed to look like the head of a lizard. She had long, almost tail like green hair with the tips on her head bright red. She smiled as she looked at Black Hat. That was Demencia, and she lived up to the madness that shared her name.

Quietly standing near her was a big fluffy blue hair with a single yellow flower blooming over her head. He looked more like a child's teddy bear than an actual bear, but that was 505.

Standing before them was a lanky young man who wore a blue shirt with an airplane and a white lab coat over it along with a pair of yellow gloves. His most distinct clothing was a paper bag that covered his head, which he topped off with a pair of goggles that covered up his eyes.

That was Doctor Fly Slys, the head scientist for this organization.

"Sir," Flug said with a gulp, "The samples we brought back of that hero's tech-"

"Flug," Black Hat didn't raise his voice, "What was the mission?"

Flug gulped, "It was the eliminate the hero known as Vortext."

"Which I did!" Demencia announced proudly.

"And to bring back samples of his tech," Flug added.

505 held out pieces of some strange technology and let out a proud, "Bwar"

"Which we managed!" Flug grabbed the control and held it out.

"Yes," Blackhat agreed, "but can you tell me what you weren't supposed to do?"

"Ah…"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET OUR CLIENT KILLED!" The room turned red and shook at his voice; Blackhat seemed to grow with his voice, "Professor Anomalous paid handsomely for us to retrieve the technology of his enemy. He even went along with you so that he could oversee it done properly."

"Well, Sir." Flug started as sweat pooled in his armpits.

"Well, sorry." Demencia rolled her eyes, "he told me not to touch a button and kept yelling, and he just got too close when the device went off and blasted him to bits."

Blackhat stared at them, "It is bad business for us not to fulfill our request. If our clients fear us fulfilling their jobs, then they were less likely to do business with us. So tell me one reason why not to punish you." Blackhat shrunk back to his regular size,

"Ah, well," Flug stuttered, "Well, he did pay ahead of time, and well, it was an accident. If we look at it in a certain way, it's his fault; if he's such an expert, then he should have known not to be standing in front of the barrel. And now, we have all the tech. Given some time, I'm sure I can reverse engineer it, and we can sell it."

Blackhat smirked a sharp toothy grin, "Exactly, we cannot be held responsible if our clients ignore basic safety hazards. Flug gets started on using that technology to we can sell. I want it in on time for the next catalog-"He paused.

"Boss?" Flug questioned, he never remembered seeing Blackhat tense up.

"Who was stupid enough?" Blackhat whispered as he clenched his fist.

"Bwaar?"

Flug turned to see 505 starting to dissolve before them.

"Hey, Flug?" Demencia asked, "I thought the bear was supposed to be invulnerable or something? I can never hurt him, but he's falling apart."

"What?" Flug yelled, "That's not supposed to happen. 505! We need to get you back to my lab! Is it cellular decay? Electrons shells breaking apart? Phase-shifting?"

"Ba!" 505 hugged Flug as his body trembled and faded away into swirling dust.

"505?" Flug let out his voice weak.

"Uh, Doc?" Demencia started.

"Not now!" Flug barked at her,

"Flug!" Demencia yelled out, getting his attention, her body started to fall apart into ash.

"Yeah, is this some of your geek stuff? Cause it doesn't feel good. I'm," her hand was gone, "I'm not feeling anything." For the first time in ever did the doctor her actual dread and terror in her voice. She turned to Blackhat, "BLACKHAT I LO-" the ashes consumed her last words.

Flug just stood there trembling; something just took two them out like nothing. A wall of screens turned on, news reports, messages, live streams, all from all over the world and from beyond, showed the same thing people turning into ash.

"Doctor Flug," Blackhat got up from his chair, "I need you to find the source of this madness,"

"The source?"

"Yes, I need to teach someone a lesson; no one takes anything from me. My money, my territory, or my flunkies. No one steals from me without learning the error of their ways." Blackhat growled, leaving the room.

Flug just stared at the screens and wondered what could do this and where was he to start.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: It's time to get villainous. And by that I mean this chapter is for the series villainous, if you haven't checked it out the episodes are on youtube. The pilot is called dreadful dawn. Anywho, we've been looking at heroes for a while. I guessed it's time to see some villains react to the snap.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Yes I'm still doing this.**

 **Luiz4200: Yeah, Korra doesn't happen in this timeline as things are. As I've shown in other stories when the snap happens, any possible futures that the heroes might know have been deleted. The Doctor sensed her entire universe's future changing to the point that her people who were hidding at the end of time were gone. Red in the last story couldn't even connect to her future. As far as things stand there are no known futures, or one shared future but more on that later.**


	23. Chapter 23: Symbionic

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Symbionic

The city of Sherman Illinois was in the middle of some trouble; the city was falling apart. In the middle of the destruction stood tall, a giant monster. It was a giant centipede, and it was digging into the earth only to burst out to attack. The military was doing its best to fight it and get civilians out of the area.

There was little anyone could do; it was massive, and its outer body was harder than steel.

It looked like it would be the end when a towering figure blocked the sun. It landed near the beast, and soon it grabbed the monster by the head.

It had been dubbed the Titan by the media; it was a massive humanoid robot. It was not of Earth, but of another world, three refugees using technology formed it together. Their homeworld was attacked by the creatures, and when it fell, the king sent them to earth and hopeful safety, but these monsters kept coming.

In their world, there was a concept of strength through the unity of the mind, the heart, and the body. The robot was a perfect representation of it as the three-component represented those concepts.

There was Princess Ilana, who held a robot suit with incredible shield power and signified with a heart. Lance was a corporal and sent with the princess as her guard; his physical skill made him an ideal candidate to stand in for body. Then there was the robotic Octus who, with his computation power, stood in for the mind. Octus didn't look human, unlike the other two, but thanks to his holograms he projected the image of one over his form.

In an interspace of green symbols, the minds of the three met when the suits fused.

Octus reported, "This mutraddi outer shell is incredibly thick. I doubt the sword would cut through it and the laser wouldn't be near-"

Beeping sounds filled the space around them, alarms blared, making their head ached.

"Octus!" Ilana shouted, "What's going on?"

"Turn off the alarm!" Lance ordered, he could barely make out any other sound.

"Something is happening." Octus announced, "Something happened! Undetermined energy, I can't exactly-"Octos usual even voice became emotional, "Heat signatures from all over the city are vanishing."

"What does that mean? Ilana asked.

The massive robot trembled before it suddenly split into the two suits and a robot.

The three of them tumbled out of the sky and barely getting control before they hit the ground. Ilana yelled as she found herself steering into the giant monster, with no time get out of the way she projected an energy shield around her.

The Centipede rushed at her before it could even touch her shield. The creature dissolved into dark ash. Its massive frame evaporated quickly, and the dust was swirling around them like a dark cloud blocking out the sun.

"What just happened?" Ilana asked.

"Princess!" Octos called out to her.

Octos had rushed over to Lance, who had crashed to the ground.

Ilana gasped as she flew towards him, his form was starting to dissolve, both Lance and his armor were disappearing off his body in chunks.

The rest happened in silence, or at least it happened to Ilana, the world went quiet as she watched Lance vanish away.

The city was in an uproar as sirens blared, and people screamed.

0000

On the planet of Galaluna was a mess. Mutraddi monsters marched down the streets, often followed by tanks and other warplanes filled the air. The giant moon hung over the red smoke-filled sky.

The King of Galaluna was a large burly man with white hair and pointed beard; he was held between two pillars by chains.

This position was planned. The King was kept there so that he could not move and have just enough of a view to know that the war and his home were lost.

Standing before him was a man in a brown military uniform and a large cape, a tall hat with an eye-like symbol sat his head, and the front covered his eyes. His white beard rustled as he moved.

"Tell me where she is, how to find her?"

The King looked at this with a mix of disgust and saddness. General Modula had been a friend once. Modula had died on a mission with him, or so he thought, and he returned leading the Mutraddi.

"My daughter still eludes you," The King grinned, he took what happiness he could get.

"Laugh while you can." The eye on his hat glowed, shooting a beam into the king's mind causing him pain as it tore his mind. He looked for anything that could help, he'd long since dug into his mind for everything, but he found less and less of use. He continued mostly to torture him and in the hopes of finding something useful.

He pulled back and paused; his control over the army began to weaken.

Modula looked around to see his army start to vanish, and those who didn't begin to panic.

"Modula!"

General didn't react as his body began to dissolve. Soon the King was alone as he heard screams coming from outside.

0000

A man in a black overcoat and matching wide-brimmed hat raced down the halls. The goggle he kept on all-time managed to hide his fear. People over his base were vanishing, not everyone but enough to send everyone into a panic, and his earpiece was letting it known they weren't alone. He ran towards a room that few knew existed. He accessed a hidden keyboard and rushed in.

"Are you here?" To his fear, no one was there but a small swirl of dust.

There was a computer screen flashing data that was collected; it seemed that even in his last moment, he worked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, who knows this series? This is Symbionic Titan from the creator of Samurai Jack. It got canceled because Cartoon Network didn't think they could sell toys. It's so stupid. We didn't get any resolution to so much. It was a great series and yes I do recommend it. If you like giant robots and monsters and teen plots, then check it out. So leave a review telling me what you guys think. Tara Strong is a gem as Ilana.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: I have plans. You will have to wait and see until I'm done with the world tour. Let's face it, a few of these worlds have already figured out that the source of this is not from their universe.**

 **Luiz4200:Maybe. But if you want to see Villian reactions there are some scattered in chapters. Chapter 5 is actually the DC universe. I did so the Batman villians during the dusting. So check it out.**


	24. Chapter 24: ?

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 24: ?%

Two brothers were walking home after school. Shigeo Kagayama was known as Mob to some; his brother Ritsu walked beside him.

"Master?" Mob spoke into his phone.

On the other end of the phone Reigen, Mob's mentor and spiritualist. Mob was a powerful esper, and Reigen was a con artist but generally a good person. Ritsu still would prefer that his brother didn't listen to him too much.

Reigen said, "Hey, Mob, studying going well?"

"Yes, I'm having a little trouble with math."

"Well, if you ever need help, I'm sure I could help you."

Mob didn't change his expression much, but he did manage a smile.

"Ack!" Reigen let out as his phone hit the floor.

"Master? Are you all right?"

"Brother?" Ritsu let out.

"Ritsu? Is something wrong?"

Ritsu stared speechless as his brother dissolved before him.

0000

"Got it!" Reigen barely noticed that he dropped his phone. He saw a roach and quickly moved to stomp it out. After this was his office, he couldn't have a cockroach just running around.

He raised his foot to clean it up but didn't find a bug, just a bit of dirt.

"Huh? I must have seen stuff. Weird, I was sure I saw a roach moving around."

The doors to his office burst open as a green blob, a spirit known as Dimple, shoot ahead of the others.

Serizawa was a tall man, a psychic who took Reigen as a mentor, followed close. Serizawa wore a suit and held a clear umbrella; he held it out almost like a shield.

Serizawa was using his powers to make a teenaged girl, Kurata Tome, float behind him. Tome shuddered as she looked on with a frozen expression.

Serizawa shut the door with his powers.

"What's going on?" Reigen asked Serizawa wasn't much for using his powers so blatantly anymore.

Serizawa was helping Tome into a chair and brushing some dust off his and her.

Reigen was lost, he just sent them to the corner store for snacks.

Dimple rushed the con-man, "You can't be this oblivious!"

The spirit grabbed Reigen and moved him to the window.

Reigen gasped as a man on the street turn to dust and then another and another.

Reigen panicked and picked up his phone, "MOB! Mob! Mob?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Here is a quick one. Get it? One like the guy who created Mob.**

 **ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!**

 **Yeah, another series with the main character get blinked out. The coin hates the main character sometimes. Okay, so leave a review telling me what you think and if you liked it and what you liked.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Luiz4200: Maybe.**

 **Sandovalr77: Sorry no, I'm not taking requests anymore. And I don't know anything about Overwatch. I've never played the game and I do know there are short videos but when I found out there was no story mode I just didn't see the point.**


	25. Chapter 25: He's a Phantom

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 25: He's A Phantom

In the Ghost Zone, a half-human half-ghost clone girl named Dani floated by in the endlessly confusing building. This was the home of Clockworks, with no place to go Dani ended up here and he'd allowed her to stay if she helped clean.

Dani found her way to Clockwork's room; it was a large room where countless screens. Clockwork was a blue ghost in a purple cloak; he regularly changed from a baby to an adult, to an old man before starting the cycle over again. He was busy looking over the screens.

"What's up, Clock Works?" Dani asked.

"Something is off," Clockworks told her, "Possible future timelines have suddenly begun blink out of existence."

Dani didn't get a lot of this time stuff, "Is that bad? They're possible timelines, right? They might never have become real."

Various screens showed places all over the Ghost Zone and the Human world. A Ghost Jail run by Walker when suddenly Walker and several ghosts began to vanish into dust. There was a medieval Ghost castle were a princess and several peasant ghosts disappeared. One screen showed the Observers also disappearing. Yet another screen showed a school where students in a panic as they dissolved, Dani recognized a bald teacher who turned into dust. Dani then noticed Nasty Burger were some of the staff and customers vanished.

"What's going on?" Dani asked, "I didn't think timelines blinking out would look like that."

Clockwork was scared, Dani didn't think she had ever seen him scared.

Clockworks rushed to a closet and opened inside was a Fenton Thermos that quickly dissolved. "It's catching up." He held out his staff and activated its power.

0000

At Fenton works, the Fenton family was having breakfast together. Well, Jazz and Danny were having breakfast while Maddie and Jack Fenton were attaching something to the toaster.

"There!" Jack said triumphantly, and the toaster seemed to dance to his joy.

"Did you mean to do that?" Danny looked at his father's work.

"Hey, Danny." The goth girl Sam entered with Tucker close by.

Danny smiled at the arrival of his friends. It had been a few months since they all saved the world from a strange asteroid, and he revealed his identity to his parents, so he liked how some things still were so grounded.

Tucker waved at Danny as he worked on his PDA, Danny still wasn't sure how he was mayor. Sam leaned over and gave Danny a kiss, that might have been Danny's favorite change. They started dating, and things were good.

"Okay," Danny got up, "where's gonna head out to school and-"

The room burst open as Clockworks, and a confused Dani popped up.

Clockworks rushed for Danny.

Maddie and Jack pulled out their ghost hunting gear and aimed it to the ghost. They were ghost hunters, and even if their son was part ghost and they were more tolerant, they just saw a spirit show up out of nowhere and go for their kid.

"Whoa!" Tucker stopped them, "He' s a friend, sort of."

"Dani?" Sam looked over the confused clone.

Clockworks got to Danny, "Look, we don't have time, so listen, it's affecting all possible futures. You need to a map to trace-"

Suddenly the ghost that guarded time dissolved before them.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

Dani just shook her head, scared, "I don't know, we saw all these screens."

"Jack!" Maddie let out as Jack faded away.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled as her friend Vanished.

"Jazz!" Danny looked on as his sister vanished.

Dani, in a panic, grabbed Danny hoping for anything, Danny held her close. She was his clone, and in many ways, a little sister, and right now, she was a scared little girl.

Sam's phone beeped as she got alerts from news reporting the same thing happening everywhere.

"Danny?" Maddie regained her, composure, "What's happening? And why does she look like you?"

Danny didn't know where to start, but he knew things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, I'm probably going to get a lot of stuff on this one so let me explain. First, yeah, I know I age up some shows like Kim Possible and let their stories go on. I even know that Danny Phantom creator Butch Hartman has even designed the character's future versions and some story lines. Thats cool. Just I felt for the story I wanted to tell we would pick up with Danny a few months later after Phantom Planet. Most people don't know Danny's secrets, mostly the people who where there when he revealed it. And they seemed okay with keeping it secret despite the world making him a hero.**

 **Okay, so people are going to say it should work on ghost since they aren't alive. Okay Thanos idea was based on resources and yes ghost have been shown to take resources. If you don't believe me check the episode in the ghost jail there was a cafeteria so they eat. If you take them as some sort of ecto energy beings then yeah they exist by feeding off energy. Hartman has said none of the ghost are the dead, which yeah okay we have ghosts of tornadoes and there are some that are clearly dead people. If they exist in some form I take they can still be snapped, if you got some sort of soul you can be snapped. The dead that moved on and there isn't some easy way to come back are except. So anyone in heaven or hell is probably safe. But realms like underworlds where people both living and dead can seeimgly travel to and from are fair game.**


	26. Chapter 26: Dusted

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dusted

Buffy Summers thought that with all the big bads of the world either killed or shot into another dimension that things would be easier. That maybe she could have something of a peaceful life. She and Faith went into the police academy passed and became officers working in the supernatural division. The public knew about the supernatural; police were being trained on how to fight vampires and other demons.

Buffy even became a cop that dealt with it; she wasn't going to get away from it.

The issue was she was hoping this meant she'd have some time off.

No, she was heading home after her shift when she spotted a young woman being pulled into an alley by a vampire.

And before Buffy Summer's knew it, she had been pulled into a nest of vampires and fighting them.

She did call back up, and police officers soon arrived, but the slayer had to act before they showed up, or the girl would have been lunch.

So an hour later, a brawl was going on strong between the vampires and the police.

"Summers!" Faith Leah, fellow slayer and also new officer, yelled to her over the fight, "I thought you were heading home."

"I was!" Buffy replied, punching a vampire straight in the face. "Then, I got stuck in this mess."

"Suck for you,"

"I know, I already clocked out. I'm not even getting over time. I thought getting a job in fighting the baddies would mean I could at least clock out and relax."

"You should know better than that."

With the return of the magical things went nuts, new vampires got stronger, they didn't die as easy, and they could deal with sunlight.

So most of the force was outside the building, making sure none escaped while the slayers and some of the better fighters fought them inside.

Buffy and Faith fought from experience even with these stronger vampires. The other cops were not quiet up their level, so they had to keep an eye on them while fighting, which slowed the slayers down.

"Willow called it,"

A familiar voice called out from out of the shadow. Two figures in black jumped out, both of them were Buffy's exes.

"Angel. Spike." Buffy greeted them.

Angel explained, "You were running late, and Willow saw the news of a big vampire fight happening downtown."

Spike continued, "So, she rightfully assumed you'd be in the middle of this muck up."

Buffy was about to say something when she had to put extra effort into forcing a stake through a vampire.

Faith only replied with, "She wasn't wrong."

Angel told her, "She asked us to come help since she's expecting you."

"Right," Buffy sighed, she asked for the early shift today to be there at the opening of Willow's new empowerment center. "

"So, we had to crawl through the sewers to get here." Spike scoffed, hitting one of the vampires, "That witch better not say anything about the smell. I'm missing my shows for this."

Then one of the vampires dusted, without anyone hitting it.

"That was weird?" Buffy noted

Then one of the officers just dissolved, screams from outside as more people started to vanish.

"Summers?" Faith got Buffy's attention as she dissolved.

"Faith!"

"Buffy?"

"Luv?"

Buffy barely heard them call her just in time to see them dusted. The other vampires seeing their own vanish without being touched ran into the shadows to flee.

Buffy ran outside to the sight of cars crashing and people just dusting into nothing.

Buffy's turned on her phone and tried to make a call when it rang, "Buffy!"

"Dawn?" Buffy felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Something happening," Dawn gasped, " Xander and Andrew just got dusted in front of me, and Willow screamed and passed out."

"It's happening here too." Buffy heard crying over the phone, "Is that Joyce?"

"Yeah, Joyce is here." Dawn took a moment to kiss her baby. "She's still here; I think it's passing."

"Passing?" Buffy looked around; there were was a lot of chaos, but it did seem like no one was getting dusted anymore.

"I don't know how to explain it," Dawn took a breath, "Something happened. It- I don't know passed over us and kept going- it was fast- Buffy, It's everywhere."

Buffy's phone was already buzzing with a news alert, "Yeah, It looks like I gotta get back to work. It's happening all over the city, Hell, it's happening all over the world."

"Not just this one. Buffy, Remember I'm the Key and open up portals to other dimensions, and- well, I felt it. Whatever just happened moved everywhere. It's happening in every dimension."

The sister went quiet with that revelation as even now in other dimensions, and world monsters and demons alike fell into dust like ordinary vampires.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so in one night I got an anime, a cartoon and with this a live action series I sort of guess a comic book out. Okay so after Buffy ended on TV it continued on in the comics. I generally liked it, they did some fun stuff they couldn't do on tv because of budgets or actors not being available. Season 12 was a minseries comic that closed the universe. Welp, I'm going to continue from there.**

 **So to explain some stuff, in Buffy she died and came back. She was in heaven, where ever she went it that kinda of dimension that we can't reach and the snap won't affect. like a true not supposed to come back afterlife.**

 **As for who gets snapped, again its anything that interacts in the world and has some sort of souls. That means even undead like Spike and Angel could get dusted. Its canon that many Earth demons seem to have souls so yeah they will be effected and as for vampires. Yeah, the demons that inhabits the corpse serves as a soul, they have no physical forms and fill the gap so they will fit under the terms to get blipped. Truly soulless beings can avoid being snapped, in Angel there was a kid who was born without a soul so yeah that kid is unaffected because the snap wave would not register him as a living being.**

 **Okay, remember Thanos fighting on Titan? Strange used a spell to make copies of himself and thanos used the soul stone to see which copy actually had a soul to pin point the doc. Just think of it like that, anything with something a kin to a soul would register as a target and the then mind stone calculate and flip the coin. Thank you for coming to my Ted talk. Leave reviews telling me what you think and what you like.**


	27. Chapter 27: God Knows

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 27: God Knows

It's just another day. Haruhi is going to be pissed, and it's not my fault. It was my turn to clean up class after school, and usually, people would understand but not Haruhi. She bolted out of the room and headed to the club room. I'm half expecting to find her waiting with a new punishment in mind.

To my surprise, the door was shut close, and the other three club members are waiting there.

I sigh, "Don't tell me she's that upset."

Koizumi, the resident esper, smiled his usual enigmatic smile. "No, I don't believe so. Ms. Suzumiya isn't in the best of mood, but I don't believe it because of your delay."

"…That's good?" I could sense a but coming.

"That is too say something does seem to be upsetting her."

I knew it. "What?"

"I can't say," He gave a half shrug. "My associates and I have been rather busy today. I was almost late myself."

Koizumi was an esper; he and his associates were supposedly espers empowered by Haruhi. They could enter a closed space and fight giants that were the manifestation of her negative emotions. If those giants ran amok, the damage they did in that world could affect this world.

"The blue giants have manifested, and strangely they have done nothing. They stand there as if expecting something. Maybe Miss Nagato or Miss Asahina could explain."

Asahina was the adorable girl who was an agent from the future. Nagato was some sort of alien; she called her self humanoid interface for the alien being known as the Data Thought Integration Entity.

Miss Asahina took a moment to ponder her answer, "Uh, I don't think so. My superiors haven't told me anything, and from what I know, there aren't any incidents around this time."

Nagato slowly shook her head, "There are no indications of anything that would upset Haruhi Suzumiya."

Koizumi shrugged, "Maybe she has an upset stomach. She arrived and asked us out so that she could take a nap."

I scratched the back of my head, Haruhi was supposed to be this reality-warping being that these three and their organizations were keeping an eye on. They all worked to keep Haruhi from finding out the supernatural was real.

"I guess it's better that she just wants a nap than cause something crazy to happen."

I must have tempted fate because something happened, Nagato's emotionless face broke into a look of terror.

"Nagato?"

"The Data Thought Integration Entity is gone."

"What?"

"The Data Thought Integration Entity has ceased to exist."

Nagato was concise, and if she said something, it was because that was the case. The Entity was some powerful being and had just gotten taken out.

"Ah!" Asahina let out as I turned to see her; she was crying as her body had started to dissolve into ash.

Asahina was sobbing, "What is happening? This isn't supposed to happen. Classified-" And with the lovely Mikuru Asahina was no more.

I stared, stunned, unsure of what to do or what to say.

For a moment, I thought it had to be Haruhi, but I stopped my thoughts as deep down I knew she was not this cruel.

One of the room nearby burst open as the computer club guys ran out of the room — one of them tumbling to the ground turning into dust, making the other members panic more.

I looked out of the window where students should have been going home only to be running in a panic as people randomly were dusted.

Koizumi grabbed me as his smile finally faded, "Kyon, listen, I don't know what is happening. But I don't believe Miss Suzumiya is behind this. You have to protect her and keep her from noticing this."

"How?! This is pretty hard to miss."

"I'm afraid you will have to find that out for yourself." Koizumi barely finished speaking as his form was turned into so much dust.

Screams of fear and panic filled the school, but Nagato stared at the door. I don't know why I did it, but I did, I opened the door. I don't know what I expected, maybe Haruhi glowing with power or something. All I saw was her desk empty except her brigade leader armband and a bit of swirling dust.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Someone requested A Haruhi snap story, so there you. It was a while ago.**

 **Its been a while since I did a story in this universe, so I hope it came out okay. I tried to do it in the book style, with Kyon narrating it.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Luiz4200: Not really. Clockwork just got the unlucky coin flip. Let me try to explain it; futures are gone. No one had a future that half the population just vanished, yet that one was becoming the true future. That straight-up swept away all other futures. Anyone from the future, like Red in OK KO chapter are all cut off from their times now. Time has been wrecked so badly it can't compensate and handle paradoxes or indeed erase people who shouldn't exist at all now. That is until it settles and this new future sets in, but more on that later. Just know that this massive omniversal change to reality has consequences.**

 **But this erasing all other futures has actually made it easier for psychics, soothsayers, and future seers to perceive the future. In Saiki K chapter had Aiura seeing who was about to die even when certain other factors would have stopped her. Since there is only that future the inevitable one its coming in crystal clear. For Clockworks, he can see the paths time could go but the snap cut all those paths off. The screens he saw were the ones of the very near future and he caught a glimpse of his future and tried to warn Danny.**

 **I hope that explains it.**

 **And yes I've put a lot of thought into the rules and effects of the snap.**


	28. Chapter 28: More Than Meets the Eyes

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 28: More Than Meets the Eyes

Sari Sumdac, the techno-organic daughter of the genius Issac Sumdac and member of the Autobots, was having a rough day. She had been on Cybertron learning more about her heritage as being at least part Cybertronian. She and the Autobots had come back to Detroit to visit, and little after arriving, they were attacked.

Captain Fanzone was working with the other cops trying to clear the streets.

Sari transformed into her robot form, her face covered, and her jet pack extended as the auto bots began to fight off their attackers.

The Angry Archer, Meltdown, Nanosec, Professor Princess The Headmaster, Slo-Mo, Lock Down, and Soundwave decided to work together.

Bumblebee looked on, "Why are all these jokers working together?"

Bulkhead scratched his head, "Yeah, that doesn't seem right. Didn't a couple of these guys lose their powers or tech."

"Yeah, and I don't see Lockdown Working with any of these scrap heads," Ratchet added.

Jazz and Arcee had joined them on their trip, and overhead hovered Omega Supreme. Omega Supreme was not only their ship but a transformer himself, though there was little need for him right now.

Optimus Prime walked in front of his team, and he readied his ax. He didn't want to cause any damage because of a stupid fight.

"Turn yourselves in, and things don't need to get unsavory." As Optimus looked at this strange team of rogues, he had to ask, "Why are you working together? I didn't think any of you even knew each other."

The Archer smiled and fired an arrow, "As they say, circumstances make strange bedfellows."

The Autobots were about to destroy the arrow before it got close, but they found it hard to focus in on it, and it explodes before reaching them.

The arrow exploded, sent out a wave of energy that was screwing with them, and many of them began to get dizzy and confused.

Slo-Mo just grinned, "How do you like that? Does that take the skip out of your step?"

Lock Down just walked closer to the Autobots, "They got a few upgrades. Your lucky nothing is lethal, the client wanted a living specimen, and it's not worth risking damage."

The Autobots struggled against the attack, but as the villains charged, they fought back.

Optimus got up and close to Lockdown.

Bumble Bee Collided with Soundwave giving Sari and chance to recover. Sari felt ill, the attack had a weird effect on her, and it was harder for her to recover; maybe it was because she was part organic.

"Come to me." Professor Princess hovered on a flying toy pony.

She pulled out a sparkly ball and threw it at Sari; the ball quickly opened up into a sparkly energy net. Sari popped out her master blade, slashing the net apart.

Optimus noticed this, "You're after Sari."

Lockdown wouldn't say, but someone else would. A Humvee screech to a stop near them and transformed into A Decepticon known as Swindle.

"If you are a really curious thing, I'm the one who hired Lockdown and the others." Swindle was like an evil used car salesmen, so like a normal car sales except also a robot. "I gave them the upgrades along with the promise to get a bit of revenge. Revenge is a little messy for my taste, but it's a great motivator. I got someone already in mind for the little lady; they are willing to pay a lot for a genuine techno-organic. I can't say I understand, but they are willing to give me some grade A force-field tech."

The initial hit was weakening the Autobots, and they were holding their own but losing ground.

Calling Omega would likely wreck the city, so he wasn't an option; they needed to do something.

"Please hurry up," Swindle shot at Lockdown, " They said they'd pay extra for prompt delivery."

Swindle assured of their victory turned away and pulled out a small device, and it showed him a projection of a skull-like face.

"Hello there," Swindle put on a friendly tone, "It's me, my team is just picking up the girl like I said we would. If you could just send me the coordinates and-" Swindle paused as the figure just vanished, "Hello? Is this thing working? I swear the bot who sold me this was a little too eager to sell it."

Nanosec rushed around the bot and grabbed Sari to pluck her away, but suddenly the speedster collided with her but only as ash.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sari questioned brush the dust aside from her visor.

As Optimus clashed with Lockdown, he found himself going right through a cloud of ash. "What-"

"Aw slag! What's happening?" Bumble Bee let out as he started to dissolve.

The Archer yelled as he vanished, "You foul cretin, you betrayed us. Your technological wizardry has turned against us."

Archer attempted to attack Swindle, but before he could, he was gone.

Swindle held out a finger, "Oh! Buyer beware, but I don't sell anything that would disintegrate the user. I run off return customers."

The Professor and Headmaster, along with Soundwave, vanished.

Jazz followed into the dusting.

Arcee watched as Captain Fanzone vanished as he tried to keep people from panicking.

Arcee could only ask, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ratchet tried to get some scans to figure out what was happening as they just lost two teammates.

But he stopped as dust started to fall all around them, the old robot looked up just in time to see Omega dissolve.

0000

Sentinel Prime was an arrogant big chinned Autobot. He was prideful to a fault, and somehow he ended up in charge of all the Autobots. This was not going according to plan, Optimus returned to Cybertron as the greatest hero of Cybertron after capturing Megatron. Then when he tried to have a stunt show for everyone to celebrate, it turned out the actors he hired were attempting to help Megatron escape.

Everyone was breathing down his neck, but he had something that always cheered him up in Trypticon Prison. Sentinel walked up the prison cell and ready to mock the big bad nightmare of his people that he was only so overjoyed to remind that he was locked up and never to leave.

"How's the room today, Megatron?" Sentinel smirked, but he paused as suddenly Megatron was dusted.

"What?"

The next cell held Lugnut, a loyal follower of Megatron beat against the cells, "Master! What happened?! where are you?"

Sentinel took a step back as Lugnut began to dissolve as did half the people in cells.

Sentinel received a message, "Sir! Something is happening?"

"What's going on?"Sentinel yelled back in his communicator, "Megatron just escaped! He just vanished in dust."

"It's happening all over! All over the planet and were are getting messages from other worlds. "

Sentinel lost that smirk as he realized he was in charge, and people were going to panic.

All over the universe, life forms of every kind had just for no reason started to dissolve.

0000

A helicopter spun out of control coming fast to the ground, Slo-Mo held out a stop watch-like device, and with a flash of light, the fall came to a halt.

The strange dame sighed in relief; she was a villain but not exactly willing to someone just die. "Okay, come on, let's get you out of that-" She paused, "What in tarnation?" Slo-Mo let out as the person in the helicopter continued to dissolve, she stopped time for them how was this happening?

Optimus was running around with the other Autobots pulling people out of crashed cars, Ratchet keeping other things from falling on people. Everyone was scrambling to do what they could; even the villains were trying to help.

Well, almost everyone.

Sari Sumdac was high in the air and rushing towards Sumdac Tower.

She had to know. The sparkplug shaped tower was close by, and as she got close, a window opened for her. Sari rushed through the halls, "Dad! Dad!"

She lost him once; she couldn't lose him again.

She rushed int his lab shattering the doors as she moved in. Issac Sumdac, her father, was standing before several screens. All the screens showed reports from all over the world, all showing the same thing happening.

"Sari?" He turned to her.

Sari didn't even realize it, but her armor peeled back to reveal a teenaged girl with tears in her eyes.

"Dad?"

Issac didn't want another moment as he rushed and hugged his daughter.

They were both just glad to be there, the world around them was falling apart, but they were together.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, yeah, these bots do count as living things. Transformers have a soul like things called sparks, which I already said is how the stones pick people. I could have gone with any version of the transformers, but I've always had a special place in my heart for the animated series.**

 **Okay, question: tell me which of these worlds has been your favorite so far and which dusting was the best?**

 **Also, I have been meaning to let you guys know that if you are wondering of someone I didn't mention, let me know. I'll let you know if they survived. Just leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Q &A:**

 **omega5342: I don't know the Touhu project. As for the doctor, that was chapter 6.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks. I'm not doing more requests. Well, I might do one voted on, but that will be the last one after I'm done with the list I already have. I can already tell you one of your suggestions is on my list. As for Star vs, I kinda already did that in chapter 2. I did my AU Like Father, Like Daughter. So you can see star vs character get dusted along with my marcapoo daughter.**


	29. Chapter 29: Is this Dust

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Is this Dust?

The world is filled with strange things and wonders.

Ayumu Aikawa knew this better than most, he died then a necromancer brought him back to life as a zombie, and he was forced to fill in for a magical garment girl.

Life, or in this case, the afterlife, was weird.

His home was much more lively than it had been a little more than a year ago. When he died and was brought back, the necromancer that brought him back moved in with him.

Eucliwood Hellscythe sat by a table and sipped on her tea as she watched a comedy on TV. Eucliwood, or as they called her Eu, she had long silvery hair, she wore a purple dress and pieces of armor. The armor itself helped contain her great magical power. Part of the reason Eu was stoic was that she had to control her emotions to control her powers. She had to speak through writing because even her words carried great power.

Next to her sat the young-looking Haruna, she was the self-proclaimed genius who used to wield a pink chain saw as a magical garment girl.

Next to her sat a beautiful young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes. That was Seraphim; she was a vampire ninja that had come to get Eu's help for her village. That didn't work, then her village leader ordered her to kill Eu, and she didn't agree with that. Long story short, she moved in without Ayumu's permission, much like Haruna. Eu didn't ask permission either, but she did bring him back to life, so Ayumu let that slide.

Ayumu came over and settled down the food at the table. Haruna smiled as she grabbed her chopsticks to eat.

As they sat down to eat, Ayumu wondered about his life.

Then it struck, Eu began to shake as she dropped her teacup.

"Neckwear-mancer?" Haruna mumbled Eu's title.

"Lady Hellscythe? Seraphim asked.

"Eu?" Ayumu finally let out.

Eu's face contorted to that of horror, something that made the other three very uneasy.

0000

Somewhere else in Japan, a red-haired woman that was known as Nene sat by a food cart. Besides her was a young-looking woman wearing a puffy white dress outfit that went with her pink hair and its big curl. That was Chris, a magical garment girl, and considered to be the strongest one. Nene was considered the strongest fighter of the Underworld, their worlds fought, and they were hated, enemies. They also got together to drink and eat together sometimes. They had a fun friendship.

They both pretty drunk by this point, so much, so they didn't feel anything.

"Hey, Gramps!" Nene called out; I'll have another drink."

The guy behind the stand nodded and went to get another bottle for them.

"Fried Squid! Fried Squid!" Chris cheered happily at her meal.

There was a crash.

Nene looked around, "Hey, Gramps, you drop something?" She found a broken bottle on the ground but no longer their server.

"Hey, Nene?" Chris said a bit tipsy, "How drunk am I? Cause I don't feel drunk enough this."

Nene gasped as Chris was just dissolving into dust, Nene could cancel out magic and effects and reached for her trying to stop it. Her magic failed to do anything, and soon Nene found dust on her hands. Nene started to sober up real quick.

0000

Ariel was a teacher on the lands of Villers, a whole different dimension, a kingdom filled with magic, and she took pride in teaching magical garment girls.

She was looking at the cell that held one of her failed students, Kyouko, who had murdered a lot of people. Ariel did have some shame at her student and wondered if she could have done something. That thought was bloated out as Kyouko turned to ash before her.

Ariel stood there in shock, feeling a strange sensation washing over her.

0000

Eu was considered to be the strongest magic-user; she was so powerful that her words could change fate itself. It seemed something was inevitable.

Her body trembled as she felt a greater force was over her, and her body began to crumble into ash.

"Eu!" The trio screamed together; they dropped formalities and nicknames.

Eu's face broke into a quiet sob as tears streamed from her face. As a necromancer, she knew death; she knew the sensation and pain. Every time she healed or brought someone back, she felt what they experience, and she felt the same feeling of her very soul being pulled away.

She looked at her friend, and her eyes fell on Ayumu, "Good-Bye,"

The room fell silent as Eu's spot was filled with dirty ash.

"Eu?" Ayumu grabbed at the dust, "Is this a joke?" The Zombie huffed, holding back tears, " It's not funny."

"Ayumu?" Haruna called out.

Ayumu didn't respond too focused on what remained of Eu; he didn't even realize his body dissolving.

"What's happening?" Seraphim asked, shaking, seeing two people just vanish like nothing.

Haruna stared at the TV; the comedy program broke into chaos as half the cast dissolved. Breaking news soon took over as the reporter began to explain how this was happening all over the world.

Across countless worlds and dimensions, from the S-Class Megalo to the lowest maggot, half were culled without rhyme or reason.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, so did Is This a Zombie? It's a kinda guilty pleasure for me. But not guilty, not really. It's a fun series that never got that much attention. And I get it, the cross-dressing jokes don't age well, and they do get old quick. Still, I loved the characters and the stories. If you are in the mood for a comedy, you might want to check this anime out.**

 **We didn't get any questions in the last chapter. I'm also almost done with my backlog of stories. I'm trying to write more, but it might take some time. So besides leaving me a review telling me what you think. I'll give you three choices, monsters, magic, Gods, or angels and demons.**

 **Which shall be the next world we vist? Let me know in the reviews along with any questions or comments.**


	30. Chapter 30: All Hail the King

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 30: All Hail the King

Ghidorah was rampaging across the city. The multiheaded creature needed to be stopped, the air force pilots flew beside their greatest hope, Godzilla. The giant lizard roared and fired its atomic breath at Ghidorah.

It was almost funny; years ago, they feared Godzilla would mean the end of their species, but here he was their best bet.

Rodan arrived, but luckily Mothra engaged it. The army and the air force were doing what they could do to support them, but there was only so much they could do.

Mothra seemed to be on the verge of being killed by Rodan. Mothra impaled him through the chest with the stinger on her tail.

Ghidorah fought Godzilla, neither creature giving anything less than their best. They had fought before; their rivalry raged through ages. These monsters truly lived up to the name of a titan.

One Pilot noticed something, one of the other planes just spun out of control and crashed.

It was strange they didn't see anything hit them. Then the pilot saw another and another crash.

There was a loud shrill as the vibrantly colored Mothra roared in the air. For a moment, the pilot thought Mothra was releasing spores, but then it noticed, her body was dissolving.

The Pilot was stunned but not as much as when they turned to Godzilla, who was dissolving. Ghidorah seemingly out of spit lunged at the monster as chomped, only pulling back a mouth filled with ashes. The smoke began to fade around them were it revealed several more of the titans seemingly waited for the champion to be decided, as the pilot flew he half those left began to vanish.

There was a threat to all life in the world, but it wasn't these titans.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, another request I got a while ago. To do the monsterverse, okay gonna be honest I didn't really like the movies. They focus too much on the people and not enough on the monsters. I did my best to at least make a scene with the snap. This is why I'm picking with the requests I take, I just don't know enough to do anything really manger with this one. So let me know what you guys think by leaving a review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Of Angels and Demons

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Of Angels and Demons

Emi Yusa had been reading a magazine in her apartment. Nuzzled up next to her was a small baby, Alas Ramus. Alas Ramus was napping peacefully. Alas Ramus was a Yesod fragment, a powerful gem, that had taken the form of an infant. An infant that now thought of her as her mother. The lousy part was the devil that Emi was supposed to kill had been adopted as Alas Ramus' father. Since that happened and Alas Ramus merged with Emi's sword, the only weapon she had that could kill him that made things harder. Emi had her issues with the demon but couldn't force Alas Ramus to kill the man who she thought as a father.

Alas Ramus snapped awake, "Mama?"

"Is something wrong-" Emi felt like throwing up, something chilled her to her core.

Crash!

Crash!

Emi looked outside, carrying Alas Ramus and saw to the street where cars were crashing into each other. To her horror, she saw a helicopter spin out of control and dive into a building and burst into flames.

"What's happening?" Emi whispered, making sure Alas Ramus couldn't see the carnage.

0000

Emi's red hair turned to silver when she used her powers, angelic by nature, something she got from her mother. She tried to keep magic secret in this world, but as people started to vanish and accidents started to happen, she had to do something. She did her best to keep a low profile, but there were just so many people in need of help. It had been hours before things settled down.

Emi flew, she didn't do it often, but people were scared and hiding so no one would see her.

She finally made it to the apartment of the devil king, yeah, the devil king lived in a crappy apartment and worked in a MgRonalds. She thought she'd never been more surprised, that was true until today.

She was exhausted when she landed, and Alas Ramus materialized from her power. The baby dozed off in her arms, and she went inside.

Emi would give Maou, yeah, that's the name the devil king went with, a lot of grief, but he didn't have the power and wasn't that evil.

"Open up!" Emi called out as she reached the door.

Maou, a thin and black-haired young man, opened.

His clothes were tattered, and he looked tired.

"She's okay," he sighed, relieved, seeing the sleeping baby.

Emi walked in, "We've been busy trying to help."

Maou sighed, "Yeah, I figured. The cell network doesn't seem to be working.

"I figured with all the fear in the air; you'd be powered up."

"I am," He admitted, "I'm holding it back right now just to get in the door, "I burned up a lot of power trying to help. I barely just got here."

She found Lucifer in the corner looking at his computer, "It's happening all over. This entire planet."

Lucifer seemed even more detached than usual, he didn't look away from his screen, and his voice was quiet and almost fearful.

Emi realized, "Ashiya?

Lucifer spoke softly, "He's gone."

Maou crashed onto the floor, "So is Chiho."

"Chiho?"

"We were at work when it happened, she just was there, and then she wasn't. Half the people at work were just suddenly gone,"

Lucifer just said, "Bell is too, she…" his voice broke, "she was brave at the end, they both were."

"Sariel is gone too." Maou said, "I went outside to see what was happening when he came running out of Sentucky Fried Chicken, I guess he wanted to see Kisaki before… before it happened."

Emi was shocked, Sariel was weird and a hassle, but he was an angel and one who could cancel out sacred energy. She was starting to think it was something by the angels.

"If you think we did it, we weren't behind this," Gabriel, a tall man wearing a t-shirt and toga walked in, looking just as tired. "I haven't heard anything about the cause, and half the angels on this planet got wiped out too."

Usually, they'd kick him out, but they didn't have the energy, but Maou did wish he'd closed the door.

"We don't know anything, m'kay? I'm guessing you don't either."

Emi's phone rang.

"Phones working?" Lucifer shouted, "The network is down."

Emi answered it, "Hello?"

"Eme!" Emeralda answered, "Thank goodness, We need you back at Ente Isla."

They'd all come from another world, but for various reasons, they didn't go back.

Maou took the baby as Emi talked.

"This isn't a good time," Emi began.

"Eme, we need you. I don't know what happened. Albert just vanished in front of me. And it's not just happening here; it's happening everywhere, even the other continents. We thought it was something the demons did, but they're suffering too. Half their numbers just turned to dust."

Emi was shaken, "It happened here too."

"What?"

"It's happening all over."

People and two worlds fell into silence when they realized how big this disaster was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This time I did devil is a part timer I always liked the series, sad it didn't keep going with the anime. I'm still following the manga so thats something. Maybe I'll pick up the light novel.**

 **Okay, so question. I did say I'd let you guys vote on the last chapter before I get into the story. Do you guys want one flesh out world you guys pick or one world tour of various worlds I let you guys pick but not indepth, each getting like one short scene each? Let me know in the review. Also leave a review I like hearing from you guys.**

 **Q &A:**

 **agrafinkel: There is a story but you guys have to wait until I get these things out of the way. Some of these worlds come into play with the story and some are request I accepted.**

 **zachlor16: I just don't want to do the multiple universes in that series. I know you guys want me to check on Jiren and Hit too. If you want Dragonball then vote for it when there is a chance.**

 **Game2002: Yes, I didn't like the whole plot of the woman trying to save the world by unleashing monsters and then regretting it. I didn't care for the husband. The kid and it was just boring. I actually fell asleep because of them.**

 **Supergodzillasailorcosmo: Huh, every name in your handle is a world I visit. Maybe is Sailor Cosmo a sailor moon thing, right? Okay so your question. Remember none of the stories thus far takes place well after the snap, most are during the snap. Post snap is usually days after the snap the most a week. Most of these worlds are busy trying to get a grip on what happened and help people out. Major disasters world wide happened, and a lot of people are mourning and shaken. Let's take the SCP as an example, they are one of the first to realize that the source is from another universe. They have a lot of other universe stuff that help them figure it out. The foundation deals with a lot of stuff including reality warping and world ending stuff. So they have experience in this stuff so they weren't starting from scratch which some other worlds have to. Then there is the mourning, people are shaken SCP are a foundation used to this stuff and basically train themselves to be cold and calculating to protect their world, most other worlds we've visited can't detatch themselves like that so easily. They had everything they need to figure it out, other just don't have that yet. So basically giving a bit of time to calm down they can find the universe that started this. But even that will take a bit of time and luck to actually locate the right universe.**


	32. Chapter 32: Magical Girls

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Magical Girls**

* * *

The world was balanced. It had its goddess Madoka and its devil Homura.

Homura was happy with it; she trapped them all in a dream-like world. When freed, she made a new world. Madoka was with her friends and family now and alive.

So why does this happens?

She was torturing Kyubey when they all dissolved.

That shouldn't have happened. Homura felt something wash over her world.

She saw it happen; people all over the world just started to crumble.

It wasn't possible; she created a perfect world. A world where everyone could have their ideal life. A world where Madoka was safe!

Homura dropped the illusion; large black feathery wings appeared behind her as her black dress materialized around her.

She didn't know what was happening, but she had to stop it, even now she felt her power wane. She felt weak.

"No. No. No! NONONONONONO!" Homura screamed as her body turned to ash.

In front of their school, students ran out in a panic.

Sayaka ran out in a panic into to run into Mami, "Mami! What? Kyoko! She's gone! She just turned into ash-"

Mami was trembling, "Nagisa, she was with me and her- she- It was wrong. It had always been wrong."

"I'm sorry,"

The air changed, and white wings formed.

Floating above them was the pink-haired girl in white, Madoka.

"Homura is gone, her power, her influence has gone with her."

Their minds thought clearly for the first time in a long time, and the location changed around them.

"Something is happening," Madoka told them; I don't know what, but it's affected everything. The cycle is in danger; everything is."

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sat on the floor of her bedroom. Her eyes were red, and she tried to stop herself from sobbing.

A small yellow plush like creature sat next to her and nudged against her trying to reassure her.

That was Kero, guardian beast, but he couldn't do anything now, "It's going to be okay, kid," Kero repeated in hushed tones.

In truth, he didn't know if it would ever be okay. He had no idea what happened, he felt something shift in the world, and with all the screams and panic, Kero heard he knew it's effect was wide. He felt it, he sensed it, Yue was likely gone.

Kero didn't have it in him to break it to Sakura right now. Not after what she just saw.

She was just in her room with Tomoyo and Syaoran, who had just returned from Hong Kong.

Then something happened before they could scream and before they could even think something. Those two just crumbled into ash before them.

Kero flinched as he caught a glimpse of the two piles of ashes. He wondered if he should try and get Sakura away from them.

Tomoyo was always so supportive and so kind, and the kid- Kero and him never got along too well, but he knew he cared about Sakura and she cared about him. They didn't deserve this. No one did.

Kero would have done anything to keep Sakura from experiencing that. All he could do now was be there for the crying girl.

* * *

Ami and Artemis were looking at a computer screen. Ami rubbed her eyes; she didn't know how long she had been looking at the screen or how long she had gone without sleep. It felt like it had been years.

"If you need a break, take one," the White Cat told her,

"I'm fine, Artemis."

It was a lie; they were looking at the screen going overall sort of data trying to find anything that might be helpful. Hours ago, something happened. And the readings and messages they were getting told them it was happening everywhere in the universe. It happed at the same time.

Ami was sure if she listened, she could still hear sirens going off.

Hours ago, half the populations of the planet just dissolved into dust. They had been with their friends when it happened. Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Luna, Chibiusa, and Mamoru were just gone.

It had happened so fast they couldn't have done anything.

Hotaru was sitting quietly at aside, trying to hold it together. In her lap sat Diana who'd finally fallen asleep.

Setsuna was asleep in another chair, Ami didn't know how long she had been trying to use the Space-Time Door to go into the future. She did not know about such an event ever occurring and then decided with stakes this high she tried to go into the future for help. No matter how hard Setsuna tried, they couldn't connect to the future. She tired herself out.

Rei was sitting in a corner with Usagi.

Usagi got worse than any of them. They knew they're future, she was to marry Mamoru, and they'd have Chibiusa, and she'd come back from the future. Then in front of her, both of them have vanished. Usagi lost her daughter and husband before either one became that. Usagi was crying, and she'd been crying since then, and none of them could tell her to stop. Rei was usually the hardest on Usagi, just sat by her and held her as she cried silently.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So who knows all these magical girls?**

 **Anyway, there have been some people saying that maybe a world tour feel would be best for the last of these. So here's and example of how it would be like. Let me know your thoughts. Do you like this format?**

 **Okay, so here's a list of the last worlds I want to do. Stargate, power rangers, noragami, life as a teenaged robot, tokyo mew mew, secret saturdays, middle mandragon maid, my little ponies, fire forces, lupin 3.**

 **Probably not in that order.**

 **Okay, so for the world tour, you get shorts like in this chapter. I'll let you guys suggest which worlds i'll do. I'll try to do some research on the worlds I don't know but there is some stories I just can't do because of how expansive the world is and I don't know it enough and simple reserch won't help.**

 **Bleach, One Piece and Naruto are good examples of just me not knowing them well enough to do justice. Some just cause there is nothing I can really do with them, Sekirei doesn't work because if one master dies it doesn't matter with of their sekirei of theirs gets dusted they all go down. I'll try to inform you as issues come up. Okay so you can suggest two worlds in each chapter review from now on until the worlds I mentioned run out. No guest has to be on an account review.**

 **Vote and leave mew a review to tell me what you think. Leave some good review they motivate me to write.**


	33. Chapter 33: Secret

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Secrets

Saturday HQ had been rebuilt, and the Saturdays took it as an opportunity to make some upgrades. The other secrets scientist were more than willing to help; after all, they hunted down the family for the better part of a year, so it was the least they could do.

Doc Saturday was happy how the HQ had come out. He was working at his desk on the plans for the airship. The airship was their home away from home, their mobile laboratory as they searched the world for cryptids.

Like the other secret scientist, they researched and explored aspects of the universe, hoping to learn more about the world before the bad guys could.

Tired of just sitting there, Doc decided to get up and continue his work.

He worked off a pad as he walked down the halls. Doc was trying to look around the base to see if there was anything that he needed to improve.

He walked based on the dojo where his wife Drew was sparring against Doyle. Doc didn't try to stop them even when their fights could get a bit intense. They were siblings, though, for most of their lives, they had been separated. They had forged a bit of a relationship since they discovered they were siblings; they did seem to try and beat the other, and Doc wasn't 100% sure that was normal.

Doc continued to walk down the halls and found the living room was very lively.

He passed the open door and watched what was making all the noise. His son Zak was playing video games. Zak was just a 13-year-old boy with black hair with a white streak.

Zak was playing his adoptive siblings.

Fiskerton, a seven-foot-tall gorilla-cat, he was a cryptid that was known as the Fiskerton Phantom. He was playing with the other controller.

Komodo was an actual Komodo dragon, he had been a typical Komodo dragon but had been genetically engineered, and now could become invisible whenever he wanted. His tail was lightly whipping Zon.

Zon was the only girl in the group and was a pterosaur. She flapped her wings against Komodo to try and get him away. She roosted on the back of the sofa to try and watch the game.

"Come on!" Zak let out as he continued to move his character!

"Bah!" Fiskerton let out; suddenly, a nudged Zak over, forcing him to lose control.

"Hey!" Zak yelled out, "You did that on purpose!"

"Mwah?" Fiskerton shrugged as he continued to play.

Zak rolled his eyes, "Oh! You're not going to win that easy!" Zak went back into his giving the cryptid a light body slam to return the treatment.

Doc smiled and started to walk away. He planned to bury himself into his room and work on new designs. That was when his tablet began to beep.

"What?" Doc was getting flooded with news reports, alerts from the other secret scientists.

That's when the bases alarms began to sound off; the alert he received was upsetting. It was the life signs alert that only went off if someone's life signs ceased.

It was the emergency alert to let him know to get help.

A pit formed in his stomach as he raced back to where the kids were playing. The controllers were on the floor, and a confused Komodo standing there covered in dust.

"Doc!" Doyle ran down the hall. "Something just happened! I was with Drew, and the next second she was gone-! She- she just-"

Doc didn't hear any other word; the word just went quiet for him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, so time for another obscure show. Seceret Saturdays was a fun series and I'd suggest you guys check it out. It has a Johny Quest feel with a family dealing with cryptids. Remember if you have any suggestions for worlds to snap let me know soon. I have two more people I start doing worlds tours.**


	34. Chapter 34: Final Signer

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Final Signer

Akiza woke up in bed; she was in Germany, it had been a while since she left Neo Domino City. She rubbed her temples, the nearby table was shaking, and cracks had formed on her window. Her powers were acting up. They had always been tied to her emotions, and the last few days had been emotional. Young red haired woman sat up in her bed, in her dark room.

No one knew what happened, people were there, and the next moment they were gone. Akiza was there when her mother vanished. It still felt unreal, everything she had seen and been through that was still so hard to accept.

The world was a mess; she couldn't even contact her friends back in Neo Domino; they could have been gone. Her father wasn't around; he had to help the government get things in order, so she was alone to grieve. She reached to her nightstand to a small bottle of pills; it was just something to help her sleep. She hadn't had a peaceful night since it happened. She took medicine and leaned back in bed, hoping to sleep.

She sept, but it wasn't peaceful. Akiza had the same recurring dream of her mother dissolving before her reaching out for her and never reaching. The world was fading into darkness with just a small red flame in the distance and a woman voice calling for her.

Akiza wanted to help, she wanted to help anyone, but what could she do, she was alone and weak.

Akiza crumbled to the ground and began to cry, the weight of everything beating her down.

She was ready to give up, but something wouldn't let her.

A roar shattered the darkness, Akiza suddenly found herself in a field filled with wild roses. The wind swirled around her as she heard wings flap.

A giant black and red dragon, with large scales like rose petals, landed next to her.

"Black Rose dragon?"

The dragon cooed at her as it leaned in its large head nuzzling Akiza.

Akiza's power allowed her to make her favorite monster card real, Luna had told her about spirits behind them. Right now, she was glad to be with her again, to sense her presence again.

"You are needed."

Akiza turned around to see a red flame amongst the flames and a young woman with long blonde hair. She wore a blue and pink outfit topped off with a something like a witches hat.

Akiza's eyes went wide as she recognized the figure.

The blonde gave her a quiet and sad smile, "Signer of the Black Rose Dragon, we come to you in our time of need. A long time ago I was known as Mana, but you might know me as-"

"The Dark Magician Girl? You're a duel spirit, aren't you?"

The magician nodded, "Yes,"

"This is real; what is happening?"

"We need your help; my world is in crisis just like yours. What happened in your world happened in mine as well."

"What can I do?"

"You were chosen by the Crimson Dragon for your skill, your power, and for your heart. You are the last of the signers."

Akiza felt her heart stop, "Then my friends… then they're all gone."

"I'm sorry." The Dark Magician Girl reached for her.

Akiza was on the verge of tears as she felt her gentle hand stroke away the tears.

Akiza gasped as she felt something surge through her body, and her eyes opened; she wasn't in her room anymore. Akiza was in a museum, she was in her regular clothes and wearing her dual disk. Something inside of her urged her to walk forwards.

She suddenly found herself in front of an Egyptian exhibit; she had read about it that was sponsored by the Kaiba Corp.

Winds swept pass her carrying rose petals, leading her on until she saw an exhibit. It was an ancient tomb shattered and broke, but there were Six golden items, each with an eye motif. Akiza looked at them and felt something, some kind of power coming from them. In the glass case, she saw her reflection and the Dark Magician Girl behind her, she looked around her but didn't see her. Akiza looked back to the reflection; the magician looked sadly at the strange golden ring.

Akiza stifled a scream, on her arm formed the Signer mark of the foot. It was her mark that she had most of her life before it vanished with the other marks. Her other arms began to arch as the mark of the hand glowed onto her arm. She felt a burning sensation on her chest as above her breast formed the signer mark of the heart. Her lower back glowed as the mark of the tail formed, her neck burned as the marks of the head and tails manifested around her neck. The mark of the wings appeared all over her back. The room was filled with a red light as in all the glass cases began to reflect the Crimson Dragon, and with a roar, the hidden dragon shattered the glass.

Akiza looks on unsure of what to do, but in the glass shards, she saw the Black Rose Dragon looking over her and the Dark Magician standing by her side.

The Dark Magician Spoke, "This is up to you; take the millennium item that calls to you."

The roar had shattered the glass case. Nothing was blocking her. Still, she didn't know which to get it. There seemed to be one upside-down pyramid missing too.

As she looked on, a necklace seemed to glimmer at her. Without thinking, she reached for it and put it on.

Her mind, her body, and her soul screamed as it glowed on her.

She saw her mother dissolve into dust. She saw across the world as Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, and Yusei all falling apart in ashes. She saw into a world filled with duel monsters as they randomly dissolved.

Then she saw him, a tall purple man with a golden glove with glowing gems. Another man had driven an ax into him, but the purple man still snapped his fingers.

Akiza screamed; she saw so many people die, people, she had never known, and people that didn't even look like people.

She saw a man in gold and red armor collapsing onto the ground as the world dissolved around him.

Then she saw it, computers, phones, scrolls, and books all acting strange as strange words and pictures formed. She saw darkness and people stepping out of it. She saw herself amongst them.

Akiza gasped as she found herself on the floor, she struggled to get up when she saw that her cards had slipped from her duel disk. She picked them up, noticing that the Black Rose Dragon was there, her card, but around her were also the dragon cards that belonged to her friends, there was one more card, the Dark Magician Girl. These cards were not her, but they were there. She let out a tired chuckled as she picked them up.

Akiza stood tall; she wasn't alone. She looked at the tattoo-like marks over her body and started to move. There was so much left to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so someone asked for Yugioh and ... I did 5ds, which might be my favorite. The thing is after the end we don't know what happened to Yugi and his friends, they sort of vanished. Plus, really, Akiza would be the most useful in a physical fight as she can you know summon monsters in real life. And use psychic powers. Plus in this story, she now has a millennium item and help from the crimson dragon. Anyway, I wanted to touch on stuff from the first three series, duel spirits from gx, the items from the Og and Akiza, and the marks form 5ds. Anyway, leave mew reviews telling me what you think?**

 **Q &A:**

 **Boardgamer88: Uh, I don't know. I already did a story for the DC universe, and hasn't the Arrowverse been erased? Maybe some version of the dc tv heroes will show up later. Not sure if I want to do the arrowverse. But if you are interested find the fanfic infinity crisis by Michael Weyer they did a story involving the arrowverse.**


	35. Chapter 35:My Life As Teenaged Dust

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 35: My Life As Teenaged Dust

Jenny Wakerman, X-J9, was a robot and in a panic. Her sensor went off all at once; she detected something and also didn't detect anything. That paradox almost made her whole system crash, but she didn't have time to worry about that. All around her, people just started to dissolve into dirt.

It wasn't an attack; no one was doing anything; it was just happening.

She saw Brad and Tuck dissolve and tried to push the thoughts away. There were accidents from what followed, so many people scared and needing help. She spent the next few hours trying to help; she saw other heroes helping out, The Silver Shell and the remaining Team Teens.

It was already dark when she got home; she went to her mother's lab.

"Mom?"

She found the short older lady fixing her class, "X-J9?"

Dr. Wakeman was Jenny's creator and one of the world's greatest scientists.

Wakeman was working at her computer with Sheldon next to her. They were both looking through data, and they seemed very tired. Sheldon looked ready to collapse.

"You did good work," Wakeman said, very proudly.

Jenny was a little surprised, Sheldon was crushing on her hard but didn't react to her, he must have been really out of it. Jenny couldn't blame him; this was a horrible day for everyone. Sheldon had recently got himself the position of Wakeman's assistant.

In a nearby chair slept a purple alien girl known as Misty, she was a member of Team Teen, well was. Misty quit and freelanced and did hero work for money. Jenny did see her helping people today; Jenny guessed that she wasn't cold-hearted enough not to help during something like this.

"What's she doing here?" Jenny motioned to Misty.

"Uh," Sheldon coughed up, "We found her ready to drop, and we let her rest."

"Okay,"

Sheldon sighed in relief, Sheldon was also the Silver Shell in secret. He made a mech suit to try and use it to impress Jenny; it didn't work. Over time and many failures, he started to realize that Jenny wasn't going to like him like that. Though he kept the suit and try to be a good hero, he hired Misty to be his tutor and helping out. Wakeman found out and helped and respected his wishes that she did not tell Jenny about it. It certainly didn't help that Jenny and Misty had a big falling out. Misty was a tough teacher and forced Sheldon to grow, she seemed like a demon at had become friends; Sheldon was glad Misty hadn't vanished like so many others.

Jenny refocused herself, "What happened?"

Wakeman coughed, "I don't know, no one knows. It hit everywhere at the same time, and I do mean everywhere. We are getting distress signals from other worlds like Cluster Prime."

Sheldon continued, "It hit half to population, human, animal, alien, it didn't matter. Just half is gone."

Sheldon looked on the screen just lost; he knew people in space and didn't know if they were okay or not.

Jenny was the defender of the world; that was why she was made for. But she was used to fighting whatever threat, what was she supposed to do here?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, look whose back. Okay, so notes. I'm doing another time skip with this show. I'm doing some character work on Sheldon here, letting him try and move on from his sometimes creepy crush and become a hero. Like a much nerdier Iron Man, plus a small redemption with Misty. Let me know what you guys think. I liked Sheldon and thought they didn't do enough with him, he was a secret super hero, a spy and for like two life times a space pirate. Why didn't they do more with him? Anyway I'm going to try to post a chapter a day until I'm done. I only have a few more snaps stories to finish up my list. So leave a review and tell me what you guys think, reviews really do help motivate me.**

 **Q &A**

 **I have been doing some of your request but some I just can't do. I either know nothing of series and the research I've done isn't helping me get the characters or the world mechanics. Or I just have no good ideas, my best was that Code Lyoko someone kept trying to rewind time to revert the snap, but that felt really boring. it would have been two short paragraphs. Same with Death Note, I just couldn't come up with anything to do. Naruto, I don't know that series at all, I've tried to get into it and I can't same with Code Geass. Some series I just couldn't get the characters or settings, well enough that I would do a good job writing them.**


	36. Chapter 36: Zamasu

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Zamasu

Zeno and Zeno sat across from each other, playing a game. Around them stood four tall guards, wearing purple clothes that covered up their faces. The Grand Priest hovered nearby, a soft smile ever-present on his face.

Then suddenly, all the beings in that space twitched, they sensed something peculiar.

"What was that?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" The second Zeno added.

"I don't know-" The Grand Priest began, but he lost his words as he saw the Zenos begin to crumble.

"This is strange," Zeno looked at his hands, turning to dust.

"Yeah, super weird," The second managed out as he and his double vanished.

Then two of the guards vanished with the Zenos.

The Head Priest looked along aghast, his smile fading.

0000

Universe 2 was in chaos, with green hair and a pink dress Ribrianne ran into the streets, people all around them had just suddenly started to dissolve, and it was happening there even now.

Kakunsa and Roasie stood beside her equally in shock.

Ribrianne clenched her fist, "People need our help! We can't just stand there!"

The other girls snapped out of their funk and nodded in agreement. Ribrianne started to pose and chant to begin to transform.

Suddenly her form collapsed into dust. Kakunsa and Roasie grabbed each other in shock.

0000

In Universe 6, Hit had stopped time; the purple assassin had been desperate to try and hold it off. To have a few precious moments to try and figure this out. But it would never be enough. The world was frozen around him, yet his body still crumbled. With a grunt, he collapsed onto the ground, his body dissolving, and time continued.

Caulifla yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

Hit was just gone, Kale looked on, "It's happening to Cabba too?"

The other Saiyan grunted as his own body vanished in ash.

"Chugga chugga!" The Metalman Auta Megetta let out as his large form vanished.

Champa was running around, "What is going on?!

"Lord Champa," Vadas, the blue-skinned angel responded, her usual sass gone, "I'm not sure. I've never seen this."

"Lord-?" Vados paused. The god of destruction was gone.

0000

Universe 11 was falling apart; the remaining pride troops were doing their best to move people to safety. It all happened so quickly, a man running a crane high above them vanished, and the crane crashed into the building. Debris and wreckage started to rain down the people below. Dyspo was running people to safety when a small boy just dissolved in his hands.

Toppo was doing his best to keep everyone in check. "Everyone, we need to focus on the people! We need to stay focused! Whatever is happening, we need to protect the people before panicking!"

An airship was spinning out of control above their heads; the pilot had vanished with no one to control it.

But suddenly the ship slowed, Jiren flew up to it and moved it towards an open park. Jiren kept his stoic expression, and he moved to settle down the airship. He tried to keep his thought clear; he couldn't describe what he was seeing. This was indeed something beyond his understanding. Something to be done, but Toppo was right, they needed to focus on protecting the people, and then they'd hunt down the evil behind this act.

He was close to the ground when his strength gave out, Jiren hands were gone, and he felt the cold steel of the ship collide with him. He exploded into dust as the ship hit the ground with a thud.

0000

At Universe 7, things were peaceful. Capsule Corp was less calm.

The Z fighters had gathered their friends, and we're celebrating. Officially it was for the birth in the new Brief family member. But also for their victory during the Tournament of Power.

The Prince of all Sayains held his newborn daughter in his hands.

Goku was scarfing down food as quickly as he could.

"Goku! Goku!"

Goku paused, eating when he heard a voice in his head, "King Kai?"

"Goku! Did you feel that?"

Goku swallowed his food, "Feel what?"

"Something is happening!"

"Krillian?" Android 18 looked around, "Krillian?"

King Kai yelled. "People! Is it happening everywhere? In all sorts of planets. It's happening in Other world!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Goku flinched as he heard Marron call out to her parents,

"Look up, you idiot!" King Kai screamed. "People are disappearing!"

Goku blinked as people around them started to scream in a panic, Tien, Master Roshi, Turtle, Yamcha, among other just dissolved were turning to dust before them.

"What's going on?" Bulma yelled out, her father just dissolved in front of her. Her mind raced, trying to understand the phenomena.

She didn't even realize she was vanishing until she heard Vegeta call to her. "Bulma!"

Videl quickly pushed baby Pan into Gohan's hands as she dissolved.

"Videl!" Both Gohan and Satan watched as she vanished.

Young Trunks shook as he watched Mai and Goten dissolve in front of him.

"What's doing this?" Goku looked around, unsure of what to do.

Beerus and Whis took a step forwards studying everything. The god of destruction ordered his angel attendant, "What's happening, Whis?"

"I don't know," The angel admitted.

"Can't you rewind time?" Goku asked.

"That won't help," Whis explained, "I can only turn back time so far back, and if we don't know what to do to prevent this, then it will be a wasted trip. We-"

"Whoa!" Goku yelled as his body began to dissolve, "It's happening to me too."

"Oh, no!" Whis called out as his body started to dissolve too.

"It's happened to the grand Kai," Beerus said as he fell to the ground dead.

The God of destruction was connected to the Kai and sensed that he gone and that meant his death.

"Beerus!" Goku called out before he and Whis vanished.

Vegeta held his crying daughter close and pulled Trunks to him as he watched as their friends and family were just dust swirling around them.

0000

Lord Frieza stood on the command deck of his ship; she walked through a pile of dirt that had been one of his soldiers. As the rest of his men ran in a panic, he felt a headache coming.

"Silence!" Frieza stretched out his hand and fired a blast from his finger, killing another one. "I won't repeat myself."

The men around him forced themselves to remain still and quiet.

Frieza looked at the screens before him; many reports were coming from his troops on other worlds, asking for assistance as people began to vanish.

"How interesting, this event seems to have an extensive range." The evil emperor's smirk, he tapped on some keys and sent a message to his science division. He usually had them take whatever technology a conquered planet would have and improve it and use it for his empire.

Today he had a new task; they answered, of course, they would they knew what would happen if they didn't answer for him, "Yes, I'm assuming you've noticed what happened. If you haven't, there is no point in keeping you alive. I'm coming towards you, and I hope you have answers." Frieza paused, "Correction, you'd likely lost staff, I don't mean to be unreasonable. I don't expect you have all the answers when I get there, but you'd better have an idea of what happened and where it came from when I get there or at the very least start to it. I'll be there soon, so better get started."

He hung up the call and smiled at himself, on how magnanimous and reasonable he could be during such a crisis.

He ordered his men to change course to where his tech base was located; this was something new and very dangerous. Something like that should be a weapon in his hands.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There you go! You asked for dragon ball and there you have it. I don't have much to say, there were no questions for me to answer so I guess just leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37: No Red Skies

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 37: No Red Skys

Earth-1

Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, was running around his city. The lightning crackled around the scarlet speedster as he ran. This was no joy run as he was chasing someone.

And there at the corner of the street, he waited. Dressed in yellow, the reverse Flash Stood, a smile on his face taunting the hero.

Reverse Flash Charged the Flash as both speedsters ran at each other the lightning broke around them. Before they could connect both of them vanished in clouds of dust. No grand battle or fight, the rivals vanished like nothing.

In Star City, The Green Arrow fired arrow after arrow into the shadows as ninjas attacked at him. "Felicity? I'm almost done here; I'm going to need the back up soon."

In the Bunker, a blonde woman in glasses, "They're on their way," She paused as her hand started to dissolve, "Ollie? Something is happening?"

She dissolved, barely noting a voice coming from her computer.

In Gotham, Batwoman swung down her heel connecting to the chest of one of Alice's Rabbits. She pulled out a Batarang and launched it into another. But it never connects as the Rabbit dissolved, letting it fly though.

"What the hell?" Batwoman let out as she looked around, seeing others vanish around her.

"What the hell is going on?" Mick Rory grumbled on the Waver Rider.

They parked their time ship, making a stop in the present, and gathering a few supplies.

Then suddenly, Nate just vanished.

Gideon, the onboard computer, called, "I don't know, I am detecting unidentified phenomena," Zari vanished next. "I have no records of anything like this happening before. Initial-"Gideon sounded scared, or as much as computers could," Countless possible futures are disappearing."

"What does that mean?" Captain Sara Lance vanished.

Ray looked around, confused, "John? Is this magic thing?"

John Constantine wobbled, holding himself up against the console, He spat out the words, "I'm afraid not, squire." He felt sick, "This is no magic I've ever felt, something just kicked reality in the-" he stops himself from gagging.

Space opened up before them, and a blonde woman walked in; it was Ava, the leader of the Time Agency. Through the open portal, they saw panic in the Time Agency as a gangly man in glasses vanish, "What's going on? Where, Sara?"

Earth 38

Supergirl cursed her super hearing as all over the world she could hear people screaming.

Alex stood around, looking at screens looking at reports of aliens and humans alike vanishing around the world.

Half her staff just vanished, including Brainy, who would be useful right now.

Supergirl clenched her teeth and flew out the window; she couldn't stand there, hearing all the screaming and not do something.

Earth X

Ray flew in the sky, seeing the world he'd help save from the nazis. His body began to dissolve; he raced to the air, trying to reach him. He wouldn't make it; as his body disintegrating, he looked to the ring on his hand and thought of his husband, Leo.

Incidentally, as half the population vanished over this world, two-thirds of the remaining nazi supporters vanished. They got lucky in that sense.

Earth 3

Jay Garrick broke into his lab, people on the street vanished.

"Joan! Joan!" He called for his new wife, but he got no answer.

Earth 2

"Jessie!" Half their team had just vanished, but Harry couldn't care less.

Crossing half the city Jessie Quick rushed into the room and ran towards her father. Her legs vanished beneath her as she reached for him.

Harry was silent as he watched his daughter disappear.

Earth BL

Black Lighting stared dumbfounded as he collapsed onto a chair. He was home, there was a big fight, and he made it back home back to his family.

Then something happened; one by one, they all vanished. He could hear panic outside; sparks shot out of his hands.

They wouldn't have wanted him to stay still. People needed help, and he would help them any way he could. His father never raised a quitter; he had to keep going in their honor. He forced himself up, his city was tearing itself up, and he had to stop it.

Earth 66

Dick sat at the chair in front of the computer in the Batcave. Once it was the most advanced computer in the world but now just a relic. He sighed; he just finished cleaning all the equipment. Alfred was gone, Bruce was gone, so many were gone. He was all that was left. All the equipment the cape crusader had used to defend the city were dusty now. It had been so long since any of them had been used. Gotham was safer than ever.

The old man in a red and green sweater picked up a picture of Bruce and Selina. He smiled; he was glad his mentor had found some measure of happiness.

He closed his eyes to take a small nap. Slowly he vanished in dust, and the cave grew quiet.

Earth 167

On Kent Farm, Clark Kent used his ax to cut wood. He sighed, much had changed in his life, but he was happy. He knew where he belonged now; he'd saved the world more times than he could count and helped start the new age of heroes. Men and women filled the sky to protect the world, and he finally had a happy ending. He raised the ax again to cut more wood.

Thud.

The ax drove into the wood.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois walked out; she didn't see her husband just in an ax in a bit of lumber.

Earth 96

Editor in Chief Clark Kent sat at his desk when screaming filled his ears, as she stood up he saw TV in the bullpen show scenes across the world, people dissolving into nothing.

In the distance, he saw a plane spiraling out of control.

Clark ripped open his shirt and tossed aside his glasses, and flew out the window.

This looked like a job for Superman.

Earth 666

Lucifer sat dazed at his piano. Half the people in his club just turned into dirt.

"What in hell?" He bit his tongue, "Maze?"

The Demon pushed aside a panicked person, "What's going on?" As she took another step, she crumbled down.

Lucifer's eyes glowed red; people ran out of the club, leaving it empty "What has father done?!"

"It's not father's doing." There was a flapping of wings, and a tall, dark man stood next to him.

"Then who is looking for punishment?" Lucifer's rage vanished as he saw the pained expression on his brother's face.

"Linda and Charlie are both gone," Amenadiel spoke his voice broke, his shoulder slumped.

The Fallen angel stood silent; he knew of no words to ease the pain he saw in his brother's face.

Earth 203

In New Gotham

"Oracle?" Helena Kyle, AKA the Huntress, stood in the streets as she watched an unconscious body on the ground vanish.

She and Dinah had taken down a gang of metahumans who were planning on robbing the bank.

Another body vanished; they were just unconscious; now, this was happening, "Barbra!"

"Helena?"

"Dinah is gone! She vanished."

"Alfred is gone…" Barbra called back, "he was right here, and now he's gone. I'm getting news reports of it happening everywhere."

Helena gasped as she watched her skin crumble, "Barbra?"

"Is this a metahuman power? No, it's far too wide-reaching."

Slowly the dust crawled up her body as she felt herself rip away, she felt her body desperately trying to speed up her healing but failing. "Barbra! I'm sorry."

At her computer, Barbra called out, "Helena! Helena!"

There was no response.

Ring. Ring.

A phone was ringing, one hidden underneath her desk behind a panel. Even she didn't know about it.

Barbra answered it and heard a voice she hadn't heard in years, "Bruce?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, there. Someone asked for arrowverse. I honestly don't follow that series. I followed it for a while but mostly the Flash. Then Barry did flash points, and I gave up. The legends I sort of tune in, I hated that they went to Camelot, and it wasn't magic. You guys have merlin and Etrigan and the shinning but don't use any of those characters. I still tune in for Matt Ryan and Constantine. I love his show. I did my best here, but I don't know most of the shows or characters. I'm back for the crisis, but that doesn't mean I know the characters well enough. I did my best let me know if that worked. Leave a review.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Okay, I have to remind everyone, _several_ people requested me to do Dragon Ball, especially after I said I didn't want to or felt I could do anything with it. I warned you that it wouldn't be good. So, let's leave this as a warning I'm not doing Bleach, Naruto, or One Piece. I follow maybe three shonen series and I've done them, except Dr Stone. But I can't do post apocalyptic stories with the snap.**

 **willoskeith: Okay, I hear you but I like to point out something. I've said it a few times and various chapters have stated it. This event is happening to every universe at once. Its the same thing affecting everyone. The premise of this whole story is that this set of stones is literally infinite, and affect every universe. Thats a big plot point, its too late to nitpick that. And yes, the stones could affect. If you want to power scale, and yes I know the irony of doing that in a db story, these stones are probably a step above, power-wise, the collective beyonders. The beyonders managed to kill the living tribunal, look _New Avengers_ vol. 3 #8 .**

 **S Goku and Z Goku: Its affecting every reality and dimension and universe so being multiversal is not going to save you.**

 **darthwolf: No, Tori-Bot according to word of god is still stronger. And yes he can be, sure a whole bunch of beings can wipe universes from existence, and exist as conceptual levels. I've snapped away quiet a few at this point. Heck, several reality warpers were stated gone in chapter 13.**

 **Also, no pokemon. Pokemon is one of my favorite series and favorite childhood memories. I've already seen Ash die and Pikachu cry. I can't go through that again. I'm not strong enough. Power Rangers is on the list, and being written.**

 **acosta Perez jose ramiro: Meh, there still a lot of angels and destroyer gods that could beat him.**


	38. Chapter 38: Shattered Realities

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Shattered Realities

Tommy Oliver stood at the computer console of the makeshift commander center, inside his home. He said his home, but since the incident, it wasn't feeling much like home. Not since his wife and son vanished.

Tommy forced the thoughts out of his head; they were far too painful to revisit. He had to focus on the mission.

He looked over to the computer screens and checked out the status on the screens, he wasn't Billy or Haley, but he had his moments with tech. He checked over the various feeds; there was news from all over the world. It didn't look like any corner of the world had gone unaffected; one moment, people were there, and the next, they all crumbled into ash.

It had been a few days, but the world was still reeling from it. Even now, the news again reported news about rangers all around the world doing their part t help.

Tommy did feel a bit of silent pride in it to be part of something so significant that it had helped so many people.

He refocused his thoughts, In Silver City, the Silver Guardians lead by Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger's were keeping the peace and helping where they could. From Mariner Bay, at the rebuilt Lightspeed Aquabase, the LightSpeed Rangers did their part. Tommy had to met Carter Grayson a long time ago and was happy to hear he survived the Incident and was still fighting the good fight with the rangers.

He had heard from Cam at the Wind Ninja Academy; they were doing their best to help people; they were staying in contact, and Cam was helping him find everyone. Ninjor was working trying to locate any rangers but he was having little luck, something was off with the morphing grid.

When he had a chance, he sent out a message trying to find all the rangers that remained, he was unofficially the most trusted ranger on the planet, and usually able to gather everyone. He was a big part of getting everyone for the Legendary Battle a few years ago. But the more he searched, the more he could be missing.

No one knew what happened, but he had heard from other rangers. He did hear from Billy alerting him that the Incident had occurred on Aquitar too. Andros and Karone confirmed it reached into deep space as far as Mirinoi.

"Dr. O?" A familiar voice called out into the room.

"Kira?" Tommy let out relieved.

"Dr. O." The young woman ran up and hugged him glad her teacher was still around. "This gold and red robot outside messing with the wiring told me to come in and-"

"Yeah, that's Alpha he's keeping himself busy, it's just so good to see you. It's good to see you, Kira."

Do you know about the others?"

"Trent is with his father at Reefside; I haven't heard from the others."

From another room, Adam Park and Jason Scott walked out.

Jason nodded, "Tommy, I think we got the teleporter working."

"Kire," Adam greeted the ranger, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," Kira smiled, seeing another familiar face, "What this about a teleporter?"

Tommy looked over the screens to make sure everything was working and contact the other end.

Jason smiled at her. "With how everything is after- well, it's been difficult to contact each other or even travel. Even for use rangers. Using something tech we've gathered over the years, we think we got a working teleporter."

"Okay, I think they're ready on their end. Stand back." Tommy announced,

In a flash of light, a young blonde woman with a red top appeared.

"Well, that looked like it worked," The young woman said.

Tommy introduced her, "This is Lauren Shiba, the red ranger for Super Samurai Rangers."

"Nice to meet you," Kira greeted her, "I didn't think there were any red female power rangers,"

Tommy and Jason just traded looks.

Lauren just said, "Yeah, well, there are a couple of us."

Coming from the other room came out a large dog like man, "Kat, says the readings all look good. Z and Syd are helping her look over the data." Kira looked on, surprised at him, "Kira?"

"Have we met? Because I think I'd remember."

Tommy and the dog-man shared a look, "That's Anubis Kruger Commander of the SPD Power Rangers. They're a team from 2025, they went back into out time chasing a criminal who could take control fo technology, and they caught him. But before they could go back to their time."

"Th dusting happened," Lauren suggested.

"Yes," Cruger admitted, "We lost half my team and can longer connect to our future."

The air started to distort, "Speaking off which,"

Three before appeared, Wesley Collins took a step forwards a device on his wrist.

"Bad news."

"Half the population of the universe seems to have just vanished, how is it worse?" Tommy asked, hesitantly.

Adam noticed Kira's confusion, "That's Wes. He's the time force red ranger. Ranger from the future, most when back home, but contact him from time to time. I think they're setting up stuff."

"But I thought we couldn't go into the future."

"We haven't been able to, no, but they left him with a device that lets him jump into other universes. He went to get help from Rangers from other worlds to help us."

Wes continued to explain it to the group, "It happened in the other worlds too. I went to Koda's world but-"

A young woman with a tight ponytail and a pair of glass took a step forwards. She wore a casual business suit with a purple top, "Hello, I'm Kendall Morgan, and if Wes explained it correctly, what happened to you happened to us as well. One moment everything was fine, and the next people, including Koda, he just vanished."

A woman with long black hair stood forward, "The same Story for us too."

"Gemma?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry, we lost so many, Gem included." It was a hard hit for Gemma to lose her brother, especially after everything they had been through together, "We had just bounced back from Venjix, and this happened, our population has been halved. Dr. K is working on discovering the source of this but losing Ziggy…"

"It's hard for all of us," Wes confirmed, "Dr. K gave us a device that she thinks will allow us to communicate. We can put our greatest minds together and try to solve this thing."

There was an uneasy silence, Jason broke the silence first, "So did the same event happen parrel to each other in our universes or…?"

Lauren finished up, "Did the same event affects all our universes?"

Crugger shook his head, "We aren't allowed to give away too much of what happened in the future, but- I can confirm that there are no historical records of something like this happening. Whatever has happened has changed history in a massive away."

"Ay ay ay!" Alpha Five walked in with a woman in a white dress following her. "Uh, Tommy, we need to talk."

"You're Udonna? You're the mentor and the White power ranger for the Mystic Force Rangers, right? I'm Tommy Oliver we-"

"I know who you are," She smiled or tried to.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to your son and husband- I know- I understand what's like…."

"I know, its a fate I'm sad to say has become too well known."

Alpha spoke up, "Tommy! We really need to talk! We have a guest and I-"

"Yes, you might want to brace yourself for this one."

Someone else walked into the room, and Tommy's eyes went wide. The room went tense, even those who didn't recognize the woman felt the tension and were unsure how to act. Adam and Jason quickly moved to Tommy's side, and Cruger grew tense as if ready to fight.

"Rita?" Tommy said his throat dry.

There standing before them was woman dress in white robes, a gold crown in her long white braided hair.

Standing before Tommy was the woman that made him the green power ranger, the woman that brainwashed him and turned him against his friends. On top of trying to conquer the world once a week and kill him and said friends.

Tommy motioned for his friends to take a step back, and he walked forwards.

Rita made no move but whispered, "I suppose this meeting is a long time coming."

Tommy just looked at her, his face emotionless.

The witch continued to speak, "I've changed; after everything, I used my magic for good. I've lost Zedd, he became an archaeologist and stumbled onto a crystal. He was curious about who he had been before he was good, and those changed him back. He was captured, and... I took up a student," she motioned Udonna, "I tried to make up for all the evil I had done."

Tommy stood in front of her.

"…" She tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I forgive you," those were not something anyone suspect would come from him, "It's taken me years to get to a place where I could forgive you. I knew what Zordon's death did for you, how it removed your evil, how Zedd was evil again, and lost to the void. I also knew how you became the Mystic Mother and a force for good. One day I realize holding my grudged and my anger against you didn't make any sense. All that rage was just dragging, and it was just- I just had to let that go. For all the evil that you did, all the pain you caused me, it let me be a ranger; it lets make the best friends I've ever had; it let me help in more ways than I could imagine. I wasn't easy, but I forgive you." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The Mystic Mother looked at him, unsure of what to say or do.

"If you're willing to work with us to find out what caused this, and maybe find a way to reverse. Then I'd be glad to have you onboard."

The Mystic Mother took his hand and looked away as she forced down a sob. Warm tears streaked her face. She could never remove all the guilt she had for all the evil she had done, but the weight of it felt lighter even if a little.

An old proverb goes: to save someone is to save yourself.

Maybe with that in mind, they could save everyone else.

But in the darkness, beyond the reach of reality, a crystal clung. For what seemed to be an eternity, the crystal had been out of reach. But he sensed it, changes shifts in all of reality. A blood-red hand grabbed the time crystal, and the darkness cracked and began to peel away. The figure in the dark held out his silver staff, one topped by a trademark Z.

"Now, take me to the source of this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There you go, Power Rangers. I hoped I did them justice. I always wanted Tommy to run into Rita one more time so I wrote it. Tommy was hurt by her, but we've seen him confront his dark past and grow stronger and he'd certainly know about what happened to her afterwards. I thought someone like him, would int he end forgive herself. Forgiving your enemy is something that be a great relief for you. And I certainly think Tommy deserves it and has the he's strong enough to work and get it. So I hope i did it justice, there are over 25 years worth of rangers so I couldn't do everyone but I hope I got a good sense for the world. Someone let me know if this gets a tv trope page. Feels theres enough here for one. Leave a review people, it's keeping me going.**

 **Q &A:**

 **S Goku and Z Goku: Pretty much, the encompass pretty much everything.**

 **Thunderstrike: Fine last, request, I'll add it to the list. But you guys do realize this has been going on for over 30 chapters, I can't start the actual story until I finish these. Its in the summary, no more request or suggestions. The list is already already two dozen. If we hit 50 and I haven't started the story I'm shutting this whole thing down.**

 **I'm really getting tired of finding new ways to have the same incident happen.**


	39. Chapter 39: You Blow Up One Sun

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 39: You Blow Up One Sun

General Jack O'Neill climbed the stairs up to the meeting room inside of Stargate Command, he had missed this place, but he wasn't looking forward to this visit. The gray-haired airman walked into the meeting room and was saddened by the few people there. He knew that the others had vanished with so many others, but it was something else to see it.

"Sir?" Samantha Carter greeted him.

Jack forced a small smile, "it's good to see you here. Though I do wish this room was a bit more… lively."

Jack saw Sam Carter, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran. They were what was left of SG-1.

Jack sighed, "So, it's official the President sent down the orders this morning, I'm in charge of the SGC with Hank's… well, you know." Jack dropped himself into a nearby chair. "So, what do we got?"

Sam got up and tapped away on her computer, and images began to display, "So, on April 23rd at approximately 1130, we went through an event. Some of the scientist have started calling it the Dusting. People seemingly randomly began to dissolve."

Teal'c Interrupted, "Including Cameron Mitchell and Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah," Jack began, "Any chance Daniel will pop up again, I mean, he's done that-"Jack couldn't even finish the joke. "Carter, keep going."

"We started to study the remains, and we've found nothing. All organic matter broke down to a cellular level, and this process affected any inorganic matter they in contact with. We still haven't found an explanation for that."

"Wow," Jack mumbled, "I was wondering what it was going to be like when something finally stumped you; it's not that satifiying."

"It gets worse," Vala spoke up.

"Does it?" Jack cringed, "How? Half the world is just turned dust in the wind, and the world governments are barely holding themselves together."

"About that," Sam hesitated, "We initially thought that the effects were something similar to the superweapon on Dakra."

Teal'c continued, "We contacted the Jaffa High Council and found them in a state of panic. They have gone through the same event."

"Not just the Jaffa." Vala continued, "I've taken a look around, checked in with some old contacts- well, those that remained and didn't have it out for me- and every world seems to have gone through it."

Sam shook her head, "I contacted the Tok'ra, and they confirmed it. They're not doing much better, have the host vanished and half the symbiotes."

Jack cringed, "So little Tok'ra snakes just plopped out of dust, and some people suddenly found dust in their heads."

Sam shrugged, "They wouldn't put it like that, but yeah. They've had to act quickly, some host went into comas, and the free Tok'ra symbiotes acted to stabilize them. It's touch and go."

"Anything else?" Jacks said, weary.

"Sir," Sam tapped away, hesitating to press the buttons, "We got a message from Atlantis. Things have been touch and go since they got the city back to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Sam played the video, and it showed the familiar face of Rodney Mckay, he looked scared, "Is this working? Look, we don't have all the facts, and I'm sending you everything we have. Maybe Carter can figure something out." Rodney took a moment to get his thoughts straight, "I don't know how to explain it. Things were normal one moment and then-" he slapped his hands together, "everything just went nuts. Half the people here just dissolved, Jennifer-"His voice broke, "She- she- went- right in front of me. Sheppard is doing his best to hold things together but this is too much. We can't figure out what did it; we thought the Wraith found some Ancient device but- it happened to them. It happened through all through the whole galaxy; it affects humans, Wraith, animals, every alien species- just half vanished. We need help."

"It happened in Pegasus too?" Jack surmised.

Sam nodded, "And according to the data they sent it happened the same time here. Sir, that should be impossible. This event had to have an origin point and spread out from there. It would have taken time, even a few seconds to get to another location but not here. Sir, this whole thing is impossible. As far as I can tell, this affected whole galaxies at once, I'm wracking my brain, but I can't think of anything like that."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but a white light suddenly filled the room, "I know that light," Jack got up, hope began to rise in him "Daniel is that you? Did you do it again?"

Jack had a moment of hope; he'd seen this light the last time Daniel was thought dead but de-ascended.

A body collapsed onto the floor as the light began to dissipate.

Airmen rushed in guns drawn, Teal'c held them back. "I do not believe that it is Daniel Jackson."

"No, it's not," Jack admitted, "Who are you?"

A dark-haired woman with stern eyes gripped onto the meeting table and forced herself up.

"I know!" Vala shouted, somewhat excited, "Morgan Le Fay! She's the ancient who pulled Adria into some sort of eternal Ascended Battle."

Sam saw how Morgan was struggling to stay up and quickly helped her get into a chair.

Morgan huffed, "I am,"

"Yeah," Jack wagged a finger, "I read that report, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought this eternal battle was supposed to last forever."

"Adria is dead," that short sentence shut them all up.

Those words hit the room hard, Vala slumped back in her chair, Adria was her daughter raised and grown quickly by a sect of evil Ancient but her daughter none the less.

"So, did you win?" Jack questioned.

Morgan pushed her hair out of her eyes, "No, as I battled Adria, she dissolved. I'm sure you've noticed the event."

Sam moved closer, "Are you saying this whole vanishing affected the ascended too?"

"Yes," Morgan admitted, "the ascended planes were struck harder than these planes. The higher planes of reality were twisted and distorted. Many of the ancients who were not initially affected did not fair well; many were destroyed as the planes shifted. Many more are wounded, and many are in hiding."

"Do you know what happened?" Jack finally asked.

The room went silent, Morgan lowered her head and closed her eyes, "I do not, it happened all at once, even at the higher planes."

"But do you know what it was? What caused it?" Sam pleaded for answers.

The ancient shook her head, "It is beyond our scope, what happened is not of this universe. I cannot say for certain why it happened or what caused it, but I know that this wasn't the only universe affected." Morgan paused to gather her thoughts, "I felt it ripple out and continue, affecting every corner of our universe."

"… That's bad," Jack let out, the grand scope of this was overwhelming.

"I might know of something that could help," Morgan added, "The other ancients are in no position to stop me, nor do I think they'd try, but that is why I came here. To lead you to a device we built ages ago that might have some clue to what is happening."

Jack got up and worked up a smile, "Well, it's something. Let's get started; looks like we a universe to save."

Sam was stunned at his comments, "You think we can."

"Carter, don't overestimate me, I'm expecting you to figure out all the tech stuff and do all the science stuff. Me and the rest of SG1 are just going to make sure we find what you need to pull it off. And do mean anything, the President has given me a blank check to get anything we need. I've seen you pull off miracles before and this time… it's a lot bigger, but we got help." He gave a small smile to Morgan, "So, to repeat, let's get started."

0000

Oma Desala was dead; as long as he'd existed, he'd never been more surprised. The higher planes rippled and tore themselves asunder and allowed him to escape unseen of the other ascended beings.

It didn't take him too long to understand what was happening, And it took him a while to find the right planet where the ancient left what he needed. Getting it to work was easier than he thought, but now space opened up to him and showed him a new world.

Anubis saw the world that held the source of this new disturbance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So a few notes, ah yeah I like Stargate. I've liked this series for a long time, I liked Atlantis but SG1 was my favorite one. I didn't care for Universe and never saw that prequel. The series had such interesting lore and over a decade of stories, it was well written and had some fun characters. So if you know the series let me know and maybe leave a review.**

 **supergodsillasailorcmos: A story that follows up what has started. Like I've been hinting to stuff since really early on.**

 **Luiz4200: Neat you got the refrence**

 **msmeow1968: I'm guessing this chapter kinda answers your question.**


	40. Chapter 40:Saving the World

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Saving the World So You Don't Have To

The Middleman was an organization that worked behind the covered of being the Jolly Fats Weehawken Temp Agency. The Middleman solved exotic problems; they dealt with threats infra-, extra-, and juxtaterrestrial.

They dealt with mad scientists, and aliens, and monsters, and other supernatural things. The Organization was rather small, one middleman and one trainee, and Ida. Ida was a robot, and as far as the records went, there had always been an Ida. Ida was there to guide and help the Middleman. They got equipment from somewhere, Ida never spoke about them, and as far as the Middleman knew there was nothing she could say. He ended up calling them O2STK or Organization Too Secret To Know, they never told him anything really, never any message and he wasn't sure Ida wasn't really running everything.

He hoped they would drop the secrecy act, this time things had hit the fan.

Ida sat at the front desk when the dark young haired woman in a vest pushed the doors open.

Ida looked like a grumpy old woman; Wendy knew that Ida could look like whatever she wanted and never understood why she chooses to look like that.

Wendy Watson, the Middleman in-training, huffed, "What the f#$ is happening?"

Ida just looked at her, "What's got in your shorts tied up, Sunshine? You run out of your Maui Wowie? Because you sure took your time to get here."

"You think I didn't notice?"

"Again, are you out of the good stuff? Because you should have been here a lot sooner, I figured you were out of your gourd to be this late."

They entered the main office, by the wall of screens stood a man dress in an Eisenhower jacket and had the archetypical strong chin of a hero.

"Bossman?" Wendy called out, "What's going on? One minute I was with Tyler, Lacey, Noser, and the next… they were dust in the wind."

Wendy mentally hissed, it was painful to think of how Noser would have described the event.

"…I don't know," The Middleman admitted; he and Lacey had a chance one, but it was gone, and this just insured it.

He pushed the thought away and focused on the mission.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Wendy asked, "You have to know?"

"Wendy, I really don't know. I've never seen anything like this." The Middleman looked at the screens showing the same disaster happening in every corner of the world. This whole mess caught us with our pants down. Roxxy called in letting us know that some of her seers got a minutes warming before it happened. Not that it helped much, half her succubi dissolved around her. Half of all our allies are gone, we are all hands on deck for a Black Ball."

"Black Ball?" Wendy asked him, confused.

Ida sidled up, "Haven't you learned anything? A Black Ball is an endgame; we can't hide it, and whatever mess it is might just end this little mudball you call home."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish she was," The Middleman continued, "It's worse, we are getting reports that this hit the rest of the universe at the same time. Clothar is already broadcasting an emergency signal."

"What do we do?" Wendy demanded.

"We do what we always do," A voice spoke from the foyer.

It's was Wally Watson, Wendy's father, and the Middleman two middlemen before our current Middleman. He was reported missing in mysterious and as of then unexplained circumstances, though in reality, he went off into deep space to help fight a war and only as of recently had returned.

"Dubbie?" He called.

"Dad?" Wendy went to him and reached to hug him.

"You see," Ida told her, "He had to come from Florida and he still made better time."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"All hands on deck," The Middleman explained, "we need every ally we can muster."

"I'm sorry," Wally whispered, "Your mother…"

Wendy clung to him harder.

Wally went back to his first words, "We will figure out what did this and put a stop to it."

That's what the middlemen did; this time would be no different.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so this one is probably one of the lesser known series I'm doing. This one is one close to my heart, it had a short Tv series on ABC family and a comic series before that. Same creator for both, which then he got a comic to end the season and another comic to do a cross over between the OG comic and the series giving both series an end. The show has a certain tone which I found I couldn't do justice here and a loving satire for comics, sci fi and fantasy. if you guys get a chance check it out. Anyway leave a review.**

 **Q &A:**

 **msmeow1968: No, not doing RWBY. Even my friends who told me about it said, yeah don't. I know enough to know it really drops in quality after season 3. I've never seen it and because of those kind of recommendation I can't see myself even looking into it enough to try to find how to get the characters. If anyone wants to do a snap story I'd be happy to give it a shout out or even post it here with full credits.**

 **S goku and Z Goku: The One Above All. The . Jack Kirby. The Voice. The Hand. The Source. The Presence. Stan Lee. The Do-Gooder. The Light. The Maker. The Man with the Bowler Hat. The Narrator? Yeah, whatever you want to call them, they are aware of what's happened. I mean, a couple of their winged messagers got dusted so they know. But they've never been one to get involved.**

 **edboy4926: Asurans have digital souls and could get snapped. Yeah, flipped the coin and we lost Weir. I am taking some notes from the books that followed the series but since I never read them keeping it a bit limited. Asura might still be around or went with the Vanir. I'll let you decide.**

 **Thepretenderakajarod: I know Warehouse 13 and did think of doing something for them but never got an idea. Plus I'm not taking request or suggestions anymore, I got a long list to get through.**

 **Guest: One, the balls were used really recently so they have to wait at least a year. Plus depending on the wish the balls would have to confront the power of the stones, and the stones will win and cause the balls to break. And whose to say any of them are going to be around in years time to make a wish.**


	41. Chapter 41: Friendship is Dust

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Friendship is Dust

In a castle, a cobbled-together gate of magic and technology glowed and shuddered into life. The mirror in its center rippled and, with a flash of light, a yellow pony with a mane of red and yellow shot out. Her mane was a mess, and her eyes red from tears.

Sunset Shimmer tumbled to the ground, the trip back to Equestria wasn't a straightforward one, but this felt especially strange. She got up and ran through the castle halls. "Twilight!" She screamed she needed to find her. Twilight was now the Queen, and she could be busy but an emergency like this-

Sunset pushed open the door and found herself in the library.

The purple pony was sitting as a table, her head deep in books. Twilight Sparkle must have fallen asleep.

"Twilight!" Sunset galloped over.

Twilight bolted up, her crown crooked. "Sunset?"

"Twilight!" Sunset let out, "I need your help. I don't know what happened; it happened so fast. Suddenly people started to turn to dust,"

"Dust?" Twilight croaked.

"It was so random! People were there one second and gone the next! Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, the other You! Gone! And I need your help! It affected the whole world. I don't have a clue."

Twilight looked at her silently, "I can't help."

"Twilight, please! I don't know where everyone went, I couldn't trace them but if we work together-"

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Twilight looked ready to cry,

"Why not?"

"It happened here," Twilight solemnly said, "Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash-"Twilight sob, "Shining Armor," Twilight shook her head, "Celestia and Discord too. They're all gone."

"It- it happened here too." Sunset shimmer trembled.

"Yes, we're getting word that it's happened all the way Yakyakistan, and we think it went farther. Even Tartarus looks like it's been affected."

Sunset looked on, "How?" The scale was terrifying. She didn't have a single idea of any magic that could do something like this.

"I don't know, I don't know," Twilight told her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, here's a smaller one. I've done a couple of big ones and I just need an easy night sometimes. Plus this one was on requested a long time ago. I hope I did a good job, I haven't followed the series in years and I did my best from what I picked up. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Capitalclassship: yeah, its too late. I have a list of 25 other series to do and thats it. That already way too much. We are way closer to a hundred worlds than I wanted to get close to. It won't be 25 chapters, some will be small enough to share a chapter. But i's too many already. Also, I don't know Starcraft. I think i heard of it but I couldn't tell you anything about it. Every chapter I have a minor breakdown on how far this has gotten to.**

 **msmeow1968: Yeah, people have requested that before. I have but some thought about and it would have taken place after the end of the series. I tend to try and do series after their end, it opens me up. Its just couldn't come up with a hook for it, Ed would probably go insane trying to figure out the equvilant exchange for this. I could justify it but it felt like would break the world, and its rules. It felt really out of place,and its the same reason I don't do any slice of life series here. Plus lets face it they have been through enough.**

 **Guest Austin: Yeah, same reason I don't do Naruto. The lore is too wide spread and I'm not familiar with the rules of their worlds. A research trip isn't enough, there is just too much for me to pick up quickly. I don't know anything about the series, so I can' say who would still be around or anything, much less how their power might interact to the incident or how specific character would react.**


	42. Chapter 42: Slashers

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Slashers

You know the story, a guy and a girl alone in an old house. When night comes around, monsters creep out.

BANG!

As the shotgun went off, it was clear that this wasn't going to turn into the typical horror movie.

"Move your ass!" Ash Williams called out, as he fired about shot from his shotgun.

In his hand, he held the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, a book if he had his wish it would be wiped from the face of existence.

"Stop talking about my ass!" Cassie Hack shouted as she fired her gun.

Her shot took the head off one of the deadites. Circumstances had drawn them together; Cassie managed to send Margaret and the others away as she ran into Ash. They left before a half-drunk college student stumbled onto the book and summoned the evil dead.

Ash grunted, finding out he was out of shots, so he quickly switched it out for his saw.

It took them a good hour to kill all the deadites.

Ash was an idiot with a saw and gun, and a metal hand. He ended up finding more copies of that book than he'd ever want to.

Cassie was the last girl, but in her blood, she had everything to make her into a slasher. After the death of Vlad, her friend in killing killers, she settled down.

But the world had other plans.

Cassie wiped the blood from her forehead, "I thought you were going to keep that book hidden."

Ash glared, "I did,"

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked, "You're getting up there in years, maybe you forgot."

"I'm sure, I threw it in a safe and buried it six feet under and even planted a tree on it. I tried being green."

"So, how the hell did a drunk and stoned idiot find it and read it!"

"It's calling to us as it did him."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," Cassie spat out, in the corner of the room was a raggedy old toy, "Chucky."

"Oh! You remember me?" The serial killing doll smiled.

One of the walls ripped open as hockey-masked giant cut through it with a machete.

"That Crystal Lake Freak!" Ash growled.

"You're going to hurt his feelings," The voice was followed with the sound of metal scratching wood.

Stepping out of the dark, a man in a terrible sweater and a worse face grinned.

"Freddy? You Ugly Son of a bitch." Cassie reached for a nearby ax.

"You talk about nuns like that," Freddy smiled as he took a step forward, ready to pounce.

"The Book Calls for us; it calls to be used."

Behind Ash and Cassie stepped out a figure, in black with nails sprouting from his face.

"Okay, I don't know that guy." Ash commented, he had met some of the others and certainly heard stories.

Thew new figure had a grand voice; he spoke like he was more than anyone of them, that he knew more and experienced more.

Freddy rolled his eyes at him.

"Destiny moves ever closer to completion, even now the world quakes to what is to come. The book demands to be set free before then."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Buddy." Ash gripped his saw, "But if you guys, you will have to take it from my cold and yet still strong hand."

Freddy just smirked, "I'm sure you give it plenty of exercise, Ashy."

"Graa!" A deadite they missed pounced on Ash.

Ash Quickly flipped it over and onto Jason.

"Come here, sweetheart!" The doll jumped on her.

"Get off me!" Cassie hissed as Chucky managed to stab her with a butcher's knife. She tossed him into the air and spun to hit him with her ax.

She didn't connect as the ax cut through ash. "The hell?"

"It's begun!" Pinhead started, "We need that book if there is any chance to escape!"

"Come on! I know I have to have a spare here!" He couldn't find anyone shotgun shell as the deadite lunged at him again. But as the demon grabbed him, it dissolved into dust.

Ash tumbled back and coughed, "What?" He noticed pin head Reach for him, "Flattered, but your not my type. I'm more into ladies in black leather such as Cassie here."

Cassie readied her ax; she wasn't sure who she was going to use it on yet.

PinHead Pulled out chains from somewhere and wrapped them around Ash's hand and pulled him closer, "Buddy, learn to take no for an answer. I did."

Ash hissed as he suddenly felt long blade dig into his side," Your lips say no," Freddy stood behind him. "But your eyes say yes."

Freddy's head was then chopped off by Cassie, "I hate him."

Pin Head Pulled him close, but as he reached for the book, it was gone, it was consumed in dust along with Ash.

"No!" Pin Head Screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Cassie readied to attack the cenobite.

"Its' too late," He said, "Too late for any of us." His final words hung as his form dissolved.

Cassie stared unsure of what to do, then felt her body crumbled. Her last thoughts were of her makeshift family and her lost Vlad, and even the loud and sometimes sexist Ash.

The fell silent as Jason rose.

"Great! I'm stuck with this idiot! Why does this seem so familiar."

Jason picked up the severed head of Freddy and walked off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So yeah, big cross over, Evil Dead, Hack/Slash, Child's Play, Nightmare on Elm Street, Hellraiser, Friday the 13th. Some of you might not know HackSlash it a fun comic series from a few years ago, a girl and her friend vlad go out killing movie serial killers and supernatural threats. They had a number of cross over with horror movies including one with evil dead. So I decided to get them all together here. Not a big horror guy but I have seen most of these and knew enough of the others. So, I hope I did a good job, let me know what you think and leave a review.**

 **Q &A:**

 **msmeow1968: Lupin is on my list, I have an idea for it. Yeah, I don't know the others. I know NCIS but its a lot more grounded in real life and having something like the snap in it feels out of place.**


	43. Chapter 43: Fantasia

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Fantasia**

In a strange little corner of the Universe, on a small insignificant planet, a cheerful being from another world ran.

He was called Wander. "You're it!"

Chasing after him was a man in a red and black cloak, his name was Lord Hater.

Chasing close behind them was Sylvia, Wander's friend, and several little eye aliens.

"Come on, Hater! You gotta run faster, or you're always going to be it!" Wander seemed to think it was a game of tag instead of Hater trying to kill him.

Hater fell onto the ground, "Yow!"

Wander paused and ran back. "You okay, friend?"

"I'm not your friend!" Hater yelled out, "No! I tripped and hit my knee."

"Sir!" one of the eye aliens, Peeper, was struggling against Sylvia.

The Dinosaur like steed was having a pretty easy time beating him and the other Watchdogs.

"Oh! I can't even-"

The group turned over to find someone on a lounge chair set up by a lake. It was a young-looking woman with choppy white hair.

"Dominator?" Sylvia was the first to speak.

The fight stopped as the watchdogs all got ready to attack.

"Dominator!" Wander yelled cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

Dominator groaned, "I just wanted a place to relax! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yeah, after you nearly destroyed our Galaxy!" Sylvia added, getting ready to fight.

"Sir!" Peepers yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah," Hater said, getting up, "I'm going to let her use her wiles on me again."

"Sir!"

"Whoa!" Sylvia let out, in her hands, Peepers was turning to ash. "I didn't hit him that hard!"

Peepers scream as he filtered through her fingers. Around her, about half the watchdogs followed their leader into dust.

Sylvia turned to Dominator, "Stop it!"

She held out her hands, confused, "Don't look at me; this isn't me."

"Peepers!" Hater yelled out.

"Huh, this is new."

Sylvia cringed as she heard Wander speak; he was slowly turning to ash.

"Wander! We can stop it! Just pull something out of your hat!"

"I guess this the end of this journey." Wander said solemnly; he felt it happening and understood. He pulled out his banjo from his hat.

"No, don't say it!" Sylvia stopped talking as Wander put his hat on her head.

"Take care of that for me." Wander gave her a sad smile as he strummed a few chords on his banjo. "Thanks for everything, Sylvia. I've had fun."

"Wander, please don't go."

"Don't be sad, Sylvia. Be happy that it happened, not sad that's over."

He smiled at her as he was consumed into dust.

Sylvia fell to her knees.

Dominator blinked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

0000

In a small blue pearl of a planet, there was a continent called North America, and on the West coast, a small family gathered.

"Grunkle Ford!" A young teen girl jumped on a trench-coated grunkle.

"Good to see ya, Mabel." Stan greeted her standing next to his brother.

The family had gathered at the Mystery Shack for vacation. Though it was now Soos' home, he was more than happy to host them. Gravity Falls was there home as much as anywhere else.

Soos and Wendy helped take their bags into the living room, mostly Soos.

Stan Pine looked proudly as Soos, now dressed as Mister Mystery.

Soos smiled, "Okay, so Melody will be back soon with food. I hope everyone likes pizza."

"Hey Free food; I love free food." Stan sat down on his favorite chair with a relaxed sigh.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, say hi to Waddles." Mabel picked up her pet pig.

"Hey Waddles," Stan said reluctantly, giving the pig a head pat.

Dipper turned to their other uncle. "So, Ford, did you see anything amazing on your trip?"

Ford smiled, taking out a dark blue journal, "Maybe one or two things."

Waddles began to squeal and run around like crazy; Wendy picked him up. "Whoa, there, boy."

"Come to mama!" Mabel went over to her pet. "What's wrong?"

Waddles squirmed out of her arms but hit the ground as ash.

"Whoa!" Dipper yelled, jumped back.

"W-waddles?" Mabel stunned looked at her ash-covered hands.

"What just happened?" Dipper asked.

"Poindexter?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Ford admitted, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Where did Waddles go?" Mabel looked around, confused.

"Mabel, it's going to be fine. We will find Waddles." Soos tried to keep her calm.

"Soos!" Wendy yelled out in a panic.

"What?" Soos asked, confused.

"You hand! Your hand!" Dipper yelled out.

"What are you talking about?" Soos asked, trying to fix his fez. Then he realized he couldn't as he had turned to dust.

"Hold still! Don't panic!" Ford pulled out the watch device on his wrist and tried scanning Soos to figure out what was happening.

"Huh? How did I miss that?" Soos looked at his arm, fading away.

"Just another minute!" Ford begged, but his watch beeped with no result. "Ah-"

"This kinda tickles," Soos said as he turned completely into ash.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out.

"No…." Wendy let out.

"No! No! No! Please, no!" Dipper cried out as his body started to dust.

"Dipper, no! Please don't leave me!" Mabel begged him, she jumped him and wrapped her arms around him.

"M-Mabel…" Dipper cried as he hugged his sister. "I Don't want to."

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out but gasped as she didn't feel her brother anymore.

Stan just stared in total shock, "Soos… Dipper…"

Stan didn't even notice his body started to turn.

"STANLEY!" Ford yelled as he noticed first.

Stan looked at his own crumbling body, he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, just after everyone got back together too. After all the time it took me to get you back." His voice filled with regret. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, Sixer."

"Stan!" Ford reached out for his brother but only found his six finger hand going through a cloud of ash.

Silence, there wasn't anything to say.

"I brought pizza!" Melody walked in carrying pizza boxes, only to find Ford looking stunned, Mabel crying, and Wendy on the verge of a breakdown.

"Where's everyone? Where's Soos?"

0000

Candance Flynn ran up to the front door, "Mooom!" The red-haired teen yelled out. "Phineas and Ferb-!

She didn't finish the sentence as she quickly turned to dust.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked his brother; they had just seen their sister dissolve.

"I don't know," Ferb spoke up, "I am speechless."

Not all that far away, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was visiting her dad, she entered the shack that he was working in that the Murphy's lent him to work in. She let herself in; she found a familiar fedora-wearing platypus.

"Hey Perry," Vanessa greeted him, "I'm here to check on my dad; have seen him?"

Perry seemed oddly shaken; he only looked at a small pile of dust in a corner.

Milo Murphy walked down the street with his friends Melissa and Zack.

"And then the llamas were finally gone," Milo finished the story.

Zack shook his head, "How do you have three separate stories involving llamas?"

Melissa just added, "Yeah, I don't get it. Maybe it's not Murphy's law; maybe you're just a llama magnet."

"Hm," Milo mused the thought, "Maybe I need to stock up on Llama repellant."

Milo took off his backpack and started rummaging into it.

"Do they make llama repellant?"

"Ah!" Milo pulled out a spray can.

"I guess they do." Melissa points out.

Clink.

The spray can tumble to the ground; it filtered through Milo's hand. "Okay, this is new," dust quickly began to consume Milo's body, and soon, the backpack fell to the ground spilling its as Milo Murphy vanished.

0000

New York City was their city. They were the protectors of it and the magical creatures that called it home. A red and a purple dragon rushed through the sky, quickly flying through Time Square and moving behind the massive screen in the center.

"Hey guys," The Red dragon Jake called out.

Behind the scene, there were several little purple gremlins. They were little magical creatures that loved tinkering with tech, but the problem was that they would cause a lot of troubles, especially when it came to keeping magical creatures hidden.

The little creature was about to run when the other dragon came from behind them and dropped a net over them and caught them up. The gremlin began to struggle, and she took out an MP3 player. Elvis' Huba Hubba Hula started playing, and the gremlins started to doze off.

Both dragons changed back into humans. Jake Long and his sister Hayley were young adults now, they shared the duties of the American Dragon, their job as the magical protector and their normals lives were too much for just one of them, but together they managed.

Hayley double-checked the net was secure, "These guys are so pesky. I'm glad it's not like the Dark Dragon threat, but I don't see why we have to deal with them."

Jake sighed, "Well, now that we know the trick, sure. Plus it does help that I have an extra pair of hands, I mean Spud can't fly up here."

Hayley smirked, "Well, I'm sure Rose would have loved to come along, but she's busy, isn't she. Some idiot had to get a pregnant and poor child to have him as a father."

Jake just raised an eyebrow, "…not funny."

Hayley snorted, "Sorry,"

Jake did hate how she loved getting under her skin

"I know, Jake." Hayley started, "You're worried about your brand new bouncy baby girl, she'll be fine. She's already got it better than both us. From the start, both her parents know about magic. When she starts sprouting claws, there won't be surprises."

"Yeah," Jake let out, he still was unsure about being a father. This whole thing was way different now that Lily was here. He could help but worry if he was going to be a good father? When would she start showing dragon powers? Would she? Was he could to fireproof her crib?

Hayley placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's drop these guys off and get Rose something to eat."

"Yeah, thanks," Jake, let out.

Hayley pulled up the net, and she readied to transform when they were was a shift in the weight. She looked back at the next and now saw a few fewer gremlins and a fair bit of ash filtering through the net, "Hey Jake?"

She got no reply, she turned around to see nothing, but a swirling mass of dust the shape of her brother before the wind spread them out.

"Jake?"

Cars crashed, and screams filled time square bellow, and Hayley looked out below to see Time Square dissolving into chaos.

0000

A blue alien, known as 626, or to some as Stitch, ran towards his home. It happened to fast; it was impossible. He had the mind that could outdo most supercomputers but still came up with zilch. He ran; he had been at the beach with Angel when she suddenly vanished. He ran around trying to find help; he saw many of his cousins and people just dissolve into dust. He ran across the island until he saw his home and pushed open his door. He didn't hear or see anyone he kept on running; he ran into Lilo's room.

"…Lilo?"

She should have been there studying for the test in her college class. The little experiment looked around and only found a bit of dust on a chair as an Elvis song played in the background.

In his Lab, Jumba Jookiba looked at his computer screen in utter shock and confusion. The alien mad scientist was still shaken after watching Pleaky dissolve. Things didn't get better; right now, his computer was picking up signals from all over United Galactic Federation, all saying the same thing. This was happening everywhere.

0000

"Bless my bagpipes!" Scrooge McDuck rubbed his head as he fixed his top hat, "Launchpad! That had to be your worse crash yet!"

He got up and looked around; he didn't see his pilot. He looked at the passenger seats; the kids had been there watching one of those Darkwing tapes.

"Kids! Are you all right?"

Scrooge quickly found Dewey and Webby in their seats, shaken from the sudden landing. "Where the others?"

"I don't know," Dewey admitted, "We just dropped out of the sky, and here we are."

"Okay, let's get outside," Scrooge helped them out of their chairs, and they went out of the plane.

Scrooge huffed, "At least Launchpad landed us at the beach…" His words trailed off as they saw people running around in a panic, some cars stuck in the middle of the streets. Scrooge pulled the kids close.

His phone then rang, and he picked it up, "Sir Emergency!" Gyro screamed though he could hear Donald screaming in the background.

"Gyro! What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Gyro panicked, "Beakly was here one minute and gone the next!"

"Beakly?"

"Yes, and she's not the only one, people all around us just started vanishing. The news is already reporting this is happening everywhere! We need you back here right now!" He could still make out Donald screaming in the background.

"Is that Donald-"A thought struck the old duck, "Is Della…?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Please get here quickly."

Scrooge looked around, unsure; he looked at all the panic on the streets and now understood. Something was wrong with the world.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Back again, to destroy your childhood memories. First off no one say anything about Owl House. Its not premiering until tomorrow so I can't know it. Okay other notes, so most of these worlds are seperate from each other, but oddly enough Kim possible, American Dragon, and Lilo are canon in the same world. Look it up if you don't believe me. They all had cross overs with lilo and stitch. Thats why I wrote them as some time had passed and character had grown and had their own lives. and before anyone says anything about the lilo and stitch sequel series, I never saw it and don't consider it canon.**

 **Okay, out bye. Tell me what you guys think and leave a review. Tell me if you liked it, any of these series were ones you watched.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Thunderstrike16: Slashers isn't a series, its a genre. You know, horror movies with a killer. That was my theme for that chapter. There are a lot of reasons why I pick which series I do. Yeah, more grounded series I don't do because there is only so much I could do. it would be people freaking out at seeing something beyond their understanding. At least with series with magic, super science, and super powers they can understand it and try to do something. Sometimes powers or tech or something will act differently and it lets me play around with it. Like something like Die Hard, what would I really do there? Comedies like Lucky Star don't let me with much to work with gets a bit sadder. It feels like it breaks the universe in a way that doesn't let it feel like itself. The worlds I do still feel like their worlds but shaken.**

 **supergodzillasailorcomos:i haven't checked the new comic, is it good?**


	44. Chapter 44: Fire and Ashes

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Fire and Ashes

Company Eight was in the middle of a job.

Another person had turned into an Infernal, where once stood a normal man now stood a monster of flames that consumed everything it touched.

It wasn't an honor, but a solemn duty; these infernals were once humans, and the only way to stop them was to kill them. It was the only way to stop them or to put them out of their misery.

They would fight like a wild beast; they'd struggle to survive, that same old fire to live still burned in them.

Inside the burning home, the Company met the unfortunate soul.

The fire force was more than ordinary firefighters, they had to handle infernals. They had been fighting it for a few moments and had cornered it.

Captain Obi turned to Sister Iris, "Sister,"

Iris lower her head and closed her eyes as she whispered a prayer, "May the soul return to the great flame,"

This Company never forgot the person and always would offer a prayer as a send-off, hoping they'd find their peace and quick death.

Hinawa raised his gun; Maki raised her fist, preparing to attack, Arthur, readied his flaming sword. Tamaki had flames around her, forming twin tails and two forming cat ears on her head. Shinra's feet glowed as flames flickered around them.

Obi fired, he preferred to do the kill take on the burden from his subordinates whenever he could.

The bullet aimed squarely at the infernals' heart, and before it could reach its target vanished into dust.

Had the infernal burned itself into ash so quickly?

"Wha-?" Iris mumbled, stopping in the middle of a prayer.

Before their eyes, the nun vanished in so much ash.

"What's going on?" Obi managed to utter his form taken next.

"Obi!" Hinawa let out in shock.

"No!" Arthur yelled," Not like this!"

"Arthur!" Shinra yelled out as the wannabe knight began to crumble.

"I am a knight; this is not a death befitting of one. I should die amidst battle-"Arthur managed out as he dissolved.

"No!Nonononono!" Tamaki yelled, her flames sputtering out as she too started to dissolve. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Maki reached for her but found her hand pass through nothing but ash.

"Lisa!" A voice yelled outside, and the remaining members rushed out,

There were usually people watching from outside, but they only saw people running in a panic.

The Matchbox, their vehicle, stood more of their member Vulcan and Victor. Vulcan was looking on confused.

Victor looked baffled, "Something- Something just happened! Lisa was right here and then she was gone! Then people in the crowd started to vanish!"

The mad scientist was a loss for words.

Even now, they heard more screams coming from homes over.

Hinawa looked on; without the captain, he was in charge, "Everyone pulls it together! I don't know what's happened! I can't even begin to; all I know people are scared, and they need help. We are Company 8, and we are going to help any way we can."

Shinra was the first to speak, "Right, sir!"

Shinra wanted to be a hero, to live a promise he made, and he held onto that promise right now to drive away from the fear and help where he could.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Since I did soul Eater I decided to do Fire Force too, both have a lot of similiar elements you know being made by the same guy. Honestly I've been following the anime on toonami and it does suffer of too much fan service but there are actually a lot of good moments. Visuals are great and it does have alot of good character moments. Leave a review and telling me what you guys think.**

 **Q &A:**

 **LeionnaireBlaze: I didn't forget them, it's just I really can't do much with slice of life series or grounded series. The snap just seems very out of place with them.**

 **Luiz4200: I'm not taking any more request or suggestions. I want to finish the world tours before I hit 50 chapters. Honestly these are taking me a lot of effort to write the same event so many times. I'm not making the list any longer. I just don't have it in me. I know a couple of the series you mentioned and one is on my list.**

 **As for Your danny question, I just flipped the coin and Desiree didn't make it. He'd consider it but I have never seen her have enough power to bring someone back. like this. I just don't think she'd have the power.**

 **Capitalclassship: Well I do plan to do that in my vs infinity story. I'm getting back to it once Im done with all these snap shorts.**

 **TheKeeperofWorlds: Maybe if I ever get through the list of worlds.**


	45. Chapter 45: World Tour

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 45: World Tour

 **L3-1967**

The famed thief Lupin was on the run. Things were bad, like bad, the local mob was after their little crew and Zenigata and his officers. They were running down the alleys trying to avoid being seen. If they could reach the building where they hid their car, they might have a chance to escape.

Only a few streets to go, Fujiko was right behind him, Goemon had his hand on his sword should it need to draw it, and Jigen had his pistol drawn.

Lupin ran out into the street when someone tackled him. The hit knocked all the breath out of his lung, and before he knew it, handcuffs were around his wrist.

"I finally got you!" Zenigata yelled as he pinned Lupin to the floor.

The crew slowed to a stop, Zenigata had several police officers behind him ready to back him up.

Goemon and Jigen readied for a fight, but not the officer, on the side of the street, pulled up the mob.

Zenigata didn't care; he was thrilled to finally catch Lupin, "You're not getting away now!"

Fujiko let out a yell as Zenigata collapsed to the floor and into a pile of dust.

"What?" The officer found his hands covered to dust as the cuffs slipped off. "How- How? This is a new level of escape, Lupin?" He hated to admit it, but he was somewhat impressed. "I just had him, ho-"The detective paused as Fujiko yelled as she dissolved before his eyes.

Chaos was to be expected, but both Jigen and Goemon could never expect this, half the mob and police officer just turned into dust around them along with two of their friends. They began to hear screams in the distance.

This wasn't some great escape plan of Lupin.

* * *

 **HP-260697**

Voldemort and Harry Potter squared off; they wands held up as beams of energy collided. Neville Longbottom jumped through the air slicing the head of Nagi and destroying the dark lords last Horcrux. The beam battle ended as both wizards felt the change. They both fired again, but the balance was gone.

The wand didn't listen to Voldemort, and with a quick disarming spell, the wand flew from his hands and into Harry's. Voldemort collapsed to the ground, his body crumbling and flaking apart. He yelled into the sky, but soon there was nothing left.

With the Elder Wand in hand, Harry stood tall and victorious.

It was all finally over before he could celebrate it; he felt something.

He fell to the ground as his own body turned to ash.

"Ron?" Herhomine dissolved into Ron's arms, leaving the wizard confused.

Neville stepped forward as he heard from all across the school screams. Both the Death Eaters and Hogwarts army were starting to vanish. All across the world, muggle and wizard alike disappeared into dust.

* * *

 **NRG-2010**

Yato shivered, the so-called delivery god felt something was massively wrong.

"There's my body."

Hiyori's voice spoke next to him, taking him out of his thoughts.

Yato was walking alongside his regalia Yukine and Hiyori. Hiyori was a high school girl who slipped out of her body. She was a little more than a spirit; she still had a tether to her body that sort of looked like a purple tail. This could cause problems; her body would drop wherever she was when her soul slipped out. Luckily people just assumed she had sleeping issues, and except those of the supernatural nature could see her spiritual self.

They left her body on a bench at the rest stop.

The pink-haired Kofuko ran out of the building with tears in her eyes.

"Kofuko?" Yato called out.

"Yatty!" She screamed, "He's gone! He just broke down into nothing! Dai-"She didn't even finish as she dissolved into a cloud of dust before them.

"What the hell?" Yukine screamed.

"My body!" Hiyori let out; she could gasp as her unmoving form crumbled.

It was soon gone, and Hiyori collapsed on to the ground, screaming as tears forced their way out of her eyes.

"Hiyori!" Yato grabbed her; she was trembling.

Cracks formed on her spirit body, and an orange light consumed her.

Bishamon stood at her home; the blonde goddess walked out of her room shaking. Kazuma had just dissolved into nothing before her, her most loyal and oldest regalia.

She could hear her other regalia screaming, as she stood, she watched them panic as many started to fade away.

She had seen this sight twice before; she had hoped never to see it again.

* * *

 **DGM-0203**

Things were moving on from events with King Drasil. Izzy almost had the gate project done.

The Digital World was getting back to a state of normal.

Leomon and Ogremon were fighting; they had repeated this dance for longer than either knew.

Today the fight would come to an end.

Ogremon swung his club down, and Leomon grabbed it. Leomon tighter his grip in the bone club but felt it waver.

"What?" The lion Digimon muttered as his body unraveled — no digital date just dust.

In the Human world, two of the DigiDestined walked down the road at night.

Kari and T.K. were casually taking, Gatomon hopped from a nearby tree to tree following them while Patamon flew overhead. Both Digimon were giving their partners some space.

Patamon flew a little closer to Gatomon, "What are they talking about?"

Gatomon shrugged, "I don't know, but something is happening there. Since the last fight, Kari has been… what happened with Tai."

"Hm, I think I get it. I think something is happening with T.K.; I don't know, I sort of get the feeling that he wants to say something."

As the two Digimon continued to watch their partners, they tried to make out what they were saying.

"Kari," T.K. began, "I think we need to talk about what happened? Back when you were-"

Kari looked around, confused, "Did you feel that?"

" Feel what?"

They felt strange as their bodies began to crumble into ash.

"T.K.!"

"KARI!"

The Digimon yelled out as they tried to reach them.

Both young teens looked at each other; T.K. leaned closer to Kari as they both vanished.

The Digimon looked on, unsure of what happened.

* * *

 **PKM-22796**

Ash Ketchum placed his new trophy on the shelf alongside his other awards. Winning the tournament at the Alola was a significant accomplishment. It was good to be home and to rest a little.

He'd visit Professor Oak later and see some of his Pokemon. Maybe he'd spend a little bit of time at home to try and make some plans. Perhaps he'd visit Misty and Brock. Right now, he was happy just to take in the victory.

"Pikachu?" The small yellow Pokemon jumped into him and climbed onto his shoulder.

Ash gave him a quick pet. "Thanks, Pikachu. If it weren't for you and my other Pokemon we would never have won."

"Pika."

Ash smiled, knowing that his mother and Mr. Mime were cooking something, and soon they could have lunch.

Crash.

"Mom? Everything is okay? It sounded like you dropped a plate."

" Pika?!"

"Pikachu?" Ash suddenly felt a weight slipping from his shoulder.

As he turned to look, he saw Pikachu slip off him and crumble, Pikachu was gone before he even his the floor. He felt his belt lose weight as some of his Pokeball vanished along with the Pokemon inside.

"Pikachu?!"

"Mr. Mime!" The other Pokemon walked out of the kitchen, stunned.

"Where's mom?"

* * *

 **ETMR-2007**

In Miracle City, the strange was very commonplace. The Rivera family was known for being trouble makers, some were heroes, and some were villains. But El Tigre was neither and both, he didn't know what he wanted to be. Manny, the current El Tigre, was always switching from one to the other.

Three bird-themed Villians fought together as a family, Black Cuervo, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler fought the Riveras.

Puma Loco, White Panthera, and El Tigre fought together to beat them. This was not a great battle between good and evil, Puma was firmly on the side of evil, and Many hadn't decided. No, the struggle was because all three of the guys had offended the women.

It wasn't even on purpose; it just seemed to happen with each generation.

They had hoped that Manny would have avoided it, but that happens.

Manny was now a young adult, and she hadn't forgiven him after all these years, though he should have guessed. His grandpa left Gobbler at the alter over half a century ago, and his dad broke up with Voltura in high school. So, they knew to hold a grudge.

Black Cuervo grit her teeth, "Today, we end this!"

"Can we hurry this up? I have somewhere to be." Many pointed at his watch.

Black Cuervo just bit her lip, "What is so important that you can't let me finish this?"

"Ooooh," The Other to Rivera men said.

"It's today, isn't it." White Pantera let out. "She's coming back today."

"Who?" Black Cuervo muttered.

"Ah?" Many replied.

Black Cuervo grit her teeth so hard that some "It's her!?"

Yeah, she knew.

She ignored the rest of the family and rushed at El Tigre, pushing him back.

"You talk too much, "Puma loco told his son.

With a grunt, Manny hit a passing so hard he was pushed into it.

"Hey, Manny,"

He blinked to find the driver to be a familiar face, Frida.

"Frida!" He leaned over and hugged the smiling young woman.

After High School Many decided to study art at the local college, it took some convincing his father, but he eventually agreed. Frida, on the other hand, went with her band to make it. Today she was coming back from her tour.

"You!" The bird based baddie growled.

Frida just said, "So she hasn't gotten over it, huh?"

"Nope!"

Black Cuervo rushed at them, ready to end this.

They brace for impact, but nothing happened except they were covered in ashes.

Frida coughed, "Did she just throw dirt on us?"

"Zoey!" Voltura shouted, seeing her daughter vanished.

"What?" Puma Loco shouted as he and his son both dissolved.

Gobbler just blinked, "Does that mean we won?"

El Tigre and Frida jumped out of the van as they saw people all around Miracle City vanish.

* * *

 **KN-13**

Kazuma and the others were having drinks and dinner together. The guildhall was lively But then silence took over, many people there used magic and felt something strange.

"What was that?" Aqua said before taking another sip of her drink.

She caught sight of Chris, a thief friend of theirs; she was trembling and crying.

"Where did you go? Chomsuke?" Megumin looked around; her pet cat had just vanished. She had turned away from a moment, but now the feline was gone.

There was a loud clatter as a tray of full beer mugs hit the floor. But where was the waitress?

There was a scream, and as Aqua turned, she saw some people screaming at a space. Something stung the water goddess; she could hear her followers praying to her; they were begging her, they terrified. She had never had something like this happen before.

Darkness stood up; the yellow-colored knight looked around, "What's happening?"

They could see it now; people were crumbling and vanishing.

The door broke open as the usually happy Wiz ran in, "Something is happening? Me and Vanir were delivering something, and he and a bunch of people just vanished."

"Is this an attack?" Aqua feared that the Demon King decided to attack.

"Aqua, do something!" Kazuma ordered.

Aqua turned to see her friend holding out his hands as they started to turn to ash. Kazuma let out sob tears in his eyes, "This- this feels like when I died…"

"Kazuma!" Aqua yelled, trying to heal him, but it wasn't working as his body continued to dissolve.

He cried, with a broken smile, "You useless goddess, I think I'm going miss you."

Aqua watched as he vanished a single tear managed to touch her skin. She looked at the single tear.

"I'll get him back! I'll get Eris to-"

"Aqua!" Chris ran to her and held her, "You need to listen! This isn't the demon king!"

"Chris!" Darkness yelled.

Aqua could see, the thief was vanishing too.

"Listen! This isn't the demon king's power! This is beyond the goddess's power! They're scared; they're closing the gate, they can't help! You need to be strong! Please take care of them for me."

Her body almost gone she ran and hugged Darkness as she repressed a sob she whispered, "I liked being your friend, Latina. You will be okay now. You have them." Chris held her tightly for the last few seconds of her life.

Darkness found her arms going through a cloud of dust.

Megumin asked, "What just happened?"

* * *

 **STE-1031**

Tanya flew over the battlefield, she heard the familiar sings of battle, of death, of the never-ending war.

The young-looking girl continued with her rifle in hand. All she cared about was about surviving this, surviving to old age to metaphorically spit in the face of the so-called god Being-X that reincarnated her into this life.

The girl in the army uniform, the good thing about her appearance was that it often puts people off. Enemy soldiers were often hesitant to attack her the first time they saw her, and she worked very hard never to give them another shot. She fired, taking down on the enemy soldier who did hesitate.

She prepared to fire again when she hesitated, but so did every mage on the battlefield.

"What the hell was that?" Tanya let out.

Visha, who was right behind her pass her but slowed as she slowly collapsed into ash.

Tanya wasn't easily shaken, but "What the hell was that?!"

All around them, the battle stalled as randomly people started to dissolve around them.

Tanya quickly started to look for a pattern; it was affecting both sides from what she could see. It was unlikely that this was an enemy attack, why not pull back and save their men. If they were trying to keep it hidden, they could have still called the for a retreat to save as many as they could at the last moment.

There was no distinction of rank or position. This was just random; some were dissolving while others remained untouched.

Tanya than felt it herself, Her own body started to crumble, "BEING-X! This is your doing! You coward! You cheater! You were afraid that this little girl was about to beat you at your own game!"

She vanished with her last act being cursing god.

* * *

 **O-Y-730**

The tomb of Nazarick was a cold and dark place. Sitting on his throne was the great Ainz Ooal Gown. He was a tall lich in black robes.

Albedo and Demiurge stood before him; they were going over plans of conquering the world and progress.

But they all froze as they suddenly felt a chill go down their spines.

"Is that an attack?" Albedo growled.

"Who would be so foolish as to attack us in Nazarick?" Demiurge announced.

The demon's body quickly turned to dust.

"Demiurge!" Ainz called out.

"My lord!" Albedo the succubus began to dissolve, she turned to the lich, "I've always loved you, and I always will." She jumped towards him, to be held by him for one last time.

She was little more than ash when she reached Ainz.

"What just happened?! Who did this?!" The lich bellowed.

He summoned up his mirror and used to see what was happening elsewhere.

The mirror showed him many of the residents of Nazarick vanishing, but others seemed shaken but fine. He tried to find the source of this; he saw it happening in the lizard man village and the other empires and powers of this world.

The skeleton sat back, "What is doing this? Some sort of world item?"

* * *

 **RZ-042012**

Subaru watched in shock. Ram, Puck, and Emilia started to dissolve, ash flicking off their bodies.

"What's happening?" Puck asked as his body was soon gone.

"Ram!" Rem ran to her pink-haired twin, but as she wrapped her arms around her found Ram gone.

"Emilia!" Suburu reached for the silver-haired half-elf.

"Subaru?" Emilia said behind her tears.

Subaru held her as she dissolved.

Soon enough, the young man found himself staring at his ash-covered hands.

"Subaru!" Rem screamed at him.

His eyes filled with tears. He looked at her.

"It's happening to you!"

It took him a second for him to realize what she said; his body was already half gone.

With a strange twisted smile, he said, "Don't worry, we can fix things, I can get another chance, I-"

Nothing happened; he simply vanished, leaving the blue-haired maid alone.

* * *

 **DTR-10307**

Jin and Toa were together, went it happened.

Thanatos had returned to Earth after a few years. As the massive alien appeared above them, almost covering the sky they prepared.

The other dragonauts and their partners were there for a ceremony. They'd be there later, but they knew Thanatos would find them first.

After all, she was Toa's mother.

They stood on the hill they had met as they waited for Thanatos to speak.

Toa has long pink hair, and Jin was an average-looking young man with black hair.

Toa could transform into an alien dragon but preferred to stay in her human form.

Toa smiled to the bundle in her hands; it was there baby Ai. She was small and had dark pink hair.

They silently wondered if her birth had brought her grandmother here.

Toa smiled, "Mother?" She held up the infant except for a message of some sort. Instead, the blankets crumbled.

"What?" Jin asked. They unraveled the blankets only to find ash.

"Where's Ai?" Toa panicked.

In the distance, they heard screams and cars crashing, at the distance they saw an explosion and a dragon form amongst the buildings. It lashed out wildly, attacking everything.

The dragons only went mad like that when their human partner died.

There was a strange wailing noise when they looked up as ash began to rain from the sky.

Toa looked up in shock to see the giant alien being dissolve, leaving only ash to cloud the sky.

* * *

 **HB-F-2003**

"I hate this guy!" Hellboy growled as he reloaded his gun.

Abe, him, and Liz were sent by the bureau to investigate something. They ended up finding an insane necromancer. They found him right in the middle of him, raising an entire graveyard.

Liz glowed with blue flames as she incinerated several corpses that reached for her.

Abe wondered out loud, "I wonder if we should be destroying so many of the dearly departed."

Liz replied, "I'm calling self-defense with this one."

"If you're so worried," Hellboy looked at the necromancer, "help finish this."

"Hm," The fish-man mused, "if the necromancer is controlling them, it makes the most sense that if he were to die, they would return to being unanimated corpses. I know Manning wanted him brought in alive but-"

Hellboy smirked, "You heard the lady, self-defense."

Liz only said, "I'll clear a path for you."

More of the undead rose Liz huffed, and she forced the flames forwards burning open a path for them.

Abe and Hellboy rushed forward; Abe started firing at any corpse that managed to move closer with Liz picking up some from behind.

Hellboy got close and pulled the trigger going right for the necromancer's head. "What?"

Hellboy was distracted, but the bullet flew and went through the necromancer. There wasn't blood or anything, just dust, the necromancer dissolved in ash. Hellboy looked around, seeing the zombies fall to the ground.

"Did you guys see that?" Hellboy turned around to find he was alone in the graveyard, "Where did you guys go?"

* * *

 **OW-2019**

Zenyatta sat at the edge of the cliff as he looked at the setting sun. He was meditating in peace when his student Genji sat beside him. Zenyatta was an omnic, a machine to some, but to Genji, he taught him to find peace in the world. Genji was once nearly dead, and his body had to be patched up with cybernetics. He sometimes was seen as less than human.

Genji looked over to his master, and he was stunned; his body was crumbling into dust. Zenyatta raised his head and thought his expression didn't change Genji felt he was peace. As the wind took the last bit of his body, Genji bowed solemnly. He heard panic from the monastery, he stood up and got ready. There would be much for him to do.

A gorilla in a white amour suit tapped away at a keyboard that was Winston was still trying to contact everyone. In the corner of the room, Tracer was looking at her phone. For the last hour, the usually energetic Tracer was just staring at a picture of her and her girlfriend Emily. Someone else picked up her phone and told Tracer what happened.

It would have been easy to guess, though. Half the population of the world was gone.

The screen flashed some of the people they had confirmed were gone Angela, McCree, Mei-Ling, and Lucio. He had confirmed Reinhardt and Bridgette were alright. But everyone else was hard to say, the lines of communication were less than stellar at the moment.

He removed his glasses and tried to focus. His screen beeped as a purple skull icon filled the screen.

Suddenly the screen flashed a young woman with a purple streak in her hair.

"Your security isn't bad, mono." Sombra grinned at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Winston raged,

"Calm down," Sombra reassured him, "If it makes you feel better, I could only call you because you're still trying to call everyone. I just answered it for myself."

"Talon! I should have known you had something to do with this."

Sombra huffed, "I'm offended, this is plain loco."

A masked skull man in black walked in on the screen, standing behind Sombra. A woman with blue skin and a bodysuit joined.

A man joined them, he sort of hovered behind them.

Next to him was a thin Omnic in an elegant suit.

The skull-faced man, Reaper, grunted, "We didn't do this."

"Why should I believe you?" Winston shot back.

The Omnic and one of Talon's leaders Maximilien, spoke, "We have nothing to gain from this. And, we've lost a member as well."

Widowmaker said stoically, "Doomfist and Moira among them."

Winston paused; Moira had once been a member of overwatch, and they disagreed on many issues, but he wouldn't have wished that on her.

Sombra spoke again, "So that's why we are calling. Think of it as a special event, the first team of Talon and Overwatch."

"What?"

"Okay, Overwatch and Talon, be first."

Reaper growled, "Think of it as a truce until we can find the source of this mess."

"You think we should work together."

Maximilien spoke calmly, "We are both working at half our usual capacity. We are facing a potential extinction-level event. Not since the war have we seen something so catastrophy. Neither side can be picky."

"Agreed," Winston grumbled,

Sombra smiled, "Bueno! Okay, let's get sharing notes."

* * *

 **TS-110301**

Sam and Clover were at the quad doing their best to help out. The school had set up some shelters for some of the people that needed a place or help.

Sam sighed; she saw a lot of small kids there whose parents just turned to dust. That was going to be traumatic for them; she could only hope someone relative would come for them.

Clover finished passing some bottles of water.

Clover motioned to Sam to move away from everybody. "Sam, any luck, has Jerry called you?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I'm afraid that Jerry might-"

"Don't even say that. Don't" Clover insisted, "He's Probably busy with W.O.O.H.P., he's getting ready to do something big."

It hadn't been easy; they saw Alex just dissolve in front of them.

"Jerry doesn't deserve that, Alex didn't deserve that," Clover grit her teeth, "Mandy didn't even deserve that."

Suddenly a nearby clock pushed away, and a sucking forced pulled the girls in. They were quickly dropped into a wild slide and fell into an office room.

Clover shook her head, the blonde choked up with new hope, "Jerry! What took you so long?"

The redhead just frowned, "That's not Jerry."

Behind Jerry's desk stood the dark-haired Brittney in her blue jumpsuit. "I finally got it to work, when my team got- that I didn't know who was left."

Sam moved over and hugged her, "Its good to see your Brittney."

"What's happening?" Clover asked.

Brittney sighed, "I don't know, I was here when it happened. It's taken me a while to figure out all these controls. I got someone from Center call, but they didn't seem to know what was happening either."

Sam went to the controls and started to work them, "Jerry had to have some emergency program. I think I found it."

Suddenly in the center of the room, a hologram of Jerry was projected. "Situation confirmed, if this message is playing, then I am no longer with you. That we are in the middle of a major event, the world might need saving, and I've always trusted you do save it before. This message won't play unless at least three people are standing here. I'm unlocking several confidential files; I'm opening up everything the agency has to offer to you. I do hope you make good use of it. I don't know what has happened, but I do know you are strong enough to endure it. Good Bye Girls, if I didn't get a chance to say it before, I'm proud of you."

The Hologram faded, leaving the girls alone, tears in their eyes.

"Jerry," Clover whispered.

The screens all around them binged as countless files opened up, showing them everything the agency was capable of.

* * *

 **MKDM-2506**

The world was in chaos, and once upon a time, Tohru would have thrilled in that.

Not today.

In the apartment she lived in, she curled into a ball in a corner, not bothering to turn on the light.

"Hello! Anyone?" Someone was knocking on the door.

"Here, I'll open it!" Another voice forced the door open.

Two women walked in; one held a trident. She had purple hair and a single horn sticking out of her head. That was Elma, a dragon who followed order. Close behind was a woman with blonde hair and green ends; she had two horns and a pink cap. That was Lucoa, who was also known as Quetzalcoatl. They were dragons in disguise, and that made sense since the one in the corner was also a dragon but in a maid outfit in human form.

"Tohru?" Lucoa asked, moving closer.

Elma just said, "It's chaos out there, Fafnir, Shouta, Takiya, and so many more are just gone."

Lucoa opened her mismatched eyes, "Where are Kobayashi and Kanna?"

Tohru didn't respond quickly, "…they're gone… we were eating together and then…"

Lucoa just hugged her friend; the whole world was going through this. Even the world they had come from was going through it, she checked.

Even the gods couldn't be this cruel, but who was behind this madness?

* * *

 **TMM-112000**

Cafe Mew Mew was close, not that since the Dusting they had much traffic. One moment everything was normal, and then half the population became dust.

Zakuro stood in the back; the room felt empty. Minto, Ringo, and Ryo had all vanished. Bu-Ling slept with her head in Lettuce's lap, the older girl doing her best to deal with it. Ichigo and Berry were both supporting each other; they both lost their boyfriends in the incident.

Zakuro was processing it better than they were; it wasn't the first time she lost people she cared about. Still, it had hit her hard, watching so many people just die like that.

She looked forward to where Keiichiro worked on a computer trying to study the phenomena.

"What's that?" Keiichiro said,

Zakuro asked, "Did you find something?"

"The aliens are back; I think they're outside."

The group went outside, Lettuce taking an extra moment to wake up Bu-Ling before following.

They soon arrived outside Bu-Ling, replying, "Tart?"

A short alien with a red vest and elf-like ear hovered in the air. "Hello, we need your help. Quiche and Pie and so many of the people at our new home… they disappeared."

"But that happened here too." Bu-Ling pointed out.

The Mews started to murmur with each other, "If it happened to them," Ichigo asked, "and us how far did it reach?"

Keiichiro just looked at Tart, "Maybe if we can work together, we can figure out something?"

Tart looked at the group, with Pie and Quiche gone he didn't have much reason to stay in the new world. "Okay,"

The mew smiled for the first time in a while; they had a bit of hope.

* * *

 **AD-1989**

A young-looking man in a blue coat sat at a computer monitor.

"I've seen enough." He sighed, shaking his head.

A red-haired young woman stood behind him, "Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing good, I still don't know why this Dusting happened. I don't know anything about it. When minute they're there and the next…"

They both looked over to an empty chair where a strange black sword sat.

"I know," The redhead said softly, she put on a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's happening everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Not just on every planet in the universe, it's happening in every universe."

"Repeat that?"

"The barriers between realities have been cracked open. I was trying to trace the source of this mess with Scout, and he started to find other realities all going through the same thing as us."

"So parallel events?"

"I wish, I thought so at first, but some of the universe of wildly different and looking into more stuff … its definitely the same event hitting all the universe, at the same time."

"So, what could affect multiple universes at once?"

"I don't know."

Bing.

They looked over the screen flashing new information, "I think I found, I found the universe this all started at."

"At least now we know where to start looking for answers."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so yeah, this is the world tour. This all the snapped worlds I am doing. No more snaps. Like I have well over 50 worlds snapped here. Just it was exhausting to do the same basic scene so many times, so many variations. Gah!**

 **AAAAAAAAH! If some of the stories feel repetitive its because of that.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to take a break from this before I go into the story I wanted to do like 15 chapters ago. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and if you recognize the worlds here. Also if you can figure out the pattern behind the labels. Thanks for everyone whose been following and I hope you enjoy the story I'm planning on writing. Okay I'll do a quick Q &A plus some quick notes i have about these worlds to answer some stuff I'm sure will come from it So leave a review.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Guest: Uh, yes? It's in CH 43.**

 **msmeow1968: I have seen the anime and did think of doing a snap story for it but I didn't come up with any thing interesting to do with that world.**

 **S Goku and Z Goku: Not sure what that series is.**

 **The Keeper of the Worlds: Yes, and its up there. I had it on the list and did it. What did you think?**

 **Bonus AN:**

 **Lupin:**

 **Yup, it was an idea i had before it was request. It was a small zany idea I had. FYI loved the ending of the anime. Them running was great and LupinxFujiko**

 **Harry Potter:**

 **It was a request. I didn't have much of an idea but people kept requesting it. At least I didn't do it from a curse child.**

 **Noragami:**

 **Huh? I wonder why Hiyori glowed orange?**

 **Digimon: I'm not done with the Tri movies. I flipped the coin for this shot scene and this is where we ended up. I'm still not sure what happenes next, they require the teams to work.**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Why did you make me write this? Why?I had to watch Ash die in the first movie and now I have to write Pikachu die! WHY?!**

 **El Tigre:**

 **I loved this series. I have it on DVD and follow the creator's twitter. Some of the details for this I got from the creator and some things they've said. Basically they're older and doing their own things. I liked that Manny is an artist in this, the creator mention some stuff from his own life that would also happen to Manny. I think both Manny and Frida like each other but haven't acted on much because of things, both following their dream right now.**

 **Konosuba:**

 **This was a request. The idea was sent to me. And I did my best to write it up. I really don't like the series. The characters are jerks to me.**

 **Tanya:**

 **I actually have seen this series. Its' good, love Monica Rial in it.**

 **Overlord:**

 **I've already gave my infinity gauntlet to our Lord Ainz.**

 **Rezero:**

 **Request, I don't really know this series. Did it come out Okay?**

 **Dragonauts:**

 **I liked this series, I made a friend on youtube because of it. Its fun, suffers from too much fanservice but I find it enjoyable.**

 **Hellboy:**

 **I thought about doing it for the comic but I honestly thought the ending was so well written that I didn't want to touch it. As far as endings go it covered everything in the history of the series and true to the world. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't meant to be. So this will be the movie universe, the Del Toro version maybe in between the direct to home video animated ones.**

 **Overwatch:**

 **Another request. The videos they have helped. I'm still not sure. I know zenyatta is a robot but I feel her's developed his own soul over time and could get snapped. I think that if a macine develops it's own mind and own will it can too develop it's own , damn the overwatch team lost a lot of memebers, it got like five tails in a row so I just stopped.**

 **Totally Spies:**

 **It was a fun series, i had planned on doing a snap story for a while. I think it came out pretty well. What did you guys think?**

 **Dragoin Maid:**

 **Another series I had in mind that also got requested. What did you requester think?**

 **Tokyo Mew Mew:**

 **I love this series. I held off on it because there is a new series coming out. The mangaka is being a tease and not telling us if its another universe, a sequel or what. I was hoping to find out and add the new guys here too. But didn't work out. So consider this happening after the OG manga. I also added Ringo from the game but she got snapped.**

 **AD:**

 **This is my own Original stuff, if I'm going to destroy half of fiction I gotta put my stuff up for the cutting board too. I am working on my own book. I'm hoping to have it out this year, so wish me luck on that.**


	46. Chapter 46: The Story Continues

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 46: The Story Continues

0000

EARTH ML-9115

PARIS, FRANCE

The City of Light seemed darker since the Great Cataclysm happened. Marinette hated that was the name they were going with.

She hated that so many were gone.

She hated that she didn't understand.

She hated she couldn't do anything about it.

She hated she wasn't Ladybug any more.

She jumped off the building as Lady Noir and eventually landed on the roof of her house. She climbed into her room and made her way down the house into the kitchen below.

She hated how quiet the house had become. Only a week ago, even late into the night, the house would seem alive and warm. After all, it was a bakery, they had to wake up early often to make their sweets, but no one had come into the store since it happened. Not that it mattered, she was the only one left to make anything, and she wasn't in the mood.

Her grandfather was confirmed to be gone just like her parents, and there was no news about her grandmother. She was on vacation when it happened, and international travel and communications were a bit blink and miss.

"Plagg Claws in," She whispered, she reverted into her regular clothes and a small creature named Plagg formed and flew and settled on the nearby table.

Marinette went into the kitchen and pulled out a small tub of cheese.

The cheese wasn't the usual cheese that Plagg cared for, it was sweeter often used for cakes, but Plagg didn't have it in him to complain.

She settled the tub in front of Plagg so he could eat.

Marinette rested her head on the table.

They had been exhausted; she had spent almost every waking moment helping around the city. Some people needed help; some people were scared. She was trying to do everything she could to help.

But her presence was a problem.

She wasn't Ladybug; people did quickly realize she was the same girl as Ladybug but had understood that if she was Lady Noir and there was no one else, it meant Chat was gone.

Because of Chloe and Alya, people knew that some creatures and items gave them her powers. It was a little slow; after all, there was so much happening, but people figured out that Chat was gone.

They never said anything, Alya never posted a video about it, but Marinette saw it in peoples eyes they lost a bit of hope knowing one of the heroes was gone.

"Marinette?" The young girl looked up to find seven other kwami floating towards her.

After everything went wrong, she went to Master Fu for help but found Wayzz there alone. She couldn't leave the kwami alone and brought them all back to her home. Marinette had now become the unofficial master of the miraculous.

Wayzz floated over to her, "Marinette, maybe you should try to relax. You are tiring yourself out."

"But, people need help."

"And so do you," Trixx added.

Pollen float around her, "Maybe it's time you got some help."

Marinette shot back, "But Master Fu always said it was too dangerous to have too many miraculous out at once."

Wayzz nodded, "I agree with that sentiment, but this is a level of disaster that even in all our time we've never experienced, we can't do the same thing as we once did."

0000

Chloe was sitting in her room, looking at her favorite teddy bear, her father was gone. Her mother was doing her best to hold things together, but it was hard on all of them. Chloe felt alone; her best friend was gone.

"Chloe?"

"Ah!" Chloe quickly hid her teddy bear and turned to the balcony, "Whose there?"

Chloe turned to see Lady Noir.

"Ladybug?!" Chloe caught herself, "I'm sorry, Lady Noir."

The black costume seems fitting; Lady Noir's eyes seemed so tired and sad. She looked ready to go to a funeral.

"Is it true?" Chloe let out before she even knew it, "What everyone is saying? That Chat Noir is gone?"

Lady Noir paused for a moment, "he is."

"…and your kwami…?"

Noir just looked away.

Before Chloe could say anything else, she found a sealed envelope being pushed towards her.

Lady Noir just said, "Read it, don't tell anyone what's inside of it. Memorize it and destroy it. Follow the instructions."

Without another word, the hero jumped the building onto the next.

Chloe just looked at the envelope for a moment.

0000

EARTH MHA-714-2

MUSUTAFU, JAPAN

Ochako Uraraka was working a sweat in the gym of U.A. High School, the gym was empty. Ochaku was busy working out on the bench press. Ochaku continued her worked out as she huffed, currently she was pushing nearly five times her previous limit, and that was without her gravity powers.

Her body was filled with pain as she pushed herself, her muscles straining.

All Might had sat her down and explained to her the quirk he had passed onto Deku. The quirk that he at his last moments passed onto her.

That kiss.

She what to think about it before.

In all honesty, she still didn't now.

But she did know in his last moments Deku had passed onto her the most precious thing he had, the dream he held since he was a child crystallized. Yes, it came with great responsibility, but Deku trusted her to carry it on. She wasn't going to fail him.

Her muscles ached, so she pushed herself more, a few sparks of lightning cracked off her.

All Might did his best to explain this quirk to her. She had a few things up on Deku when he first got the quirk. Ochako was in reasonably good shape already and did regular exercise, Deku had to get in shape quickly before getting the quirk. Ochaku already had quirk training and thus new how better to control a quirk. This was afar different quirk than hers, it worked differently, but there was a base to work off. She had a handle on it.

Still, she was struggling to learn to control it.

She needed to improve her muscles, her body to bring out its full potential.

All Might warned her; her body would take time to use it if she pushed too far; she'd blow off her body parts.

It was about finding the balance, learning what she could handle right now, and move beyond that.

0000

EARTH SU-521

BEACH CITY, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Rose Quartz sighed as she sat in front of the Temple as she looked at the ocean. The air felt cold, much colder than she had remembered.

She wondered if this was what it felt like to be a ghost.

She was supposed to be gone; she willingly chose to give up her life for her son's life.

It was strange she sensed the shift in time, over a decade was gone. In that time, Steven had done what she had failed to, he healed the corrupted gems, made peace with the diamonds, and even found out her secrets.

Though that all seemed short-lived.

Half the healed gems vanished with the rest of the populations, and several more poof-ed during the incident, the sheer shock and terror were enough to destabilize them.

The crystal gems looked at her differently, and they had every right too.

She spotted something down the beach was a familiar looking van. Rose, without much thought, walked towards it. Opening the door her mind was flooded with memories.

Spending hour wit Greg, spending nights curled up together in there and in her last few months choosing baby names.

Greg was gone. The words felt so strange.

Steven was gone, Rose still tried to cope with it. She had accepted that she would be gone and never to meet Steven, but it was something else to return after he was gone.

"Steven's mom?"

A youthful voice nudged her out of her thoughts. She turned around to find a young girl standing before her.

"Oh, hello," Rose began. "Your name is Connie, right?"

"Yes, I am- I was a friend of Steven."

Rose didn't speak right away, "I'm sorry, I'm a little out of sorts. Everything still feels so unreal. I'm not sure how it happened. I shouldn't have been able to come back."

Connie knew for sure that removing the gem from Steven shouldn't have brought Rose back; she saw what happened when White Diamond did it.

"I think I have an idea," Connie surmised, "You're basically light and data stored in your gems. If it's like a computer hard drive, then not all the data can just be erased or written over. Usually, bits of data survive, Steven even had a dream once of seeing things through your eyes, as Pink Diamond."

Rose gasped at that, Connie scratched her cheek she left out a few details such as she was fused with him at the time.

Connie decided to continue, "when- when that happened to Steven, the gem was the last thing to vanish. He cried, and his healing tears fell on it. If at that point there wasn't anything left of Steven, there might have been some of you left. His tears brought you back, restored you."

"Steven had healing tears?"

"Oh! Yeah, he got a lot of your powers, Mrs. Universe? Uh, Miss Quartz? Diamond? Steven's Mom?"

Rose managed to work up a soft if sad smile, "You can call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Uh, sure, what?"

Rose sat in the Van, "Can you tell me about him? Tell me about Steven?"

Connie smiled and sat beside her, "Sure, I guess I should start with how I met him."

0000

EARTH BT-12705-2

BELLWOOD, UNITED STATE OF AMERICA

Plumber's headquarters wasn't exactly the best place for guests.

Though, it could be a stretch to call them guests.

Max and the other plumbers agreed not to arrest the Frightwig, Rojo, and Charmcaster, mostly because they had bigger fish to fry.

Gwen's father had found her brother. He was fine and helping out at a shelter. Her dad decided to drive down to check on him and help.

Since she was home alone, she decided to let them stay with her, her grandpa Max was more than a little worried about letting three people who had tried to kill her stay with her.

Though Gwen did point out that they were pretty harmless, the Vanishing, Gwen could only guess that seeing so many people around them just vanished.

They were greedy and dangerous but were far from being pure evil. They were scared, and Gwen did her best to help; after all, sometimes that all anyone could do was try.

They were asleep in the rooms she lent them, she assumed her family wouldn't mind it.

Gwen sat on her bed with books tossed around her; she desperately continues her search for something.

She didn't know what she was looking for, something. Some sort of spell to tell her what was happening. Something to undo it and bring everyone back.

She flipped another page before letting out a long, drawn-out breath and pausing to rub her eyes. She opened her eyes to find the Omnitrix still sitting on her wrist.

No, this couldn't be any spell. She knew how far-reaching this was, something like that would take an enormous amount of power. Maybe something with a sorcerer's engine, no that would take a tremendous amount of sacrifices to get started someone would have noticed it.

"Still working?" Pushing the door a bit, Charmcaster let herself in.

"I have to," Gwen focused on her books, "Somewhere there has to be a clue."

"What if there isn't?"

"There has to be; things just don't happen. I just got to keep working at it."

"You don't plan on giving up, do?"

"No, after everything that happened, how can I? I can just sit back after watching so many people just die like that."

"You can't," Charmcaster told her, her voice softened and weak.

Gwen looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry, I forgot this isn't the first time you've had to go through this."

Charmcaster shook her head, "Yeah, but what Addawaitya did in Legerdomain just seems so small compared to what's happening here," She scoffed bitterly, "I never thought I'd say that. I never hoped I would."

Charmcaster sat down on the other side of the bed.

Gwen could only ask, "How do you live with it? How can you -?"

Charmcaster looked at Gwen and saw a bit of herself when she was younger and found herself in a new world after losing her father, "It breaks you, it breaks you somewhere deep down, somewhere you didn't even know existed. Losing someone so fast and you can't do anything, it scars you, and it never really heals. Yeah, so I did what you're doing. Scrapping at anything you think might help. Dig up any power to help you claw back what you lost." Charmcaster sighed, " But it doesn't help, one day you look at yourself in the mirror and barely recognize yourself enough more. You don't know when but you start losing yourself a little at first, but more pieces of yourself fall off as you keep trying. So you are barely sure who you are anymore."

Charmcaster's hands were shaking.

How far had she fallen? Her uncle and her came to this world to escape from Addawaitya. They hoped they could scrounge up enough power to go back and fight back. It wasn't easy to get power; they found they had to fight and steal to get every bit they could. They hurt people.

She had hurt people.

She went home, she beat Addawaitya, but there was no victory. Her home fell to war, and all she wanted was her father back. She kept going; she went into darkest magic; she took the life of everyone in her dimension just to bring someone back — even Gwen, who had just wanted to help.

She got to see her father again, but when he saw her and what she had done. Even now, Charmcaster could perfectly see the look in his eyes. He was horrified, the man who raised her was terrified of her. Everything she did to get him back, and he just couldn't stand it. He let himself die again to bring everyone back.

That just let her alone again.

She didn't even know if her uncle was alive; she looked for him but didn't find him. Though with something like this happening, he could have gone into hidden to make sure he couldn't be found.

Did it matter? He couldn't help. He had lost himself too. He had given up on ever getting home.

She was alone, and nothing would change that. Her mind flashed back to watching people around her turn to dust. Suddenly she was a small girl in her uncle's arms as the world seems to rip apart around. She saw people around her die around her, then her father telling them to run. She remembered stealing and hurting to get what she wanted. For a moment, she saw the monster her father saw in her.

Her hands finally stopped shaking as she could another hand slid into hers and gave her a firm squeeze.

Through blurry vision, she found the red-head holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay," Gwen said, trying to reassure her, maybe to reassure herself too.

Charmcaster now felt warm tears streaking across her face moved overhand, hugged her.

"…Gwen… if you're going to keep at it… don't lose yourself… know when you have to give up…"

Part of her mind scolded herself for showing weakness in front of an enemy, but with everything that was happening, she couldn't care.

Gwen looked at the watch on her wrist and turned away, the constant reminder of her cousin felt too much right now.

0000

EARTH DLSK-7416

HIDARI WAKIBARA, JAPAN

Kusano Saiki's eyes blinked open, the morning sunlight streaming through his curtains.

The house was quiet; by now, his mom would have come to wake him for school. But she was gone, along with his father, and school was closed with half their students and staff being little more than dust.

Saiki felt something shift beside him, turning to his side, he found Mikoto Aiura. The gyaru slept quietly beside him.

Saiki raised his hand, and slowly his glasses float to him.

Ever since his brother's failed attempt to seal his powers, he found he had more control when they came back. Though there was the chance, he could still turn someone into stone without having something covering his eyes; it was an almost non-existent chance. That and no longer seeing everyone as skeleton and muscles was much better.

As he fixed his glasses, he took a moment to look at the sleeping girl.

Saiki wouldn't say he was an expert on human beauty; he did agree that Teruhashi was cute. With Aiura, it was different; she was cute too but differently. Saiki couldn't put it into words. Teruashi was naturally beautiful and worked very hard to keep up appearances. Aiura was beautiful and passionate, and she didn't seem to care much about what others thought about her. She confident in herself, and though it could annoy him from time to time, she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

Maybe it was a case of the grass being greener, while Saiki regularly worked on hiding his psychic powers she was open about them and not seen as a freak or anything. She stood tall to who she was and didn't hide it. She even seemed to have a much easier time making friends with people.

They were both psychics, but they were so different.

In many ways, she was better than him; she'd was openly trying to help people. He tried to avoid people, and he hated to admit it, but he would help from time to time, but she didn't hide behind anything she just did.

"My, my, what have I walked into?"

Saiki blinked and found his older brother Kusuke standing at the doorway, "As your older brother should I be proud or-?"

Saiki teleported behind Kusuke and pulled him away. Quickly they found themselves in the dining area.

"What are you doing here?" Saiki's words echoed in Kusuke's head.

"A disaster of unparalleled magnitude has happened, why wouldn't I seek out my family?"

"Okay, good point."

"I take it our parents have been…"

"…Yes"

"So are our grandparents."

"…"

"So, as the oldest member of the family, I think I have to watch over you, I must say I'm a little concern about you having a girl spend the night in your bed."

"Wait! You have the wrong idea!"

"How so?"

Saiki sighed, "She was with me when it happened. She was scared, we all were, and… well, there no one waiting at home for her now. I'm sure you can understand why someone might not want to be alone right now. I let her stay with me in another room, but she had trouble sleeping. I let her sleep next to me, but that's it! Nothing else happened. So, don't - just don't."

Kusuke leaned in as studying his brother, "Fine; it's not like I can stop you. Just use protection, or maybe not, we are suddenly in the middle of a population deficit."

Saiki was doing everything, not to kill his brother.

"Saiki!" A panicked Aiura rushed in.

"Hi," the psychic said.

"There you are, I woke up and you weren't there and- I just thought maybe-"

"I'm still here." He assured her.

"Good, okay, who's he?"

Kusuke just smiled, "I'm Kusuke, Kusano's older brother."

Aiura blushed, realizing she was meeting his family, and she was just in a baggy shirt and shorts that she borrowed, "I'm Mikoto Aiura, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, now let's have breakfast. We have lots to do," Kusuke told them, "something strange happened; it's impossible, I intend to figure out what happened, and you two are going to help me."

0000

EARTH DP-4304

AMITY PARK, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

"Danny, please explain it to me again."

Maddie Fenton was having a rough time. Everyone was really; half the population of the known universe was confirmed to be missing, including her daughter and husband. The world had fallen into chaos. When she found out that Sam's family was missing; she wasn't about to let the girl stay at home alone, she invited to stay with them until something could be done.

So, she was letting her son's girlfriend live with them for who knows how long.

She was going to have to stay on top of that.

And then, there was this girl that she had never seen before but looked so familiar.

Dani, she looked to be about twelve, she had long black hair done in a ponytail and blue eyes just like her son. She wore some shorts, a blue hoodie, and a red hat.

She sat nervously in a chair next to Danny.

Clockworks had brought her to them when in a panic, he tried to warn them about something before he took vanished.

Danny took a breath and tried to explain it again. "Okay, so a while ago, Vlad got a sample of my DNA."

Maddie already felt her blood boil. She, for a long time, had a strange, unsettling feeling about Vlad, just something always felt off. Plus, he flirted with her knowing she loved her husband Jack, so that was red flags.

Then he revealed himself to be a half-ghost villain holding the world for a hostage. His plans were foiled, and the world was saved thanks to Danny, but there seemed to be more.

"He took your DNA?"

"Yeah, I think he used some sort of small drones or something."

"Okay, what did he do with those DNA samples?"

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but basically, he created clones. Dani here is one of them; the rest didn't exactly make it. He kept trying, though, said he wanted his own half-ghost son, and he knew I wasn't going to leave you and dad."

Danny saw a look in his mother's face, one he couldn't accurately describe. Maddie was in a rage, this man stole her son's DNA and violated it, and created something out his twisted sense- she couldn't even twist her mind around it.

If Vlad didn't die already, from being stranded in the space or the dusting and he ever found his way back to Earth, she wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart.

Danny felt the rage radiate from her and tried to continue the conversation, Dani here, was his best clone but still a failure in his eyes. She was slowly disintegrating into ecto-goo. I helped him to save her, but Vlad betrayed us. He was going to just make a new clone, one loyal to him. He knew Dani was already working against him so."

Maddie looked at Dani, causing the girl to shiver.

"We destroyed the lab and everything he got, and we managed to stabilize her, eventually."

Maddie asked, "There where have you been since."

"Uh," Dani gulped, "I've been traveling around on my own, eventually got into the Ghost Zone and sort of finding my way to Clockworks. He gave me a place and food for helping him around, so that was pretty nice."

"You've been alone this whole time?"

"…"

Maddie leaned down to look the girl in her eyes.

Dani trembled, she could only imagine the woman hated her, she was a poor corrupted copy of her son made by a madman. She probably wanted her gone.

"I'm sorry about that," Maddie's voice was soft, "I'm sorry you've had to go through all that, I'm sorry you had to be on your own so long."

Maddie rubbed the girl's cheek softly, Dani didn't even remember someone being so tender with her before.

There was a lot of stuff in her life missing.

Dani trembled as her vision got blurry, and before she stopped it, a sob escaped her mouth.

"It's okay now," Maddie pulled her into a hug and let the girl cry into her shoulder.

"I'm just a copy," Dani cried out, "Something Vlad made to be a place holder until he got things right. Just a something to toss away." He was getting hard to breath,

Maddie felt her tighter, the little girl clinging to her, "I'm sorry," she whisper, "it will be okay, I promise, honey. You don't have to worry about any of that; you're home now."

For the first time in her entire life, Dani felt the love of a parent, the safety of having a home, and having a place to call your own.

It was too much for the young girl, and all she could do was cry into her mother's shoulder.

From the hallway, Sam watched, at least one good thing came from this disaster.

0000

EARTH ML-9115

PARIS, FRANCE

Marinette stood in front of the gates of the Agreste Manor. This had been the home of Adrien.

Plagg stuck his head out of her bag.

Marinette only asked, "Is there anything you need to get?"

The kwami looked on and said, "No, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but it's something I have to do."

She tried to the buzzer, but no one answered.

Plagg didn't hesitate to fly out and phase through the lock, and it swung open.

They repeated it at the door, and Plagg hid.

"Hello, anyone here?" Marinette walked along.

Haering something Gabriel Agreste bolted out, "Adriene?"

"I'm sorry, no," Marinette told him.

The fashion designer was a mess and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You're Adrien's classmate?"

"Yes, sir."

"Adriene isn't here,"

"I know I came here to tell you something. I was with Adriene when it happened."

"…"

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Gabriel looked at her, and his whole presence changed, his shoulder slumped, and it looked like the life ebbed from him. He had been going on with the hope that his son was alive somewhere.

He hit the floor.

Marinette ran to his side.

"Thank you," Gabriel said, tears flowing out of his eyes, "I've been waiting for days expecting him to come back. This is not the news I hoped for but …its better than living in false hope." He turned away from her, "Please leave now."

Marinette couldn't fight against it; she came there to pass a message.

As she left, Gabriel pulled out a small item, a peacock shaped broach.

His son was gone, his wife was gone, and it seemed that at least one miraculous was gone, and so was his chance to bring either of them back.

0000

EARTH FG0-2017

CHALDEA, ANTARCTICA

Chaldea wasn't in the best of shape. They were already short-staffed, and finding half of their numbers suddenly gone didn't help. It was easier to get things from the outside world now, but with the incident overhead, it made it nearly impossible.

The Servants were doing their best, but even heroes could only do so much.

Lancer Cü Chulainn sat on the floor of a hall, the lights had gone dead a while ago, but he continued to sit there.

"What are you doing?" A red-coated Archer walked by.

"Get out," No witty remark, just an order.

"There is usually more bark to your comments."

"I'm not in the mood, just leave."

Archer hesitated but pressed on, "Lancer, everyone is working hard to try and be of us; you can't just feel sorry for yourself."

"Feel sorry for me?" Lancer scoffed bitterly, "Please, you know how many times I've died over something stupid? If one more thing killed me, I wouldn't have cared." He shook his head, "How do we fight it? I get it; we're heroes, we fight and do the impossible. But whatever just happened didn't give us a shot. Not a single attack was throw. Not even Goldies treasures managed to slow it down. No single mage here could do a damn thing. My Teacher… all she's ever wanted was to die. To die fighting someone stronger than her, she didn't even get that. I was there with her; she had the gall to smile at me when she died!" He was angered, "She freaking lied to me in the end, pretending she was all right with it! When that would be the worst thing for her. It didn't matter. That crazy nurse was burning through her noble phantasm to try and heal people right until the end; she didn't even realize she was breaking apart! Why do we still get crazy killers when the saints went down! This thing makes no sense!"

Archer leaned against the wall, "This thing has really gotten to you."

"Yeah, this isn't a fight we can win. This isn't a fight at all! The master has been trying to re-summon people who vanished, and not a single one has been brought back. Whatever did this hit the throne too. Anything with that kind of power isn't playing."

Archer wanted to argue that, but he felt it Alaya was weaker, it was hurt.

"I don't mind fighting impossible odds; I don't mind dying for a good cause. Hell, it's a better death than most get. But this doesn't care; if it wanted to, it could kill all of us without a second thought. It just doesn't want to, we don't matter, or it can't bother. So what's the point?"

Archer didn't have anything to say; he could see the Irishman's points.

"Let's go to the kitchen; I'll make you something to eat. I think I got something to drink, hidden away."

"Is that the best you got? Let eat and drink our problems away."

"No, our problems aren't going away. We can eat and drink to those we lost, and wait for a chance. Maybe we can't kill it, maybe we can't stop it, but if we get a chance, I'm going to try and hurt it."

Lancer chuckled, "Uh, I can drink to that."

The two servants walked off, and in another room, Da Vinci studied a particular crystal sword, and she looked at a nearby computer screen that showed some bizarre readings.

0000

EARTH ETMR-2007

MIRACLE CITY, MEXICO

Manny was watching the news; he went pale, seeing reports from all around the world that people had vanished.

He was on the phone talking to him, "I'm okay. Just stay where you are. The Library Convention sounds a lot safer … then anywhere right now. I promise I'll be okay. Just stay safe. I love you."

Saying goodbye, he hung up the phone.

"Come on; I know it's around here somewhere." Frida rummaged through a nearby closet. Not finding what she was looking for went to another room.

Many glanced at her; she wasn't happy about the events. Her family fared better, her mom Carmela was gone, but the rest were still running around. They were all police and doing their best to keep the peace.

Chief Suårez had instituted a curfew, so no one was allowed outside.

"Breaking News!" The reporter on the TV said, "Santa of the Dead is missing."

"Who cares?" Manny let out, "A gross moldy living skeleton was already half dead. What does it matter when half the planet is missing?"

"It matters a lot, her grandson Django of the Dead, has taken her evil mystical guitar and gather what remains of her army. Molding them into a giant skeleton bent on destroying Miracle City." The reporter pointed to the volcano behind her, where the giant skeleton crawled out of with Django riding on top.

Manny looked out his window seeing the giant, "Huh, how did I miss that?"

"With only half of the police department, it doesn't seem like much can stand in his way."

Manny reached for his belt buckle with a T, and spun it, with a roar and green mystic flames he transformed. His clothes were changed, and he was back in the tiger themed El Tigre costume.

"I gotta stop him!"

"Not without me!" Frida ran into the room, carrying a silver glove.

"Wait, the Plata Peligrosa Glove! You can't use it! You know it drives you crazy after an hour!"

"For your mom, I've always been a bit nuts. I can usually use it for about three hours before I get really nuts."

"Still, my bones still hurt from the last time you went nuts with it. So-"

Frida pulled out a second glove.

"Another glove?"

"Yeah, I always wondered why there was only one, gloves come in two."

"Where did you get it?"

"Totally random, I found it while on tour some little old lady was selling it. She said it turned people into superheroes, but they were total pushovers. I figure with both gloves. It should be fine."

"I guess-"

Frida was already putting on the gloves.

In a flash of bright lightning, Frida's clothes changed, and she was wearing a silver outfit with matching boots, red cape, her goggles now resting on top of a silver Sombrero.

"Plata Peligrosa Lives again!" Frida announced.

"I guess I can't stop you," Many smirked.

"Never could, never will,"

Manny Shrugged, "Okay, Plata Peligrosa care to come with me to beat up Django?"

"El Tigre, are you inviting me to go beat up my ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, you know how to spoil a girl." Frida took his hand as they both jumped off the building, and El Tigre shot out his chain claw.

0000

ETHERIA (JUXTA-DIMENSION: DESPONDOS) S-RPP-1113.03

BRIGHT MOON

"I Present you Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon," Castaspella announced to the crowd.

Adora stood beside by Glimmer; the trial was easier than she expected. The biggest issue was when Glimmer confessed she hadn't been charging up her powers with the runestone. Adora did get her to finish the quest, and it was worth it, Angela left her message, and it helped.

Glimmer now stood much more confident in front of the crowd, "I'm here because Queen Angela, sacrificed herself to save all of Etheria. We can't let her bravery be in vain. I know that people are missing, our friends, our families torn from us."

Adora couldn't help but wish that Bow and the other Princesses were there. Entrapta bowed her head sadly, noting people she wanted would be there.

"I know we wish to mourn all out losses, but there is still so much to do. There is a mysterious power out there, and the Horde army right here. We can't give up, not after all we lost. The Horde is out there preparing for something. But I promise you this won't be the end. We will defeat the horde and find out whatever did this. This, I swear, together, there is nothing we can't do. Together we can stop them and reclaim our home!"

The crowd cheered at the brand new queen.

0000

EARTH MLATR-81

TREMORTON, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Dr. Wakeman was asleep in her chair.

Misty just walked by, "Keep sleeping, old-timer."

Misty couldn't blame her; she'd been up for the last few days helping Skyway Patrol with tech and just helping them organize. They complained afterward, but they took her help, any other free time she had she was working on trying to figure out this mystery. They even talked to Vega on Cluster Prime trying to solve this.

It was the first time in who knows how long that several alien species were trying to work together for something.

"Here's some mocha, Shell." Misty walked over to Sheldon and offered him a cup.

Sheldon with bags under his eyes took it, "Thanks,"

He usually didn't drink too much caffeine, but here he was sitting at a computer looking at every bit of data he could.

Misty sat in a chair next to him and put up her feet on the table, "Any news?"

"No," Sheldon rubbed his head, "the closes thing I can describe this is like a warp drive. A warp drive twists and contracts space to make someone move faster than light. Normally you can't move that fast, but space can twist faster than that. Everything got distorted for a second, and this is what happened. But why? There's something I don't get. What could they be trying to do?"

"You think someone did this by accident?"

"Well, who'd be insane enough to want half of the population gone? "

"Yeah,"

"This has to be some byproduct of something; it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Maybe someone is trying to do something big, shouldn't there be signs or something."

"I thought of it, I've been scanning space and haven't found anything out of the normal. I'm getting some weird readings coming from a Scrap Asteroid. I think Vexus lives there, must be trying to build a weapon or something to try and take back Cluster Prime. I've already sent warnings. I don't know,"

Misty sighed, "Shell, do you know why I agreed to train you to become a hero?"

"Because I paid you."

"Exactly," She winked, "but there were other reasons. You got good determination; you just don't know when to give up. I mean, you should totally give up on Jenny, but when you focus that right, you can do pretty amazing things. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks,"

Alone together, they continued to work on a mystery beyond them.

0000

EARTH'S MOON DC-63038-7-00

WATCHTOWER

Damien Wayne looked up through the large bay window at the sky; he could see the Earth from there. It looked peaceful.

"Damien?"

The young Robin looked around to find John Kent, Super standing there.

John looked on sadly, "I heard- I'm sorry about your dad."

Damien looked at him, "I'm sorry about your mother."

In the other room, Selina Kyle sat at the table as both Superman and Wonder Woman talked.

Superman was shocked to hear that Bruce was gone.

He didn't have any power, but he seemed to be far more resilient, they used to joke he'd outlast them all.

Through one of the walls The Martian Manhunter phased through, "I have updated,"

A holographic screen came up showing them population charts, "The governments are scrambling to run a proper census. As it stands now, it seems that half the population of the world had vanished. Our Mystic allies have failed to find a source for it, as have Star Labs. Hal Jordan reported the same thing is happening in all known sectors of space. It's even seemed to have affected the Immortal Guardians. "

"Oh, don't sugar coat it," Selina snarked.

"It does get worse," John admitted, " We have received calls from allies in other universes, and it seems like they too have been affected."

"What do we do?" Wonder Woman asked, "This is scale has not been seen since the Blackest Night,"

"We do what we always do," Superman said, "We protect those who are still here, and we do everything we can to find out what caused this. What did Bruce always call it?"

"The Endless fight?" Selina responded, "Whenever he tried to explain it, he'd only say it wasn't a war to beat, just one you keep lasting against."

Superman smiled; he wasn't one to give up.

0000

EARTH MHA-714-2

MUSUTAFU, JAPAN

The dorms were quiet; half their friends were gone, so people were not as outgoing as they were.

Iida left for the day, he was going to check on his family, but he had to make a stop. Tsuyu made a request of him at her last moments, and he intended to fulfill it.

The class was depending on each other to keep hold of this new reality.

Momo Yaoyorozu sat at the living room couch by herself. By all reason, she had come out rather lucky, both her parents had made it.

But she had lost so many of her friends.

Even now, she barely realized she was acting on her emotions. Her quirk allowed her to make anything; the first item she made was a matryoshka doll, and since then had always been something she could make easily. As she sat, more dolls popped out of her skin, they would usually have her face, but these all had the faces of her lost friends.

Tsuyu, Ojiro, Denki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Sero, so many and then she blinked and saw one of Eri.

That poor girl she had been through so much. Now any chance of a happy life were taken from her.

She struggled to hold back the tear, "No, not now,"

Momo tried to be strong; she tried to be supportive, tried to be there for her friend when they grieved. She sat with Mina when she cried in the morning; she held Jirou when she broke down when she heard her father was gone, she sat with-

It was too much.

"It's just too much," Momo tried to stop crying.

"Yaoyorozu?"

She flinched at her name, turning around she found Todoroki.

"Are you alright?"

"No, no, I'm fine,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

At the moment, she couldn't even muster the words. She just shook her head.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head.

"Okay," Todoroki sat down beside her.

There was a strange silence.

"My father is gone…." Todoroki filled the silence, "My mother, my brother, and my sister are okay. I have… a strained relationship with my father. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I don't feel good that he's gone, and I think I'd prefer it if he were still here. I don't think having him in my life would make it better, though. It's confusing."

Momo paused and looked at Todoriki; he didn't talk about himself a lot.

"When I was younger… my brother died. I barely remember it… I didn't talk about it. I think it would have been better to talk about it." He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that if you want to talk, you should? I'll stay with you."

Momo took his hand and smiled through her tears. Having someone there helped.

0000

Ochaku struggled with the weights; sparks danced off her skin; she felt it her muscles straining. She was trying to push more, but she felt her body screaming, telling her to stop, or it would snap.

She couldn't hold on.

"I got you!"

Suddenly All Might showed up and struggled to help her lift the weights.

It was enough, and she managed to settle it down safely.

"Uraraka, what are you doing?"

Her body was shaking from the strain she put herself through; she struggled to get back up. "I'm training." She groaned out a little, "I need to get stronger to use One for All."

"I understand," All might began, "But you can't force it; your body is still getting used to it. Midoriiya had barely started to control so it wouldn't destroy his body when he used it."

"I have to, Deku left his dream to me. I can't just- Ochaku got up and tried to start to get up again but stumbled only to be caught by her teacher.

"He wouldn't want this," The retired hero told her, "You were his friend, and if he left you with One for All, he must have thought you could wield properly. But he didn't get from the start; he couldn't imagine anyone to get from the start. It's okay to take your time."

"I can't! The world is a mess; if Deku were here, he would be doing everything he could to help. I can't just sit here. I have to get ready for whatever I can do. I'm not like Deku; I can just know everything about people's quirks, I can't come up with strategies on the fly or anything like that. I can train and get stronger and get used to this quirk faster!"

All Might chuckled to himself, "You don't have to do everything yourself. And maybe Midoriya can still help us."

0000

Mei Hatsume was working on support items; she'd pretty much locked herself in the workshop.

She was never that good with people; gadgets were her thing though that didn't mean that she didn't mourn for those lost. She just stayed in the workshop and worked; she worked on items to protect those who remained. Every once in a while, she'd notice herself mindlessly making a support item for someone who was gone.

"Hello?" The door swung open as Ochaku walked in, followed by All Might. "Hatsume?"

"Hello, can I help you?"

Ochaku cringed; she had forgotten about her again. "Yeah, I was hoping you could make some improvements in my hero costume."

Before she could blink, Hatsume was in her face."What do you need? I got babies for everything you could need."

"Yeah, you see, my quirks changed up a bit. I can make things weightless."

"You're the floating girl!"

"Yeah, " the young hero decided to push past that, "my power has changed."

"How? Quirks don't do that."

All Might step in, "Stress and shock, from the event."

Hatsume pondered it, "Okay, I guess I could see that."

"Well, now I'm also super strong." Ochaku stepped towards a wall of steel they used for testing. Spark flew around her arm as she punched it, creating a dent.

Ochaku shook a little; it pained her; she didn't break anything but still.

"Oooh~!" Hatsume awed, "You know that reminds me of the quirk of someone," she rubbed her chin, she started to check Ochaku's arm,

"Yeah, I still don't have all that much control on it. I'm also afraid if I push myself too hard, I might hurt myself."

"I think if I work on support items I've already have, I might be able to adjust some babies I already have I might be able to get you something real quick."

All Might smiled, they were taking steps forward, and he couldn't help but think Deku would smile at that.

0000

EARTH ML-9115

PARIS, FRANCE

Chloe was the first to arrive at Marinette's home; she couldn't figure out why Lady left a message telling her to be there. There wasn't anyone there.

Alix arrived next and was dodgy about where she got her envelope.

Max was next, followed by Kagami.

Kim was the next one to arrive, "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Kim grabbed Max and Alix and hugged them tightly.

Kagami just took a step back.

"You guys here?" Nino arrived with Alya at his side.

Chloe was starting to fume.

"Did you get envelopes from the new Lady?" Kim asked.

They all went stiff, hearing that.

Chloe yelled, "Oh! I don't know what she could be thinking!"

Max sighed, "I believe we aren't supposed to say anything about it."

Alaya mused, "Okay, so Lady Noir sent us all to Marinette's place… has anyone heard from her? I haven't been able to reach Marinette."

Chloe shrugged, "No one answered."

"Did she get…?" Nino questioned.

"Oh, hello," Marinette arrived, late.

"Marnette?" Alaya asked.

The group bombarded her with questions, but she didn't listen and took out her keys and walked in, letting them follow.

"Please close the door behind you," Marinette said.

Kim closed the door, not that anyone else stopped asking her questions.

"Plagg Claws out!" Marinette yelled out.

Plagg floated out and sighed. Before her, she transformed before them, shocked they remained quiet.

Lady Noir spoke, "Ta-dah!" She sighed at her lousy attempt at a joke,

"Cool!" Kim was the first to bounce back.

Lady Noir sighed, "I used to be Ladybug, but when everything happened, we lost Chat Noir and the Kwami that let me transform into Ladybug." She motioned, and other Kwami showed up carrying their miraculous.

"I called you all here because, at one time or another, I've called you for help."

"Well, not me," Alix said as the rabbit Kwami handed her the pocket watch.

"I still trust you, " Lady affirmed, "Plus, your future self put in a good word."

Lady looked on to the group, "Normally I wouldn't be allowed to reveal my identity or any of yours, but the world is facing a threat. One we don't understand, I need all the help that I can get. I won't force you-"

"You got us!" Nino took his miraculous.

"You need help all you have to do is ask." Kim happily took his.

Kagami smiled, or tried to, "You are my friend in need, of course, I'd help."

"Alya asked, "Marinette, who was Chat?"

Chloe paused as she put on her miraculous. She glanced over at Lady Noir; she still could barely wrap her mind that her Hero was also that dorky clutz in her classroom that she picked oh. Oh god, she was bullying Ladybug

"It was Adrien; I only found out when it happened."

"You were there when it happened?" Chloe asked. "With him?"

"…I saw it happened, I couldn't-" Tears filled her eyes, and Alaya hugged her. It was the first time in days she let herself cry.

0000

INCARCECON BT-12705-2

LEVEL 42

Some of the other inmates fled as quickly as they could. Half the staff and prisoners vanished suddenly not too long ago, yet they feared him more than that.

After all, Vilgax was a terror across the galaxy.

A floating robot shot through the hall as the alien-like Psyphon walked behind it.

"Sire," Psyphon greeted his master.

"Psimon, it took you longer than it should have."

"A million apologies, The Galatic Enforcers and Plumbers both worked to ensure it would be difficult for me to reach you. If not for this strange phenomena-"

"I noticed," Vilgax growled.

"Of course, I haven't discovered much about it. "

Vilgax walked ahead of him, "You disappoint me if we can control these phenomena, we could conquer the galaxy with ease."

"I apologize, but there is some hope. I was able to gather data from your time with the power of the Dagon. There were similar extra-dimensional radiation signals."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes, there is also a unique patina of radiation, I've begun to trace its source. I've even managed to secure some technology that should allow us to follow it to its source."

"Good," Vilgax felt content, he saw his shuttle waiting for him.

0000

EARTH OKLBH-81

LAKEWOOD, ORIGINAL COUNTRY

Grief was strange, and people often sought some sort o comfort after experiencing it. Some seek normalcy, some busy themselves, and some seek something else.

Enid looked up at the star-filled sky as they sat on top of the bodega.

"So, since we have a few moments," Elodie said softly, " I've been meaning to ask about you and Red?"

"What about her?" Enid sipped on her canned drink. "Gonna say something about my girlfriend?"

"No, no, never, perish the thought," Elodie shook her head, "I have met her before, in that battle back then. She's lovely, if a bit rough around the edges."

Enid scoffed, "Is that your fancy talk way of saying as not as prissy as you?"

Enid saw Elodie blush, and she herself felt a tad dizzy. Strictly speaking, they probably shouldn't be drinking the stuff, but sometimes they felt like letting loss a little. They were young adults, but still teens, so why couldn't they act like other teens every once in a while.

The blushing Elodie, "Why did you choose her?"

"Huh?" Enid asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's to say, what drew you to her?"

"Oh, I don't know how to explain it. We liked stuff; we liked doing stuff together; we like being together. I don't know, I just sort of knew, and things clicked into place. I don't know; it's wasn't exactly easy. We had some issues, but it kinda was easy once I knew I liked her. At some basic level, relationships should be easy. If everyone in it wants to be together, then- you know."

"Hiya!" Reed burst through the roof access door, "I brought more drinks!"

Red quickly sat next to Enid and passed around a few more cans. Elodie opened up a can and started drinking; Red cuddled against Enid.

Elodie wasn't surprised; Red could not go home; all the people of her future seemed to be gone. All the people she grew up with her were gone. Elodie lost people, but she didn't lose everyone.

Just losing one particular person could break a heart, what could losing everyone do?

0000

EARTH T-A-2007

DETROIT, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

"I think I almost have it!" Issac Sumdac worked on the equipment connected to the Space-bridge that sat on top of Sumdac Tower.

The big Bulking Bulkhead was working alongside him, "We need to boost the energy!"

Sari's hands opened up, extending her robotic fingers, typing away faster. "I'm giving it everything I can, but I'm not sure it's going to hold."

They managed to communicate with Cybertron to figure out that they had been hit too. With Omega Supreme gone, they were told to stay put until things got settled. The space-bridge network was acting up right after it happened.

The other transformers were looking into it; it might have been used to spread the effect. Or maybe it picked something up.

Deciding they investigate it themselves, this group checked into it.

Bulkhead was oddly enough a brilliant space-bridge technician; the transformer was running test. "I don't think it's going to be enough." Bulkhead barked, "I'm running a full spectrum scan, and we are getting results, but it's incomplete. We need more power."

Issac yelled, "The space-bridge was never meant to peer this deeply into space. It's designed not to in case of-"

"Other Universe stuff," Sari spat out, "Just like that time we went into that Universe with those evil versions of us."

"I think I can trace the source of this thing," Bulkhead told them. "We need more power."

Issac scratched his head, "I think I can tap into the city's power grid."

Sari added, " Yeah, it won't last, though. It will also probably blow out the city's power grid too."

Bulkhead look at the flashing screens.

"We need a decision," Sari told them, "The system won't last much longer."

Bulkhead sighed, " Shut it down before it blows."

They shut the machines down.

"We can try again later," Issac told them, "we prepare a little better, get some generators."

"Yeah," Bulkhead admitted, "But the signal might be gone by then, but we can't shut down the city. Things are bad enough now; we can't make it go dark."

"Yeah," Sari admitted looking at the city, it was in chaos already.

The red-haired girl in the yellow dress turned back to the space bridge and wondered if they could still get answers.

0000

EARTH T-A-2008

DETROIT, SUMDAC'S MICHIGAN

Sari looked at the city; it was in chaos already.

The purple-haired girl in the purple and green dress turned back to the space bridge and knew they would get answers.

"Hurry up, you dumb bots! Drain the power!"

The Autobots were wearing control collars and couldn't disobey her. After Issac Sumdac turned into the dust, she managed to remove her real quick and take control of things.

As the bridge started to glow, the city below them began to go dark.

Her dad took over Lower Michigan and made it his empire, and with him gone, it only made sense she could do whatever she wanted with it.

"Come on! Find it! Find who I get to thank for my dear old man's demise!"

The techno-organic girl smiled a wicked grin.

0000

EARTH OKLBH-81

LAKEWOOD, ORIGINAL COUNTRY

The following morning came, Enid blinked away at least the world hadn't ended last night. There was a slight pain in her head as she tried to wake up. Her mind was spinning; as she started to wake up, she realized she was lying down in the back of Red's tank.

Enid stretched a little, welp she was naked under some blankets there was a warm shape with their arms wrapped around her.

"Come on, Red wake up," Enid whispered, pulling the blanket back.

Curled up next to her wasn't Red.

"Elodie?!" Enid squeaked out.

Her mind was trying to come to terms with what happened. Some her memory of the night before was blurry and slowly unraveling.

"...Oh." She went pale, and jolted up, had she cheated on her girlfriend last night?

"Babe," a hand grabbed her and pulled her down, "sleep now."

Enid shuffled to find Red half-asleep, "It's too early."

Red's naked form pulled her close and, in her sleep, kissed her.

Enid's mind tried to figure out what was happening. She suddenly found herself sandwiched between her girlfriend and an old friend.

Enid just internally screamed.

Could anyone have made such a big blunder?

People seek comfort in any form when faced with a grim world. It's even ingrained into humans to find a mate in the face of death.

Carol, the woman, once known as Silver Sparks and once the dutiful mother of KO sat at her table. By this time in the morning, she usually was waking up KO and getting him up to his breakfast.

But he was gone. So was Gar. So we're so many people.

"Morning," Venomous walked in, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing one of her bathrobes.

Venomous was once known as a hero, Laserblast. He was her ex and the father of her son. He faked his death and became a villain before KO was even born. He also got turned purple, made it nearly impossible for Carol to realize who he was.

They both moved on, he even adopted a little girl, but now they were all gone. They were both familiar to the other, a glimpse of better times, and in the end, all the other still had left.

Is it any surprise they went to each other for even a few moments of fleeting comfort?

0000

ETHERIA (JUXTA-DIMENSION: DESPONDOS) S-RPP-1113.03

FRIGHT ZONE

Catra looked at the dismantled Emily, Entrapta's robot. The Horde's tech guys weren't anywhere near Entrapta's level; they weren't even Hordak's level. But they had all the notes and data they left.

Plus, the scrap, some of it was useful.

They were re-building the portal, adjusting for a few things.

The dusting as they started calling them was a wake-up call. All the crazy things that Hordak had told her about his older brother.

Catra had to assume this whole mess was his doing. Was he finally trying to kill Hordak? Was it a message?

It didn't matter; they'd have to answer. The tech guys knowing about other dimensions know managed to locate a trace to follow.

Someone signaled Catra that the portal was ready, "Turn it on."

Behind were an army of Horde soldiers and a much bigger army of robots ready to go. She's playing it by ear, take them out quickly and make a show of it, a lost army formed by Hordak for his honor and we were looking to join.

It wasn't the best plan, but Catra had to do something.

With a bang, the portal whirled into life, in the gate a swirl of energy formed. Catra grinned, she succeeded where Hordak and Entrapta failed, no dimension shattering no nothing.

She was about to get her destiny; she just knew whatever it was would end the rebellion.

"Is it safe?" Catra asked the closes tech guy.

They shrugged, "Okay, testing time."

She grabbed Kyle and hurled him into the portal; she caught in the corner of the eye Lonnie flinching at the action.

"You're tracking him through his armor, right?"

One of the scientists looked over his screen, and he gave them a thumbs up.

"Good," Catra sighed, not that the news made any of the soldiers any more at ease.

She stepped up to the portal and waved the army to follow.

0000

EARTH M-199999

AVENGER COMPOUND

Carol Danvers had explained what she saw, how she saw the Skrulls she was with vanish into dust. How her beeper device got a message from Fury, and she flew back to Earth.

On the way back to her, she saw Ravagers, Shi'ar, Kree, Brood, and any number of alien civilizations falling apart.

It dug into his gut; Steve Rogers hated losing to Thanos; he hated how half of humanity was dissolved for their failing — but hearing the scope and how far-reaching it truly was something else altogether.

"He did it," Natasha whispered, "he actually did it, half of all life."

"In the whole freaking universe," Rocket stood on a chair aghast at it.

Steve only a few days ago, would have found it hard to accept a talking raccoon but now.

Bruce meanwhile was looking over the holographic screen of the current census. FRIDAY was trying to locate any friends of the family for the avengers.

Bruce looked on tense; he wondered if Betty would show up on the list of missing she hadn't yet.

It had been years since they spoke, but finding out her father was now a governing power over the avenger brought her back to his mind.

He was saddened to find out his cousin Jennifer was gone.

Thor was in the corner lost in his thoughts, blaming himself and wondering what of his people. Valkyrie would be able to keep them safe, but only if she made it.

Carol looked on with all the things that were happening; she was a little surprised to find a living Legend there. Besides Thor, growing up in America, being in any military branch, she knew the stories of Captain America. And there he was, the beard was surprised but so was the fact that he hadn't aged.

In the end, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"What do we do now?" Rhodey spoke up.

"We need Tony," Natasha tried to stay on target, "The last time he was spotted he was seen following that ship that showed up in New York, that spider kid seemed to tag along."

Bruce spoke up, "They were after Strange."

"Yeah, I think I might be able to help with that." Rocket tapped on a device, " I got a message from Nebula, Gamora's sister. It looks like Quill screwed up, and Thanos got her. Nebula sent a message to the other Guardians telling them to go to Titan, Thanos homeworld, Thanos was going there."

"Good," Rhodey clapped his hands, "We know were to go."

"Yeah, give me a minute," Rocket continued, "I'm still updating my messages. Yeah, I got an alert from the ship, its a distress call. It's been damaged, and it's stuck in the middle of nowhere. Considering everything that just happened, whoever is on there isn't going to get help."

Rocket displayed a space map, a blip showing where the ship was.

"Okay, that might be an issue," Bruce admitted, "Unless things changed a lot since the last time I was here, Earth doesn't have any ship capable of getting us there before old age gets them."

Steve looked like they were heading for Earth, so odds were good that if Tony made it, he'd be on there.

"I can get them," Carol smiled, "Give me the coordinates, and I'll bring them back."

Carol looked over the screen, the screen flickered.

All the screens began to flicker in unison.

"Did someone forget to pay the power bill?" Rhodey looked around.

 _Hello? Is this working?_

"Hello," Steve asked out loud.

 _Yes, good. I mean not good._

"Okay, who's talking?" Nat started to tap away at the keys to try and trace them.

 _Yeah, trust me that isn't going to work, Miss Romanoff._

Suddenly pictures of her started to be displayed, and then the rest of the team.

"Okay, I am officially freaked." Rocket cringed at the flashing screen.

 _How do you think I feel?_

 _You guys got a talking Raccoon and a Thor, which weird mine's a redhead._

"What's going on?" Thor decided to join the conversation.

 _Okay, maybe we should start._

 _Sorry for looking through your files without permission. I wanted to know what happened. I think I get it now._

"What are you talking about?" Steve shouted he was getting angry at talking to someone who wasn't there.

Images of the stones, photos from incidents tied to the stones began to be displayed along with data they gathered from Wakanda when Thanos snapped his fingers.

 _This Thanos used powers that were beyond his understanding._

 _You think it's bad; it's a lot worse._

 _I've been trying to follow back it back to it's the source, and it led me back to this Earth. I saw just a fraction of all it._

"Stop talking in riddles." Steve was getting furious now.

 _Want me to spell it out?_

 _Fine._

 _Those infinity stones live up to their name. What happened in your universe didn't just happen to your universe; it hit every universe._

"What are you talking about?"

 _Fine, give me a minute._

The screens all flashed black before returning to their previous state.

"Everything is back in Order," Natasha looked over the screens,

Rhodey asked, "Did we just get hacked?"

"I hope not," Natasha added, "this is Tony's software, and after Ultron, he went overboard with the firewalls."

The air in the room broke with a crash as space parted, a gaping hole in reality. The other end of the hole opened up to what looked to be a messy lab.

On the other end, a young-looking with a light brown completion and bags under his eyes. He adjusted his glasses as he walked towards the group, his blue overcoat swaying behind him.

Walking beside him was a young-looking woman with green eyes and bright red hair. She wore jeans, a simple open white blouse with a black corset. On her hip was a strange black sword and on her back and overly large crimson sword.

At their appearance, Thor summoned Stormbreaker to his hand; Rocket pulled out his gun, Carol raised her fist, pulling energy into them and Rhodey pulled out his gun.

Natasha kept an eye on the two newcomers, like Steve she assumed they hadn't come to attack after all who made such a big show of arriving to make a surprise attack.

The man in the blue coat looked bemused at all the people ready to attack him.

"Hey," Greeted them, he turned to Steve, "nice beard, like honestly," his voice was tired, "I don't think a lot of people make it work, but you do."

"Yeah," The redhead nodded, her voice raspy.

Steve took a second to gather his thoughts; neither one had any body language that suggested they wanted a fight.

The man was holding a strange, almost remote like device that worried him, but he had it firmly pointed to the ground.

"So, I take it that was your message," Steve spoke, trying to smooth things over he motioned everyone to lower their arms.

"Yes, about that," He spoke as he raised a hand again the screen blinked into life.

They started to show images that no one else seemed to recognize. Some showed cities they thought they recognized but had buildings they never saw before. Some showed pictures with creatures they never saw and people with extra body parts. There were robots and other things they never saw before. Several of the people seemed to be enchanced and using their powers openly, and were certainly people they recognize. All the pictures showed some state of distress, chaos, and dust they had become too familiar with.

"As I was saying, it hit every world. Not as in every planet in the universe, I'm talking about every universe. Those pictures are from other universes. Those stones did what Thanos wanted, but it carried out everywhere. I haven't found a place that hasn't been hit. The force of it all broke through the wall of reality itself; it makes it almost no trouble to get into other universes now. Half the population of your universe didn't get blinked out, half of all of existence did."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so big update. Next one won't be this big. I just have been sick for a few days and it let me bat this out. I wanted to catch up with some of the worlds who are going through big changes and big character stuff. I hope you all found a couple of worlds you were familiar and interested in. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think and what you like. The story is really getting going now.**

 **Q &A:**

 **msmeow1968: Is that the show about the tanks girl? Never seen it. K-on I like but i'm avoiding slice of life stuff.**

 **thepretenderakajarod: I don't like repeating the same basic character so that why we don't get much in parallels which why no multi batmen. I know of the sixmilllion dollar man but never seen it. I know a bit about the other series but not inetersted, I couldn't come up with any stories. I'm not a fan of trek or wars.**

 **supergodzillasailorcosmos: Yeah, I'm taking any more request. These were some of my own and some requests that I accepeted before I stop taking anymore. As for Hellboy, I'm thinking the animated dvd movies which I think are still in the same universe as the Del Toro movies, they had the same actors after all.**

 **capitalclassship: Yeah, I like them too. We will be seeing more of them too.**


	47. Chapter 47: The Doctor is In

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 47: The Doctor is In

Steve looked on as the stranger in the blue coat explained. It felt like a punch to the gut; he had felt guilty. He felt that all those who were snuffed away were on him for not stopping Thanos. Now the death toll seemed to unfold an infinite amount in an endless number of worlds. How many lives were destroyed? How many were left to suffer because of his bad call?

Steve never had a firm grasp of multiple universes theory, mostly picking up the basic idea from a movie that he saw a while ago.

"My world was hit, and I started to dig into it and found out the walls between universes had been weakened. And peeking into the other universes, I saw they were going through the same thing. It didn't take me too long to put two and two together to realize that something was happening and found a trail that led me to this Earth."

Steve measured his words, "Then why did you come here to us?"

"I managed to access this world's internet. The news told me about you. I did trace that something happened in Africa, alien ships, same alien ships your member ran up against in New York. So I decided to track you."

"Mostly because you were having trouble getting into the networks in Africa." The red-haired woman smirked.

"Only because they had some sort of shield scrambling stuff." He pouted, turning back to Steve, "Anyway, I hacked into your system and found your records on what happened and decided to speak to you."

"What do you want, then?" Natasha looked them over.

"I'd love to have my friends back," There was something sharp and bitter in his voice. "The first step would be figuring things out. Since this world sees you guys as the world's greatest heroes and you where there when it happened, I thought we might work together. Exchange some notes."

"How can we tell you're really on the up and up?" Rocket spoke up, "You just come in with your swirling portal and expect us to believe you."

"Yeah, hacking into our stuff isn't the best way to introduce yourself," Rhodey added.

"That's fair," The blue-coated man waved his hand, and the screens were suddenly filled with arcane symbols and complex scientific data. "Do you have a magic or science guy?"

"What?" Bruce tried to make heads or tails of it.

"I sort of mix science and magic; it's how I do most of my stuff."

The redhead explained, "he's basically a magical scientist."

"You make me sound like an alchemist." He shook his head, "Anyway, have it looked over and see that what I'm saying is true. Its info on the changes to reality, or the stuff I could figure out. Do the scientific method and check my results."

Bruce remembered about Tony and Strange; they were probably the only ones who could figure this out. Then Bruce looked over to the still-open portal; it was a lot like those that Strange opened up.

"I think I know a guy who might be able to figure this out, but he's kinda far away."

0000

Outside, the group waited while Rocket and this stranger looked over the coordinates of the ship.

Rocket asked, "You sure you can do this?"

"Pretty sure, the real trick is putting a seal on it. I can twist space easily enough, and the way things are, it's even easier. I just don't want to suddenly open up a hole into the vacuum and get sucked out."

He held out the control and space before him opened up.

A large portal opened up, revealing the space with the Benatar just floating there.

"The ship is stuck?" The redhead looked on, "Uh, yeah, how are we getting it through the portal?"

"Uh, rope?"

"I got it," Carol jumped into the air, her body suddenly radiating with cosmic energy.

She hovered towards the ship and then carried through the portal.

Carol put down the ship safe; the hatch opened up; a blue woman stepped out along with a man with a goatee.

"Tony!" Rhodey ran to him with Steven following close behind.

"I couldn't stop him," Steven told him ashamed.

"Neither could I." Tony told him before bitterly admitting, "I lost the kid,"

Steve could only say, "Tony, We lost."

By the ship Nebula sat on the steps, Rocket sat beside her and placed his hand on hers.

0000

Tony was not in great shape; he lost a lot of weight and was pushing through the end of the infection.

He'd pull through as Bruce ran some scans on him and kept him sedated to help him get through the worst. Rhodey was already contacting Pepper to see him.

Steve walked over to the strangers, "Thank you, it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't help."

"Happy to."

Steve realized something, "I don't think I got your names."

"Scarlett," The redhead told him.

"Alexis," The blue coat told him. "Yeah, I know it's a dumb name for a guy, my dad gave it to me."

A small chuckle escaped Steve's lips; it was the first time in days he'd crack a smile.

Steve looked at them, "If you want to help, we could use it. You tracked the effects of the snap to our universe do you think you can track the stones to find Thanos."

"He doesn't have to," Nebula walked down the hall. "I know where he is."

0000

Before them, a hologram showed a world that Nebula only called the Garden.

She explained about Thanos' retirement plan.

"No," Alexis shouted, "No."

"What?" Steve asked.

"You guys want to go fight the guy who killed half of all life with a literal snap. You didn't beat him when he only had five of those stones, what is your plan for him with all of them?"

Carol walked towards him, "They didn't have me if we can get the Gauntlet we can undo this. Get everyone back. Everyone."

Alexis hesitated, his body flinching at the idea, and he turned to Scarlett.

Her eyes softened, "If there's a chance, to get them back, to get her back then…"

Alexi's resolve quickly weakened. "Uh, I guess, I mean." He took a breath, "We only get one chance at this. If we fail and just decided to wipe us out. Then that's it, Game Over."

"So you'll do it?" Rocket asked, "Your portal is useful, one quick strike we might be able to do it."

Alexis sighed, "No, I'll make a one-way portal, something we can use to look into the world. To see when his defense is down. To see what we have to expect. We go prepared."

"Fine, sounds good." Steve agreed; it was a sound plan.

Alexis looked over the data for the coordinates and opened up a portal before them.

"What?" He whispered.

"That can't be right," Nebula looked on appalled, "You must have put the wrong coordinates."

"That what's on the screen," He pushed the remote towards Scarlett to double-check.

"They're right,"

"That cannot be the Garden," Nebula argued,

"Fine!" Alexis held the remote back to the portal, and it shimmered, he ran into it followed by Scarlett.

"What the hell?" Rocket yelled out, "You were the one who didn't want to go yet?"

The Raccoon pulled out his gun and followed.

The rest of the group gathered weapons and quickly followed.

The world was called a garden, but it was anything but that, yes, it was clear that one there was a flourishing field it was scorched now.

Peaceful hills were marked with battle scars, and dead bodies littered the ground, and fallen ships could be seen in the distance.

Above them, there was a darkened planet that had cracked part.

The nearest star was bloody red making the sky look just as red.

Scarlett shoved her hand into one of Alexis' pockets and pulled out a device, "I don't think any of us want to stay here. We've seen that kind of star before."

Carol looked up, shocked, "We have a few days, but I don't want to push it. That star isn't going to hold too long."

"Did someone beat us to the punch?" Rhodey asked.

Carol shook her head, "Not that I know. I'm sure if someone were getting people to go after Thanos, they'd have plenty of volunteers."

Rocket picked through some of the dead bodies looting some of their weapons, "I don't recognize these ships or species. I didn't even hear anything about this. I'm not even sure about this tech." He found a giant alien with a black-red suit and yanked off a glowing ring.

The ring spat out some blood that started to burn the ground. He pulled out a containment orb and placed it in it.

0000

They spent a good hour looking through everything they could find. Inside the remains of a shack, Nebula stood looking for anything that could help.

Rocket, Scarlett, Alexis, and Bruce searched through the remains of the ships for anything that might be useful, including black boxes. Rocket also picked up anything that looked like it might be worth something.

They also found a lot of dead bodies; some looked human. Some didn't. Bruce found a pepper shaker like a small tank with a dead squid thing inside.

"I think it's time we leave," Steve finally said.

"Should we do something about the dead?"

"No," Carol shook her head, "the star, its destabilizing, in a few days, it's going to explode."

"My father survived," Nebula finally said,

"I think he did," Rocket agreed reluctantly, "This kinda damage, it had to be the stones. But- here's the thing back on Earth we picked up all sorts of cosmic energy, here there is squat. Someone must have cleaned up after themselves when they left."

Thor spoke softly, "They came and attacked Thanos and were slaughtered for their effort. Realizing he could be tracked, he left and hid," Thor growled, and they were all sure they heard thunder in the distance.

0000

Scott Lang walked into the room, "Okay, what's that?"

The swirling portal that seemed to go to hell, he wasn't expecting that.

"Okay, staying away from the weird-?"

"Scott?" Steve walked out.

"Mister Captain!" Scott shouted.

Bruce walked, holding some tech; he whispered to Thor, "Whose that?"

"No idea," Thor admitted.

"Scott? Nat asked, "How did you get in? I have everything locked up."

"I didn't break-in," Scott told them. "I know how that sounds, and I have broken in here before, but- No! The Doctor let me in."

"Doctor?" Rhodey asked, "Doctor who? No one is here except Tony, and he's out."

"Uh, blonde British lady. There was also the scary-looking Mary Poppins and the handsome guy with the blue coat."

"Yo!" Alexis pass with something he was sure was a memory core.

"Is that a new fashion thing?" Scott remarked.

"Scott!" Nat cocked her gun, "no one else is supposed to be here."

0000

Scott took them to another wing where they found a group of people.

They were standing over a woman in a white suit on a table; she seemed to be in agony. A blonde woman used a silver tube device to examine her, it buzzed.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and-"The Blonde woman started with a smile, but something happened.

The one woman on the table seized. She shook violently, but echoes of her suddenly appeared around her.

"Is she phasing?" Scarlett asked, "Quantum phasing shifting, it's that ghost thing."

"She's phasing between states, potential actions." Alexis Marveled at the action.

"Yes!" The Blonde woman said excitedly. "It seems she had a condition, and with all the muck up, it made it worse. She's barely hanging on."

The woman screamed.

"Let me do this," The scary Mary Poppin walked to stand by her head and put her hands by her head, "Sleep deary."

The woman's eyes closed, and she grew quiet.

"I'll do my best to hold her still, but she's still shifting, and this won't work forever."

"Scott!" The blonde asked him, "She said you brought a quantum tunnel with you."

"It's in the van," Scott admitted.

"Good, Mickey, mind helping him bring it over."

Mickey sighed, "Ah, my mechanic skills coming to use again."

"Jenny Help him out. See if you can tune the tunnel into a 5.6 oscillating phase shift."

"Right, Dad," Jenny replied.

Scott started walking away. He wanted to ask a question but didn't.

"Martha, try to keep her stable."

Martha nodded, "I saw a medical lab let me grab some things." Martha ran off to get things.

The blonde walked over to the pair. "You two seem to know a bit about quantum phasing mind giving me a hand. I think if I jerry-rigged it right, I could help our new friend stabilize with a big dose of energy, but I need to make a few pieces first."

"Okay," They both said in unison.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

A very handsome man with a charming smile and blue coat walked over, "Yeah, sorry that's the Doctor she can get carried away sometimes. Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

0000

Steve, Nat, Rhodey, and Carol sat at the conference table, watching behind Jack through the window the rest of the work bring in a van and cobble together a machine.

Bruce was helping them, but Rocket and Nebula went to examine the things they brought from the Garden.

Jack was telling them a very familiar story.

Their world was hit hard and fast as suddenly half their population vanished.

Their world had been through many alien invasion, and most of them halted by the Doctor. The UN of their world had many contingency plans because of them, many dealing with finding the Doctor and making them the President of Earth.

When the Doctor's Daughter Arrived, they started to make some headway and find the extent of the dusting.

"Didn't expect another universe," Jack sighed, "Since the Timelords vanished, travel between universes has been all but impossible." Jack held up a silver disk with yellow marking, "It's called a Dimension Cannon, Mickey brought one back with him after he spent a few years in another universe. Then a friend Rose came with a newer version; luckily, UNIT kept both copies. The Doctor and Missy," he said with a strange tone, "were about to make it work, taking some nasty side effects out. We scanned a location in Africa, and we had to make a quick retreat after some locals were less than happy with our sudden arrival."

Natasha looked over to her screen, half expecting a message from Okoye.

"And after a little digging, we found you. Found that portal in the other room figured wait for you to come back."

Steve was the first to ask, "You just let yourselves in?"

"That's the Doctor, she programs the jump and doesn't seem to account for locked doors."

"And letting in Tick-Tac?" Rhodey asked.

"The Doctor," Jack shrugged, "She isn't great with boundaries and is generally helpful," Jack smiled to himself," That's a pretty good description of all of them." He shook his head "and can't refuse someone in need. She started to help the woman in the white suit. Scott called her Ava."

"The Ghost." Natasha whispered, "A rumor from my time in SHIELD, an assassin that could infiltrate any place to reach her targets. She was described as a figure in a strange white suit that seemed to twitch in reality."

Steve only mused out loud, "I think we might need to ask Scott some questions."

The lights in the complex all went out.

With a blast of energy, they saw Alexis blasted past the window.

Scarlett shouted, "You okay?"

"…Mostly."

"He's good; he does that all the time. Oh! You're on fire! Ah! Never mind! I'll put you out!"

0000

After a few hours, Ava slept peacefully; Missy rubbed her finger's against her temples, "She's sleeping, having a pleasant dream. Some little diddy about being a child with her father and mother."

The chest device on her suit hummed as it was now connected to the quantum tunnel that buzzed

Martha checked her pulse, "It's steady, which is saying something since an hour ago, she looked ready to split herself apart."

The Doctor smiled as she dusted off her hand; she noticed Jenny looking over the Quantum Tunnel.

"Well, I'm glad we could help." She turned to her new acquaintances, "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, no problem," Scarlett sighed, "We've had some experience with something like this."

"You're aliens, right?" Alexis questioned the Doctor.

The Doctor looked on, bemused, "Yes, how the man you tell? I thought I came pretty human."

Missy had to stifle a laugh, and Martha and Mickey, just both, looked away, not sure how to react.

"Well, I've seen humanoid aliens before. Its just little subtle things, Plus that sonic probe doesn't like human-made."

The Doctor held out her sonic screwdriver, "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Okay, we brought some alien tech back from an alien world. We are trying to see what happened. Want to look through it?"

"I'd love to."

0000

Steve was talking to Scott; it hit him hard too. He was supposed to meet the Pym's to help them gather something to help with Ava's condition when it happened.

The story behind her turned his stomach; Steve would have liked to believe that it was Hydra's influence in SHIELD that pushed her to be an assassin, but he couldn't be sure.

When it all went down, she was with Dr. Foster when he vanished. Scott, unable to find the Pyms, went to find Foster and found her in the worst state. Their best guess was the snap had some effects on her condition.

After making sure his daughter was safe, Scott tried to contact the Avengers. But emergency services stretched to their limits, phone networks little more than useless; he drove across the country to try and help her.

Steve did smile, for all his fault, Scott was a good man, willing to try and help a former enemy who was in need. It helped Steve, sometimes the world seemed to grow so much darker, but there was still hope.

"Cap, what do we do now?" Ant-Man asked.

"I honestly don't know," Steve was a loss, Thanos and the Stones were hidden, and in all honesty, he wasn't sure if they could beat him.

"We pull our resources," Scott suggested, "we brainstorm, figure out something, then."

"Brainstorm?"

"Yeah, The Pyms were some of the smartest people I've ever met. They came up with my shrink suit. They were barely scratching on finding a cure for Ava, and those guys together managed to stabilize her in a few hours. I got a good feeling about that."

Steve blinked, "We are stronger together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, by the way, what's with the beard? I mean, it looks great. You going for a new look?"

"I've been thinking of shaving."

0000

Rocket and Nebula had taking up a big lab and spread out all the alien tech they brought back with them.

"Well, I brought some help." Alexis greeted them.

"Yeah-"Rocket began, but the Doctor rushed passed him.

"Dalek casing!" The Doctor held up an eyestalk.

Missy grimaced, "That's… unsettling."

The Doctor looked at the group, "The creature in it, where is it?"

Rocket flinched, "It's dead, the squid did was liquified. We left it on the planet."

The Doctor was relieved.

"I take it you know this species," Nebula asked.

"Know? I've fought them; they're ruthless killers that seek to kill anything that's not Dalek. If they came here, they must have followed the same trace I did but tracked it back to the stones."

"We probably could have caught up," Missy pointed out, "If you didn't have to focus on Earth affairs."

The Doctor ignored her and took out her sonic screwdriver. The eyestalk blinked to life and projected something, "The data drive is damaged. But-"

It should be an armada of saucers, the Dalek ships; it should include countless other ships.

Rocket mused, "Must be the dust-up they had with Thanos."

There were countless alien ships and soldiers; some flew, others took to the ground; some were robots; they didn't seem to be working together more like going in the same direction.

The camera turned to a hill were tall purple man stone. His golden fist is glowing brightly with six shining lights. Thanos forced his fist into the air, struggling against its power before the footage ended.

"Yeah, that definitely seems like Thanos." Rocket commented.

0000

Steve shaved, the real tragedy in all this.

He gathered the rest of the Avengers, the remaining Guardians, Carol, Alexis and Scarlett, the Doctor and his companions, and Missy. They all gathered in the conference room.

"I have an idea," Steve began, "after sharing notes, it looks like we are all facing the same thing. I suggest we pull out resources together. We work together to get the Gauntlet and undo that mess."

Missy raised her hand, "Not to be the negative one, what do we plan on doing? What are we supposed to do? Find the big purple man and ask him nicely to hand it over? The golden glove was strong enough to wipe out half of everyone and weaken the walls between the universe as a side effect. What's to stop him from taking us all out?"

"Father is weaker," Nebula announced,

"We just saw him burn through an army," Rocket pointed out, "What part of that seems weaker?"

"On Titan, he had no problem wielding the power of the stones, he used them masterfully," It pained her to admit it, "But in the footage, we saw he struggled to use them for a moment."

Thor spoke up, "When he used the Stones - I saw it, his arm was burned."

Carol looked up, "The stones hurt him, he can't used them as well. It might slow him down; it could give us a chance to take it."

"There is another thing," Nebula added, "It's not much, but on Titan, we could slow him down; he can only activate the power of the stones when he moves his fingers."

Steve remembered how he Held back Thanos's fist in Wakanda. It didn't slow him down much, but it did halt him; he was forced not to use the stones for a moment.

"It's not much, but it's something," Steve admitted.

"We still need to track Thanos," Alexis pointed out, "and it looks like he's learned to cover his trail. Tracking a reality warper that doesn't want be found it a tricky thing."

"We get help," The Doctor suggested, "We both arrived here on our own. The Daleks came here on their own, and I'd wager a bunch of those aliens on that planet weren't locals."

"We are going to have a guest?" Rhodey followed her trail.

"We could try and take some control over the mess," Scarlett started to throw out ideas, "if we put our tech together, draw people here and try to get them to help. We might be able to find a way to track Thanos together or even find ways to stop him."

"It sounds like a plan." Tony wobbled in,

Bruce moved to help him, but Tony waved him before sitting down at an empty chair. "We need fresh blood, and we need a lot of it. "

"You want to recruit people?" Steve asked him.

"We need all the help we can get," Tony waved his hand, "FRIDAY brought me up to speed once I got up. Things have gotten so much worse," His tone was bitter, "if there is a chance to set things right, then we don't have much of choice. I'm sure there are a lot of people who think that too, and some will be coming this way. I'm just saying we make it easier for them."

0000

Steve was walking out with Carol to the courtyard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carol just nodded, "Yes, there isn't much I can do here. I can still go scout for any signs for Thanos. Try to help out where I can. Maybe scrounge up some people, when we do find him, we will need everyone who can fight."

Carol started to glow and hover into the air. "Make sure to call when you need me."

"We will," Steve gave a salute, "Thank you, Captain Danvers."

Carol smiled and returned the gesture, "Thank you, Captain America."

Steve stood there and watched her fly into the night sky.

0000

Rocket and Nebula did a rather quick job of fixing the ship.

Using the communication system on their Rocket managed to contact Kraglin. He noticed what happened when half the ravagers vanished.

"That son of a bitch," Kraglin spat out.

"That's one way to put it," Rocket agreed,

"And Quill and the others?"

Rocket shook his head, "Didn't make it. We're working with some Earth folks to try and find Thanos and a way to stop him. For right now spread the word, don't want any fanatics saying the Celestials are back and trying to wipe people out. Keep your head down, and if you hear anything about Thanos, let us know."

"Got it," The man with a fin in his head nodded.

"Keep out of trouble." Rocket turned off the call.

Rocket didn't waste much time and headed back into the hanger. He quickly found Nebula with the other genius working on plans.

They had a big project in mind, and the faster they finished, the better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so notes. Alexis and Scarlett are my own characters from the books I'm trying to write. As I've said, if I'm about to snap half of all fiction away, I should put mine on the chopping block too.**

 **As much as Alexis would love to be the fist guy to track down the avengers universe, he wasn't. Skill wasn't everything it took luck too. And in fact, the Doctor did arrive earlier just stopped at Wakanda to check right where it happened. And thats after helping out on their Earth and making sure they were good, Alexis didn't have much concern in that way,**

 **But because he did he was able to help the Avengers get Tony earlier so he wasn't so far gone when they did get him back to Earth. In the movie when Stark made his message, he said it was over 20 days on the ship. As we are we are only about over a week after the snap.**

 **So now that Doctor who in this, I'll move onto the next chapter. Next chapter is only called Thanos. Anyway, I liked writing for Scott, let me know what you guys think. Oh, and yes I know things changed with Scott I wrote the first chapter long before ant man and the wasp so I had to make some guessed and thats were we ended up. It's AU anyway so lets keep going. Leave a review telling me what you think.**

 **Q &A:**

 **supergodzillasailorcosmos: Uh, well I explained who they were right above. So hope that explains it.**

 **msmeow1968: Maybe next chapter.**

 **Alexanderthewriter: Maybe. Probably not. I probably have well over a 100 character mentioned so be impossible to keep track of everyone.**

 **AstralWhip: We might see them sooner or later.**


	48. Chapter 48: Thanos

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Thanos

Thanos moved through the field with the vegetables he'd plucked. The pain in his arm hadn't stopped; the burned flesh would peel off but never heal. He had tried to use the time stone to undo the damage as he had with the stab wound in his chest, but it didn't work.

He theorized the gauntlet fused to his arm was deflecting the energy of the stones. Maybe the stones left it, a reminder of his deeds.

As he returned to his shack, he began to prepare his simple meal.

He told himself that it was okay that it was all worth it.

He brought the universe into balance, and it now would fall into peace. He knew there was some civil unrest, but birth is always painful. And this was the birth of a new world, a whole new universe and a new way of life.

As he started to cut through the vegetable, his eyes paused on a small cup with bright red flowers.

He picked them the first day he arrived; his mind turned back to years ago. When Gamora was young, she brought her flowers like this.

It eased his soul a bit; he told himself it was a small reward from the universe for his good deeds.

It wasn't done yet.

The stones on his gauntlet were a constant temptation; they needed to be removed. He'd have to use them once more to get rid of them. The first snap nearly killed him; he wasn't sure if he'd survive. It didn't matter much if he did as long as he did it.

He would rest and do his best to recover, and when he had enough energy, he'd do it. He'd need to, even small actions with the stones, just using one or two pained him. His body could only take so much more stress; he could heal quickly, but that only help so much with these wounds. He couldn't give in, not when it was so close to completion. Not after everything he had given up, everything that had lost.

He would put this all to an end, and then he could truly rest.

He paused his preparations and looked at the flowers. He reached for the flowers but paused as he saw the soul stone glimmer.

The cost was high, and he had to make it worth it.

He paused, the crackling of the wood in flames filling the air. He felt a shift in temperature, just the slightest fluctuation.

He'd felt it before; someone was scanning the shack.

The shack exploded, and through the smoke, three pepper shaker like tanks walked through. Their glowing blue eye stalks, breaking through the smoke.

They spoke in loud shrill voices.

"Energy pattern confirmed!"

The smoke cleared, and Thanos held up out the gauntlet as the space stone glowed brightly.

"GemStone sighted, confirmed as the source of the energy pattern."

Thanos looked at these creatures; the machines were not something he was familiar with. There were plenty of species that used devices such as these to move, but these seemed battle readied. The metal seemed rather sturdy, and despite the odd design, he could tell there was a purpose behind it. Thanos also sensed an intent behind it; these creatures overflowed with hatred.

They were also uninformed, they spoke with the same voice, no difference in their units. He'd chalk that to army seeking to seem uniform, but there didn't seem to be anything different.

No, this creature didn't evolve naturally; they were made. What kind of mind would forge creatures that felt so much hate?

"Hand over the gems!" One of the creatures ordered.

"Or You shall be exterminated!"

Thanos felt pain rush through his arm, "I think not,"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

The creature screamed, and plasma shot fired out of their gun only to hit a shimmering blue wall. Thanos held out the stones, the power of the space stone distorting space around him, diverting them around him.

They continued to fire.

Thanos grunted, "The power of the stones is too great for a creature as yourself."

The red stone glowed brightly along with the purple stone, their attacks twisted and fired back and with a massive blast hit them.

Thanos strode out, seeing the cases strode about broken. A one-eyed tendrilled creature crawled out of one of them or attempted to.

He looked up to see armies of those tanks hovering above and countless saucers waiting.

Thanos looked behind him, his shack in ruins, and he caught sight of the flower burning up.

He clenched his fist, "You don't know the cost of these stone, and if you think I will just let you take them away, you are mistaken. "

Thanos clenched his fist and prepared for battle.

0000

Those creatures were the first but certainly not the last.

"Burn!"

A large alien creature rushed towards Thanos; he was dressed in a red and black uniform with a lantern-like symbol on its chest.

Its scream at him and it spewed out blood, crimson liquid struck Thanos's arms, and it burned.

The Titan hissed in pain.

More creatures in the same uniform rushed at him. He raised a shield that blocked the blood.

Thanos looked on disgusted; these aliens were little more than beast driven by rage. He at first thought it was an ability of the species, but there were so many different species amongst their ranks. This was something else.

He shattered the shield sending them hurling back.

Not to get pushed back, Thanos rushed forwards and grabbed the first's one head with the gauntlet. His finger curled around their head, and with a crack, he crushed their skull. The acid blood hissed against the Uru of the gauntlet.

Thanos dropped the corpse and readied to fight the next one.

"-Life Signs- A red ring flew off the dead's finger and flew around Thanos.

It sped away into one of the mobile tanks.

In a flash of red light, the squid creature screamed out of it as the ring laid on its tendril. "EXTERMINATE!"

The ring's light glowed repairing it's mobile suit as best it could, the lantern logo manifesting around it.

Thanos felt rage bubbled within him, "I'll have to destroy that ring."

0000

He couldn't tell if it was hours or days, the heat of battle had kept him going. His arm screamed in agony, but he pressed on. If he lingered for more than a second, someone could hurt him or kill him.

The problem was he was a man who fought on many battles, amongst the dead and the struggle around him was a second home to him. He would not stop until it was done.

He had no choice; more armies arrived with creatures he'd never seen.

He continued to fight more out of instinct rather than anything else.

Another army showed up, one whose troops wore white armor. They flew around and fired energy from their hands.

They were brutes; they had some power but little in skill. These troops were made of many different species, and the way they moved to fight him, Thanos, summoned they feared for their lives if they failed.

They were rather easily defeated until he meets their leader.

And when he saw them floating in the air, Thanos understood.

He sat on a floating throne, a purple being smirking.

"I must say I have not been disappointed." He stood up, his long pointed tail swaying behind him, "You turned half my troops into ash from universes away. I would have been sorely disappointed if you had just some fluke or a trick. But now, there is some power behind you."

Thanos stood tall; he'd met being like these before. Dictators and conquerer who thought they were beyond reproach.

"I'll have you know you are in the presence of Lord Frieza. Who might I say I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"…"

"Is your name Jiren? Because you seem like a Jiren."

Thanos sighed; people like this adored to hear themselves speak.

"Thanos,"

"Yes, there, was that so hard?" Frieza saw the stones sitting on the glove; he felt energy wafting off them. They had enough power in them that it impressed him.

The stones were providing this purple behemoth more power, but he wasn't lacking. Frieza was watching him fight, he was skilled using his abilities and even turning his soldier against each other. No move was wasted; no energy used or expended unless needed.

"I suppose I should reward you, giving you a taste of my true power."

Frieza glowed as his body twisted and changed; it became more streamlined, white with purple spots. With a golden light, his body became shiny and gold.

"I'm unimpressed," Thanos scowled.

"I'll have to show you the error of that statement."

Frieza had not been ideal; the tournament of power had taught him to be more careful. He'd been building his power; Frieza didn't think he could beat the power those stones gave Thanos, but if he struck fast enough and with enough power.

Frieza held out a hand, a ball of his culminated energy, Thanos made no motion any show of concern. It irked Frieza.

That wasn't going to stop him, not wanting to leave him a chance to count her fired. With every bit of energy he could muster, he fired it forwards; Thanos walked towards it calmly. Thanos raised his hand, and the purple and blue gems glowed. The balls of energy quickly collapsed into a small speck, Thanos just plucked it out of the air and examined it.

"Somewhat impressive," Thanos let out.

Frieza hissed as he was about to bolt at him.

Before the freaky alien Geno-morph could react, the space around him folded into itself, the world moved, the space between them collapsing between them.

Stunned, Frieza felt Thanos' hand wrapped around his neck and hold him up.

Fed up with this would-be conqueror, he held the speck before him, "I believe this is yours."

The tiny speck hit him in his face before Frieza could react; he found his own energy hurling him into the air.

Thanos looked up as with a thunderous crash of light and energy, Frieza collided with the moon above him.

The moon shook as a massive crack formed across its face.

Thanos hoped that this display of power would force some people to fall back and leave him at peace.

There was a sharp pain and burning.

He forced his head back to see someone plunging a flaming sword through his back.

A new foe had arrived and used this distraction to get the jump on him. This was an odd alien, greenish in color. It had tendrils on its face.

It struggled to force the sword deeper into him, Thanos was mildly impressed it had managed to push it in as far as it had.

Thanos flicked his fingers, and purple energy ruptured from him, blasting back the attacker.

Thanos groaned as he forced out the sword. He hissed as with the time stone; he undid the damage.

The strain of the stones pulled on his muscles; he might have to hold back on that ability.

He turned to the attacker, "Who dar-"

The attacker held out his hand, he held on a glove with a small ruby on it, and it fired a laser straight at his chest.

Thanos fell back; it had been a long time since someone managed to land a solid blow on him. Thanos growled. He'd started to become far too dependant on the stones.

"Impressive, few beings could survive a direct blast,"

With a flick of his fingers, a swirling portal formed and dropped off his sword. Thanos wrapped his hand around his old weapon and charged.

Vilgax growled, "You won't survive another one." He fired another shot from the Ruby Ray of Rouleau.

Thanos spun the sword like the blades of a helicopter deflecting the blast.

0000

Thanos sliced through Vilgax's army of robots. He forced his way through and reached Vilgax, but as they struggled, little did he know there was more to this.

Psyphon worked on a large machine as Vilgax fought the Titan. Vilgax was under no illusion he could defeat him in a straight-up fight.

But there were other ways to win.

Vilgax kept himself at a distance; he had his army of robots fighting close up. They barely slowed down Thanos even without him relying on the stones.

Vilgax called on his device, "Psyphon, is it ready?"

"Almost my lord."

Thanos rushed at him, holding out his sword ready to slice him apart.

Vilgax unraveled his arm, turning them to a few tendrils wrapping the blade. Vilgax rarely used this ability; changing forms could be severe, and under the wrong circumstances, it could kill him.

"Now!" Vilgax bellowed.

Psyphon did as he was commanded and turned the barrel of the canon towards the purple Titan. He pressed the buttons and fired it.

Thanos spotted the blast and turned to block the blow with the power of the space stone.

The beam collided with the energy, and to Thanos' surprise, it dissipated, forcing him to block it the gauntlet.

The stones glowed as it pained Thanos, he felt the energy drain off him. Thanos fell to his knees. Much of the energy that helped sustain him through all this damage was coming from the stones.

Alarms began to blare, and the canon began to shake violently.

Psyphon, in a panic, looked at the machine's readings, "Master! It's too much it can't-"Steam began to hiss from it, Psyphon moved on the controls and fired the energy contained in it at Vilgax.

The energy fired out just before it exploded. Vilgax was struck with the raw power from the stones.

Vilgax screamed as he felt the new surge of power fill his very core. He forced himself to stay steady as he tried to reign in power.

"The power," Thanos began, "Its overwhelming isn't?"

"That it is," Vilgax could feel everything, every drop of power in his body, the spinning of the stars and moons, the heartbeat of every living thing in the planet, he could feel their souls, he could hear the humming of their thoughts, he felt every second tick away… he felt it all.

He felt an emptiness, some sort of void coming. The emptiness screamed at him.

In turn, Vilgax screamed, "Make it stop!"

"You think screaming at the infinitude, will make it bend to your orders." Thanos taunted, "You certainly have the drive, but the power is not meant for you. You are not meant to wield such power."

"Will you take it?"

"I will," Thanos clenched his fist.

Vilgax stood up, "I won't allow it,"

Vilgax used his newfound energy to blast the Titan. Thanos tanked the blast and skid to a stop.

"You think I will give you a chance," Thanos growled as the stones glowed on his gauntlet. "Something you failed to notice, you only drained off a small fraction of power."

The reality stone glowed on the gauntlet, and the world twisted around Vilgax, large arms formed from the ground grasping him. Energy soon erupted outwards, shattering the hands.

Before the fight could continue, a blast from the sky struck around them.

"That isn't enough to finish me!" A golden streak rushed towards them, Frieza bloodied and with a murderous intent rushed at them.

With extra blast struck them both, Frieza continued his volley of attacks eager to destroy them.

The dust began to settle, and Frieza confronted the Titan, Frieza was about to blast him when the world froze before him. There was a flicker of green light and then only saw a purple glint as the golden gauntlet struck his face, Stunned Frieza realized was hurling backward. Thanos grabbed him by the tail and spun him right into the face of Vilgax.

More Robots and more of Frieza's troops arrived.

0000

The last blast of energy was deflected, and it spun towards the nearby star.

Frieza collapsed to the ground, his body reverting to his base form. Vilgax twitched as the last bit of the stone's energy faded fro his body.

Thanos stood as the victor but saw the star change in color. Vilgax, last attempt at an attack, had drained him and damaged the star.

Thanos didn't have much time to ponder it; there were still armies coming at him. More people seemed to a portal in and brought troops. Many ended up fighting against each other; some decided to team up.

He thought he could have put this in the past, but the universe seemed to have other ideas.

A loud cackle ripped through the air, a slender, almost insect-like green robot with black stripes on her legs, and a pair of black antennae stood tall. She held a staff with a gem on end, and she called herself Vexus.

She flew into the air and commanded machines all around her to rise; her power allowed her to repair and manipulate machines.

Thanos was annoyed; the robots he had defeated had risen and gotten upgrades with her power.

"Attack my soldiers!" Vexus ordered.

Thanos saw many of he defeated rise at her command. He even saw some of the saucers rise and transform at her commands.

No, something was wrong. More of those screaming aliens showed by her side.

"Exterminate!"

Something was happening; there was something else at foot. Had they decided to work together? No, he couldn't imagine those creatures agreeing to help anyone.

He held out the gauntlet; the space stone glowed as several portals peppered the landscape.

Vexus paused, looking confused, and then terror struck her face.

Through portals, flood out armies of Chitauri, Outriders, and Sakaaran soldiers. A massive portal formed for Leviathan used to fly through.

What remained of his armies walked towards him, and as Thanos raised his fist, they bowed and moved to fight.

Even as the mission had come to a close, they remained loyal to their master.

0000

Thanos was done playing; with his army behind him, the numbers advantage the others had was crushed. More armies fleed, others died, and those that remained pulled their resources together just to try and survive.

A Dalek saucer crashed into the ground.

The Dalek inside scrambled to gain control of things. There was a crackle of purple light as the wall exploded outwards.

As the Dalek drone collapsed to the ground in pieces, Thanos strode in.

"I thought it was time we met,"

Thanos loomed over a figure that had fallen on the floor; it was an odd-looking man in a Dalek like a chair. He had two closed eyes and a glowing blue eye.

Thanos flicked his fingers, and the chair exploded, leaving him on the ground, it revealed him to be missing legs just a prosthetic spin hanging below his waist.

"Please! Mercy!" He begged.

"Davros." Thanos spoke his name, making the old man shudder, "You created these Daleks. After I caught Vexus, she spoke highly of you."

"I am no one," Davros squealed, his usual boastful personality was placed aside as he tried to get out of this, "The Daleks… they are in control… they force me-"

"Don't speak of yourself, little of yourself."

Thanos wasn't buying it, Davros might not be in control but had some influence, enough to get the Daleks to team up with Vexus and a few others.

"My troops have already caught one of your ships and scanned through the computers. You created an entire species; you made them fight a war you couldn't win. You made them to survive all things. To bring order. And they have. Yet they have made enemies of all life, and yet they continued. They even fought a war across time, were wiped from existence, and yet they return." He looked down at the man, "Impressive. I'd say nearly perfect if you didn't make them so hateful. They even turned against you; they keep you little more than a pet. Such a sad state for such a brilliant mind. I have many questions, and I think you will answer them."

Davros knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

A lone Dalek moved behind the Titan, "Exterminate!"

Thanos smiled a yellow stone glowing on his gauntlet.

0000

"Make My monster grow!"

An explosion of power hit a small insect, and suddenly it began to grow. Soon it towered over the landscape, it's form twisted and became battle-ready.

This monster attacked one of the leviathans.

Lord Zedd walked behind the creature. One of the Chitauri troops tried to him, but he held out his staff, and thunder cracked off it striking them.

One of the troops managed to escape the attack and charged, Zedd chuckled just quickly striking its skull. There was a sickly crunch, and it fell to the ground, unmoving.

"You can stop hiding; I can sense you," Zedd let out.

The world faded away with a strange shimmer, and Thanos stood there.

Lord Zedd chuckled, "That is some trick, I doubt most people could find you. I still sensed your energies, the same I used to track you here."

Thanos looked at him; he was a man without skin, bits of silver metal seemingly holding him together. A silver grill like a mask hiding his facial features. He was rather a gruesome sight, but he sensed a tremendous magical power behind him and a hint of some sort of time power lingering on him.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

Zedd clutched his staff, he knew he was powerful, but he sensed an even higher power coming from Thanos. That was why he joined the little alliance with some of the other invaders. They had a better chance of surviving and to share the power if they won.

"You should take your own advice."

Thanos punched the air as the power gem glowed; a shimmer faded away, revealing the monster Zedd had created.

Zedd had hoped to keep him distracted long enough for him to use a spell on his monster and command it to attack him while hidden. That plan fell apart quickly, Zedd grit his teeth as he watched his beast torn apart by the energies of the stone. The energy crackled through the air.

Zedd charged as energy crackled off his staff, calling upon every bit of magic he could draw he fired at the Titan. The giant collapsed onto the ground motionless.

Drained, Zedd leaned on his staff for support. He moved cautiously towards the fallen form, quickly he raised the staff and plunged deep into his chest.

But to his surprise, the body faded away in reddish dust.

Zedd gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his throat, and another hand pulled his staff away.

The world twisted again, revealing Thanos. Thanos snapped the staff in half.

Thanos smiled, happy to see that he could genuinely hide the presence of the stones.

0000

The armies had dwindled, and his troops continued to fight on. But there were still small surprises that tended to come up.

Thanos hadn't expected a purple truck just showing up and driving into him.

Thanos hissed and dug in his feet and grabbing it. The wheel spun wildly as they pressed on, with a huff, Thanos flipped over the truck.

Mid-air, the truck transformed turning into a sizeable purple robot, strangely marking on it's a face made it look like it had a beard.

The collar on its neck beeped, reminding him of his task at hand. He and the rest of the remaining Autobots were in the service of another.

They had come to find the source of the strange dusting and found the battle unfold, they brought an army of mindless robots created by Sumdac, but they did little on their own.

This evil version of Optimus Prime charged at Thanos, he had no great love for organic, but he'd enjoy killing this Thanos if he could.

Thanos got ready to attack, but suddenly several soldiers in grey armor rushed him firing. Horde soldier, along with round robots, opened fire on him.

A throwing star struck him in the back. Thanos quickly ripped it out of his body; it was sent by a black and silver robot known as Prowl. Prowl quickly faded back and hid to strike from the shadows. For now, he'd leave it to his clones to fight.

Copies of Prowl got out of their hiding spots and moved along with the Horde soldiers.

Thanos didn't fail to see that, and the soul stone glowed eager to find him. Thanos' eyes went wide; he turned around to see a dark specter from within the space behind him. It looked like a burned skeleton amongst a bright shining light.

"Anubis now!" Optimus yelled.

Anubis hated anyone to give him an order, much less a machine, but had joined in this alliance and agreed to the plan.

Energy erupted from the partially ascended energy being, nature itself upheaved itself. Winds tore at Thanos, the ground shook and moved to wrap the alien; lightning cracked through the air striking him.

Anubis could almost smile; the ancient were not in this universe, nor would they be in a position to stop him. For once, he could fully use all the powers that they denied him.

Nearby stood Catra and Sari, just watching the battle.

Sari grimaced, "Mister Ghost isn't going to last."

"Tell me something I don't already know," The leader of the Horde sighed. "Zedd, Davros, Vexus, those red lanterns, and the others are either dead or ran away."

"Well, we better make this work, or we will all bed dead." Sari hissed to a nearby by bot, "Bumblebee, give it to her."

A grey bot knew as Bumblebee inched forward, holding out a whip.

Sari explained, "We upgraded your toy."

Catra took the whip and looked it over, not sure they hadn't laid a surprise for her.

"We better get to it." Sari transformed, the purple-haired girl vanished as armor formed around her. The face mask closing up a jet pack sprung from her back. Her hands opened up, and a pair of chain saws popped out.

"Get a move on, Bee."

Hesitant the transformed charged after her.

Catra tested the whip and rushed in.

Anubis urged on, The ground dragging Thanos down. Thanos forced his covered fingers to move, and a portal formed before him and open up behind Anubis. The lighting charged through striking the energy being. Thanos wasted no time taring himself free and held out the stones, the orange stone glowing and fired at Anubis.

The ancient bein screamed in agony as it felt itself be torn apart.

"Aaaah!" Thanos screamed as the ground around him exploded, tossing aside those who moments ago had fought him. Bumblebee arrived just in time to get thrown back.

The ground beneath them coming to live and burying them up to their heads.

Stones flew through the air, taking the form of bats striking down flyers.

"Damn it!" Sari hissed, barely dodging the attacks.

Catra jumped between spike desperate to reach her goal. Things had gotten bad quickly, she had expected their forces could last a few more minutes, but now it left just two of them. The rest of their troops tied up with Thanos' army.

Thanos glared at them, ready to end this; he held out his gauntlet and prepared to fire at the cat girl.

Sari fired a pair of mini rocket right at his head. Thanos reacted out quickly as green symbols formed over his hand; the missiles stopped. With a subtle turn of his hand, the missiles flew backward right at Sari.

"Sh-"Sari let out before they collided with her and exploded.

Catra was not willing to waste the chance and rushed in and held out the whip. "Please work!" Catra begged as she lashed out the whip.

Thanos turned to her just in time for the whip to wrap around his arm. He was about to twitch his finger to end this, but energy crackled off the whip.

The modifications were based on Bumblebee's stingers, modified to affect the nervous system and to make it impossible for them to move. Thanos' finger no longer got the message to move. Catra jumped off and upturned stone and jumped onto Thanos and pulled the whip around his neck and tugged.

Choking Thanos grabbed the whip with his free hand to try and free it, but soon as his hand touched it the charge kept his other hand from moving

"I'm holding him!"

"My turn!" With a murderous glee, Sari rushed through the air and reeved the saws.

Sari plunged the saw into his eyes, the weakest point they could find. Purple blood dripped out, saw forced her jets to push her, his skin was strong, and even at its most vulnerable spot, she could feel them about to break.

Through the saw sounds and the sound of blood and eye ground to sludge, they heard something.

They were both ready for screams; they got something else.

"Haha hahaha!"

Thanos was laughing as his face was torn and his eyes ground.

Both girls paused, unsure of how to take this. Had he gone mad? Had the power warped his mind? Had the pain broke him?

Thanos smiled; those two girls remind him of his traitorous daughters. When they were young and rowdy, they tried something similar to him. These two seemed to be so much of what he hoped his daughter could have been.

The power in the whip died, Thanos grabbed Catra and flung her into Sari. They quickly crashed into the ground. Thanos smiled, the soul stone glowing, he would have to teach them a lesson, just like his daughter.

0000

There was a green light of the time stone undid the damage to his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of the battle ended.

Laid before him were the defeated forms of his enemies as his army brought them.

"We obey!" A Dalek moved beside the Chitauri.

Thanos grinned, he'd discovered that they Dalek all shared a network mind link. With the Mind stone, he edited it, turning their natural inborn hatred into nothing but loyalty for him.

He didn't like turning people's minds, he'd instead they see things as he saw them naturally, but with these pitiful creatures, he was willing to make an exception.

Moved before him where the broken bodies of the leader of the attacks.

Davros wriggled in pain, his lower body gone. He had no way to escape.

Frieza was face down in the ground, his lower body sliced off when he tried another attack. He hated to be in this state again.

Vilgax hissed as he struggled to breathe, now unable to change back and stuck in his other form; he was little more than a beached octopus.

Zedd was unable to move, his broken staff jammed through his chest.

Anubis trapped in the broken body of a fallen Sakaaran soldier, Anubis was caught thanks to the stones and felt the broken body slowly decay.

Vexus twitched, her body shattered and left broken, her head only just barely working.

Sari's armor transformation was stuck halfway, her hands broke and left with tools, and part half stuck out. Her jet pack exploded, leaving her back exposed and many broken machine parts sticking out of it.

Catra left, trying to stifle a cry as her arms and legs were broken so she could move.

One of the horde soldiers, a force captain, a very hairy guy, was brought towards Thanos. Thanos pressed the power stone next to him; he screamed as purple energy ripped through him. He screamed as he burned from the inside out.

Thanos spoke calmly, no hint of any anger, "I have questions; you will answer me and hide nothing."

That wasn't a question; he just told them how things would go.

"I don't recognize some of your species. I've seen your computer files; they describe events that I do not know of."

Davros spoke up, "I- I can explain that- our people dissolved. I tried to find out the cause and detected the power trail to those stones. It permutated the barriers between reality,"

"We think-"Catra gasped, "It made the walls between dimension, made them weaker. Not long ago, we had something happen-"Catra spoke through the pain, "something happened, and our dimension nearly crumbled. We used that data to get here."

"Same!" Sari shouted, "Except the dimension crumbling thing. We just picked something up in the space bridge."

Vexus just grimaced, "I came from my universe searching for such power, we all did."

Thanos looked at the stones, had it been possible. He had never dream the stones could carry out his command across into other universes to bring balance to every world.

There was applause; he turned to see A woman in a black skin-tight suit, her black hair swaying as she walked towards him.

"Hello," she smiled, "I have to admit, I would never have imagined they were that powerful. "

"Who are you?"

"Hela, goddess of death."

"Asgardian?"

"Oh, finally, someone who knows me."

Thanos let the gems glow as a warning, "What brings you here?"

"Goddess of death, half the universe suddenly blinks away; it got my attention. Then this massive battle and untold death drew me here." She smiled widely, "I must say I'm impressed."

"If you are here because of your people."

"The thing on the ship? No, I don't care. If given a chance, I would kill all of them." Her words were bitter, but she changed her tone, "No, I'm here for you."

Thanos stood stoically.

"I'm here to serve you."

"Serve me?"

"I did plan on working for myself, but that didn't work. I respect power; I respect strength; I respect the will to do what needs to be done to accomplish your goals. I have no qualms working for someone with those traits. Plus, I'm sure there would be some benefits."

"Benefits?"

"To be at your right-hand side, to reap the rewards, maybe a kingdom of my own, that would serve your needs."

"I think you misunderstand; I do not seek to rule."

"You don't? Then what?"

"I seek to bring balance. The resources of this universe, to all universes, are finite and people too many."

"Oh, I see you cut down the people, then resources are doubled."

"Yes, with that absence, this universe can become a paradise where people have all they need."

"That fine, that's all well and good, but it won't work. People won't work like that. On my way here, there are people in a panic, tearing each other apart. People ready to kill each other; people are killing each other. Your utopia is burning itself down. This universe is wild and untamed; it needs a leader — someone to reign in the chaos and brings it to order. Then and only then will your dream become a reality. And you have the power to make it happen."

Thanos looked at the stones once more.

"Or you cannot do anything. More armies will come from all over; these fools were just the first to put everything together and make the journey. I saw the battle; some got close how long can you manage on your own? How long until someone gets lucky? What will they do? If you want this to last, you must make it happen."

Thanos hated that this wasn't over, but Hela made sense. He'd had to force his will unto the universe to bring the balance. She wasn't lying; he knew, the universe was tearing itself apart, and he was sure it would settle, but they wouldn't see. They hadn't seen it. They would always strive for what they lost. He couldn't let them. No, not after everything he had given up.

"This power must be used responsibly,"

"And you are so very gracious to take it up. I'd be glad to serve you." Hela lowered her head and bowed.

He stroked her cheek," Raise your head; there is work to do. Your loyalty will be rewarded."

"I'll serve you!" Catra shouted, "I'll give you my army, my tech, everything we have."

Thanos looked her over, "And what do you want in return." Thanos lowered herself to look at her.

"Bring back my people. That glove can do anything, then bring them back."

He looked sadly at her, "I cannot, my child. Balance has been brought, and I won't let it be undone."

His tone made it clear that he wouldn't have his mind changed.

Thanos' hand moved her head so that she could look at her in the eyes.

"Let me have my world." Catra spoke up, "Let it be mine to rule. No changes, no anything. It's a small world tucked away in its own dimension. My scientist already freaked out about this whole thing. It almost shattered, we got lucky it didn't."

Thanos listened to the words and thought struck him, something akin to fear seeded itself in his heart. He needed to go to this world to see.

"And if I give you this world, you must keep it under control. You will serve me. Otherwise, all decisions are yours to manage. But your people cannot affect the rest of the universe. They must be controlled."

"I will; I'll make sure." Catra trembled.

Thanos smiled. She could be instrumental.

"Very well," He held out the gauntlet as green light covered her Catra gasped.

The pain left her, and her wounds were undone.

Catra trembled and bowed before the Titan.

"Yeah, can I get some of that too." Sari spoke up, "I'll give you my army of bots, my Autobot slaves, my tech, and my loyalty. The whole jazz."

Humbled, the other leaders began to offer themselves to Thanos, thought Frieza has to choke it out.

Thanos smiled, they were far from perfect, but they had the skill and have proved themselves to find him and not die. They could all be useful.

"Rise my Black Order," Thanos said as he used the time stone to undo their damage. "Serve, and you will rule, you will make a difference, you will live. If not."

The gauntlet glowed, shining through the sky.

0000

Above the planet hidden in a cloaking field hovered a skull-like ship. The ship belonged to the being known as Brainiac.

But Brainiac was gone, now piloting the ship was one Lex Luthor in his power suit. The ship's long-distance screens showed him the fight and the results.

It didn't take him too long to find out that the source of the dusting was coming from another universe. It took him a bit longer to find out it didn't come from the 52 universes he knew about. He hated to admit it, but he would need help, he searched for the only other being he would consider being somewhat on the same mental level as him. But Brainiac was gone, so Luthor helped himself to the ship.

Though he wasn't alone, a young-looking woman with blue skin and pink hair wearing a black top and a black skirt walked up behind him.

That was the Coluan android descendant of Brainiac, who came from the future to prevent her people's defeat. She was Brainiac 8 or better known as Indigo. She looked for Brainiac like Luthor; they had decided to work together to solve this mystery. After all, neither sought to end their universe.

"Well, that went terribly," Indigo let out.

Luthor had to agree, they arrived in the middle of the battle and stayed behind to watch it play out.

Screens displayed data, and nothing seemed good.

The power those stones held was beyond anything he could have wished, the specs they got off Thanos himself made him formable. Now he managed to gather an army which only grew.

"The so-called heroes have failed even to discover this threat. They are too busy treating the symptoms and instead of curing the diseases. They haven't even seen the full extent yet. No, it will fall to us. We will have to gather our army to resolve this."

Soon the ship came to life and flew off to parts unknown.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, first thing. People stop suggesting or requesting stuff! I'm not doing any more request or suggestions, no more trying to sneak in a suggestion. No. I have had the message that I'm not taking anymore in the story summary, I've had that up for weeks. People are sending me reviews and DM's for these stuff and it's getting annoying, some people are getting very pushy about it too. So I won't say it again, no more request or suggestions. I don't want to come off as rude but I've said this a number of time and it's in the summary and people kept sending messsages. One guy sent me 20 just the other day. People are starting to harrass me about this and I've had to start blocking people.**

 **This stuff is super annoying, it drains all the fun of writing this, and I'm already strained in my enjoyment from this.**

 **Sorry to get so heavy on this but I have to state it. I've had to state it so many times now.**

 **Anyway, leave me a review telling me what you guys think of the chapter. Honestly hearing what you guys think really does help me and motivates me. What did you guys think of the new Black Order?**

* * *

 **Q &A:**

 **nickyreader1: No more requests. I never read Percy Jackson. I never finished Harry Potter. I did one scene for Harry Potter in chapter 45. Thats all I'm doing, I saw the scene and that was all I know about the last book or movie.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: I don't do spoilers.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: You'd think.**

 **supergodzillasailorcosmos: Yeah, just explained it here. Red Lanterns, Frieza forces. People need to stop asking me for stuff I am going to explain eventually.**

 **DeltaGamer: Looks like Thanos has a new idea. Probably holding off on getting rid of the stones.**


	49. Chapter 49:The Mission

**With A Snap**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 49: The Mission

 **EARTH M-199999**

 **AVENGER COMPOUND**

Tony was looking over the plans. They were a work of genius, and though he certainly had a hand in them, he wasn't the primary source. Alexis had some experience in portals and the Doctor… well, Tony would find it difficult not to bow to her genius. The woman seemed to be working on five things at once and have her mind wondering about something else.

Missy had an edge to her, something about her made Tony uneasy. There was a guy from Latvia that gave him the same weird feeling. Both were brilliant, but it felt like if Tony ever gave either a reason, they'd stab him in the neck. The way the Doctor glanced at her, Tony wondered if Missy might.

Though he had to admit Missy was near if not just as smart as the Doctor.

Tony looked over the plans, "You sure this device is going to stabilize the space-time shifts?"

"Yeah, its pretty elementary stuff." The Doctor shrugged.

"I better take another look," Missy tugged on the plans, "Your worst grades at the academy were at temporal studies."

"No, my worse grades with Psychic Studies. I was average in temporal studies."

"Yes, and as a timelord, you really shouldn't be average in that." Missy huffed, "Wow, I sounded like your mother there."

The Doctor frowned and looked ready to start something.

"Timelord?" Tony spoke up, trying to prevent a fight.

"Our species, deary." Missy gave him a side glance, "We are timelords, well, Timeladies."

"Yeah, about that." Tony asked, "You guys said you were aliens. So that's your species or people?"

"They're gone now," The Doctor admitted in a hushed tone, "Just us, Jenny too sort of. Not even my Tardis made it after the snap."

"Tardis?" Tony asked, "That is your ship."

"Not just a ship," The Doctor motioned in the air, "Timelords isn't just a name. It what we are. We lord over time, protect it."

"Sometimes muddle with it," Missy gave a wry smile,

"We traveled through time with our Tardis. Our ships, but they are so much more than that. We grow them; they are living beings." The Doctor flashed back to the Tardis dissolving, feeling it's a pain, and for it reaching out to say goodbye.

"You have always been so sentimental with your Tardis." Missy mused.

"So, you talked to it?" Tony asked her.

"I talked, she could rarely talk back. The Tardis has an 11th dimensional mind extended across all of time and space. It gets tricky to talk. But we managed it once, she had been given a body and we talk for once. But that didn't last, a body like that couldn't last."

The Doctor smiled sadly.

"Too bad, we could use a time machine now," Tony tried to joke.

"Oh, time travel isn't an issue," Missy waved her hand, "together we could cobble together a rudimentary time machine. That boy with the coat seems to have enough knowledge I wouldn't be surprised if he had a time machine stored away somewhere."

Tony's eyes bulged, "Then, why don't we do that. We can go back and stop this before it happens."

The Doctor shook her head, "It doesn't work that way. Time doesn't want to change; it can fight back, especially when you are trying to change your own history. That would be a paradox, and the consequences could be dire."

Tony laughed exhausted, "Half of all existence is gone, how could things get any direr?"

Missy rubbed her eyes, "And what if we fail? Let's just play along, shall we? We travel back before big purple snapped his fingers? What would we do? I mean, from what I hear he was already a threat before he got his rock collection. And by the time you heard of him, he had two and was near impossible to stop."

Tony clenched his teeth as he readied to argue when he remembered the fight on Titan. Thanos didn't have all the stones, but he nearly killed them all.

"And let's say we do stop him from snapping? Let's say it all goes perfectly. A round of applause for all," Missy continued, "Will it matter? You are making a big chance? I can't say I'm 100% sure of this universes law or any differences, but time usually doesn't like big paradoxical changes. That usually result at best a new timeline. Which means it will all be for naught?"

The Doctor sighed, "She's right, new timelines would mean the old one continues by itself. And if the snap worked its way…." She lowered her head, "It would mean-"

Missy snapped her fingers, "It would still happen. These shiny bobbles affected every reality. If one reality with those stones happens then, it doesn't matter if in the new one you win because you still lose. The first timelines snap will still affect your in the new one. Tell me, can you go through it again, to watch it all play out again?"

Tony remembered Peter, holding him when it happened. "No, I can't."

"It's better to try and fix it from here." The Doctor told him.

Before anything else could be said, a portal formed, and Alexis walked out, pushing a black and silver pushcart carrying all sorts of equipment.

"Welp, I'm back," Alexis announced, missing the tension in the room.

Missy smiled, "Oh, did you bring back some toys?"

"Something like that," Alexis smiled.

The cart dissolved into black dust that wafted around him before settling into a pile. The dust then reformed into a small black and silver robotic platypus. The platypus was purely mechanical; bits of his face would shift and move almost but not quite like a human face. It was firmly a platypus face, but the bill seemed to mold its self to be more expressive than an actual bill should be.

That's when Tony noticed that blue and silver robotic monkey had been following Alexis. The monkey's face consisted of a digital screen displaying a cartoonish and straightforward monkey face.

"These are my familiars, assistance, creations, and generally friends." He motioned to the monkey, "CPU," and then motioned to the platypus, "and Darkhelm."

Missy just looked at Alexis, "Really, that's what you named them?"

"I was 11," Alexis sighed defeated, "I thought I was cute at the time, please move on."

"I like my name," CPU spoke softly, his voice sounding a lot like a British version of his creator.

Darkhelm nodded and let out a hum.

The Doctor moved over to the robots, "Oh, nanobot constructed machines. What are they? A unified hivemind," The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned them.

Darkhelm hissed and for a split second reverted to dust. He turned into dust and swirled around Alexis before reforming on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Alexis informed her, "Ultrasonics can sometimes mess with the connections.

Darkhelm just huffed in the alien direction.

"Sorry," The Doctor apologized, tucking the sonic away. "It's very impressive you made them at age 11."

"What are they running on?" Tony asked, "Is that an AI?"

"I like to think of us as Actual Intelligence," CPU responded.

Alexis nodded, "They passed the Turing Test, they think for themselves. They feel. They have their own moralities and can disobey me if they want. They just agree to help me out."

"How?" Tony asked, having a few fears since Ultron and remembering Vision.

"Did you use your own brainwave as a base?" The Doctor guessed.

"Yeah, not the whole thing," Alexis shrugged, "But bits and pieces that developed on their own,"

The Doctor nodded, "A lot of people tend to do that for a first AI."

"Probably help that you were so young," Missy added, "When people make AI, they tend to pick up on their worst factors. Things they try to hide away grew and well, hello SKYNET. A child would have a lot less of those hidden issues to deal with."

Tony decided not to say anything about Ultron.

"Why don't we get to work?" Tony clapped his hands.

 **EARTH DC-63038-A-96**

 **METROPOLIS, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

Lex Luthor, criminal genius, rolled up his sleeves as he entered his hidden lab. He pushed off the wig he wore; it was vanity item if he had to admit it to himself. But he was alone now; there was no reason to wear it.

Otis and Tessmacher had both been among those lost to the phenomena. He paused to look at the Daily Planet, which reported nothing; there was no real news about what happened.

"Shame, Kent usually runs a tighter ship."

He ignored it for now and went to his computer to start working. Superman would not save the world this time; it was up to him. He had already made leaps and bounds more discoveries than the world on the phenomena.

He human after all, he'd be there to save the day, and if he could benefit, get a country for himself all the better.

His computer was currently monitoring spacial anomalies. Lex had discovered at the same instance that everyone vanished space seemed to ruptured; the barrier between universes had weakened.

His computer blared as it detected another anomaly.

"The blazes?"

There was a flash of light, and two men walked out of the light.

"That would be us,"

"Neat alarm, old-timer."

Lex looked up; there were two young men, both bald.

One was tall and fit; he wore a white suit and black gloves.

The other one was slender and a tad shorter, he also had a black beard.

Lex's eyes widened, "Lenny?"

"Lenny?" The shorter one looked confused, "What? No."

The other man shook his head, "This will sound a little hard to believe, but we are you."

"I know," The other one shook his head incredulously. "I know, we don't exactly look alike. Besides a few factors," his finger drummed on his second, "Its just a lot of little factors that can change our appearance the farther away from the base timelines we are."

The other Lex just told him, "If you want some verification, look at your computer. You've already found out about the weakness in the walls between realities."

Lex looked over the screen, "The moment you came in, there was a spike in extra-dimensional energies."

The Lex in the black suit smiled, "A bit older, but you're still Lex Luthor. The rest of the world still hasn't figured the first thing about this phenomena, but your already chipping away at other universe aspects."

The Older lex just asked, "Fine, let's say I buy that you're Lex Luthor. What are you doing here."

The White suit Lex said, "There is another Lex, he beat us to the chase. I figured out what's happening. He's searching across the multiverse for people to help."

"And who better to come to help than another Lex Luthor." The other Lex smiled, he took out a small disc-like device and a tap, a swirling portal formed, "Want to come with?"

 **ETHERIA S-RPP-1113.03**

 **FRIGHT ZONE**

In the throne room, the Horde scientists were studying the portal as they waited for everyone to return. A few Horde soldiers were there to guard them.

They were all getting a tad restless without someone there telling them not to leave or what to do.

The gate sparked into life as a portal formed in the center.

A tall purple man stepped out of it; even present felt a surge of power through the air and a deep pressure filling the room.

The Horde soldier raised their guns at him.

"PROTECT! PROTECT!"

Two Daleks raced in front of Thanos to protect him; their weapons began to ready.

"No! No! Weapons down!" Catra jumped in front of them. "That's an order!"

Along with them, Vexus, Sari, Davros followed both back to 100% thanks to Thanos.

"Things have changed," Catra warned them, "This is Thanos, he's in charge now. He's the new Hordak."

"What?" A soldier let out.

Thanos wriggled his fingers, and the stones glowed, the pressure in the room tripled, and the soldiers almost collapsed.

Catra just told them, "He's in charge now. Thanos is our lord. All the respect you had for Hordak, you now give him. Go! Tell everyone we have a new leader! And anyone with any questions come to me!"

The Soldiers ran off.

Catra just turned to the cowering scientist, "Get him all the data we have on the portal, everything!"

The scientist moved to the remains of the robot. Emily was and poured through all the data.

Thanos looked at the stones at his hand; he had believed that the stones were limited to his universe, but they had so much more power than he imagined. There seemed to be no real limit to their power; as he looked at his scars, he knew the only limit was on himself.

"I guess that's your now," Catra motioned to Hordak's throne.

"It is," Thanos smiled to himself and sat on it.

Vexus, Davros, and Sari moved to the computer and quickly inputted the data they had gathered from their worlds and the worlds from the others.

Catra bowed before him, "Is there anything you need?"

"No," Thanos looked on, "You've done well,"

"What?"

"Your former leader vanished, yet you've held this small kingdom together with your determination. It's very admirable for someone so young."

"Uh, thank you."

"We are ready!" Sari shouted, her hands opening up typing at incredible speeds. The large screen in the middle of the room filled up with all the data.

Catra and Thanos were the only ones that didn't pale at the results.

"That's…" Vexus was at a loss for words, "really bad."

Davros, who'd built some very destructive weapons, was humbled, "This will reach everywhere."

"There won't be any place to hide or… to be safe," Sari mumbled out.

"No," Thanos corrected, he pointed to data about Hordak's portal.

"This dimension, Despondos, has gone through a similar process. It began to shatter and collapse from within. The dimensional membrane adapted and became more malleable because of it. Weakened like all the others, but it's holding better."

"Like healed bone," Sari guessed, "once it heals it a little strong."

Thanos nodded, "yes, and because of that, this dimension will hold longer than others."

"What's going on?" Catra was already nervous about them talking about the incident where she nearly killed everyone.

Thanos got up from his chair and told her, "You just saved your world; you have just given me the means to save everything that will ever be." With a smile, he patted her head, "You have done well."

Thanos looked at the stones; he had maybe one snap left in him. He'd be lucky if he got two with all the extra damage using the stones was adding to his body. He needed the right moment.

His lips curled up; the data was telling him the moment was coming soon.

The Utopia he had dreamed of, fought for, killed for, lost so much for was so close to becoming a reality.

"I am inevtiable," Thanos said to himself, he knew that all this was a certainty that his victory was assured.

 **EARTH M-199999**

 **AVENGER COMPOUND**

The Science Team was working on the gate. The team consisted of Tony, Bruce, Scott Lang, Nebula, Rocket, The Doctor, Jenny, Missy, Jack, Alexis, CPU, and Darkhelm.

Tony had his drones bring literal tons of material and equipment to the compound. CPU and Darkhelm turned into piles of goo and quickly began to absorb and reshape the materials to build most the gate. They just needed blueprints, which they made ahead of time. The other worked on some of the details, fix wiring, install computers, and other things while the robots built around them.

Rocket was fiddling with some wire while Tony and Nebula worked on some of the circuit boards.

Jack, the Doctor, and Missy were taking apart of the Dimension Canons they brought along with some of Alexis' tech. Scott, Bruce, and Jenny were using the Quantum Tunnel to not only help provide power but using a lot of the Pym tech to improve the gate. Most of it was based on what the others saw from the Quantum Tunnel.

Alexis was working on the controls and connecting a large tower he had brought in.

"Okay! Ready!" Alexis shouted as he pulled out some strange item.

He held out a bronze orb; it had three sets of dots circles set in three interlacing triangles. He pressed down on the dots.

"Okay, go." The world whirled around them, and the group watched as it faded around to be replaced by stars and galaxies.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked, trying to feel out if the machine he had been working on was still there.

"This is what I'm calling the Infinity Orb."

"You are not good with names," Rocket let out.

"Yeah, moving on, This is something I got years ago. I was messing around with wormholes and accidentally shot me out of my universe. I didn't end up anywhere, I maybe it was an empty universe or some outskirt of void or something. I was ready to give up and just float on for eternity but this cloaked figure showed up. They gave me this orb and told me I could use it to get home." As he said home, things around them changed, the stars shifted and shrug into a small orb surrounded by darkness. Then another ball formed and expanded, filling the room. A little blue orb glowed before him.

"It's a map," The Doctor realized.

"Yeah, it's a map to the multiverse, the most comprehensive one I've ever seen. It seems to update. It seems to find new timelines, new dimensions and everything. Don't ask me how it works. I've had it for years and barely figured anything out. It helped me get my remote working and more of my dimension-hopping tech."

He clicked on those buttons, and the map faded away, and everything returned to normal.

"It's a map; you could have just said that," Tony smirked.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be near as fun."

Tony took the orb and studied it, "So we just have to hook this up, and we should be able to go where ever we have to?"

"That's the plan."

0000

They got closer to finishing the gate.

There was four actual pathway around the massive machine, a stairway up to a large, almost glass-like platform. The various smaller gates would allow them to travel to various worlds at once and allow travel through them as well.

The platform would be used for large groups or any large object they might find. He was already wondering if they would need a hatch in the room; those beastly bots said they could change the roof if he wanted.

That still left one problem yet to solve.

How do they know where to go?

"Yeah, I thought about that," Alexis admitted, he tapped the top of the tower. "This is, well, it holds, it's hard to explain. It holds a program I named Scout; in case of a large emergency, the program would be released and locate every one of my friends and allies. It's smart; it's got a big of magic and can pretty much use any means to communicate with someone. I've already programmed it if we can beam him into the other universe and have him search the other universe for people that can help."

Missy looked over the screen at the details displayed before her.

"Hm," Missy hummed, "Okay, that is a tad clever. "

"Well, help me get all the way to clever."

Missy pointed at herself, "What do you want from me?"

"The Doctor told me to be careful around you."

"Did she, really?" She leaned on her hand, "Whatever did she say?"

"That you are a manipulating psychopath that might stab me in the back if it suited her."

"Not inaccurate, a bit hurtful."

"But you can help someone that manipulates people has to know how they work. And I can see that you are a genius."

"Tell me something else that obvious,"

"Help me give Scout of what kind of people we should search for. I can spread him out through about 1000 locations at once, but he needs to know what to look for."

"Hm, I suppose that would take some narrowing down. We do need a bit more brainpower, some muscle, some nifty powers could be useful."

"Plus, we will have to recruit some of the people. Go to them and persuade them to come with us. Maybe they don't have the means to get here."

"That would make sense."

"And I'm sure there are people who can slide between universe already on their way here or will eventually make their way here."

"We can redirect them here, to some extent, like redirecting an airplane to this airport."

"Yeah, but how about we get some messages out and get those planes to come directly here. If some people that can help already got the means, we just got to direct them."

"Would certainly save us some time." Missy smiled, she gently slapped his face, "Deary, go make me a cup of tea. I'll write you a nice little algorithm for all that. I've got your notes here that should be everything I need minus that tea."

Alexis huffed, "Fine, how do you take it?"

 **EARTH BBB-1509**

 **HELLSALEM'S LOT, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

Leonardo Watch could only watch the TV repeat the news; no one knew what was happening. There were more people lost than they could ever accurately account for.

How many of his friends were gone?

Was his family okay? His sister? He'd tried to call so many times, but they couldn't get a call through.

So, he just sat at Libra's office. A god had come and told them that soon everything would end. That it wasn't their doing, but it would happen all the same.

Leo sat defeated; there was nothing to do; they had already lost.

Suddenly his eyes burst open, and he saw something. A swirling doorway of light, and two figures hidden in silhouette.

He could hear a voice, this was new, sometimes he'd glimpse things, but he didn't get audio. It was Riga El Menuhyut's voice," Find them, the Curator of Secrets and the Lady of Time."

Leo forced his eyes closed and found himself breathing hard, "Okay, who the hell we're they?"

 **EARTH DSN-2000**

 **MIDDLETON, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

"Dad!" Kim ran and hugged her father.

"Kimmie!" James Possible hugged his daughter back.

It had been a rough time for all the Possibles; the twins had both vanished. They hated thinking, but that might have been a blessing, this was hard enough, but to lose your twin might have been too much. Better for them to go together.

Ann was still working at the hospital almost 24/7. There countless hurt during accidents, and they needed help.

But James wondered if it hurt Kim harder, her two babies and her Ron, someone who'd been with her entire life just vanished. No fight, no warning, he was gone.

It's not like James didn't miss him either, he'd known Ron for years, and he was like a third son at times.

"Kim!" Wade walked by, breaking up the moment between them.

Kim worked up a smile, "Wade good to see you in person." Kim hesitated, but she had to ask, "Please tell me you have good news."

Wade and James exchanged looks before Wade spoke up, "We are working with people around the world. We are turning every stone."

Her smile faded, "…so, you don't have anything."

"It's not … its a small idea," James admitted cautiously.

Wade spoke, trying to pick his words carefully; he didn't want to raise her hopes, "We might have one idea. How much do you know about multiverse theory?"

 **EARTH ML-9115**

 **PARIS, FRANCE**

Gabriel Agreste sat on his sitting-room coach with his wife, Emilie Agreste.

Emilie smiled, "He's so beautiful, isn't he?"

Gabriel looked at his son as he played the piano, every note-perfect. At the moment, nothing else mattered, he was with his family, and everything was perfect.

There was a pain his head, and without realizing it, he reached for something in his pocket.

Emilie asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," He waved her off, "Just a little tired; let's keep listing to Adrien."

He ignored the pain, in his pocket tie Adriene gave him his last birthday and his wedding ring. With the power of the Peacock miraculous, he created amoks and used them to inhabit the items. It's magic made sentimonsters, in this case, the family he had lost.

The peacock miraculous was broken, it hurt the user, and he was using it to create a very realistic sentimonsters. It pained him, and if he waited too long, it would likely kill him.

That didn't matter now; he had nothing else to live for.

He went down a terrible path, he hurt many people, he just hoped to bring his wife back, but this new incident took his son and robbed him of any chance to save them.

There was no reason to go on.

So, for one last day, he would allow himself to get lost in this fantasy.

To have one last day with his family.

He smiled as he enjoyed his son's music.

 **PLAINS OF TIME DSN-2010-LFLD-2**

 **OMNITRAXUS HOME**

Rhombulous used the dimensional scissors to travel to the Plains of Time, more to the point Omnitraxus home. Since he was gone, there was no one left to tend some of the creatures that he kept there.

In all honesty, he didn't know how many of those creatures survived. Half the universe had up and died.

He couldn't help but look at the stump that once held one of his snakes. His other snake hadn't talked much since then, not that he could blame him. Omni, Lekmet, even Reynaldo were gone. Hekapoo was still around, but… her daughter Seraph was gone. That one hurt them all.

Rhombulous was thrilled to find out he had a little niece, and now she was just gone.

He knew the usually strong and confident Hekapoo was crying, she was crying a lot, and he didn't know what he could do to help.

All he could do was take care of Omni's pets. Creatures lost between the timelines and other dimensions. Omni's home was a massive hall decorate with all the stuff that randomly ended up in the Plain of Time.

As he made his way to the zoo, he paused.

"What?"

The snake on his hand spoke up, "That's never done that before."

On a lone pedestal sat a bronze looking orb, with nine dots organized to make three interconnected triangles.

The dots were goggling, and it looked like it was humming.

 **EARTH AT-314**

 **GRASSLANDS, LAND OF OOO**

Finn Mertens was sitting alone in his new home. He thought moving out would have been so awesome. This was weird; there was nothing for him to fight.

In front of him lay the note for Prismo, they could use to go to his place. Finn used it in hopes of finding out what happened, or maybe wish everyone back. That didn't work at all.

Finn only found The Cosmic Owl, and he was just as confused as everyone else. Worse, he confirmed that Prismo was gone.

Right now, Simon was in the Candy Kingdom working in Bubblegum's lab trying to find anything. He took the Enchiridion, but that didn't seem to help much.

Marceline was going around trying to find anything on the magic side of things. Her dad had gone missing, so he wasn't helping. The Wizard City was mess, whatever happened hit them harder, half their people vanished but the magic users were freaking out. The stronger they were the harder they were hit, they said they felt something and felt sick.

Finn's mom was keeping track of the human's settlement. They had vanished just like everyone else, and they were freaking out.

He was supposed to be the hero, but he felt so useless. Jake was gone, and a bunch of the puppies.

There was a knock on the door. The door swung open, "Finn?"

"Huntress Wizard?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay."

"You're not, none of us are. Some mysterious force had taken half of everyone and screwed magic over. It's okay to admit your not okay."

"i- I- just couldn't help anyone, there is still nothing I can do."

"Finn, there nothing we could do. You don't have anything to blame yourself."

Huntress Wizard was trying to be understanding, Finn used to have family all around and now was alone. She was trying to be helpful but didn't know exactly how to do it.

"If you want to be alone I understand, I'll leave if you want."

"No!" Finn let out, "I like talking to you, I always have. If you don't mind staying for a while."

Huntress Wizard smiled, "I don't mind,"

 **EARTH SE-51204**

 **DEATH CITY, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

The world was a mess.

Maka Albarn leaned back on her sofa. The apartment was quiet, both Soul and Blair were taken in the Great Disappearance. Kid, DWMA, nor the witches had any clue what happened.

The witches were left stunned after all of this. No meister had a beat on anyone who vanished. Those who used soul perception just saw the souls vanish in a weird orange light.

Maka was lost.

Black Star, her father, Stein, Patty, Soul, Blair, and so many others were just gone. She didn't know what to do. What could she do?

There was a knock at the door, lazily Maka peered through the door with her soul perception to see if it was worth getting up.

Her eyes went wide, and she ran to the door.

Maka opened to find an older blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Maka?"

"…Mama?"

"I wanted to get her sooner, but then everything happened and-"

Maka didn't care, she hugged her mother tight, and her mother hugged her right back.

 **EARTH M-199999**

 **AVENGER COMPOUND**

Tow days, it only took them two days to make a massive machine to travel across universes. It was up and running. In theory, if anyone tried to jump, they would be rerouted there. Hopefully, they would come in peace and willing to work with them.

As everyone gathered in the conference room, Missy stood up in front of them.

"Okay, no need for applause, but I've done the hard bit."

Alexis coughed.

"And, yes, some help from Mister Needs the Credit. We altered the Scout Program. We've already started to have it search through various worlds. We've already begun to get a list of possible worlds."

"That's good," Steve spoke up, "You said you could message them. See if they are interested in helping."

"That's the thing," Alexis scratched his chin, "I've inputted my information on magic and tech, they need some help to get here they should have it. We can even go to them and bring them here."

"And I think that's where we should start," Missy smirked, "Do a proper test run, and here is a perfect chance. We've found two worlds with people that might be very useful. The problem that we can't message them. It might be interference; maybe the machine isn't working properly. Before we try and send more messages, I think we should test that."

Steve pondered it, "Okay, take it a little slow. Make sure everything is working before we go larger."

"These two worlds are very interesting. I've taken the liberty picking teams."

"World TMNI-404: much like your standard Earth. The point of interest is in a small city-state in Japan. There is a city in this world that's not located in any of ours. It's called Academy City. From what Scout managed to uncover, the city is around 50 years ahead technology-wise from the rest of Earth. It seems to specialize in psychic powers; it has a program to help develop it in students. There is a teenager there who seems to have the ability to negate unnatural forces."

Tony listened carefully, which could be very useful when facing Thanos.

Alexis mused out loud, "I am working on some recall devices. If we work on it tonight we should have it done by the morning. I have some things that we should add."

"Translation?" The Doctor surmised.

"Yeah, my universal translator is a bit lacking."

The Doctor smiled, "I think I can help with that. If you can get your Scout to do a little more recon for languages, we should be able to fill in some gaps."

Missy smiled, "I'm so glad you two are so eager. I'm suggesting we send you two and Mister Stark to this world."

"Why?" Tony blurted out.

Missy just sighed, "As much as I'm worried about leaving you three on your own, I believe you are the best to handle this situation. Its a world with technology that we are unfamiliar with. We should send in some big brains that might be able to keep up."

Alexis shrugged, "I know you're playing us but"

"We are doing it." Doctor added.

"Yeah, we are," Tony said, he was eager to see a world with more advanced tech.

"Goodie," Missy twirled, "The next world, ALA-221….I'm going, to be honest here. We haven't gathered that much information. This world seems to be a tad primitive, pre-industrial maybe just staring-"She turned upside down a print out of the information, "They might have radios."

"Okay," Natasha asked, "why is this world so interesting?"

"People can manipulate elements. Very classical greek ones, fire, water, air, and Earth."

"Pyrokenisis." Scarlett raised her hand," that's not uncommon." Her hand glowed as flames erupted around her.

"I knew it,:" Missy said proudly, "the air is warm around you and the hair around the back my neck tingle from that psychokinetic field around you."

As the flames died down around Scarlett, Steve only remarked, "Okay, why didn't you tell us you say you could do that?"

Scarlett shrugged, "Didn't ask."

Natasha turned things back on topic, "Okay, so we have a world filled with people who can manipulate these elements."

Missy clarified, "Well, not everyone but a large number. And usually only one. But there seems to be one person who can manipulate all four. Some big old spiritual leader they titled the Avatar. From what I've gathered, he's packing a wallop."

"Who did you have in mind for this one?" Steve asked her.

"Miss Fire Starter there." Missy motioned to Scarlett, "someone who can relate to them. Then my dear Jenny."

"What?" The Doctor interrupted.

Missy ignored her, "And Miss Romanov." Missy just smiled innocently, "Since we can't gather all that much information, I felt three people who were very resourceful and used to traveling and blending in should be very useful here."

Steve thought about it; this seemed like a reasonable plan. If they could recruit some help from these worlds, they'd be in a much better chance against Thanos. Plus, those picked by Missy seemed eager enough to take on the challenge.

"Is it safe?" Steve asked.

Missy let out a breath and nodded her head, "It's mostly safe, the science behind it is sound. We are fairly certain that the signal is getting through, we haven't tried to send anything solid through yet. There is a small chance that everyone will be shredded at the atomic level. It's hard to say, the walls between reality being all out of sorts make it hard to say anything for sure."

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, it's safe. It's the same tech that I used to travel here."

"If you're all ready to take the mission," Steve told them, "Then let's get ready to carry it out as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, this is going to be a busy week for me. So i had to make this a bit shorter. Anyway, stuff is getting going. I hope this showed you all at least one thing you would be interested in. The snap continues to shake things up and so we see it affect some of the worlds. The recruitment drive will soon get started. So let me know what you guys thought and what you liked. I will revisit some of the worlds we have visited.**

 **So, because I feel someone will ask. Lex Luthor from the comics is recruting other Lex's. He's the Arrowverse Luthor, Smallville luthor and the Gene Hackman from the old superman movies.**

 **Not all of them because at last count we had over 70 worlds! I'm not doing all of them. There are well over 200 potential characters here! No let me do what I can handle. Anyway review and I'll get to the answers.**

 **Q &A:**

 **Madhatter886: yeah but how many of those are there?**

 **Hbarrera98: Thanks. Yeah, dude gets a bigger and more dangerous army.**

 **CalvinFuji: Well he's got a plan and he is going to be traveling around.**

 **adrogoz: Yeah, seems like a pretty obvious mix.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: Yeah, you gotta be a special kinda nuts to see people die and say yeah I want some of that. They don't like following him but the other choice is death so not much of a choice.**

 **darthwolf: Neat I didn't know that about the voices. Neat.**

 **DeltaGamer: Yeah. the stones are different here. They have a much wider reach. I mean, that's how this whole multiverse story is getting going.**

 **edboy4926: Okay, Lord Zedd from the Power Rangers. Davros and his Daleks from Doctor Who. Catra from She-Ra. Vexus from My Life as Teenaged Robot. Sari Sumdac from Transformers animated, well her evil universe version, from the Shatterglass universe. Frieza from Dragon Ball. Vilgax from Ben 10 series. Hela from the Thor movies. Anubis from Stargate SG1.**

 **iRougue III: I'm trying. I'm trying.**

 **CapitalClassShip: I've watched those videos. I never thought about them when I wrote this but neat.**


End file.
